


A Lesson In Fate

by LysCat



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 166,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCat/pseuds/LysCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah visits a witch to track down Katherine after her betrayal. Something goes wrong and instead of finding her, he's sent to the future where he meets another doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A Lesson In Fate

Author: Alysia

Couple(s): At this point I can only guarantee Elejah with mentions of other couples.

Summary: After Katherine runs away from Elijah, he becomes obsessed with finding her. With the help of a powerful witch, he thinks he's found his way to her, but he is mistakenly sent to the future where he meets another doppelganger.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD, I'm just borrowing them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

The Past

"Are you positive that this is what you want, sir?"

Elijah looked at the woman across the table from him, his calculating gaze narrowed in on her. She met his look, her own brown eyes while guarded still shone that she had nothing to hide from him.

He turned his gaze away, facing the clothed table before him. Was this what he wanted? Yes! He needed to find Katerina and make her pay for her betrayal. To think that he'd allowed her to outsmart him! It would be the last time he'd ever place a woman in the position to hurt him. Not only had she managed to betray him, but she'd managed to make him appear weak to not only his brother, but to the vampires that followed him, but also to those that followed Niklaus.

Elijah never claimed to have the perfect family. Even as humans, he and his siblings fought, particularly, him and Klaus. Klaus managed to find sport in anything, and he had a very aggressive side. Once they'd turned, he and his siblings managed to grow closer, but even then, Klaus let his arrogance get in the way. While he and his siblings became leaders of sorts, it was Klaus that took it to another level. He wanted everything his way, and demanded excellence from everyone around him, including his siblings.

His stronghold became so demanding, that his youngest brother, Kol left. Kol, who bore similar traits to his older brother, often the two were at odds because of it. Klaus was the older of the two, and so he expected to get his way. The younger sibling grew increasingly resentful of Klaus, and it filtered towards his other siblings for not standing up to the proud man.

Then there was his sister, Rebekah, who had been traveling away from her brothers. He and his brothers had always been protective of her. As humans, he appeared to be closer to Klaus and Rebekah more so than Kol or Finn. It was a bond that carried over into their new lives. She'd tried to break out from under their hold, but she placed her trust in the wrong person. After that, he and Klaus kept an even tighter hold on her.

Finn who was the eldest sibling, aside from himself, had disappeared long ago. Growing up, Finn was often separate from his brothers. Their mother tended to coddle him, and it was her good-naturedness that influenced him. When they became vampires, it was Finn who struggled the most with it. Finn didn't agree with their way of living, and he had issues with Niklaus. The tension that existed between the brothers was not unnoticed, but when Klaus told him of Finn's disappearance; he honestly thought that Finn just needed to get away. The years passed, but there wasn't a day that he didn't think on Finn or worry for him.

Elijah had done his best to look after his siblings. Being the eldest, he was always looking out for what was best for his family. He tried to remain neutral whenever conflicts arose between them, but it was exhausting. Klaus demanded too much, Rebekah rebelled too much and Kol delighted in killing too much. But they were all family. He hadn't turned his back on them, until Katerina came along.

Katerina who wore a face so similar to the woman he loved as a human. He was powerless to stop the attraction that he felt for her. After Tatia's betrayal, he had never allowed himself to feel for another woman. Oh there were lovers through the years, but none managed to affect him the way Katerina could. He allowed himself to be vulnerable in front of her, and she used that to her advantage.

"Sir?" Tuatha looked at the vampire before her with a critical eye. Vampires weren't a common knowledge of the day, but she recognized him based off of the power that he possessed. She worked for a lady of the court, who had known Elijah, in every sense of the word. "Are you certain that this is what you desire?" She repeated the question. The magic that he was asking for wasn't easy. There were often consequences that came with it.

"Yes. I am certain of it," Elijah replied, pulling his attention away from his thoughts. He looked to the servant in front of him, his self-assurance back on his face.

"I feel that I should warn you," the woman began. "There is often a price to pay for this amount of magic. Also, it doesn't always happen the way that one intends for it to."

"I am aware and I understand your warning, but this is something that I must do." He needed to make it right. It had been nearly two hundred years since Katerina slipped away from him. He had come close over time to finding her, but it was as though she was a step ahead of him each time. His relationship with Klaus was virtually nonexistent and he missed his family. He wanted to make up with them, all of them; even if he didn't always agree with Klaus.

Knowing that would be all he was going to share, Tuatha grabbed the dagger from the table. "You'll need blood," she began. When he extended his arm, his palm upright, she grabbed it and began the spell. "You need to think on the time you want to go to."

Elijah thought on Katerina. His memories of her were at the forefront of his thoughts as he considered their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Present

Sitting at the bridge, Elena Gilbert and Matt Donavon both stared into the water below them. It's a quiet moment, but not uncomfortable. There used a time when they could sit in silence for hours, both doing their own thing, but never being too far from the other.

Looking at her ex-boyfriend, Elena realized just how much she missed that, missed him. Growing up, they'd always been in the same circle of friends, and they often found themselves at the same parties and social gatherings. When they started dating, Caroline teased Elena mercilessly; telling her it was about time.

"I…I've missed this, you know?" She spoke up. "You and me…just…being." After they began dating, things obviously changed, but not everything turned to a positive light. Soon enough, Elena began to feel as though they were in a rut. She wanted more, and she had grown almost resentful of him for not wanting more. If she had known then what was in store for her life, she may have reconsidered her feelings.

"Me too," he agreed.

"When we started high school, I never thought that this was where we'd be." Elena confessed. "That my asshole of an ex-boyfriend," yes she'd uttered the insult. It wasn't but a day since he'd threatened to drive her off of Wickery Bridge after forcing her to drink his blood, "was actually a vampire that was born over a century ago or that both of my best friends would turn into supernatural beings."

"Whoever thought that I'd fall for Caroline Forbes?" He asked, thinking about the strangeness that their lives had become. Back when he and Elena were still dating, he'd been polite to Caroline out of respect for his girlfriend, but he found the blonde vapid and shallow. She had taken him by surprise, and while her feelings for Tyler hurt, he couldn't say that he was sorry to have had her in his life.

Elena offered him a supportive smile and grabbed his hand, squeezing it with her own. Matt would make some woman very lucky one day. She felt bad that she'd hurt him so deeply when she ended things and then started dating Stefan. She felt bad for him when Caroline ended up falling for his best friend. As strange as it was, she'd been rooting for Caroline and Matt. Caroline seemed to bring a happiness to his life that Elena hadn't seen in such a long time. Then again, Caroline could bring light to anyone's life. She had a quality about her that people just gravitated towards…unless they were Damon Salvatore.

"You'll always be there for me, right, Elena?" Matt asked after a moment. "I mean, the human members of this group are dwindling down. Bonnie's a witch, Caroline's a vampire, Tyler's turned out to be from a line of werewolves." He didn't mention the hybrid mutation; it was still a sore subject for everyone. "Even Jeremy has been affected."

"I don't know, Matt. I mean, I am wearing the same face of at the very least, two other women have worn," she said. "That doesn't make me a normal human either."

"What's so great about normal?" Matt asked after a moment's pause.

Elena smiled brightly and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Said the hybrid alien before his reincarnated alien wife came to town, seduced him and killed one of his friends. I can't believe that you remembered that."

"Seriously, Elena? You made me watch it on DVD all the time with you."

Her smile dwindled and she thought back on the easier time in her life. "I don't know what I'm doing Mattie. I…I'm in over my head. I can't protect Jeremy like I should, so I'm taking the coward's way out by having a vampire compel him to leave. Jenna turned into a vampire and then was…sacrificed in a ritual that killed me. I learned that the man that I thought was my uncle turned out to be my biological father, who gave up his life so I could live. I had a vampire/werewolf hybrid attempt to kill me and then swear his protection over me…" And that only scratched the surface.

Matt sighed. "I don't know exactly what you're looking for, Elena. I think you're doing the best you can with the way that the cards have fallen. I don't know if it means anything to you, but that's how I see it."

"I better get home," Elena said. She stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "Thanks for the chat, Matt. It's helped."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the front door behind her, Elena set down her purse and leaned against the back of it. She'd already seen Jeremy off, and as she sat in the silence of her once bustling house, she realized just how alone she was.

She hoped that she'd made the right decision regarding her brother. Ever since she'd learned about the existence of vampires, her life had changed so drastically. She couldn't stand the thought of the same thing happening to Jeremy. She thought that she had been protecting him by keeping the truth from him and using Damon to compel him to forget everything supernatural and then leave. She knew that he was going to be angry with her, she only hoped that one day he'd be able to see things from her point of view and forgive her.

Hearing a thud coming from further inside the house, she stood up, and wiped away the tears that gathered in her eyes. "Hello? Ric, is that you?"

She'd noticed that over the past few months, the time that Ric spent at the house with her and Jeremy had significantly dwindled. She couldn't imagine that it had been easy on him, moving into the house where his girlfriend lived, spending time with the niece and nephew she left behind after she died. Elena knew that he still kept his apartment just in case, but he'd spent so much time away from the Gilbert residence lately. She was growing worried about him.

Cautiously, she moved further into the house. When she spotted the silhouette of a body coming from the kitchen, her heart began pounding. Not sure what she would encounter, she grabbed a stake. Stepping around the wall, she noticed a man standing in her kitchen. He wore his hair long, his clothes spoke of a time long since passed.

"Um...hello?"

Once the words were out of her mouth, she frowned. Hello? That was the best she could come up with, while a possible killer lurked inside her home?

The man spun around and Elena nearly gasped at the sight. Her nervousness dissipated. "Oh, Elijah! It's you," she put the stake down. "What's with the outfit? Damon told me that he'd…" She didn't want to say that she expected to see him so soon after being awakened, but she certainly had hoped to see him. However taking in the appearance of the man before her had her gaping at him.

His gaze was intense, as he took in everything about her. It reminded her of the day when she first met him in the old house that Rose and Trevor held her in. He appeared out of sorts just by seeing her, which confused her greatly. He looked at her as though she was a stranger. There was also something else; an intensity, that caused her stomach to flutter.

Elijah stared at the girl in front of him. He didn't miss the stake that she had in hand, nor the fact that she put it aside once seeing him. She was acting as though they were some sort of friends. Not only that, he heard a strong heartbeat, too strong to be a vampire. He was intrigued. "Impossible," he muttered.

"Elijah, are you alright?" She asked, frowning once again. She went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of blood. Alaric insisted that she keep some in hand, in case something should happen. With Stefan, Damon and Caroline in and out so much, he just wanted Elena to be prepared. She stepped closer to Elijah, holding out the bag. He had yet to move, but was staring that the blood in her hand. "I know, you're probably wondering why I have blood in the fridge. Alaric insists that I keep some handy should anything happen."

With his vampire speed, he closed the distance between himself and Katerina's double. He leaned even closer to her, inhaling her scent. "Amazing." She smelled so similar to the way Katerina had when she was human. In fact, this girl bore the exact likeness of Katerina, all except for her hair.

"Tell me, little one, what is your name?" His voice was like liquid velvet. Elena met his gaze, her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. She had no idea who this version of Elijah was, and he clearly didn't know her. He had no interest in her, and there was nothing to keep her alive.

She nearly asked him her own questions, but decided against it. "Elena Gilbert." Her words were whispered, her mind racing at the meaning of his reaction to her.

Elijah pulled away from her, judging her as no threat to him. If she wanted to harm him, not that he expected she could, she would have tried with the stake. "I would introduce myself, but you've already met me. Tell me, how is that possible?"

"I really don't know," she admitted. "What…" Elena trailed off, unable believe that she was actually going ask him what she was about to. It was like a scene out of a science fiction movie. "I'm guessing that you aren't from around here…" Elijah was not much of a practical joker. "What year did you come from?"

"1791," he answered thinking about the celebration of the new year only weeks before.

"How is that possible?" Elena breathed out, setting the blood bag on the island countertop in her kitchen. "How are you here?"

"What year is it?" Elijah asked, seeing the perplexed expression on her face.

"2011."

He took a moment to process her words. "That would explain the…foreign objects," he looked from the bag of blood to large contraption that held it. "And the fact that you're wearing trousers," Elijah added.

She studied the man before her. She knew that vampires didn't age, but to actually see the difference, or lack thereof, from Elijah hundreds of years younger than how she knew him. Even with the long hair, she found him attractive. Mentally she shook her head at the wayward thought. She needed to focus on the situation at hand. He didn't know the world around him, he didn't know the people that he could trust, and that could end in disaster if someone found out and used it against him. Worse yet, if someone killed him, this version, then the present Elijah could cease to exist. Her head was already starting to hurt as she considered all the outcomes. Science had never been her strong point, so anything that she was considering was based off of movies or television shows that she'd seen.

"I confess, I am intrigued by you," he began, pulling her out of her mental notes. "You are aware of the fact that I am a vampire, yet you aren't afraid of me?" It wasn't a common occurrence. Even those few that he had a sort of alliance with never were comfortable in his presence. "An intimacy must exist between us for you to act so familiar with me. Perhaps you will share it with me?" Elijah asked, reaching for the bag on the countertop. His confusion must have been written on his face, because Elena instructed him of how to open and drink from it.

"You and I met last year," she began. "Two of your…associates, Rose and Trevor, kidnapped me and turned me over to you in hopes of forming a truce with you."

"So, Trevor is still alive then?" How was it that Trevor managed to stay one step ahead of him for so many centuries?

"The day that you met me, you killed him," she replied, Elena noticed that an air of satisfaction settled over his features at the news. "Because I am a doppelganger, you planned to use me to…lure Klaus out so you could kill him."

Elijah straightened up, her words catching his interest. This had to be a ruse. She apparently knew him, knew his brother. This trickery was probably so she could form a fissure in his relationship with Klaus. "You lie!"

Elena started at the exclamation. She couldn't remember ever hearing his voice raised, at least not towards her. Even when she daggered him, he kept a cool demeanor. She knew he was angry, but he never yelled. "I do not!"

"I love my brother. Yes, things are strained, but I would never turn my back on him!" Elijah frowned, his entire life, he'd tried to take the high road where Klaus was concerned.

"Even if he betrayed you first?" Elena countered. When Elijah's form appeared to relax just a little bit, her body language calmed. "Look, a lot has happened in the last few hundred years."

"Apparently," he muttered. "While you appear to know me, I have no familiarization with you. I mean not to offend you, but how can I believe your words when we have only just met?"

Elena pursed her lips. "Fair enough," she admitted. "Elijah, I promise that I will answer all of your questions, but we can't stay here." There were just too many people that had access to her house. Her friends would be very interested in finding this version of the Original that she trusted, because the rest of them had issues with him. Her family's lake house was the first thing that came to mind. They would be isolated, but not so far away to rush back to Mystic Falls if there was an emergency.

"There are two complications with your theory," he observed. "Where do you expect to go? And most importantly, why would I go there with you? I have no idea who you are, let alone if I can even trust you."

"Fine," she replied. "You can either come with me, I'll explain what I can and tell you all about the world around you, or you can wait here for my friends to come here and possibly find you." She held out her hand to him, her stance completely relaxed. "Look, I know this is all confusing, but I do want to help you. You've saved my life before," she frowned, "or well a version of you did," Elena clarified. "I would like to repay that favor."

Elijah studied her appearance. The fact that she looked similar to Katerina caused conflicting emotions in him. Just looking at Elena, he was reminded as to why he felt so drawn to Katerina in the first place. He was swiftly reminded that the situation hadn't worked out. However, Elena appeared most sincere in her actions, much more so than Katerina ever did.

"Do not make me regret this," Elijah warned the young woman in front of him as he accepted her extended hand, the two settling on a shake of agreement. When their hands met, the corner of his mouth quirked down, upon the slight spark he felt. He quickly hid it and looked to the human.

Elena frowned when their hands met. Had that happened the first time she and Elijah shook hands? She couldn't remember. Meeting Elijah had sent her world spinning. She'd been so out of sorts whenever he was around. He had introduced himself in front of Aunt Jenna as Elijah Smith, but she had been so worried that her aunt was around the Original, she was just anxious to get him out of her house. When she noticed how much time she spent pondering the question, she pulled her hand out of his.

"That's great. I just need to pack us some clothes," she smiled tightly. "We really need to get you out of that outfit. Follow me upstairs and I can get you something that…isn't quite so…out there."

Elijah looked down at his clothes and frowned. He liked his clothing, in fact, it was made of expensive fabrics. "While I…thank you for the thought, I prefer to stay in my own dressings."

Elena only shook her head at him. "Okay…" she relented. "I'll be back down shortly with a bag." She hurried upstairs to pack a few outfits for herself. Even though he'd turned down the idea, she figured she'd pack one or two of Ric's for him.

When she left the room, Elijah looked around at his surroundings. As fascinating as he found the kitchenette area, he moved what he assumed was a drawing room of sorts. He noticed a big black box hanging on the wall, smaller boxes sitting upon a table of sorts were positioned under it. There was a sitting chair and couch, both looked exceedingly comfortable. He ran a hand over the back of them, feeling the fabric. His attention was then drawn to the various portraits that littered in the room. Her family must be rich, he surmised based on the amount that decorated the room. Mostly all of them contained a portrait of Elena and some other brunette male. He seemed to just a little younger than Elena, and Elijah could only deduce that they were related in some way.

There was one of Elena and the other male with two older people, both who had dark hair. He assumed that they were Elena's parents. There was another of Elena, the young man and a red headed woman. There were various portraits of Elena or the young man with someone else, or even a group of people.

Elena rushed around upstairs grabbing everything that she could think of that she may need for the next couple days. Once she was finished, she made her way back downstairs only to find Elijah examining her pictures. He seemed to focus on one of her with Caroline and Bonnie. She approached him, making sure to keep a respectable distance.

"The blonde one is Caroline, who was turned into a vampire. The one with the dark hair is Bonnie, she's a witch."

"You keep interesting friends," Elijah said, turning to look at her.

Elena felt herself smile as she thought about her circle of friends. "You have no idea…"

"What beautiful paintings. You cannot even see the brush strokes," he admired.

"Mmhmm," she tightly agreed. "We should go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Just driving to the lake house was an adventure. He marveled over her car and the ones they passed on the road. His biggest kick was the radio. She'd laughed at the expressions on his when he changed the stations, upon hearing the sounds coming out of the speakers; finally settling on classical music. During their travel, Elena kept a close eye on his face. He took in every single detail, but he never asked about it. She filled the uncomfortable silence in by explaining the things that they passed.

Upon their arrival, Elena aired out the house. She put away the extra bags of blood away before she turned to the bedroom to put away the clothes that she brought. She was holding her undergarments when he followed behind her.

"This-" He stopped upon looking at the items in her hand. He didn't know much, but he gathered that they were her more intimate apparels. "I apologize, I should have knocked," Elijah apologized quickly, looking away from her and turning around.

Elena, ignoring the reddening of her cheeks, tucked them away as quickly as she could before turning to him. "It's not a problem. What's up?"

When Elijah turned around, he wore a frown on his face. "Your words are most perplexing," he admitted. He was able to work out what she was saying by the phrases she used, but he wasn't used to women being so forthright. "I…I noticed the lake just behind your dwelling. Would you mind if I went out there? Today has…stunned me, there is much to process."

"Of course," she agreed. "I'll finish unpacking and then I can join you?" She asked, unsure if he wanted to spend more time around her. Since she held no real closeness to the Elijah of her time, she was at a loss of how to treat the man before her. If only she had something to go off of…

Elijah nodded. "Yes, I would like to hear more about our acquaintance and my relationship with Klaus," he agreed. He knew there was still much he needed to learn.

After he left, she finished putting her things away before turning to her phone. She wasn't sure how long it would be before someone noticed her missing, but she knew that she needed to tell someone. Her life was like one bad dream, and her friends would freak if she just went missing.

She was able to unlock the keypad before it before it began ringing. She looked at the name, smiling in relief when she noticed that it was Caroline.

"Hello, Caroline," she greeted.

"Where are you? I've been trying to reach you all day! I was so worried that something happened to you. I ran into Damon earlier, and he told me about what Stefan did to you the other night. That jerk! What was he thinking?! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Elena shrugged into the phone. "It was your birthday, and there were more important things to do…and then Tyler bit you and…" she let out a sigh. "I'm fine," she excused. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer your call earlier. Matt and I were talking, and then…" She sighed. "I don't want to think about Stefan right now." She still needed to sort out her feelings.

"Okay…where are you? I think Bonnie has found her mother and we were going to go on a road trip. Want to join? It could be just us girls…and maybe Damon."

Elena smiled at the offer. "I'm glad that Bonnie found her, but I can't go with you. I…I just needed to take some time for myself. I'm at the lake house."

"You're there alone? What if Klaus tries something?" Just because he'd saved her, didn't mean he was a changed person!

Elena could hear the frown in Caroline's voice. "No, he won't," she replied, looking at Elijah's form from the window. "Right now, and I can't believe I'm going to say this; but right now I think I'd feel more comfortable around Klaus than Stefan."

Caroline went silent over the extension before apologizing all over again. "Oh, Elena! I can't believe he did that to you! After everything that you've been through, especially on that bridge."

Elena nodded into the phone, the tone of her voice robotic as she looked down at the clothes she was putting away. "Yeah. I'm right there with you. Look, I just need a few days to myself and then I'll be home, right as rain…whatever that means."

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe we could stop over and hang out, if you need a shoulder to cry on," Caroline proposed one last time.

"No. Something tells me this is going to throw Bonnie through a loop," the brunette excused. "She needs you more than I do right now. Maybe when we get back, though?"

"Okay…" Caroline acceded. "But call me if you need to talk to someone, promise?"

"I promise. Have fun on your road trip."

Caroline snorted over the line. "Yes, me, Bonnie and Damon Salvatore in an enclosed area for hours at a time," she replied dryly. "I'm sure that fun is the word to describe it."

Elena laughed through the phone before disconnecting the call. She put on her jacket before heading outside to join Elijah. She made her way to the dock that he was sitting on. His eyes were trained on everything at once, and Elena wondered what it would be like to have a brain capacity with the ability to focus on several things at once.

"I think this is the most…even remotely familiar place I have seen," Elijah confessed, hearing her steps. "The beauty of the lake and the trees around…" He felt more comfortable there than he had anywhere else since his appearance.

Elena claimed a seat next to him, on the dock and looked at the view before them. She considered his words, unable to believe it had been so long since she'd just sat and stared out at the lake. She knew it was beautiful, but she never stopped to think about it the way that he would, embrace the fact that it was untouched.

Even though his head was facing the space out before him, he was completely aware of the woman next to him. "While I still don't believe your words about my association with my brother, I would like for you to finish your story."

She tried to ignore the demanding presence next to her as she considered her thoughts. She wasn't sure where to start. So much had happened, and there were things that she still didn't know. There was a chance he wouldn't even believe her because of the things she didn't know. "You saved me once from three vampires," Elena shared figuring she'd start there. "They were going to turn me over to Klaus, but you killed them before they could…and then I went home."

"Earlier, you mentioned that I needed you to draw out Klaus," he reminded her. "So, I protected you from the three that meant you harm, and then I allowed you to go home? What was our arrangement?" If he needed her for such a thing, why would he let her go in the first place?

"I see you've always been one to make deals," Elena observed, smiling at him. "You told me that I could live my life. That when the time came, you would use me to get to Klaus…you told me that my friends and family would be safe, and that was enough for me."

"There was no mention of keeping you safe," Elijah pointed out, noticing what was left unsaid. "And yet, you went along with it?" That was certainly a differing factor from Katerina. She couldn't disappear fast enough when she learned of Klaus' plan for her. However, it appeared that Elena stuck around, despite knowing that something may happen.

"It's not some sense of martyrdom, it…" she licked her lips as she considered her words. "Okay, it's like this. I am only this insignificant human in this whole group of people. One of my best friends is a vampire, the other one comes from a very old, very strong line of witches. My ex-boyfriend and his-"

"Boyfriend? What is this?" He asked, turning to her.

"Um…I guess you would liken it to a beau." When a look of understanding dawned on his features, she continued. "So, my former beau and his brother are vampires. One of my friends is a descendent from a line of werewolves, but thanks to Klaus' pioneering efforts, is now also part vampire. And now my brother has the ability to see and speak to the dead. My guardian, Alaric, moonlights as a history teacher, but is in fact a vampire hunter. And then there's little ol' me who has no super powers whatsoever. Whenever there have been issues in the past, someone has always had to rescue me." She frowned as she thought about everything that had happened to Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt. "If I hadn't dated Stefan, then my friends or family would have never been dragged into that kind of life. So, when you…he… told me about the plan to lure Klaus out of hiding, I was happy to help; figuring that if I could keep them safe, then it would be worth it."

"What of my relationship with Klaus? I know that you said I was using you to draw him out, I just don't understand how things could have changed so drastically." Yes, even in his time, he was growing tired of trying to make amends; tired of Klaus' one track mind. He was tired of not having his siblings with him. However, Klaus was his brother. How did things change so rapidly?

"Over the years he became so…power hungry. He wanted to find another doppelganger to bring out his latent lycan side. He became ruthless and he had, well has, a bad habit of killing his siblings when they don't do what he wants."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked his companion, not missing the way she corrected herself. "Am I daggered?" She didn't say anything but the sad smile on her face was answer enough.

Elena sighed. "Klaus had been hanging your family over your head for years. He told you that he had placed them at the bottom of the oceans of the world." She waited for him to acknowledge her words before she continued on. "The night that I was used in the ritual to bring forth his other side, you planned to kill him…but in the end, he confessed that he had your family in his possession, promising to reunite you. He betrayed you though, daggered you when you took him to safety." It took months for her to find out what happened to the Elijah of her time.

"My brother needed to finish three important things for him to activate his werewolf side," he remembered. "So, if you're still standing here, then he didn't drain you?"

"Oh, he did. I died that night, but my biological father sacrificed his life, so that Bonnie could bring me back," Elena shook her head.

She almost gave the impression of being cavalier about her death. Elijah took a moment to take in the appearance of his companion. She appeared so young in years, almost innocent. It wasn't until he looked deeper that he realized just how mature and almost jaded she was. She still appeared to have a kindness about her, but he could see that she was also a little guarded and accepting.

"You have been through much in your young life."

"And mostly all of it happened within the last three years," she told him.

"I betrayed you, or rather, my future self did, or will…" he trailed off, unable to believe that he'd actually uttered the words. "Why are you willing to help me now?"

It had taken a while for Elena to get over his betrayal of not killing Klaus. Because of the Original, she'd died, Jenna had died. For Elena, it was all for nothing, since Klaus had not suffered for it. Then again, Elijah made no qualms about what he wanted. He always wanted to be reunited with his siblings, so Elena understood his need for wanting to believe Klaus when he dangled the idea over his head. He had a chance to get what he'd always wanted, she'd have done the same thing.

"Actually, I betrayed you first…well, third." Elijah had been treated horribly by herself and her friends. How he managed to forgive her for it, was beyond her. "Damon staked you first, not realizing that it wouldn't have a lasting effect. Alaric daggered you, but he didn't know, that for you to stay down, he couldn't remove it. And then, I daggered you one night," she sighed. "I removed it shortly after, and I began trying to make it up to you." While she initially did it to keep Bonnie safe, she never regretted it. Once she'd pulled out the dagger, she'd gotten to see a side of him that not many did.

His expression was calculating as he considered her words. "We have been…products of our environments, then?" Elijah looked to his companion, a look of confusion coloring her face. "I mean, we both did things to each other because of our own selfish desires, or of those around us."

"You're very astute," she replied, that being the only confirmation to his point.

"Yes, well, when you live the life I do; you learn to read between the lines. It's saved me from a few undesirable situations."

Elena shivered against the cool wind of the late afternoon. "I…I need to go to the grocery store. I don't have anything for dinner."

"Grocery store?"

"It's like a general store of sorts, only the only thing they sell is food. I will need to eat sometime tonight." She looked over to him. "Would you like to come with me and see it, or would you prefer to stay here?" She wasn't comfortable with him staying alone, in the off chance that Caroline didn't believe her and sent someone over to check on her.

"I suppose I should come," Elijah agreed. He had been in a reverie for the past hour, and he was seriously missing his home. Everything around him was so confusing, making him long for simpler times, but the world around him also amazed him. Even with his vampire mind, it was still so unbelievable to see the way that mankind changed and adapted. "Besides, I'd like to see this grocery store, as well as the food that you consume here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Regretting your decision to come with me?" Elena asked teasingly, looking at the amazement on his face as they walked through the isles of the store.

"Not at all. I find this most fascinating," he confessed, pausing when he realized that he'd found much fascinating that day. He didn't even realize the teasing tone of her voice. "There is so much selection…and it's a large place. Tell me, when did they stop keeping the food behind the counter or in the back room, making the shop keeper or clerk do the actual shopping?"

"I'm not quite sure," she answered. "But I think it was after the first decade of the twentieth century."

"Amazing. And you have so much produce to choose from…" The markets in his town, while had grown larger, the farmers all grew the same items. "And…so strange, you eat tomatoes."

"There's nothing wrong with them."

"In my time," his voice lowered considerably, "people call them poisonous love apples. They look similar to poisonous plants, so people don't eat them."

Elena could only smile, marveling at the naivety of the people in the past. Then again, she already knew just what the general public tended to think about various things. Hearing about it from someone who lived in that time, was another thing all together.

"You look good in jeans and that shirt," Elena complimented his appearance. When he agreed to join her at the store, she insisted that he change his clothes. He resisted for a few minutes, but she finally coaxed him into it.

Elijah frowned as he looked down at his clothes. "I have a feeling that they are more casual then I usually prefer." He wasn't sure, because everything about the clothes of this time was a shock. He was never one to dress casual. Even in his own time, he went to great lengths to appear dressy. It spoke about his status, hygiene and personal preferences.

"Whenever I saw Elijah, he was always in a suit. I always thought it was stuffy, but he somehow managed to pull it off," Elena mused, thinking about the handsome man. He had such regal features, and his strong jaw line…she was convinced he could pull off any look. "If you'd like, we can shop tomorrow and grab something you might be more comfortable in?" She offered. "I know that you have expensive tastes," that much she was sure of. "I won't be able to afford something that extravagant, but I can do something."

"So you all wear store bought clothes?" He asked. Where he came from, mostly everyone did their own sewing. Only the rich were able to buy store bought dressings.

She blinked. "Of course."

Elijah looked down at his young companion. He nearly smiled at her matter of fact tone. The people of this time must take so much for granted.

"And you pay for your purchases with currency?"

"Sometimes," she replied. "There are also things called debit and credit cards. Debit cards are tied to your account at the bank. When you pay, you slide the card at the checkout and the money is taken out of your account."

"I think I understand that. Is it the same with the credit card?"

"When people shop with it, they use the money from it, but have to pay it back, as to where the debit card uses money that you already have," she clarified.

"What have you decided to prepare for your meal?" Elijah asked, looking around the building they were in.

"I think I will go for pizza," Elena decided, "and maybe a salad. I know that food isn't necessary for you, but you're more than welcome to join me," she offered. He looked unsure of the prospect.

"I've not yet heard of it," he admitted. "Perhaps a small taste would be allowable."

Elena nodded. "I can explain everything in the kitchen to you and then introduce you to tv."

When they finished shopping, Elijah helped Elena carry in the groceries. Elena easily cut up the lettuce, cucumber and carrots, placing the bowl in the refrigerator.

Elijah was content to watch her flit around the kitchen. Elena would explain things to him if he asked, or if she noticed a confused expression on his face.

"This is a pizza crust," she told him, showing him the already cooked crust. "People can make their own crusts, but this was the easier choice. And then I put pizza sauce on it before topping it with cheese."

Elijah peered over her shoulder at the confection before them. He scowled at the dish. "I do not mean to criticize, but it does not look very edible."

"I need to cook it," Elena said, smiling. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. She pointed to the oven in the kitchen.

"And I assume that is an oven of sorts?"

"Yes, you don't have to stoke a fire like I think they used to. It's run by gas. You turn this knob," she pointed to it, "to the number that the box or recipe tells you." Elena followed the directions on the box. "These numbers, they're degrees, and that determines how hot the oven gets." She leaned over and set the heat for her dinner. "Now, all I have to do is wait until the oven is preheated before I put it in there."

"And how does one know when the oven is ready?"

"It beeps," she shrugged. "Until then, I can add toppings to my pizza."

"Toppings?" He repeated.

"Yes. I could add peperoni, or sausage or different kinds of vegetables… which I plan on adding black olives." She finished making her pizza, explaining various kitchen gadgets to her companion. She covered the remaining olives, and placed the can in the refrigerator.

What happened to dehydrated meats and other such foods? "Your drinking water is so clear here," he observed, looking at the items in the refrigerator. "How do they make it so clean?"

"They remove all the dirt and germs in it, they purify it." She spent the next several minutes explaining things to him, before the oven beeped. She put the pizza in, setting the timer and then turned to her companion. "And on to the living room and television," Elena said, gesturing to a separate room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Elijah was tickled when Elena turned the television on and explained how it came to be. He marveled over the invention, just the idea that the picture on the screen came from outer space.

"And there are so many channels? Why is there such a large selection?"

"When you read, what genre do you prefer most?" She asked, but before he could answer, she continued. "Something you like, may not be my favorite. It's the same concept with television."

"How could anyone not like this?" Elijah asked, completely serious. His gaze was focused on the large screen, and his face betrayed his wonderment.

Elena let out a little giggle, smothering it when he looked at her with one almost severe, arched brow. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't generally hear that about things that are so common place for me. I'm very delighted with your reactions."

"I am glad that I could set up a tone of amusement for you." His tone wasn't bitter, which surprised him. He didn't enjoy it when someone found jolly at his expense. Looking at her though, seeing the way that her eyes danced with mirth, he found himself not minding.

She spent time explaining all the channels, and the concept of movies, dvd's and blue rays. All the while, Elijah soaked up the information. Elena hadn't realized so much time had passed before the timer on the oven went off. She pulled out a pair of plates, utensils and glasses, asking Elijah to set the table for her.

She set about making their plates, making sure not to give him too much in case he didn't care for it, as well as giving out garlic bread. She tried to remember her manners not to stare, but she was anxious to see Elijah's reaction to the meal. She figured it was something that wasn't available to him.

"So…" She asked, after a moment, watching his chew and taste his bite.

"It's…flavorful." Immediately he took another bite. "I'm not used to such an array of spices in my food, it's very good." Not that he spent much time consuming human food. However, he did attend quite a few dinners and events; some charade was necessary.

Elena nodded her head at him, before turning back to her own meal. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. They were both lost in their thoughts, but very aware of the person sitting across from them. Every so often, their eyes would meet and one or both would offer a polite smile.

"Elena, forgive my intrusion, but will your escort be joining us soon?" He'd noticed the encroaching dark from the window, and he would have thought that someone would be there to join them by then.

Elena frowned, setting her fork down as she looked at the gentleman across the table from her. "Escort?" Why would he expect someone to join them after she convinced him to join her at the lake house, away from other people?

"Yes, isn't it frowned upon that we will stay in the same house alone tonight? We are both unattached," he said as though it made perfect sense.

"Are you planning on having your wicked way with me?" She asked teasingly. Elena watched his eyes grow wide, before he opened his mouth to respond. Unable to say something, he closed it before opening it again. She wanted to laugh at his reaction, but he did seem so sincere about her propriety. "Oh, Elijah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." Of course things were different in his time. There were certain rules that were followed, and one of them was that an unattached girl was never alone with a single man.

"I gathered that things were different, but…" he shook his head.

"They are. Women don't have escorts when they spend time alone with a man." She met his gaze, the expression on her face turned serious. "Generally, both sexes prefer it that way," she added quickly. Her implication did not go unnoticed and she watched him shift in his seat. "Not to say that something will happen between us," she rushed to assure him, "but when two members of the opposite sex spend the night together, most people don't even notice it anymore. Things are more…open now." It was almost uncomfortable, having to explain this to him.

"Open?" He repeated the foreign word. The definition was not unknown, however, he didn't think that their definitions matched up.

"Marriage isn't an arrangement like it was in the past; it's now a love match. There aren't classes that separate people, so we're all on even ground."

"And the groom doesn't mind that his wife has spent the night in the company of a man, despite whatever intimacies might take place?" Elijah asked. It wasn't as though he was against spending the night in the arms of a woman, but it was always discrete, and he never touched a virgin. No, the honor of a woman sharing her virginity should be with her husband.

"It's not uncommon for them to have one or even several lovers before marriage," she answered, shaking her head.

"Men in my time do take lovers until they are married, or even after," he shared. "However, women remain pure and untouched until marriage."

"And after the marriage has been consummated?" Elena asked. "Don't they take lovers?" She would expect them to. A loveless marriage must have been such a cruel life. She couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone she didn't love, and then to remain that way. If it was her, she was sure that she'd go find her happiness, even if it was in the arms of another man. She'd make sure it was on the down low, but she would… Wouldn't she?

"Such things are hardly discussed," Elijah waved away the question. "In fact, I don't think it's proper for us to be discussing it," he denied.

Elena pursed her lips before she stood up to clean her plate, and clean the remnants from dinner. She felt as though she'd just been scolded because her mother found her with her hand in the cookie jar. She moved to the faucet, washing the dishes by hand.

"I've offended you," Elijah announced a few minutes later. He held his plate in his hand, but his attention was focused on Elena. "I did not intend to offend you, and I ask for your forgiveness."

Elena sighed, her body relaxing at his apology. She knew that something was bound to happen, that they would find themselves on opposing sides of something. She just didn't think it would be over such a subject!

"I live in a time where such things are hardly discussed, yet you don't blink an eye at the mention of it, when most women of my time would be blushing shamefully," he explained. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met before." Maybe it had to do with the time that he had traveled to, but Elena had made an impression on him. He knew that when he returned home, he wouldn't forget her or the time they shared together.

Elena turned around to look at him, her hand underneath the stream of water. "I overreacted," she sighed again. "The last couple days have been…rough," she trailed off, searching for the best word to describe it. "And I allowed my feelings to get the best of me." She felt around the sink for something to grab, when she felt a sting. Hissing, she whipped around to look at the sink and the knife that she cut herself on.

She immediately brought it out of the water, watching the blood pool against the open wound. She washed the soap off of her hand before turning the water off. Her heart began pounding when she belatedly realized she was in the room with a vampire that she essentially knew nothing about. She was swiftly reminded that he was not the man of her time. In actuality, there was no definition to their acquaintance that could keep him from attacking her.

Elena tried to step around Elijah to grab a paper towel on the other counter, but as she moved, his hands shot out and rested on either side of her body, trapping her in her position.

Her breathing became elevated and she looked at the man before her. His eyes had darkened, and the expression on his face… How did he manage to look so feral while appearing so sexy?

Bringing his body up flush against hers to keep her in place, he used one hand to grab her injured one. He brought her finger to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick the drop of blood that formed. He felt her body tremble against his and he pulled her digit into his mouth, he sucked on it, pulling more blood out of the wound. Elijah looked to her, wondering what her reaction would be to his actions.

"Elijah…" She meant to ask him to stop, but her voice came out as a heady mix of stimulation and acceptance. Her eyes closed on their own violation and she felt a flash of arousal flush through her entire body.

The sound of her voice echoed in his ears, her reaction interested him. When the scent of her arousal permeated the air around them, he reacted by sucking on her finger even harder. He'd never had someone react to his nature as such.

Elena opened her eyes and looked at him when she felt his actions renew. How he managed to seduce her in such a way, she had no idea. When his eyes stared straight through her, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

When the flow of blood ceased, Elijah ran his tongue over the length of her finger before pulling it out of his mouth.

Elena grabbed her hand back, inspecting it. Uncomfortable with her reaction to him, she cleared her throat. "Uh, thanks?"

He tilted his head, silently questioning her reaction to the moment they just shared. He didn't understand her. Their conversation during dinner was something he'd never discussed with another woman, in his time, it was never spoken of. She didn't even have the grace to blush over such an inappropriate topic, but she appeared to be very out of sorts in that moment. It caused a plethora of questions to well up. How could she have such a reaction to him when she spoke of nothing more than friendship? What was her relationship with his future self? Did she ever react in such a way to him for any reason?

"Please allow me to express my apologies. I have spent the last six hundred years perfecting my control, but the fragrance of your blood…" He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I think it would be wise for me to step out and take in the fresh air. Excuse me."

Elena couldn't even form a coherent sentence before he sped away from her. She stared at the empty space that he once occupied. Had that really happened? He sucked on her finger, granted he sucked the blood out of it, but he put her hand in his mouth. She wasn't sure if she'd imagined it, but he did swirl his tongue around it…didn't he? She felt a fluttering in her stomach thinking over the moment.

She had never denied that Elijah was attractive. Oh, he'd been dangerous and strong and so…unlike anyone she'd ever met. Once she had learned more about him, the attraction only grew. However, she never imagined acting on it, there had never been any need to. She'd been with Stefan and Elijah so emphatically told her his mistake with Katherine was one that wouldn't happen again. He kept a polite distance, and a friendship of sorts had been born.

Forcing herself to pull away from her thoughts, she finished the dishes and cleaned up dinner. As soon as it was cleared up, she headed to her bedroom to change into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and tank top. She grabbed her diary and made her way back to living room.

Elena tried not to look at the clock for the umpteenth time. She forced herself to ignore the length of time that Elijah had been gone. Instead, she opened up her diary. It had been a while since she'd written her last entry. There was much to catch up on.

She wrote of Stefan's return and the change in him. She wrote about the heartache she felt when she realized the guy she'd fallen in love with hadn't returned and the worry that he would remain forever changed. She mentioned the night that Stefan used her as a way to bend Klaus to his will and the stinging betrayal of his actions.

The kiss that she shared with Damon went into great length. She poured her heart out, talking about how important Damon had become. She wrote of her regret in trying to change him, but that she wouldn't, because despite it all, he was a good guy…to her. She mentioned her conflicting feelings for him, the fact that despite his obvious interest, she acted too hasty by letting him kiss her; that even though her relationship with Stefan was finished, she didn't feel comfortable moving on…with his own brother of all people! She penned her fear that she would lose him when she told him about her feelings.

She wrote about Elijah, both versions. She tried to put her feelings for the present version into words. She wrote of her meeting his younger version and the emotions she experienced through it. She wrote about their conversations, and his reactions to what the world had become. His awe and astonishments over the accomplishments of man…

Over two hours later, she finally put down her pen and closed her diary. Her hand hurt from writing out everything she could remember of the last month. Elijah still hadn't returned home, and Elena was growing concerned. Yes, he was a vampire, and an Original at that, but he was in a whole new world. He didn't understand the things around him.

She considered leaving and trying to look for him, but attempting to track a vampire was as useless as someone wiping themselves before going to the bathroom, pointless. Aside from that, it was dark, and with her luck, she'd stumble and fall and hurt herself. No, it would be best to wait for him there.

She turned to the television, switching on her DVD player, she put in a movie that she'd seen at least a hundred times. It worked well for her, since her thoughts weren't on the film playing before her. It took a while, but she finally found herself invested in the movie. Tears began welling in her eyes as she watched the hero of the movie cough out his last breath.

"Are you crying?"

The question surprised her and Elena jumped. She wiped the wetness off her cheeks before moving to sit up straighter. "The movie was sad," she replied, the defense sounding weak even in her ears.

Elijah nodded slowly as though he understood her defense, but Elena knew he was only being polite. She could see the unasked questions in his eyes. He looked around the area, spotting the clock on the oven and the numbers that were shown. "It's late…"

The brunette offered a tight smile. "I was worried about you."

The confession pulled his attention back to her. He couldn't keep his astonishment off of his face. His eyebrows were arched and a small smile played at his lips. "You were worried about me?"

Elena looked away, a blush on her cheeks. "I know," she agreed. It did sound silly, but it was true. "You aren't used to the world now, and things are so much more complicated than to what you know. I was worried that something would happen to you."

As audacious as it sounded, he did appreciate her concern, though it was not needed. "May I join you?"

"Please," she gestured to open seat next to her.

Elijah took a seat and then turned to her. "Again, please allow me to relay my apologies for my actions tonight." It took years before he discovered a feeding schedule that worked well for him. It had been such a long time since he lost control like that.

"Elijah, I think I need to apologize too. The way I acted…" she felt herself blush all over again. "I don't…I'm sorry." Never before had she had such a reaction to something like that, but she still maintained that it was a seduction of sorts. Of course, she wouldn't repeat that to anyone.

Considering the fact that they both apologized for their actions with a bit of embarrassment, Elijah figured it was something they could let die. "Perhaps it is a subject we should not think on, then?"

"That works for me," Elena laughed. "So, I figured that tomorrow we could get you a few outfits."

"That is not necessary," he denied.

"If you expect to blend in to the people around you, you'll have to," she explained in a soft voice. "People don't wear clothes like that unless it's Halloween. I'm sorry to say, you missed that by a few months…"

"Elena, I am a vampire. I don't need to blend in," he shook his head. He found the pants he'd worn earlier uncomfortable.

"You may not think so, but you don't want to draw attention to yourself," she argued, thinking to the possible enemies that the Elijah of her time must have had. A thousand years is a long time to exist without making an enemy or two. "If something happens to you, it happens to my Elijah." When she noticed him look at her, she looked away from his gaze. "Er, the Elijah of this time," she corrected.

She refused to meet his gaze, and he wondered if it had to do with her slip. He was still curious about the relationship that Elena shared with his future self. He chose not to argue with her, understanding her point.

"How long will we here?" Elijah asked after a comfortable silence settled over them.

"I do have to return to school sometime…" she sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't know what to do with you. I don't know how we go about getting you back to your time."

"What about any witches? I would not use the term friend, but I know that I must have someone from the wicca community that I use…" He'd always had someone that he could turn to. Surely it was the same thing for his future self?

Elena could only shrug her shoulders. The only witch that she met that helped him was Jonah, but he was gone. "If there is, I don't know who you would use." Elijah didn't offer information unless it was pertinent to a situation. "My friend Bonnie is from a very powerful line of witches, but she doesn't know much about her craft yet. I don't know if she would be able to handle the spell." She didn't doubt that Bonnie could handle the complexity of whatever it would entail, her concern was for Bonnie's safety.

He shook his head. "You mentioned that Klaus was here…" he trailed off. This was the only solution…

Elena shook her head. "No, you can't."

"Elena, I do not know who I can trust," he admitted in a soft tone. "If I need the help of someone to get me back, then surely Nicklaus would know someone."

"And what if he does something to you?" If Klaus acted against him, it could change everything about the present. She didn't put it past Klaus to do something where Elijah was concerned.

"Yes," he agreed, easily. "There is always that, however, is not my being here already changing things?"

"Maybe so, but at least you're alive." The fissure that separated Elijah and Klaus may have just formed in Elijah's time, but it had festered and grown since then. Klaus was unpredictable and rash. If he felt threatened, was provoked or even angered, Elena didn't doubt that he would act against her companion.

"We cannot hide here forever, Elena. You mentioned school, and I know that you have friends that would worry about you."

"I know, I know," she muttered. "But I'm just worried about you. And maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's already killed me, but I don't trust Klaus. I wouldn't put it past him to try and kill you so he wouldn't have to deal with you any longer."

"What about me? The…me from your time?" He frowned, unable to believe the words that had tumbled out of his mouth. Elena mentioned that Klaus daggered him, but what if they were able to remove the dagger? His future self would surely protect him, find a solution to their situation and fix it… "What are the chances that we could remove the dagger from him?"

"Klaus has…or had," she clarified, thinking about Stefan's threat, "a houseful of hybrids. I don't know if they're still there, but it's too risky." Elena shook her head. "You shouldn't even be seen by anyone, and if I go, he'll probably try and take my blood."

"Why would he do that?" Elijah asked. "I was under the assumption that once he drained you of your blood that it activated his dormant side?" Klaus was so sure that he'd be able to spawn an entirely new race on his own.

"When Klaus tried to bite a werewolf to turn them, it killed them. My blood allows him to create his hybrids." Elena stared blankly at the television. "Instead of killing me, he has pledged to protect me and my children, should I have them."

Elijah didn't say anything to her, he didn't know what to say. Oh he supposed there were always the proper responses, but he didn't think that she would appreciate it. He didn't know what could be done about the situation, everything had already happened. When he returned home, maybe he could come up with a plan to change the future? A plan that would ensure Elena a life free from Klaus?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"What is this place?" Elijah asked, when Elena pulled her car to a stop. When she mentioned shopping to get him new clothes, he had no idea what she meant, but he didn't anticipate going to a place so large.

Elena turned the car off, grabbing her purse and opening her door. There was a tone of wonder in his voice, and she smiled into the space before her. She didn't see the world the way he did. For her, it just 'was,' but he found such delight in everyday things. Elena was tickled that she was able to see his reactions. As weird as it seemed, she felt closer to Elijah because of it, and she desperately hoped that she would never forget it.

"Just wait until you see inside," she told him when he followed her actions. She moved to open the door to the building, but before she could, Elijah beat her to it. He pulled the door open for her.

"I may be a man out of time, but I am still a gentleman," he said with a small smile.

"Well, thank you kind sir," she said, trying her best impression of how she imagined women from his time sounded.

He shook his head at her horrible impression, but his mouth slightly quirked upwards at her before he looked to the area around them. As soon as the door opened, his senses went into overload. A plethora of voices was heard. Between conversations being had, crying babies, loud children, laughter… He'd been in large crowds before, but not such as this. The scents that assailed his nose were both intriguing and wonderful.

As soon as they stepped further into the building, he looked to all the rooms, each holding a different title. "What are those?" His brows furrowed. "Are they separate businesses?"

"They are," she answered. "There are clothing stores for men, women and children. You can find vitamins, which you don't need. There are candy stores and fragrance stores and stores for home decoration…"

"It is all very remarkable," Elijah said, looking around the building.

Elena locked her arm through his, leading him through the mall. Every so often, he would slow down to peer into the stores they passed. She would slow her pace to keep up with him, silently taking in his reactions to the things around him.

"How many stores do women need to select from?" Elijah asked. His tone was in complete earnest and his brow was furrowed. In his time women wore dresses, but there was an abundance of different materials and ribbons. However, he'd never seen such a wide variety of anything. How did women possibly accomplish anything by having such a large selection?

Elena giggled at the question. "I think you have just asked the same question that men today wonder all the time."

"And you still have not given me an answer," he replied, looking down at her with a pointed look.

"Because I don't have one," she shrugged. "What can I say? We like having options."

"Yes, I suppose," he chewed over her words. "However are there not so many options that it becomes daunting?"

An hour later, found Elena and Elijah standing in a store; both of their arms were full. The clothes consisted primarily of black dress pants and different dress shirts.

While the jeans that she'd borrowed for Elijah were a start, they still didn't fit perfectly. As soon as they entered the store she grabbed various sizes of pants to see what would fit him better.

"We will not be purchasing all of these, correct?" Elijah asked, looking at the clothes in their arms.

"No, but wouldn't you like a choice of what to wear? I mean what colored shirts…"

"I have no care for the color," he admitted.

"Really?"

"I should not be in your time for much longer, and they will be of no use to me when I go back," his tone was even. While he didn't say it, he thought their time was being wasted over such a frivolous thing. He still maintained that there was nothing wrong with his personal attire.

"No, but it will help you fit in better," she agreed. She put the shirt she was holding away and focused on the things she already held in her hands. "You do have a point though. Maybe we should narrow down our choices of pants. Why don't you go and try these on?"

"What is the necessity of that?" He looked down at the items she extended in her hand.

"The size might be the same, but the makers are all a little different. You might find some more comfortable than others." She knew that he wanted to argue against her, but he bit his tongue.

When Elijah made his way to the dressing room with a large selection of pants, Elena turned to the selection of shirts that they had. He was right about not being there for much longer. It would be a waste of money to buy so much. She began filtering out shirts that they wouldn't need.

"All right, I've tried them on. I believe these are the most comfortable ones that I've found," Elijah announced moments later, joining Elena on the sales floor.

"Okay," Elena said, still looking at the shirts in her hands. She put one back on the shelf before looking at him. "Oh…" her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. He stood before her shirtless, the pants slung comfortably on his hips. She'd known that he must have had an excellent physique before his transformation, but to see the result of her suspicions was another thing all together.

Elijah noticed at her reaction to him. She appeared to be at a loss for words and the way her eyes trailed over his chest made him suddenly aware of just how under dressed he was. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He wanted to shift on his feet, feeling rather uncomfortable; but he forced himself to remain still.

His question pulled her out of her keen interest on his naked chest. She blinked a few times to clear her thoughts. "No, I like it…them. You look good," she cleared her throat. "They look good on you." She closed her eyes in near mortification at her jumbled words.

Elijah frowned at her. "Are you well? Your heartbeat has accelerated…"

And…que the mortification. Did he not realize the effect he was having on her? She smiled tersely. "I'm fine. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll keep looking at shirts?" She turned away from him before spinning back around to him. "What pants are those? So I can find a couple more…"

"I…did not think to look before changing into them," he admitted quietly. He looked down at the waist for a description of sorts, but found nothing.

Elena stepped closer. "May I?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes," he agreed. He watched Elena step around him. Her heart was still beating erratically and she seemed nervous.

Elena peered around his back side, delighting in the sight before her. "Oh, um, yeah…here's the brand. Okay. If you want to go change, I'll locate a few more pairs."

Elijah didn't say anything as he returned to the dressing room to change back into his clothes.

Elena found relief in his departure, slowing her heart beat and breathing. "Good grief, girl! What is the matter with you?" She muttered to herself. She had always found Elijah attractive, but never before had she behaved so in front of him. What made her act like that? Was it because she no longer had Stefan, and she was able to admit that attraction? Ignoring her confused thoughts, she moved the pants that Elijah preferred, and grabbed a couple more pairs. She put them off to the side, looking at the shirts she still had in her arms. She knew it was useless, but she needed to focus on something more than his naked chest.

"Your brother is very attractive," a blonde said, walking over to Elena.

"My brother?" Elena asked, one eyebrow raised in interest. She took a moment to check over the woman. Elena supposed she was pretty enough, and she found herself instantly annoyed.

"The guy you're with…"

"I think we both know that he isn't my brother," Elena replied in a pointed tone.

The blonde smiled brightly, too brightly for Elena. "Just let me know when he's ready to check out, It'll be my pleasure to take care of him."

Elena narrowed her eyes at the tone of the blonde's voice. She didn't miss the double meaning in her words. She watched as the worker left her. "Yeah, I'll bet…" she muttered. She turned back to the shirts in her hands.

"Okay, I am ready," Elijah said, joining Elena moments later.

Elena sighed, trying to mentally wipe away the sour mood she found herself in because of the other woman. "Since you don't care about the colors, do you mind if I choose for you then?"

Elijah frowned at her tone. She was scowling at the clothes in her hand, her body was tight and she appeared annoyed and unhappy. What had happened in the brief minutes since he changed? "Not at all," he offered her a small smile.

Elena settled on a maroon shirt, a black one and two blue shirts; both very flattering shades. By the time they checked out, Elijah had four new outfits, socks, a pair of nice shoes, underwear and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"You must be new," the woman at the cash register said. It was the same woman from before and Elena just loved the fact that she was overlooked completely.

"We are just visiting," Elijah replied in polite tone.

Elena placed her card out on the surface. "I'll just be outside. Please bring the card back when you join me." She didn't spare Elijah or the worker a look before leaving. Elijah had shown that he was nothing if not a gentleman and she had no inclination to watch another woman flirt with him. He may not flirt back, but he would politely counter the conversation, whatever it may be.

"It was really nice of you to bring your little sister shopping with you. I know you mentioned that you were just passing through, but if you plan on being in town a couple more days, I would love to show you around."

"Oh, well, thank you," Elijah said, frowning at the audacity of the woman. She was certainly more forward than the women of his time. "I appreciate the offer, but it will not be necessary."

"Are you sure?" She offered up a suggestive smile. "I'm sure that your sister can find something to occupy herself with. I'm very knowledgeable about many things…"

"She is not my sister, though I have a belief that you are already aware of that," he replied in an obvious tone. "I thank you for your invitation, but it is not needed."

A few minutes later, Elijah joined Elena outside of the store. He was holding several bags, and he wore a small frown on his face.

"What?" Elena asked.

"This is exhausting," he held his hands up to show her he meant the shopping experience. "But she was rather polite."

"Was she now?" Elena asked, before pursing her lips. Her eyes hardened.

"Yes, she offered to show me around. Apparently she's very knowledgeable." He shook his head. "I do not know exactly what she was referring to, but I reason she was interested in me."

Elena giggled. "Yes, she was." She watched as he opened his mouth to say something before shutting it, apparently thinking better of it. "Tell me about the girls of your time. I mean the girls from the time that you came from," she urged. Based on the things that he said, she could piece together a small puzzle, but it was interesting to hear about how things had changed.

"They are quiet and demure. Young women of my time spend their time studying drawing, learning foreign languages and becoming proficient on various instruments. Their main goal in life is to find a husband and have their own family. If they are lucky, they will find a rich one that will help support their family." He found most of them insipid and he had no interest in allowing them to get the better of him.

"So if I were there…" she trailed off, wondering how he would see her.

"Based on your age, you'd either be betrothed or recently married." Young women married young, but then again the life expectancy wasn't very long in that time. "Of course if it was actually you who was there, I do not think that you would find any eager callers." He looked at her from the side, a small smile pulling on his lips when she frowned. "Men do not like to be challenged, and something tells me you do not defer to them just because they are male. No, the men would be intimidated by you, and the women would find you most audacious and cruelly gossip about you."

"Oh, so then the women are not much different from today then," she quipped. Not that she made men feel inferior in any way. As for gossip, she wasn't a normal topic for fodder, but it had happened in the past. She'd heard plenty of idle tongues in her time.

They continued to walk through the mall. Elena knew it wasn't necessary since Elijah purchased everything that he needed, but he seemed too interested in the place around him. Every so often, she would casually glance at him, or she hoped it was casual, and Elijah never missed a thing. Every sound and smell, every light variation was taken in. There were a few stores that he passed, which required an explanation; among them, Victoria's Secret and Frederick's of Hollywood were big ones.

"Goodness, that is displayed for public view?"

She looked at the relatively tame matching bra and pantie set. "Oh, this is nothing. This is what women wear these days; or…most women." She didn't dare mention the different cuts and fabrics.

"But there is so little…" he whispered, thinking back to the items he saw in Elena's hand the day they arrived at the lake house. "You no longer require corsets and underdresses?"

"No. This works for us just fine." She watched Elijah step closer to the display, peering around the rest of it.

"Elena," he said in a soft voice, returning back to her side. He nearly didn't ask for fear of ridicule, but something was wrong. "Where is the back side of her…you called it, underwear? Did the makers run out of material?"

Elena's eyes closed and she swiftly bit on her bottom lip so to keep her laugh in. The question was completely honest, and she knew he wouldn't appreciate being laughed at. "No, they didn't run out of material. That is the way it's supposed to be cut."

He nodded at her words, but a frown pulled at his mouth. "Why?"

"Girls wear tight pants, and if they wear regular panties then lines from their underwear can be seen. If they wear thongs, there are no lines." When his eyes moved to the various women who passed them, before he looked back at her, Elena had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their adventure at the mall, Elena took Elijah to a restaurant near to it. He mused over the selection on the menu. His mind on overdrive as to what he should order. The poor waiter had to come back four times before Elijah settled on ordering a cheeseburger and french-fries.

"These are very delicious," Elijah said, biting into his first fry.

Elena smiled into her own plate. "I'm glad that you approve." She was glad he settled on something so simple and modern.

"Your world, while not as beautiful as to what I am used to seeing, has many inventions." Everything around them was so fantastic. Though it was not necessary, he took a moment to file everything away. "I must admit, I am loath to return to my time."

"Oh, is the big bad Original vampire being pampered?" She teased keeping her voice low in case someone approached their table.

"Do you mock me, Miss Gilbert?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Caught that, did ya?" She laughed at him. "I wonder how you'll fair knowing all the wonderful things that haven't been invented yet."

"I thought more on our conversation last night," Elijah began after a pause. "I do not think I have any other options available," he admitted with a sigh. "I believe Niklaus is my best chance to get me home."

"But he-"

"I listened to your reasons for opposition last night, and I even considered them; however, I do not see any other alternatives. My brother, while power hungry and quick in anger; is in the end, my brother. I am sure he would take into consideration the altercations of the future if I was never sent back to my time."

Elena shook her head. She wouldn't put it past Klaus to bargain for his help. She knew that she'd said her peace the night before, and based on the stern tone of his voice, he wouldn't be open to her opposition.

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll go with you." She opened her mouth to say something else, but her phone began ringing. Leaning over, she fished it out of her purse. "Hello?"

"You should probably come home," Caroline said into the phone as soon as Elena accepted the call. She didn't even wait for Elena's salutation before she began speaking.

"Hello to you too, Caroline."

"Elena, stuff's happened. We found Bonnie's mother and they started working on finding a spell to open that coffin. Based on her dreams, Bonnie thinks they're close."

"Good, I'm glad." Her voice came out robotic, and she looked at the man across the table from her. She knew that it he was listening in, it was unavoidable because of his sensitive hearing. The sooner Klaus was out of her life, their lives, the better off they'd be. She just needed to explain to Elijah what she was planning.

"Before we left, Damon undaggered Elijah."

The news had Elena's eyes meeting Elijah's. His own eyes were wide and his mouth was drawn upwards, she wondered if it mirrored her own. "What?" She remembered Damon mentioning that he'd seen Elijah's body and his considered undaggering him, but he never confirmed it.

"He didn't tell anyone about it." The sigh that Elena heard was enough to let her know that Caroline was frustrated with Damon's actions; maybe not his actions, but the fact that he went off and did it alone. "Stefan and Damon have been invited to dine with Klaus and Elijah. I think you should get back here."

The thought made Elena pause for a moment. It had been nice being away from Mystic Falls. It wasn't magical by any means, but it was as though she and Elijah settled into their own little world. She didn't have to deal with ex-boyfriends, or potential lovers or hybrids that desired her blood…she was able to just be her.

Elijah arched an eyebrow, signaling Elena to agree with her friend. Her small hand was rested on the table, her hand fisted. He wondered if she ever realized it. In a completely out of character move, he moved his hand over to hers and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Elijah's actions pulled her from her thoughts. She immediately felt her body relax and she offered him a thankful smile. "Okay, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Where are you?" Caroline asked, frowning into the phone. There was way too much noise going on for Elena to be alone at her lake house.

"I'm at a restaurant…" Elena could lie when she needed to, but she never lied to Caroline or Bonnie. If she did, they always knew it.

"By yourself?" Caroline asked. "I thought that you hated to eat alone?"

"I do, but I since this wasn't a planned trip, I didn't bring any provisions," Elena offered lamely. "Oh, my food is here. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." She disconnected the call before Caroline said anything else. She looked to Elijah. "Well, now we can go to you, er, him for help…" She considered the science fiction movies and television shows that she'd seen that involved time travel.

"You appear confused."

"I just wonder how, if, you two can even be in the same room together without something dire happening. What if you two cease to exist because you come face to face or something? I've seen it in science fiction."

"While I cannot possibly fathom your meaning of science fiction, I do understand the definition of fiction. I do not think that he and I will cease to exist because we may come into contact with each other."

Elena willed herself to believe his words. She was sure that he was right. She slipped into silence, her appetite severely diminished. She picked at her food while her thoughts assaulted her.

"You have grown rather downtrodden since you spoke to your friend," Elijah observed into the quiet car. As soon as she ended her phone call, she became somber. She seemed to fold into herself. The remainder of their dinner was spent in silence and she kept quiet.

"Stefan was my everything." Her voice broke into the silence of the car. She knew that Elijah deserved answers, he needed to know the situation he'd be stepping in to. "My parents died when their car drove off a bridge. I was with them in the car." Elena's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Stefan was the one that saved me. I didn't know it at the time, but he was always protecting me. Even after he left with Klaus, he tried to protect me."

Elijah didn't know what power Klaus held over him to make Stefan leave Elena. Judging by the pain in her voice, it was something that still affected her. "What happened?"

"When Stefan came back to Mystic Falls, he wasn't alone. Your brother compelled him, turned off his humanity, his love for me." Her voice began to waver. "I wasn't ready for our relationship to be over." She didn't explain the hope that she held out for him during the time he was gone. She didn't mention the fact that Stefan ripped out her heart and that every day it was a struggle to get out of bed. "A few nights ago, Stefan and I were in the car, he had Klaus on the phone, trying to get Klaus to order his hybrids to leave town. When he laughed Stefan off, Stefan force fed me his blood and threated to drive off the same bridge that my parents drove off."

"You believe that he meant to follow through with it?"

Elena shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Stefan knew that she didn't want to be a vampire, at least not at that time. He knew how she felt about having her decisions made for her. Not only had he threatened her, but he betrayed her. "I'll always love him, but I can't just overlook what he did. It…I'll never forget his actions. He was the one who always protected me, and to do that?"

"Do you not want to become a vampire?" While it wasn't exactly a gift that bestowed upon people, when someone learned of the existence of vampires with the possibility of living forever, they were excited. It was rare, but he had met people who turned because they wanted to, not because of a reckless mistake.

Elena pursed her lips. "I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I always thought I'd grow up, get married and have kids." At least that had been the plan, before vampires. She wouldn't deny that she'd considered turning so that she could be with Stefan, but since their break up, she vowed that she would never plan her life around someone else. "I certainly don't want to perpetual teenager forever." At least Caroline always had the ability to look older than she actually was. Elena, on the other hand, had always appeared younger than her age.

He supposed he could understand that. "And if it was to save your life?"

"Yes." She was past accepting death as an absolution. While it wasn't on the top of her list, if it saved her life, she wouldn't be opposed to transforming into a vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next morning, Elena locked up the lake house with a heavy heart. Each morning she would wake up to a slight pain in her heart, she found it lessening each day that passed, but it was still there; like a niggling feeling in her gut. She had to admit that the few days she was away from Mystic Falls, that heaviness that she usually felt, wasn't quite so difficult to bear. She feared that returning home would bring it all back.

"You act as though you will be facing an executioner," Elijah noticed from his position next to the car. He had helped Elena secure all the windows before placing the bags in her car.

Elena spun around and offered him a small smile. "It's just," she paused to consider her words. "I have to head back to the real world now." It had been nice being away from her reality, even if she still had to deal with a vampire sent a few hundred years in the future. She'd take that over dealing with the Salvatore brothers and Klaus any day.

Elijah frowned at her, but remained quiet. The way that she spoke made it sound like she absolutely hated her life. He wondered, if she was so unhappy with it, why she didn't take any steps to change it.

"It's just been nice not having to deal with any of the drama that I usually do," Elena finished. She joined him at the car. "Are you ready?"

"I believe I am." When they both got in the car and she started it, he turned to her again. "What will happen when we return to your town?"

"Caroline said that Damon and Stefan were dining with you," she frowned, still confused as what to refer to the Elijahs as, "and Klaus. I don't know if she meant last night or tonight. If I know Damon the way I do, he won't hesitate to tell me about it." She was sure that she'd be the first person he'd call after spending the evening with Klaus.

"What will we do until then?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know. I'd prefer not to go back to my house until night." There was a chance that someone would find him there if they spent too much time there. No it would be safer to spend as little time as possible there. She began to work out a plan in her mind of where they could go to waste time before returning to her house.

"Are you attempting to keep me to yourself?" He asked, turning to face his companion. There was a small smile on his face. He wasn't even sure where the question had come from or the teasing tone, but he wanted to cheer her up. He delighted at her reaction to his words, thus reminding him that they were obviously closer than he let on.

Pulling her gaze away from the road, she looked over to meet his gaze. She felt her cheeks flush from his words. Elijah had never been one for jokes. In fact, she couldn't remember ever seeing him really smile. The man before her was so much more carefree. She wondered what happened between his time, the time that the man before her was from; and the present to make Elijah so serious. She would have thought it had to do with Katherine, but even that had already happened before his visit.

"May I inquire as to why you are looking at me like that?" Elijah asked, taking in her blush and wide eyes.

"I'm not used to this lighthearted side of you." She almost dared to say he was playful. "You, that is the you of this time, is much more reserved."

"I cannot tell you what has happened to make him so aloof, as it has not happened yet; but after spending the last days with you, I find you are no threat to me." He offered a her a small smile. "I dare say you are a breath of fresh air from the same doddle I see every day." For him, it was as simple as that.

The small brunette blushed again, but this time she kept her gaze on the road before her.

"What else can you tell me of my future self?" He wondered what he could have done for the young woman next to him to hold him in such high regard. He had listened to her explain Klaus' action, she never bothered to hide the distrust or distaste she had for him.

"He may be one of the most dangerous vampires there ever was, but he doesn't constantly remind people of it." At least not the way that Klaus constantly did. Elijah just expected it, reminding people (and Damon) only when needed. "He is honorable. He does what needs to be done, but not at the expense of others…if he can help it. He's forgiving, or he was with me." Even after all the months that had passed, she thought of the afternoon she spent with him with a fond remembrance. She didn't think he would have admitted as much that day if she had been anyone else, and she knew that it was something he didn't normally do. That alone spoke leaps and bounds. "When the day of the ritual came, he gave me an elixir that he originally had made for Katherine."

"I remember that," he voiced, looking out his window. He still carried it with him in his travels. "I assume that your earlier admission of your father giving his life for yours, it did not work…" At the time that it was made, he had no certainty that it would work, it was a fool's wish. Of course it turned out that it wasn't needed as Katerina had seduced Trever into turning her.

"I never had the chance to find out," Elena admitted. "Before I could even take it, Damon force fed me his blood."

Elijah frowned. That was the second time that she had mentioned a vampire force feeding her their blood. Was that a common occurrence? Not that he had room to judge, not after the things that he and his siblings had been party to. However, he was beginning to understand her desire to stay away from her home.

"And it does not work with vampire blood," he finished for her. "You do not even know if it would have worked, but you place your faith in it, even today."

"Not in it, in him," she corrected softly. "He didn't have to do that. I was aware of what our arrangement entailed, but he gave me hope that day." If she had been unsure about Elijah before that, that one action secured her good opinion of him. He had not been prompted to supply any such thing, he did so out of the goodness of his heart.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't anticipate stopping at a Florist Shop, but Elijah was intrigued by the concept of a shop of flowers. In truth, she never spent time considering the miracle of flowers in the shop. She supposed because it was the way she was raised. Elijah, on the other hand, had no other options.

As soon as they entered the store, the shopkeeper brightly greeted them. "Hello! What can I get for you? Are you buying something for the pretty miss?"

Elijah seemed to have no answer. He did not want to offend Elena by denying the words, yet he had no reasonable excuse to give the older woman.

Sensing his dilemma, Elena spoke up. "No, we're just looking."

They moved around the room slowly. Elijah seemed to relish in the assortment around him.

"What do you prefer?" Elijah asked softly when the worker moved away from them to assist another customer.

Elena shrugged. "I don't know," she allowed. "They are all pretty." She didn't care much for flowers. For her, they were a waste of money. She didn't see the point of people giving them only for them to die days later.

He smiled down on her. "Just choose one, Elena," he coaxed.

She turned to him, one side of her mouth lifting up in a smirk. "What, are you quizzing me?"

"Will you please indulge me?" He asked, not answering her inquiry.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine." She looked around the shop, her eyes settling on lavender. She remembered her mother growing it in a small garden. "Okay, here. Lavender."

"Interesting," he mused, fingering the foliage softly. "Mistrust."

She frowned at him. Mistrust? "What?"

"Lavender, it means distrust," he said, his voice even. He looked away from the plant, meeting her gaze. "Every flower has a meaning, Elena."

"I know that," she admitted. She didn't know what they meant, but she knew that much. "Are you telling me that you know what every flower in here means?"

"All young men of my time do."

His tone was so simple, but she didn't miss the self-assuredness in it. "What about this?" She pointed to a white lily.

"Purity," he replied.

"And this?" She moved to a yellow daffodil.

He pursed his lips. "Unrequited love."

"Dahlias?"

"Elegance."

He didn't even have to pause to think of the meanings. "Okay, what about honeysuckles?"

"Devotion." He didn't miss the arch of her eyebrows.

"Forget-me-nots," she finished.

"True love." He watched as Elena looked away from him and remained quiet. "No other questions?"

"Amazing," she voiced. "I didn't even think of the meaning behind the flowers," she admitted after a moment of silence, her gaze fixed on blue violets. "I just thought it was a waste of money."

"Faithfulness," he supplied for her, though she did not inquire their meaning. He stared at the woman next to him, wishing at that moment that he had the ability to read minds. "Sometimes flowers say more than a person can," his words were a whispered confession, causing Elena to turn to him.

She gazed at the man next to her. There was an intensity in his eyes that she had never seen directed at her. It was enough to make her heart quicken and her stomach flutter. He looked as though he wanted to say so much more then, but he never opened his mouth; and she didn't force him. It wasn't a life altering moment, but it was one that she would think on for days to come.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you enjoyed your day?" Elena asked, sitting across from Elijah in the park. Currently, they were watching a group of men play baseball. She tried to explain the game as well as she could, but sports had never been her strong suit. She knew enough to get by and answered most of his questions though.

"I have," he admitted, keeping his gaze on the game before them.

Elena licked at her ice cream cone, watching as he began to devour his own.

When they arrived in Mystic Falls, Elena returned to her house, thankful that Alaric was nowhere to be seen. She put her bags inside and left him a note on the refrigerator explaining that she was in town if he needed her. They made an unplanned stop at the florist, and then after that, she took Elijah to the movies, wanting him to have an unforgettable experience. She paid for a 3-D showing, buying popcorn and a large drink. After the movie ended, she insisted on them getting ice cream before going to the park.

"This game is interesting."

"It's America's pastime. It's actually the oldest sport in America." She licked her ice cream again, watching as Elijah's began to melt. "Your ice cream's melting."

Not removing his gaze from the game, he licked the edge of the sweet goodness like Elena had instructed in the beginning.

Elena's focus moved to his tongue, following the movements. Her mind began to wander… "No." She could not let her thoughts travel there! She could not! This was Elijah! This wasn't even her Elijah, he'd be leaving as soon as he could.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah asked.

Had she said that out loud? "Oh, I just meant, you have some ice cream above your lip now."

Elijah immediately brought the napkin to one side of his mouth and wiped the area. "Did I remove it?"

"No," Elena replied, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Elijah moved his hand to the other side of his mouth, swiping it. "Is it removed now?"

The young brunette could only shake her head. "Do you mind if I try?"

He turned his head to her. "By all means…" He watched Elena bring her hand up to his face. Her thumb wiped at his top lip, and if he was not imagining anything, it was the same place he had already wiped away. He watched as her head moved in closer to him.

"There," she breathed, though she didn't remove her thumb. She didn't even realize as she moved in closer to him, but he didn't move away from her. She forced her eyes away from his mouth, meeting his gaze instead.

Elijah didn't miss a thing. He became absolutely still, watching her as she focused on his mouth. After so many years around humans, he prided himself on being a good judge on people's thoughts; but none of that meant anything in that moment.

It was as though a spell had woven around them. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press her lips against his. Based on the way that he hadn't moved away from her yet, she didn't think he would move away if she closed the distance between them.

However, she knew she couldn't. Of all people, this was Elijah, and he wasn't even her Elijah! This one would be leaving as soon as he could find a way. What would that mean for her? What would it mean for her and the Elijah of this time? No, she couldn't do it, and she knew that while he may not have pulled away from her, he wouldn't be the one to initiate anything.

He met her gaze firmly, allowing her to do what she wanted. He did not dare take a breath for fear of breaking her keen interest on him. Silently, he implored her to move forward, for he did not think he had the capability to do so. He was swiftly reminded of the night she cooked for him, her reactions were reminiscent of then.

Elena closed her eyes, knowing that if she moved forward, it would be a major mistake. She couldn't take advantage of the man before her. He trusted her, and on the more selfish side; if he left, she would be the one left to deal with the fall out.

Elijah watched Elena close her eyes, and he found himself following suit before he even made it a conscious effort.

Her eyes snapped open upon her decision. When she saw his eyes closed, Elena nearly changed her mind. Instead, she looked at the ice cream cone in her hand. Instead of breaking the moment and wanting to deal with an awkward moment, she went with another route. She raised the cone to his face, shoving it against his lips.

Elijah wasn't sure what he'd been expecting; he knew what he wanted to happen, but he wasn't going to force a move. When he felt something cold against his lips, his eyes shot open and he moved away.

The human bit her bottom lip, worried about his reaction. His eyes were wide and he paused, trying to understand what had happened.

He met Elena's gaze. Her eyes were laughing, but she kept quiet. Again, she was nibbling on her lips; she had a fetish with lips; he was certain of it. He licked the ice cream off his lips. "Did you just…"

"Yes I did." When anger didn't settle in, she finally let out the giggle that was threatening to break through since she shoved her cone against his mouth.

"I believe there is a saying, turn about it fair play…" Elijah said after a moment. He wouldn't lie about the slight disappointment he felt when nothing happened between them, but he appreciated her effort to lighten the moment.

Elena's eyebrows shot up as she immediately stood up. She backed away from him. When he stood up, his lips were pursed and he had one eyebrow arched. How he managed to look so arousing yet lethal at the same time, she had no idea, but she put the thought out of her head.

"If you think you can run from me, little one, you would be wrong," he warned in a playfully firm voice. He delighted as she turned and ran from him. He sped up, keeping it 'human' he jumped from the bleachers and began chasing after her. The sound of her laughter echoed through his soul and he quickened his pace to capture her.

She didn't even bother to look back, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. Elijah would catch her, she had no doubt about that.

Three steps later, she felt Elijah's hand close in on her wrist. He spun her into his much larger, very appealing body and she was useless to fight it. She stumbled, trying to catch up to the swift movement, failing to do so.

As she faltered against his movements, he secured his arm around her waist, holding her close to his body. She pulled back, staring at him. Her eyes were alive, her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved to catch her breath. In that moment, he felt his heart jump with something, something he wasn't ready to put a name to. He was tempted to kiss her, but that was what brought them to the position they were in. Instead, he brought his own ice cream cone, shoving it in her face, though he wasn't as nice about it as she was.

"Oh!" Elena laughed, shoving his hand away. Her laughter wove around the area. "Oh yeah?" She retaliated by shoving her cone in his face again. The cone broke under the pressure, the messy pieces landing between them.

When he was sure that she had a good foothold, he released her, laughing as he did so. She looked beautiful, even when she was covered in sticky ice cream.

The laughter slowly died and Elena realized just how messy they were. "We should clean up…" She spotted a drinking fountain a few yards away. She made her way towards it, laughing with Elijah the entire way. They took turns washing their hands and cleaning off their faces.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena returned home after nightfall. Her first order of business was to call Alaric and find his location. When his phone went straight to voicemail, she could only hope that meant he didn't hear it in the bar.

"So, I can set you up in Jeremy's room…" Elena said after she disconnected the call.

"Jeremy? Your brother?" He waited for her to acknowledge his question. "May I inquire as to why it is acceptable for me lodge there? Where is he located that he will not mind sharing his room?"

"I sent him to Denver. Klaus, or well Tyler, compelled him to stand in the road as a car sped in his direction. He would have been hit if Alaric hadn't pushed him out of the way." Elena moved further into the living room. "I had Damon compel him to leave town."

She looked away from his gaze, guilt tugging at her. It was a decision she struggled with, even weeks after it had happened. She felt bad that she'd taken the choice of her brother's hand, but she couldn't lose him. She'd already lost so much. While Klaus made a promise to protect her, he had no such plan for anyone else. He would use any of them as leverage to get her to give him her blood. No, Jeremy was finally safe.

"I feel I must apologize for my brother's actions against your family and friends," Elijah spoke after following her into the room. There was still much he had yet to learn about the young woman before him, but was clearly a subject she had difficulty with.

If there was one thing he understood, it was the price of being the eldest sibling. Yes, there would always be arguments between his siblings, between himself and his siblings; but they were still family above all.

"While I appreciate the thought, it's not your job to keep your brother in line," she shrugged off his words, but accepted it for what it was.

"It is difficult being an older sibling," he sighed remembering his life.

As a human, in the time that he was raised, it was all about family. The older siblings helped to take care of the younger siblings. After their transformations, it wasn't long before they lost parents; either physically or emotionally, and it had been him that they looked to for answers and help.

"Does it ever get any easier?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No," he smiled softly at her. "They will always look to you for guidance, they will always expect you to know the answer to everything; yet they will argue insistently when they do not like what they hear." At least that was how it was among himself and his siblings. "I never stop worrying about my siblings. Finn disappeared hundreds of years ago and I still think of him. Of all of us, he was the one that struggled most with the transition. I cannot help but feel that if I had been a better brother, a better mentor, then he would not have run off. Kol and Klaus are the most alike, and because of that, they butt heads about everything. Kol left to be on his own, and while we correspond through mail, it is a slow process. My sister spends much of her time in the presence of Klaus and I worry for her, worry for her…their safety. Always."

Elena took a moment to stare at the man before her. It suddenly dawned on her, that she and Elijah were more similar than she previously considered. Listening to his words, they could have been something she wrote in her diary. Yet it wasn't just their shared position as being the eldest sibling. It was…so much more than that.

"I find it difficult to see you guys as such," she confessed. When he appeared confused at her words she offered a half smile. "I've seen the way Klaus is, and I have to admit that Rebekah is just as biting him. It's difficult to see them as loving siblings."

Taking no offence at her words, he felt his own mouth tugging up into a smile. "Yes, that would be because they are not. However, it has always been family above all; always and forever."

"I like that, always and forever," she voiced. She knew that it was more than just a phrase, it was a vow. They had the capability to live forever, so the words were more than an empty promise.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence as he turned to the room around them. "You explained photography and the way that it works, but I must confess, I still do not understand it."

Elena looked around the room to locate her camera. "Oh, here." She grabbed it before moving closer to him. "Go ahead and take a seat on the couch." She claimed a seat next to him. "I'll need to move a little closer to you," she warned, scooting closer to him. She turned the camera on and held it above their heads. She leaned her head in closer to him and snapped a picture.

When she showed him the capture on the screen, he smiled at it. "Amazing," he breathed. "I mean I've seen my reflection before, and Klaus used to love to paint, however this is astounding."

Elena smiled warmly at him. She didn't say anything, but she'd try and take a few more pictures and print them off for him before he left.

"Did you ever want to get married?" Elena asked, pulling Elijah from his study of their picture. From the corner of her eye, she watched him stiffen before he forced himself to relax.

Elijah fiddled with the camera in his hands, an action that he never did. He never reacted to questions or opinions as so. However, there was something about Elena that he couldn't deny. When she was involved, it felt as though he had no control over his words and actions.

"I was," he admitted in a soft tone. He waited until he was finished with his whispered confession before he looked at her. She appeared completely shocked at his admission. He set the camera down on the table before them.

Had she heard that right? He had been? "He never said anything," she breathed. Not that she expected him to, but she can't believe that it hadn't been mentioned, at the very least. The afternoon that they spent together at the Lockwood Mansion sprung to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Why should he have?" He asked. It wasn't something he spent time indulging in, the life that he no longer had. "It was another life. Her name was Sarah. Growing up, we were good friends. Our parents thought that we were a suitable match, but we were never in love with each other."

His voice became somber, almost as though he spoke in reverence. "What happened?" She asked, unable to help herself.

"She died during childbirth. The baby came too soon and she passed on as well." The memory of that terrible time rose up, the feelings that he experienced then haunted him; biting at his soul. "I honestly mourned for Sarah. I wasn't in love with her, but I lost my best friend, my lover and my wife in one moment." So much had died that day. "The life that I planned out for myself died with her and our daughter."

"I am so sorry," Elena confessed. Her hand moved of its own violation and covered his hand. She didn't know what was worse, never having the life that one wanted and planned to have; or getting a taste of it and then having it cruelly ripped from them.

Not used to such a reaction, he paused. He didn't know how to respond to such a touch. People didn't touch him, they spent too much time fearing him. He spent the last several hundred years holding himself separate from those around him, even his siblings. In the end, he set his free hand upon hers.

"After she died, I was content to just exist. I did not want to marry again, and it was years before I met someone that even inspired a desire to move on."

Elena wanted to ask about the woman who stirred up those feelings, but she'd already asked too much. Instead she was content to sit next to him, her hand sandwiched between both of his. She felt his thumb brush the top of her hand and when she discreetly looked to him, he was staring into the space before him. She wondered if he even realized his actions, but she chose not to point it out to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Elena received a phone call from Stefan that night asking if he could stop over, she waited for him on the porch. She didn't dare want to invite him inside with the possibility that he would see, hear or sense Elijah. Based on the still new status of their relationship (or lack thereof), it held the possibility of being eventful and she didn't want to introduce Elijah to the drama that was her life.

Sitting on the porch swing, Elena was bundled up in a blanket. She had to admit, she was curious about Stefan and Damon's dinner with two of the Original siblings. She wondered how dinner went based on Stefan's new attitude regarding Klaus. She'd learned just how Stefan had changed since his journey with Klaus; he was much like Damon when it came to his attitude. Elijah was another thing all together.

Until the night of the ritual that unleashed Klaus' werewolf side, Elijah had been preparing himself to kill his brother. Up until then, he was resolved that it was the only solution to get rid of Klaus all together…until Klaus dangled his siblings in front of him, before daggering him. Elena wondered about Elijah's current feelings regarding his younger brother. He'd never been an open book where his feelings were concerned, but she was sure he was feeling angry and betrayed.

Just the idea of Klaus sitting down at the same table with the brother he'd been at odds with for hundreds of years alone was interesting enough. Throwing in Stefan and Damon, what Elena wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall at that dinner…

"Am I to guess that you're out here because I won't be welcomed inside?" Someone spoke, pulling Elena from her thoughts.

Elena looked to the vampire in front of her and nodded. "I think it's for the best, don't you?" She asked in a calm voice. Oddly, looking at him didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Fine," Stefan sighed. He didn't move any closer to her.

"How was dinner?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Eventful," Stefan supplied, shrugging his shoulders. "There was fake talk, polite chatter, Klaus threatened us a few times and then Elijah turned on him…"

"So Elijah holds a grudge against him then?" Elena asked. It was a relief to know that once Elijah was sent back to his time, they could look to the present version of him as an ally.

Stefan smirked at her. "Wouldn't you?"

Elena ignored his sarcasm. "What did you mean when you said that Elijah turned on him?"

"He un-daggered his siblings," Stefan answered, happy with the Original's move. Elijah was ready to make Klaus pay, Rebekah was after learning what he did to their mother and the other two brothers would, if not for the same reason; then for Klaus having daggered them. "Damon and I were excused as the four began to circle around Klaus. I'm not sure what happened after we left." Although, whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't a nice little bonding session.

"So, he'll help us then?" Elena asked, perking up.

Stefan could only shrug. "I would say yes, but the last time we depended on him to rip his heart out, he went back on his word at the last minute," the vampire bit out sarcastically.

"He only did that because he thought he would get his siblings back," Elena reminded him, not caring for the tone of his voice. Yes, it had taken her quite a while to get over Elijah's actions that night. It still hurt, the idea that they'd all lost so much and there was nothing to show for it. However, Elijah had never deceived them, they were all aware of his feelings regarding Klaus and the rest of his siblings; or at least she had been.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the brunette before him. "He should have known better," he muttered. "He should have known that Klaus wasn't trustworthy." What was it about Elijah that Elena couldn't see clearly? He was a vampire, an Original! He was dangerous, and the only reason why they even worked with him was because their goals were the same. If it wasn't for that, Elijah would have killed all of them, Stefan was sure of it.

He listened to their story that night at dinner, the one of Tatia. She was the original Petrova, the one that Katherine and Elena bore such a resemblance to. Elijah said that Klaus was rather crazy for her, yet Stefan still had trouble believing it. He'd seen the way that the hybrid reacted to Katherine, to Elena. While Stefan knew that Klaus was an overall selfish person, he saw no caring for the two doppelgangers, there wasn't even a flicker of reminiscent emotion when he saw or spoke of them. Elijah, on the other hand, had a soft spot for Elena, and he was sure he once had one for Katherine as well. No, he was sure that Elijah was the one to have been desperately in love with Tatia.

Stefan certainly had a way of saying things that raised her back up. Elena pursed her lips, staring at him. "Perhaps," she allowed, "but it wasn't like he did it for Klaus himself. He wanted his siblings back. Wouldn't you do the same for Damon?"

"Before or after you guys kissed?" Stefan shot back.

Elena let out a sigh. "I won't apologize for that," she told him in a defeated tone. "At least not to you," she sighed again, already weary of the conversation. "You and I are no longer together, and if I remember correctly, that was your decision." As far as she was concerned, Stefan was the one responsible for that.

He pursed his lips before shaking his head. "He's my brother, Elena."

"I'm aware of that, Stefan," she replied, her patience thinning. "I also know that he was there for me when you weren't."

She didn't bother to mention the fact that she was regretting the kiss, and she wouldn't; especially to the vampire before her. Damon had turned into her rock and her feelings for him had changed and grown, but she should have pulled away as soon as his lips touched hers.

"Whatever, Elena," he muttered darkly. "I just thought you'd want to know that Klaus is planning out your life with Matt Donovan." He didn't say anything else, before he spun on his heels and left.

Elena blew out a soothing breath as she watched him march away. She didn't mean to upset him, she knew that even if Stefan never said anything, he still dealt with the fallout from his time with Klaus. However, she couldn't let him think that it was all right for him to practically berate her for kissing someone when they weren't even together. Although she knew it wasn't just anyone, it was his brother, and it hadn't been right, but it had happened.

She knew that she would have to visit Damon sooner or later, but it was something she wasn't looking forward to. She hated knowing that she was going to hurt him, but it had to be done. Yes, her feelings for Damon had grown, but not so much that she was willing to allow herself to act on them. There were too many people involved, too much drama.

"That was Stefan, then…" Elijah voiced, stepping outside to join her. He'd waited a few minutes before joining her, making sure that she was truly alone.

"And you were listening…" Her voice held no inquisitiveness, it was a simple statement.

"Yes, it is unfortunately a side effect of supernatural hearing," Elijah admitted stiffly. He hadn't planned on listening to the private conversation; but he'd have been lying if he didn't admit a curiosity concerning her vampire beau. "I did not mean to offend you." Yes, he'd had human lovers in the past, but other than the feelings he'd had for Katerina, his affection for his human partners never went past the bed. He found it an interesting concept.

She shook her head. "You haven't," she denied. Yes, it was a bit embarrassing that he knew of her relationship with both Salvatore brothers, but he deserved to know about the dinner that Stefan attended.

"My siblings are here then?" Elijah asked in a soft voice, claiming a seat next to her.

She smiled sadly over at her companion. His voice was full of awe yet vulnerability at the same time. He was obviously overwhelmed by the idea of seeing them, or a possibility of that.

"I dreamt of the day that we would be reunited, but I never envisioned that I would have to travel to the future for it to happen…" He shook his head.

"I'm really happy for you," she replied, smiling at him, because of his reaction. "It won't take long before I see one of them," Elena voiced. Of course knowing her luck, it would be Rebekah over anyone else.

"Elena, may I make a confession?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course."

"I…I feel as though I could go in every which direction, that it is only my skin keeping me in one place." He wasn't sure if he was able to articulate his emotions, but it was how he felt.

"You have so much going on right now," she agreed. "I would feel the same way."

Elijah stared into the space before him, his mind wandering in so many different directions. Instead of focusing on his family, his mind once again traveled to Elena. "When I heard your discussion tonight, your Stefan mentioned kissing his brother. Please forgive me if this is intrusive, may I inquire about that? You are in love with brothers?" If that was the case, then it was not dissimilar to the Petrovas who existed before her.

"I loved Stefan," Elena said after a moment of silence. "I suppose I always will. And Damon? Damon slowly crept up on me. I didn't love him, but I grew to care for him. He was there for me when I needed someone the most," she shrugged. "I did care for him, but I don't know if it is…" She trailed off, unable to voice her feelings.

"Klaus and I were in love with the same woman," Elijah voiced after she trailed off. She was obviously conflicted about her feelings.

Elena scrunched her nose. "I know, Katherine. Damon and Stefan were in love with her once too."

"It was not Katerina," he shook his head. "Though there was affection for her on my end, my brother did not love her." He looked to Elena, who appeared eager in what he had to say. He did not know if it was because she was genuinely interested or because she was thankful for his interruption.

He appeared to be studying her, and while she wanted to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, she held still. "It was the original? The woman that Katherine and I are doppelgangers of?" It all made sense to her then. The way that Elijah was so surprised by her appearance… She wasn't sure, but she thought that it may have something to do with the fact that he was so forgiving of her. He seemed to give her the benefit of the doubt in most instances, and she had wondered why. Maybe he had only transferred what little feelings he had left for the original, for Katherine to her. It would not be the first time it happened…

"Yes. By the time that I met her, I'd been widowed for a couple years. When she arrived, she already had a child of her own, but none of the men cared. They easily fell for her, and I was one of them. I desired her and she appeared to like me well enough." At the time he would have sworn they were in love, it wasn't until after years of reflection that he realized it was not the case. "Klaus, who always found sport in competition, claimed an interest in her as well. To this day, I am not sure if his feelings were genuine or out of spite for me. Either way, she found herself in love with both of us." If Tatia had truly loved him the way he felt for her, she never would have fallen for Klaus, but it had taken him too long to realize that. "It tore us apart, it tore my family apart. It wasn't until the night of our transition that we were forced to come together." His mother had made sure to end the feud, making Tatia's blood the key in their evolution.

"I never intended to feel that way about them," Elena spoke after a moment of silence, and she would bet that Tatia felt the same way. "I never wanted to come between them, I saw what loving Katherine did to them. They still have issues between them, and I think a lot of them are because of her."

"Yes, that sounds like Katerina," Elijah muttered darkly.

Elena pulled her gaze from the space before her to look to her companion. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Out with you?" He repeated, confused by her meaning.

She smiled at him. "You mentioned that you had energy to burn and I'm not tired anymore." Her conversation with Stefan erased any fatigue that she felt earlier.

"What is it that you would like to do at this hour?" He asked. For a vampire, it wasn't late by any means, but what was there to do? How many places stayed open so late?

"We could go dancing…" She trailed off, her voice innocent.

Her offer pulled at his attention and he turned to look at her, one eyebrow was arched in question. "You wish to take me dancing?"

"Is that so wrong?" She asked, wondering why he sounded surprised by her offer. "It'll be fun."

"Elena, I've attended enough balls and parties to last a lifetime," he said, trying to let her down easy. He found little pleasure in them.

"Please, Elijah," she pleaded, her smile turning down. "You'll enjoy it."

"No," he denied, shaking his head.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Elena and Elijah walked to the front door of a club. She pulled him to the end of the waiting line. "When we get to the door, I need you to compel the bouncer to let me in."

Elijah frowned. "Why?"

"Because you can't go in unless you're twenty-one," she whispered, hoping that the couple in front of them wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Why are we here then?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I've never been here, but I've always wanted to come. And, I've got a vampire with me that has the nifty power of persuasion."

Minutes later, they passed the bouncer, Elijah compelling him to let them through without showing their ID's. Stepping inside, Elena locked her arm with the vampire, moving him past the threshold. When he stopped, looking to the dance floor before him, she turned around to face him.

"What are they doing?" He asked, turning to face Elena. "It appears to be a rhythmic ceremonial of sorts."

"They're dancing," she told him quietly, looking to the sea of gyrating bodies.

"That is not dancing," he scoffed. "They look as though they are expelling demons from their bodies."

Elena giggled at his choice of words. "I suppose it's a far cry from the dancing you're used to."

"Just a bit," he acknowledged dryly.

The brunette wondered if he even realized the sarcasm that he used. "If you like, we could dance…"

Elijah considered the proposal. The movements of the lust induced crowd before them seemed easy enough, moving to the pounding beat of music. He'd never danced so close with anyone, let alone let someone so close to him that he wasn't feeding from or bedding. "I believe I would look rather silly compared to them," he excused

Elena looked away from him, her smile dimming slightly. "Oh…okay." She agreed.

Though he was still posed to look at the sea of dancing couples, he caught Elena's reaction from his peripheral vision. She had just been much happier, had he really upset her so? For some reason, he didn't like the feeling that it was him who upset her.

"Shall I get you a drink?"

Elena looked to him and nodded softly, as she handed him a twenty dollar bill. "Sure, I'll just have a beer."

"Do you have a preference?"

"No, just make sure you leave a tip."

As Elijah moved to the bar, Elena turned to watch him go. She noticed the way that the women around him looked to him as he walked past them; many of them were not unattractive, so she couldn't help but wonder why he never paused to give any of them a second look.

The female bartender immediately turned to serve him, leaning across the bar top, her cleavage spilling out of the low-cut top she wore. Elena marveled at the way that Elijah's eyes never moved lower, she had to give him credit. Elena watched as a small crowd of giggly, obviously intoxicated women surround him.

"And there goes my beer…" She muttered, when Elijah tried to politely discourage their invitations and conversations. Yet, she knew that he would endure their mindless chatter, because that was how the men from his time behaved, their manners and status ruled them.

Turning around, she shimmied closer to the wall, looking to the dance floor. Her arms were crossed and she felt herself frowning. This was not how she envisioned the night. She was supposed to be out on the dance floor, dancing with Elijah; because that was the only excuse that she had to be close to him.

"You look like you're out of your comfort zone."

Elena looked to see a brunette standing next to her. His hair was cropped short and his blue eyes held a mischief to them that she'd seen before, maybe not directed on her; but the man before her was out for a good time, a sort that she wasn't in the mood for. "I suppose I am," she admitted, pulling her hair behind her ears. "This is my first time here and I was hoping not to have to deal with this," her hands waved between them.

He frowned. "This?"

"Yes, this whole introduction thing to a stranger," she nodded, her smile polite, but tight.

"Oh, wait." He stepped closer to her. "Did you think I came over here to come on to you?" His facial features calmed. "I'm just new in town and I thought I'd try and meet people." His smile became friendly, yet his voice was tilted in what she could consider a seductive tone.

"People?" She prompted, knowing a line when she heard one.

"Attractive brunettes," he beamed, "and maybe a few blondes," he admitted. "Hi, I'm Kol."

"Hi, Kol," she greeted. "I admire your bravery, but this will not be going anywhere," Elena made sure to warn him. "I'm here with someone."

Kol looked around the vicinity. "I don't see anyone," he replied, having spotted her from across the dance floor. Klaus had told him about the doppelganger and the fact that she was off limits; however, what Klaus didn't know wouldn't hurt him…

He'd known Tatia when he was human. He watched her weave a web of seduction around his brothers, silently delighting in their fighting. He never did care for her, finding her pretty, but not interested since she already had a child.

He was lucky enough to meet Katerina before she was turned. She too managed to place his brothers under a spell, though it was different from Tatia's. Katerina eagerly manipulated them; entranced by Klaus' power and passion and the soothing balm of Elijah's presence. Though his brothers reacted differently the second time around, Klaus only seducing her while Elijah ended up caring for her; it still left crack in their relationship.

Klaus appeared to have learned his lesson the third time around. He spoke of Elena as a business arrangement, having no inkling to bed her as he did with the first two Petrovas. Elijah on the other hand, had not learned his lesson. While he had not acted in any way that was improper, Kol knew how to read between the lines. Elijah wouldn't put himself out there again for yet another Petrova to create havoc in his heart, but he held Elena in a certain regard.

"He's getting me a drink from the bar," she excused, turning to see if Elijah was on his way back yet. Judging by the gaggle of women still strategically placed around the end of the bar, she could only assume he was still busy.

Kol followed her gaze, seeing the group of women flocked together. "Oh, that guy trapped by all those women?" He laughed with a shake of his head. She wouldn't be joined by him again. No, no normal man would give up the presence of five women for the solitary presence of one. "Would you care to dance?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so," she denied. "I'm here with someone."

"It appears that he's busy at the moment," watching when one of the women threw her head back and laughed at something Elena's 'someone' said. "Come on. Allow me to occupy your time." He beamed at Elena.

"I don't think so."

"Just a dance," he persisted, mentally cheering when she uncrossed her arms. "I'll step aside if he comes back," Kol said. When Elena straightened her body, he smiled sheepishly. "When he comes back, I'll step aside," he corrected.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, but you better not try anything," she warned.

"What do you take me for? I'm a perfect gentleman," he denied in an altogether too honest voice.

Elena tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Beats the hell out of me," he smiled. The song changed and he gestured to the dance floor. "Shall we?" He held his hand out for her to grab. When she took it, he pulled her to the dance floor, twirling her around on their way.

Elena found her back side situated against his front. His hands moved to her hips as they began to move against each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his position at the bar, Elijah tried to keep one eye trained on Elena at all times, though it became a chore when the women began to surround them. They started idle chit chat, and while he wanted nothing more than to dismiss them, he knew it was not the polite thing to do. Instead, he followed proper procedures and smiled at the inane conversations thrown in his direction.

When he spotted a brunette approach Elena and strike up a conversation with her, Elijah's interest was definitely peaked. He was keenly aware of the man's interest in Elena, able to read his body language.

"So, tell us about yourself, Elijah," the red head in front of him prompted, shifting her body to capture his attention again.

Elijah looked to the woman in front of her, wishing for her to just disappear. Before he could answer her though, one of her friends spoke up. He felt someone lean against him. "I bet you have such a romantic past…" She continued to prattle on, but he tuned her out, searching out Elena once again.

His worry spiked when he found her missing from the space that she had occupied before. His eyes searched around the room, stopping on every woman that had brown hair. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Excuse me ladies, as I am required elsewhere," Elijah spoke, immediately separating himself from them. He moved to the location that he last spotted Elena, scenting the area. His gaze immediately focused on the dance floor and he spotted the backside of the man Elena had just been speaking with.

With the beer still in his hand, he moved towards the man and who he hoped was and was not Elena. While he didn't want her disappeared, he didn't know if he liked the idea of Elena dancing with the man the same way all the couples were dancing.

"Elena, I have your drink."

Elena, who until that time, had her eyes closed, and her hands up; spun around in surprise. Oddly enough, she'd been enjoying the dance.

"Oh, there you are." She smiled, taking the drink from Elijah's outstretched hand and taking a long sip. "Elijah, I'd like you to meet Kol."

Kol attempted to ignore the man beside him, hoping he would get the hint that he wasn't wanted. When Elena began the introduction, he stopped dancing. With a smirk on his face, he turned to her friend, ready to show him that he wasn't wanted.

"Kol…"

The smirk immediately slid off his face. His eyes widened, suddenly scared of Elijah's reaction. He'd also been against Elena being messed with, and while Klaus was scary; Elijah was not to be overlooked. He could be just as lethal.

Elena frowned as she looked between the two. "Elijah?" If Elijah knew someone from her time; that meant it had to be a vampire. She backed away from Kol, her body shifting closer to Elijah. "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

Elena looked to Kol, her eyes narrowed at him. She should have known better! Why would an older guy approach her when she was in a room full of women who were…matured?! She should have known that uncommonly attractive men didn't approach her for the sake of conversation.

Kol watched the way that Elena shifted closer to his brother. When Elijah moved to position himself between them, he nearly smirked. Ah yes, he had been correct in his assumption. Elijah did feel something for the doppelganger, he knew it!

"Well I'll be God damned," he whistled, looking from his brother to the doppelganger to Elijah again. Oh, something had happened and this was going to be interesting…

Elijah's shoulders dropped and Elena nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked at the new vampire before her.

"You're going to say something about this to the rest of your siblings, aren't you?" She asked.

"It's like you already know me," Kol smirked at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"So you knew who I was when you approached me, didn't you?" Elena asked, from behind the steering wheel. She didn't pull her gaze from the road, the but there was no doubt as to who her question was directed towards.

Kol smirked at Elena. "Guilty. I know all about you, Elena Gilbert." Not only had Klaus told him things, but Elijah had told him all about Elena and the things she'd been up to. At first when he learned of the existence of yet another doppelganger, he'd been bored, but then Elijah shared a few things. No, this one was different from the first doppelganger, and he couldn't deny that he liked her just a little more than the original girl.

Elena stiffened in her seat, her grip on the steering wheel, tightening. Once again, she wondered when she would realize that if a guy who looked too good to be true approached her, it probably would be too good to be true? She should have learned her lesson by then, there'd been plenty of opportunity through the years.

From his position on the passenger side, Elijah noticed her reaction to Kol's words and silently berated his brother. Kol had always been cocky, relishing in the power they had over humans. He took pleasure in making those around him uncomfortable. "Pay him no heed," Elijah told her gently. "My brother delights in disturbing those around him."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly, you once delighted in the same things," Kol muttered, sitting back and crossing his arms. "How did this even happen?"

"It obviously was not planned," Elijah replied, his body stiffening at Kol's question. He wasn't yet prepared to deal with his brother's attitude.

"I should hope not," the younger sibling shot back, a smirk planted on his face.

"Just because you have a mouth does not mean it should be used," Elijah replied darkly, turning around and glaring at his brother. Kol had always found amusement at the expense of others, and Elijah had not been separate from that; however, he was finding this situation difficult enough without words from Kol.

Still feeling insulted at Kol's actions that night, she wanted to smirk at the admonishment, but settled on biting her bottom lip. From her rearview mirror, she noticed Kol unfold his arms and move to sit straighter. Before Kol could say anything, Elena leaned over and turned the radio on.

Luckily, the song that was on was something that she was familiar with. She began singing along with the tune, happy that Kol decided against saying anything to Elijah.

Next to Elena, the eldest Original sibling turned his head to study the doppelganger. At first sight, he had been very leery of her, of trusting her.

Even though Katerina's betrayal had happened two hundred years earlier, he hadn't let go of it, and he didn't plan to. He had an eternity to exact revenge, he could wait. Yet, her actions left a lasting impression on him.

The human next to him, had proved to be the complete opposite of Katerina. She was kind, and tried to be a good person. She had what he considered an 'old soul.' She had seen and been through so much in her still young life, yet she fought not to let it control her. His situation was not one to be desired, and while it was difficult, he knew that Elena had tried to help him adjust. She didn't laugh at him…much, when he knew that there were moments when she wanted to. She eagerly helped him, when there was no promise of anything in return. That was the kind of person she was, and he could only assume that there weren't many around that would do that.

When the song changed on the radio, Elena turned down the volume; assuming that the tension between the brothers had lessened. "So, Kol, you're new to this century too, correct?" Elena asked, though she already knew the answer. "What do you think of the world around you?"

"I find it much changed," he shrugged. "All of things that have been invented…" he trailed off. "I do like them, but there are other aspects that I just don't care for."

"Like what?" Elena asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Well, it's very populated now. Klaus and Elijah spoke of New York City and the all the wondrous things there now, but I still have a difficult time understanding how eight million people can live on an island," he admitted. It had been a bustling city before he'd been daggered, the populous had only grown since then.

Elena nodded. "Yes, I'd like to visit there one day, but I don't think I could ever live there," she admitted.

"And clothes have much changed," he looked down at his outfit. "Though, I must admit, I like the clothes that women these days wear."

From his position in the passenger seat, Elijah could only smile and shake his head at Kol's words. His brother had always been very appreciative of the fairer sex. In fact, Kol had often found himself in trouble because of his desires.

Elena wondered how it was possible for a guy to wake up in a different century and behave like such a guy from the present? Did that mean that Kol had been ahead of his time, or that there was really no progress in men in that time?

"What else?" Elena wondered, pulling herself from her thoughts.

He shrugged. "I really don't care for the music these days," Kol frowned, not caring for the beats and lyrics of them. "However, I must say that the dancing has improved," he waggled his eyebrows at her through the mirror. "I like the way your body moves…" Elena refused to look at him through the mirror, but he didn't miss the way her cheeks reddened. "I can understand why my brothers were taken with you, or well… with someone who looked like you." He turned his head to Elijah. "Tell me brother, am I right, or am I right?"

Elena tried her best to studiously ignore the vampire that occupied the back seat of her car, making sure not to look at the one that sat next to her. She had guessed that Elijah's experience with Katherine and Tatia had been of a physical nature, but she hardly knew him well enough to ask. For some reason, the fact that Elijah had known them so intimately bothered her, but she couldn't fathom why.

Elijah shifted uncomfortably. "It is not proper to speak of such things, Kol; particularly in front of a lady" he bit out.

The younger brother could only laugh in response. "Yes, I forgot what a prude you could be."

"I am not a prude," Elijah quickly denied. "There are things that should be discussed, and things that should not," he added. "I believe that private matters are not to be part of a group discussion." The tone of his voice grew more resolute with each word. He would not stand for any further conversation on the matter.

Changing the subject before anything else could be said from either party, Elena spoke up. "What are we going to say?"

Kol snorted. "Whatever you say is going to come off as a bloody mess."

Elijah smiled thinly. "Yes, Kol. We've already gathered that."

"You wouldn't believe the night I've had," Kol said as he escorted Elena into the house. Before leaving the silence of their car, Elena figured that it would be best for Elijah to stay there until she told Klaus about him; figuring that him walking in would cause a little bit of a stir.

Lounging on the couch with a perfect vantage view of the front hall, Rebekah sat straighter as soon as she spotted Elena walking in behind Kol. Two things automatically ran through her mind. The first was that Klaus was going to be upset that Kol disobeyed his words and found Elena. The second, she couldn't wait to get Elena alone to give her a piece of her mind…and maybe take a bite out of her.

Next to his sister, Finn grew both alarmed and confused. It had been ages since he'd been around for one of her tantrums, but he remembered them well. It did not bode well for the person on the receiving end of it, and his sister appeared ready to explode.

"What is this?" Her blue eyes darkened as she focused on the brunette, who appeared to wish she was anywhere else but there. "You have some nerve coming here, Elena."

As soon as he noticed the young woman who bore such a resemblance to Tatia, his interest was piqued. He'd heard about the doppelganger, but it was still a difficult concept to fully grasp. He looked from his youngest brother, to Rebekah and then finally settled his gaze on Klaus' calculating expression. Show time…

From the moment he'd awakened, he'd heard several things about the newest doppelganger. Klaus had been indifferent about Elena. Elijah had been quiet but had nothing but nice things to say about her. Rebekah, on the other hand, didn't bother to hide her dislike of the brunette.

Kol smiled devilishly at his sister before looking to Klaus. When he met the stern gaze of his brother, his smile dimmed. "Just wait until you find out what your doppelganger's been up to," he announced, his tone surprisingly upbeat.

Klaus, keeping his face neutral, looked away from his brother and focused on the human. "Elena, love, what is my brother prattling on about?"

"Don't call me that," she replied in a strong voice. She honestly didn't know which was worse, Klaus trying to kill her, or Klaus acting like he didn't already sacrifice her.

The hybrid pouted at her. "You wound me, sweetheart. And here I've pledged to protect you and your children…and your children's children, and so on and so forth." He could be polite when the situation called for it…

The female sibling sighed loudly. "And I'm bored."

Klaus tore his gaze away from Elena, the expression on his face hardening as he looked to Rebekah. "Then leave," he bit out. A moment later when he looked back to Elena, his expression was even. "Now, Elena, I know my brother exaggerates, however, I think this is a story to be told." His tone was light, but Elena knew a demand when she heard one. "Oh, and Kol? You and I will be having a discussion about why you ignored my orders earlier." His words were an afterthought, but his siblings didn't miss the threat of his words.

"And may I tell you how much I am looking forward to that," the youngest male Original returned.

Annoyed yet satisfied at Kol's words, he placed an artificial smile on his face. "So, how did the two of you meet?"

"At a club," Kol said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rebekah looked from her slightly older brother, and then to the doppelganger. "A club?" Had she head that right? "You were at a club?" The question was more suited to Elena than Kol. While she didn't exactly 'know' Elena; but she could peg the kind of person she was, and clubbing wasn't something she ever would have associated with the brunette's name.

"Is there an echo?" When his sister shot him a nasty look, Kol only smiled at her. He did so love to tease his siblings, even when they were already wound up.

Stepping in before Rebekah could argue back, Klaus intentionally cleared his voice in a loud manner. "I'm still not interested." His voice was pointed as though to tell them to get to the point.

"And I finally convince the beautiful, Elena to dance with me." He shot a handsome smile over to the brunette before turning to the rest of his siblings in the car. "Imagine my surprise when the friend she was telling me about was Elijah…"

Maybe it was because he had missed so much by being daggered for so long, but Finn was annoyed with Kol's words. Kol always was such a horrible story-teller. He embellished his stories, always stopped to add tidbits in that weren't necessary to the character or plot development. "We already knew they were friends," he reminded his brother not unkindly.

"And here's here it gets interesting," Kol smirked. He waited until he had everyone's attention before he continued. "He's not the Elijah that was here tonight. He's from the past."

Rebekah looked from Kol to Klaus, ignoring Elena completely. Her older brother had a frown on his face. "Did they pass something around at the club, like a hallucinogen of sorts? The past? As in time travel? That's not possible."

"Says the vampire," Elena threw out, reminding her they didn't exactly deal with the normal side of life.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena. "Okay, a little less attitude from you would be much appreciated."

Standing up, Klaus moved closer to Kol and Elena. "Enough, Rebekah," he told her firmly. "Elena? Time travel, really?" He shook his head and smiled as though he was dealing with a small child. " Where is he? I want to see him."

"Sure, I'll just get right on that," the brunette human muttered. This was not how the situation was supposed to play out. They were supposed to work with the Elijah of her time, and him alone, Klaus was not supposed to be a part of that plan.

With his supernatural speed, Klaus' hand shot out and he clasped Elena's throat tightly in his hands. "I need your blood, not you. Don't mistake my need as an excuse to treat me like that. I'm a hybrid and an Original and that demands respect." His voice was low and threatening.

Elena gasped out, attempting to grab at the hand cut off her air supply. Klaus' eyes seemed to twitch in amusement at her useless action, squeezing her neck a little tighter.

He wouldn't kill her, no he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Elena alive. She had quickly become his most prized possession and he'd always been a territorial bastard. However, that didn't mean he couldn't hurt her a little. Perhaps, he just needed to remind her just how powerful he was…and then maybe she'd show him the respect he deserved.

Black dots danced in her vision and Elena seriously feared for her life. Memories flashed through her mind, times with her parents and Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline, Jenna and Alaric, Stefan and Damon. Oddly enough it was Elijah's face that she saw last. She didn't see what happened clearly, not that she supposed she could even process it; but there was a yell before there was a sound of a scuffle and then Elena felt herself falling to the ground.

It didn't matter how long he was separated from his brothers, Elijah would never forget their voices. As soon as he heard their exclamations and pleading, he rushed into the room from outside the front door where he'd been waiting. Under different circumstances, the sight of all of his siblings together once again would have made him pause; however, the fact that Nicklaus had his hand around Elena's neck, spurned him into action.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, Rebekah was still trying to process the events that had happened. When Kol returned home that evening, he seemed off, but then it had been so long since they'd been together; she didn't know what to expect from him. Finn appeared so normal, yet the two acted in sync.

Elijah, who had been curiously absent that night joined them as soon as Finn moved with a swift grace to dagger Klaus. Until then, she hadn't even considered his presence, or lack thereof.

"You daggered him?" She demanded, looking from Klaus' body on the floor to her three remaining brothers. She vaguely remembered the 'past' version of Elijah grabbing Elena before she hit the ground, but she'd been too stunned by recent events to even say anything.

Kol pulled his attention from Klaus to look at his sister. He arched one eyebrow at her. "You sound surprised, Rebekah. What happened to my angry, vengeful seeking sister?" For she had been just as eager to get back at Nicklaus when she woke up, just as he and Finn had been...

The blonde blinked rapidly. "You planned this?"

Speaking for the first time since he joined his siblings, Elijah remained calm. He didn't want to upset his sister or insult her in any way. "Of course," he replied as though it was common knowledge. "We're speaking of a younger version of myself. Do you really think that Nicklaus would have helped out of the goodness of his heart?" She must have understood that any willingness to help would have come with a price. "I understand that you and Klaus are close, but I had to protect myself." His brother had already daggered all of them at one point or another, he couldn't trust him not to do it again.

While she could understand Elijah's reasoning, there had to be another way! They were finally all reunited. They were family. "And you all planned it?" The hurt crept into her voice, hurt at Klaus' present fate, but more than that; she was hurt that she was kept out of the loop.

Finn spoke then. Stabbing Klaus that first night had felt good, but daggering him felt justified. "Did you never pause to consider how forgiving Kol and I became after that first night?"

Feeling foolish, though she hated to admit it, Rebekah shook her head. "No. Family above all," she muttered their saying. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Never one to spare anyone from the truth, Kol answered. "We couldn't trust you not to say anything to him." Being the youngest, Rebekah was always fondly looked upon. Since their transition, she clung to Klaus. He never understood why, but she was always so forgiving of his ill actions against them.

Elijah watched his sister's face fall at Kol's harsh truth. "And I knew of your hatred for Elena. If you didn't act the way you did, Klaus may have grown suspicious."

"She knew?" Anger and disbelief were present in her tone. Elena was part of their plan?

Elijah cast a worried glance in the direction that his younger self had carried Elena. He knew that she was fine, but he'd unknowingly placed her in danger with his plan. He didn't think that Klaus would raise a hand to the young woman he was so dependent upon. "No," he said, looking back to his sister. "Only Finn and Kol knew. After our dinner with Stefan and Damon I sat down with them to explain the situation."

She couldn't hide the betrayal she felt and she didn't want to! "You told them but not me…"

In a rare moment of vulnerability, Elijah stepped closer his sister. "While Kol's words were perhaps severe, they held truth. You have always had a soft spot for Klaus, and we've never been able to grasp why."

"Because I know that he won't leave me," she ground out.

Kol snorted at the excuse. "No, he'll just dagger you when you've been a bad little girl."

Elijah ignored his youngest brother. Tentatively, he placed a hand against Rebekah's cheek. "I have never left you. You have always been more than welcome to move with me, to live with me…to be with me. You chose to stay with Klaus, and I suppose a bond of sorts grew between you. I understand that, Rebekah. Yes, in part I was worried that you would say something to Klaus," he admitted. "But more than that, I would never ask you to act against him. I never wanted to put you in that position."

"You're going to leave him like that, aren't you?"

"Maybe he'll be better for it," Finn suggested speaking up in a soft voice. He couldn't find an ounce of regret for what he'd done to Niklaus, but he did feel bad that Rebekah was obviously hurt by their actions.

The eldest sibling stared into his sister's expectant gaze. "Yes, at least until this situation is taken care of." Although Finn raised a worthwhile suggestion, Klaus could stand to learn a lesson or two.

Still feeling bitter of the events that had just taken place, Rebekah ripped herself away from Elijah. "I hope you know what you're doing." With those last parting words, she left the three remaining brothers.

In the other room, the long haired version of Elijah softly settled Elena on the couch. She fought for a deep breath, wheezing and coughing as she did so. His eyes raked over her face and neck; zeroing in on the angry red marks that were found on her neck.

"What happened?"

Her question pulled him from his perusal. Kneeling next to her, he gingerly touched her neck. There would definitely be bruising there come morning. "It has been handled," he said in a clipped tone.

Elena tried to sit up, worried about what had happened, but her gently pushed her back down. "But Klaus! He must have seen you!"

Klaus had just physically assaulted her, and she was worried about him?! Her words were almost shocking, but they were more humbling than anything. "He is incapacitated." He didn't even realize when he began running a hand through her hair. When he walked into the room and saw Klaus with his hand around Elena's neck, his heart dropped. His actions were swift and he was there to catch her as she fell to the ground.

"But…how?" Her words still came out jumbled, between her fits out coughing. She looked into his face, the intensity of his gaze was enchanting. Elena found herself unable to look away from him. "What?" She peered deeply at him. Why was he looking at her that way?

He smiled sadly at her. "Nothing." His eyes moved to the subconscious movement of his hand. He pulled it away as though she'd just burned him. "Finn daggered him."

Stepping into the edge of the room, it was a surreal moment to see a version of himself perched so closely to Elena. From the moment he had awakened, he knew that something was different. The memories of his past were still there, but there was an alternate set of new memories that were there as well. The newer ones were fuzzy, almost dreamlike, but they felt like they were his nonetheless.

Thoughts of Elena dominated his mind. It had gotten to the point that he didn't know which were his own and what was there because this alternate version of himself had met her; yet they were there. As soon as he was able to make sense of the newer memories, he wanted to get in touch with Elena. Yet, he knew he needed to take care of Klaus first and foremost before anything else.

As of yet, he remained unnoticed by the pair on the couch, which left him time to consider his thoughts. Elena reminded him so much of Tatia and Katerina, and yet, she remained so separate from them. All three had such similar features, with only slight differences. Such as, Tatia's eyes were a lighter shade of brown and Katerina's skin was two lades lighter than the woman before him. They were such subtle differences that it could be easily overlooked, but it didn't escape his notice. No, he'd studied each of them.

However it was more than that. While Tatia held herself back from truly loving him, even loving Klaus; Elijah could only surmise that it had to do with her child's father. Even after they grew closer, she refused to speak of her past. It wasn't so much that she was a bad person, she just wanted to protect herself after being burned once. Katerina, on the other hand, had been a selfish person. He was unable to see her manipulative ways until it had been too late. For that, he would always regret letting his own hopes and desires blind him. When he met Elena, he held himself back from her, back from letting her affect him. He would not let another Petrova ruin his life! However, Elena truly was a good person. She didn't manipulate the people around her. She put the interests of her friends and family above her own, and for that, she somehow wormed her way through the wall that he'd built.

He wasn't sure how it was that the alternate Elijah managed to meet Elena instead of anyone else, but he was glad for it. Since the newer set of memories were almost dreamlike, he couldn't correctly recall all the emotions, but he knew for sure that Elena tried to help him.

It wasn't just her help that she offered though, not that she'd verbally offered anything other than friendship. No, he thought on this younger version and the feelings that were growing on his end; whether it was recognized or not. His thoughts moved to their afternoon together, and the fact that Elena had almost nearly kissed him. Elijah had never been so relieved and regretful at the same time of an almost action.

Elena pulled her gaze away from the man next to her, thankful for the interruption of another body. However, when she looked to find Elijah, the Elijah of her time, standing there, she paused. There was a strange light in his eyes, almost like he was studying her…them.

"I thought being with you alone was weird," she said, looking to the time traveler. "Now that I'm in the room with both of you, this definitely takes the cake."

"While I am unsure of your words, I think I will agree," the man out of time said, looking to his other self.

Elijah met the gaze of his younger version before turning to Elena. "How are you feeling, Elena?" He watched as she sat up, his younger version moved with her in case she needed extra help. As soon as she was sitting up, his gaze ran over the length of her body. His eyes flashed when he saw the hand shaped bruises already forming on her neck. If Klaus wasn't already daggered, Elijah would have done it then without a speck of hesitation.

Elena watched his eyes flash with anger, but only briefly. Seconds later, he schooled his features, his eyes becoming intense. It reminded her of the first time he'd been in her house, when they met outside Jeremy's room. "I'll…be fine. My throat hurts a little…bit," she shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't complain, she knew that Klaus could have killed her if he wanted to. Hell, she knew that if she was anyone else, he would have.

"Please, forgive me, Elena," Elijah said, stepping closer to her. "When I initially formed my plan, I had no idea that Klaus would react in such a way." He'd always been so cautious in forming plans, always trying to predict every possible outcome so that he was prepared for it. It was something that was sorely overlooked in this case, and his guilt immediately welled up. By the time he'd joined the rest of his siblings in the kitchen, his younger version had already carried Elena away, and he'd stayed with his brothers to deal with Rebekah.

"Plan? You…planned…this?" She frowned as she repeated his words. She didn't know why she didn't consider it before. Elijah had always been so cautious. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she finally came face to face with him again, but that had not been it. She just assumed that they would form their usual alliance and they would form a plan then.

"Well, not this," he waved a hand in her direction. "However, it was no coincidence that you met Kol tonight." He smiled, to lessen the blow he was about to deliver.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that," she admitted in a soft voice.

Elijah tried to smile at her, but it came off as more of a grimace than anything. "He always was an actor."

"So, you know what's been happening?" Elijah asked, looking at his future self.

"Yes and no," Elijah hedged. "It's a little hazy for me. I can…recall it, if I really try to think about the memory, but other than that, it's just a far off memory."

"What are you going to do with him now?" Elena asked, having noticed the as of yet unnamed brother carry the incapacitated hybrid upstairs.

"For the time being, we're going to lock him in one of those damned caskets he kept for the rest of us," his tone was airy, as though he spoke of the weather.

On the couch, Elena, tried to listen to Elijah as he spoke of trying to reach out to the witches that he'd used in the past, but she found her thoughts dominating her attention. She wondered, now that they were reunited with the one man who could help them; how would that change the current dynamics between herself the Elijah that she'd gotten to know so well over the previous days. As much as she had been looking forward to meeting him, she couldn't help but feel that in the process, she'd lost something as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Fifteen minutes later, Elena was settled in a different room. Elijah had been kind enough to escort her to the rest room where she tried to clean herself up. She wasn't nearly satisfied with her reflection when she left the washroom; but she figured after the events of her night, it was okay for her to look less than stellar.

When she joined the others, both Elijahs, Kol and a man she could only assume was another brother, she was given a bottle of water and a few pain relievers to sooth her throat. After, she was escorted to a more comfortable room where they gathered to speak about the night.

"How are you feeling?"

Elena looked to the man she had not yet been introduced to. He was the one that handed her the bottle and medicine. "I'll be fine."

Standing separate from his brothers, alternate self and Elena, Elijah belatedly realized she hadn't been introduced to his younger brother. "Elena, you already know Kol, my youngest brother. This is Finn, my younger brother."

Elena smiled at him, before she looked back to Elijah. "So...you planned…this?" She knew that Elijah had already explained such, but as she'd just been attacked, her attention wasn't fully on the story that had been told.

Gracefully, Elijah casually strut forward in an almost swag like manner. One hand easily found his pocket. "Yes. Your first thoughts of Nicklaus were not wrong. I know that he would not have not helped you…me without something in return. If he would have helped us at all," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, the first night we were awakened, Elijah took us to the side and told us this crazy story about how he had two separate sets of memories."

The news made Elena and the alternate version of Elijah to look at the eldest Original sibling. "Really?" Elena asked, intrigued by his words.

"How fascinating," the time traveler said.

"Yes, imagine my surprise when I began experiencing two sets of memories," the eldest Mikaelson sibling said. "I wanted to track you down to find out what was going on, but I knew that you would take care of me…him." He didn't dare mention the growing closeness between the two. That would be something he would ponder later in his own private quarters.

Elena was glad that she wasn't the only person who was having difficulties separating the two of them. She looked closer at the man from her time, watching as his eyes would stray to the man out of time every few minutes.

Unaware of Elena's thoughts, Elijah continued. "I attempted to devise my own plan, but I didn't know where to start." He shook his head. He'd seen so much over the long length of his existence, but never once would he have ever factored in such a thing. "When Finn and Kol were awakened, I knew they would help me. And at the very least, they would help me dagger Klaus."

"Nicklaus has always been a selfish creature," Kol picked up then. "He never liked to share his toys and he was never good at playing games with others. When I was un-daggered, he forbade me from finding you. Elijah agreed with him for show, and then when we were alone, he told me where I could find you."

"No wonder why you weren't willing to hide the truth from Klaus," Elena muttered.

"We wanted it revealed to him in a controlled environment," Finn added then. "However we didn't think that Klaus would attack you."

"Most people are smart not to goad him; then again, you have daggered two originals…" Elijah added, smiling wryly at her. When he learned that Elena was responsible for daggering Rebekah, he was more impressed than anything. Oh, he adored his sister, but he had no doubt that Elena's actions were provoked.

When both Kol and Finn smirked at her, Elena looked away from them. She met the eyes of the younger version of Elijah. He appeared confused and worried, and she knew it would be something they would have to discuss sooner rather than later.

"What happens now?" Elena asked after a moment of silence.

"Now we work on getting me back to my time," Elijah of the past said. He didn't need to talk to his brothers or the other version of himself to know that was their next order of business. If he didn't get home, then the future could be irrevocably changed.

Elena nodded before she looked to the Elijah of her time. "Do you have someone that could help?"

He blinked at the question. "I am looking into that," he acknowledged. He was finding that difficult though. Before he was daggered, he'd had the whereabouts of a few witches that owed him favors, however they'd since moved since his sleep stasis.

"Now that Klaus is…out of commission, I suppose I should tell the others," Elena said after a moment's pause. She didn't look forward to searching out Stefan and Damon. Maybe she could just call a meeting? That way she wouldn't have to be with either of them alone.

"Yes, it may be a good idea to let them know the events that have taken place this evening," Elijah agreed, though he knew Elena would tell them whether he agreed or not.

He took a moment to study her. She still had the same long, hair that she always had. Her make up just as natural as it always was, her brown almond shaped eyes peered around the room, taking in as much as human eyes could. She was still very young in retrospect but she looked more mature than the last time he'd seen her.

Elena ignored his keen inspection of her and nibbled on her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she should even say anything, but maybe she was with the right group of people that had answers. "When we found you guys, er, the coffins, there was another one there was locked. It's been spelled shut."

Her news was a revelation to the siblings. They all spun around to look at her. As far as they knew, their coffins had been the only ones.

Elena looked at the man she'd spent the past few days with. She hadn't yet told him the entire story. She'd been afraid of changing the past too much, but more than that, she'd been afraid of upsetting him. He still had ideals and a hope for Klaus, she didn't want to be responsible for ruining that. "We have it…in a secured location." She forced her eyes away from her travel companion and looked to the others. "We were hoping that whatever, whoever, was inside would be enough to get rid of Klaus. Do you…any of you, know who is inside?" She watched Elijah look to his brothers for answer, but they all appeared to be just as confused as she had been. "Bonnie's been trying to open it, she's even been having dreams, but…"

Breaking in, Kol looked between Elijah and Elena. "Okay, who's Bonnie?"

"My best friend, she's a witch."

"Bonnie comes from a fairly powerful line of witches," Elijah added, knowing that his brothers would want more information.

"You keep interesting friends," Finn remarked, raising an eyebrow at her. Not only was she a doppelganger, and important to Klaus' design, but she kept company with vampires and witches? He felt bad for her, she was so young and while he did not know all of it, he knew that she had experienced much in her young life.

Elena felt herself blush and she looked to the man that had traveled through time. He too wore a smile on his face at the choice of words.

"Well, I suppose I should be getting home…" In truth, she wasn't ready for bed, but she felt uncomfortable being there. She felt as though she was intruding where she wasn't needed or wanted. They'd just daggered their brother, and they'd found out that she and her friends were searching for a way to get rid of him. They didn't want her around, did they?

"You're more than welcome to stay here," Elijah spoke stepping forward, looking first towards Elena and then his younger self. "It's late."

"I don't have any clothes…" Elena protested weakly.

"You can stay here tonight. I'm sure that Rebekah has something you can wear and tomorrow I'll take you home." Elijah couldn't explain it. He wanted to talk to her, no, he felt like he needed to speak with her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour later, Elena was situated in an unfamiliar bedroom. She wasn't sure what possessed her to accept Elijah's proposal to stay the night there, but she had. Rebekah had refused to give Elena clothes to sleep in for the night, still holding a grudge, not that Elena blamed her.

Instead, Elijah, the one of her time, offered her the top of one of his own silk pajama sets. For vampires, sleep was not a necessity; at least not in the same way that it was for humans. And, he supposed that he and his family were also an exception based on the fact that they were the first vampires. He didn't require as much sleep or rest as those around him. For him, a nap could keep him charged, so long as he was well fed.

Elena had thanked him for his kindness before he left to show his alternate version to his own room. Since no one was waiting on her, she spent a longer time in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her gaze focused on the bruises around her neck. She wasn't sure how long she spent looking at them before she dragged herself away from the mirror.

She changed into the black silk shirt he brought her, marveling at the quality of it. While she wasn't a fashion connoisseur, she could tell an expensive brand when she saw it; or in that case, felt it. This one article of clothing probably cost more than the outfit she wore that day.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she began to run her fingers through her long main, hoping get rid of any knots that formed since the last time she'd brushed her hair. There was a quiet knock on the door, and with an equally quiet invitation, her door opened. She knew that it had to be Elijah, either of them. When Elijah, the one of her time, was revealed to her, she smiled in greeting.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Of course," she blinked, surprised that he asked. It had been so long since she'd been around a gentleman, she almost forgot what they looked like; past versions of present company excluded.

Elijah stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He set something down on the top of the dresser near the door before he turned to look at Elena, pausing momentarily when he saw she was wearing his pajama shirt. Realistically, he knew that she would be since Rebekah refused to be helpful, but he wasn't prepared to see it. Dare he think she looked good in his clothes? Even as they swamped her tiny frame, he felt a burst of pride that it was his clothes she was wearing. He cleared his thoughts, refusing to dwell on them. No, he would not think on that, he could not.

Unaware of the thoughts he was experiencing, Elena smiled at him. "Is everything okay?"

Her words silenced his thoughts, and he was thankful for the interruption. "Are you comfortable? Is the room to your liking?"

"It's fine. The bed is very nice." Were they really talking about her bed? Once upon a time, she feared the vampire before her and now they were speaking of sleeping arrangements?

He smiled easily at her. That was one thing he and Klaus would always have in common he supposed, extravagant tastes. They cared little for the price of things, so long as they had the best.

"I want to thank you for what you did for me…my alternate self," Elijah began after a minute of silence. "You took…me under your wing when you didn't have to. Especially when you consider the way things played out the last time that we saw each other…" He had the grace to look abashed in that moment.

She looked at her companion. His remorse was apparent, and while it wouldn't change anything, it helped her. He knew what his actions had done. "I would not make him suffer because of your actions," Elena replied. "I'm not angry with you anymore, Elijah. Don't get me wrong, I was upset for a long time because of that night, but I was tired of being angry all the time."

"All the same, I am sorry that I went back on my word." It was something he had mulled over since his awakening. "I have my siblings now, and while I will not apologize for that; I am sorry that you and your friends suffered for no reason."

For Elena, it was as though, he'd searched her soul and picked that part in particular. Because for Elena, that was what hurt the most; the fact that they had all lost so much with nothing to show for it. Jenna was still dead, she had still died, Damon almost died, John gave up his life for her… Sadness welled up inside her as she considered all the changes that one night brought.

Clearing her throat, Elena offered him a small smile. "I appreciate your apology," she told him. And she did, despite the fact that it wouldn't change anything. Elijah realized what his actions caused, and while it didn't make up for what happened; it spoke volumes about his character.

He watched the smile slide off her face, obviously thinking about that night. Not wanting her to dwell on such an awful night, he cleared his throat. "So, you daggered my sister…" Elijah trailed off, attempting to lock gazes with her.

Elena winced. "Yeah, we really thought that we had Klaus, and we couldn't trust her not to turn her back on us and help him. I know that she was furious when she found out about Klaus and your mother, but just in the off chance…"

There was no need for her to explain to him. It was the same reason why he didn't include Rebekah in his scheme against Klaus. "Just be prepared. My sister has a tendency to hold grudges."

"Yes, I…I um gathered that," she told him, feeling uncomfortable just thinking about the female Mikaelson. She knew that her actions were wrong that night, and they had settled wrong with her since then. Things weren't black and white in her world, they hadn't been since she learned the truth of the supernatural. No, since then, they were seen in different shades of grey. "So…uh, you brought in a bowl?"

Elijah turned around and grabbed it. He carried the tray over to the bed, setting it down next to her. "It's an old remedy to help with bruising. I made a tea and added in confrey root and then soaked this rag in it." He lifted up the rag and rung it out. "Do you mind if I help you?"

Elena moved her hair back, allowing him to run the rag over her neck. She focused on his shoulder, which was at her eye level.

He'd spent years controlling his actions and reactions, so outwardly he appeared as cool as a cucumber. However, he couldn't deny the nervousness he felt at being so close to Elena. It had always been easier to deal with her at a distance, both physically and emotionally.

"So, will this make the bruises go away?" Elena asked, focusing on a particular part of his shoulder.

When he noticed the fact that she refused to look to his face, he filed it away. Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling out of sorts by their closeness. "Not completely. It will help reduce the pain and discoloration though." He continued to rub the watery mixture against her neck.

"Thank you, Elijah. For this, I mean. You didn't have to do anything." When Elijah pulled the rag away from her neck, she expected him to rewet it and ring it out. When he did nothing, she finally moved to look at him.

"But I did," he replied when she finally looked into his eyes. "It was my plan that brought you here, that brought you face to face with Nicklaus."

"Maybe so, but I shouldn't have been so flippant with him," she denied. "He's already killed me once, and while he hasn't lifted a hand against me lately, I just…I hate him, Elijah. And I realize that you're his brother and that you probably don't want to hear this; but I lost so much because of him." Belatedly, she wondered if she shouldn't have just shut her mouth after her first sentence, but she was unable to. She had to get it out. "When he was talking and like…he just expected me to answer him like I owed him something I just…" She let out a sigh.

"Believe me, Elena, I know just how exasperating Nicklaus can be," he soothed her in a gentle voice. "I underestimated him because he told me that he was protecting you. I never thought that he would raise a hand against you."

"I suppose I didn't either," she admitted in a small voice. "What's going to happen to him? I mean I know that you want keep him daggered, but is that even possible?" He was impervious to harm, barring decapitation, wasn't he?

"It's…different," Elijah hedged uneasily. "Klaus doesn't react to things in quite the same way that the rest of us do, but it will suffice for the moment," his tone was stiff, and Elena felt that she wouldn't get anything further from him on the subject.

Elena attempted to stifle a yawn, but Elijah's eyes spotted the movement. "I've kept you awake. Rest, Elena. Tomorrow we can call your friends and catch them up on everything that's happened." He moved to the door after grabbing the bowl of his remedy. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Elijah. And thanks again." When he closed the door behind his exit, she turned off the light before laying down in the large, comfortable bed. The last thoughts that flittered through her head before she drifted off to sleep were of Elijah.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have not been truthful with me."

The comment made Elena turn around to face the owner of the voice. Earlier that day, she returned to her house with the alternate version of Elijah. She'd been expecting the conversation sooner, but he never confronted her, and she pretended it was all okay. They were minutes from everyone arriving; excusing the Elijah of her time, Kol and Finn, who were situated in the living room.

"I didn't know how," She confessed in a small voice. Elena hoped that her face betrayed the sincerity of her words. "You were so…disbelieving about the way Klaus had changed. I didn't know how to tell you that we were looking for a way to get rid of him permanently."

"And Rebekah?" While he could see that she truly did regret her actions, he needed to know…all of it.

"When Mikael came here to kill Klaus we didn't trust Rebekah not to warn him," Elena admitted miserably.

"You told me that Klaus did it," he reminded her.

She frowned. "And he did. He daggered you, Finn and Kol! Yes, I admit that I daggered Rebekah, but I turned over her body to him. He could have removed it if he so desired." She didn't mention that she warned him about Rebekah learning the truth of their mother's death, and the fact that he'd been responsible for it.

"Mikael's here?" They spent hundreds of years running from him.

Elena shook her head. "Klaus killed him." She watched Elijah shake his head at her, at the news she revealed to him. "Elijah," she stepped closer to him.

As soon as she moved towards him, he stepped back. "A lie by omission is still a lie." Elijah watched her face fall at his action, it bit at him, but he couldn't… He shook his head. "I must beg you to excuse me," he told her in a tightly controlled voice. He felt like a fool! He had trusted her, and she'd lied to him. Yes, she was willing to help him, but not his family. Elena…another doppelganger…another Petrova. He should have known better than to trust her! They were nothing but trouble.

She was at a loss as how to handle the situation. It was obvious he didn't want her near him at that time. She hadn't meant to upset him; yes, she had hidden things from him. Her reasons had been two-fold. At first, she was afraid of the consequences of him learning so much about the future. She had wanted to gain his trust, she knew that he would never have placed so much trust in her had he known all the things she'd done, been party to or planned. Elena watched him walk out the back door with a heavy heart.

"He just needs time to process it all."

She spun around to see Finn standing at the archway that separated the kitchen from the living room. She frowned at him before looking back towards the door her former companion exited out of.

"Elijah has always felt things just a little more than the rest of us. As human, he always valued honor and virtue and loyalty. He has always had the ability to see both sides of a situation. While it may be trifling at times for him, he'll come to understand your actions."

"You aren't upset…"

His mouth twitched briefly. "I know that Rebekah can grate on one's nerves. While I do not particularly like it, I understand it and your reasoning. Besides, you turned her over to Klaus, you did not hide away her body. I even understand your reasons against Klaus. He's my own brother, and I can see that him remaining daggered is the best for everyone involved."

Before Elena could say anything else, there was a knock at her front door. She cast one more worried glance to the back yard before she moved with Finn to the front room. He took a seat next to Kol on the couch as Elijah remained standing behind it.

Elena was slightly surprised when she found Caroline standing with Damon and Stefan. It was not uncommon for her to be found with Stefan, however, Elena knew the blonde couldn't stand Damon. What happened on that road trip? "What? Did the three of you come together?"

"I was with them filling in Bonnie's progress on…" she trailed off when she spotted Elijah and two strangers in the living room. She stopped short.

"Caroline, this is Finn and Kol Mikaelson, Elijah's brothers," Elena introduced.

Stefan came to a stop behind Caroline and took in the sight of the Originals in the Gilbert living room. The night of their dinner with Elijah and Klaus, he and Damon had been overlooked on their quest to pay Klaus back. However, he had to admit he was not surprised to find Elijah with Elena. He remembered the fondness that the Original seemed to have for Elena before he himself had been daggered.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked darkly, quickly frowning at Elijah before schooling his features.

Damon didn't say a word, instead, he narrowed his eyes at the two new siblings. The older one seemed much more quiet, but the younger one wore a smirk on his face that was much too similar to the one Klaus usually wore.

"We have all be working towards the same goal, to get rid of Klaus," Finn spoke up.

"And what would you know about it?" Damon sneered at the new comer.

"Klaus daggered Finn nearly nine hundred years ago. He daggered me over a hundred years ago. You aren't the only people he's pissed off," Kol replied, standing up from the couch and approaching the dark haired hot head.

When Damon took a step closer to meet the challenge that Kol had somehow issued, Elena spoke up before her living room was destroyed. "Klaus has been daggered." Damon spun around to look at her as Stefan and Caroline looked to Elijah for confirmation.

"So, he's out of our hair and we won't have to deal with him anymore?" Caroline asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. It was exhausting, to always been on guard because of him.

"No, the only way he'll be out of our hair for good is if we kill him," Stefan replied in a dark tone.

Elijah didn't say anything in response; he only arched one eyebrow at the audacity of the vampire before him. As if he or any of his brothers would allow that. Yes, Klaus had been a pain in his ass for the last few hundred years, but he was family. No, Elijah would keep Klaus with him, daggered of course; but with him nonetheless.

"Well, it's not really your decision to make, mate," Kol replied.

"And how do we know that he'll stay daggered?" Damon challenged. They couldn't just take their word for it, Elijah had already proved how trustworthy it was.

"Damon, Finn was the one that daggered him," Elena gently interrupted. She turned and stepped in front of him, she made sure that her voice was calm and soothing. "Look, I know you would rather see him dead, I would too; but I trust Elijah when he says that Klaus will remain daggered."

Damon snorted. "Yeah, you would." He shook his head at the girl before him. What was it about Elijah that she was so eager to please? Even when they worked with him before, she always seemed to be close or near or agreeing with him. "Hellllooo?" He demanded, his voice was raised with a lilt of sarcasm. "They will turn their backs on us when it suits them. Elijah's already proved that," he reminded them, Elena.

"Damon, we wanted a solution and they gave us one," Caroline observed in an even tone. Even if it wasn't the one they were looking for, it was a solution all the same.

"Fine, but when they turn their backs on us; I'll be ready for a big fat 'I told you so.'"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Caroline harrumphed.

Damon cut her a glare before he turned to Elijah and his brothers, but more specifically, Elijah. "So, you wake up and your first order of business was to find Elena?" He asked.

Amused by the tantrum that Damon was throwing, Elijah could only smirk. "Not exactly, however, circumstances brought us together."

Stefan, in a totally out of character move, smiled brightly in response. "Oh, please, do tell," he said, his voice high and sarcastically excited.

"You have no right to act like this," Elena hissed at him, feeling embarrassed. It was something she would have expected from Damon, not Stefan.

Stefan looked at her, in surprise and then anger overtook his features. "Yes I do when you make decisions for everyone. I do, when you are unable to remove those rose colored glasses you wear where he's concerned! What could possibly be so important that you just had to find him?"

"Me."

Stefan, Damon and Caroline looked to the new edition in the room.

"What the-" Damon's words were cut off by Stefan's much louder reaction.

"Would someone please tell us what the hell is going on?"

"What? How? What?" Caroline found herself stuttering as she looked from one version of Elijah to the other.

"There's two of them?!" Damon declared, staring at the newest edition in the room.

"Damon, this is why I didn't go with you guys to find Bonnie's mom," Elena began. "When he arrived, I…I didn't want to stay here with the possibility that any of you would have found him. I took him to the lake house."

"And you've been what? Playing house?" Damon sneered at her. Elena had always been the most frustrating of girls. She managed to get under his skin easier than almost anyone.

Elena shook her head. "It wasn't like that. I was going to, but we didn't even understand what was happening. We needed to find some solution before…"

"I believe what Elena is attempting to say is that she did not trust you to-"

"Okay…you," Damon began spinning to look at the younger version of Elijah, "are new, Elijah number two."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Well, that was fun," Caroline muttered when Elena walked back into the living room after showing the two obviously upset Salvatore brothers out. It had been a tense hour, and the questions never stopped; neither did the accusations.

Elena offered her friend an awkward smile. "I hate being at odds with them," she confessed. Since she'd learned about the supernatural world she always had one Salvatore brother or the other to lean on. She didn't like that she'd upset them, but at the time she felt it was the best course of action.

"You can't blame them for being upset, Elena. I mean you kept this crazy secret from them," Caroline spoke then, not in a harsh manner but matter of factly.

Elena nodded at her. "I know what I did," and she didn't plan on acting like a victim. "I'm just sorry it hurt them."

"Yeah," Kol said, looking between the two friends. "Are they always like that?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

At the same time as the brunette, Caroline nodded. "Yes."

Kol smirked as he looked between them. He was going to go out on a ledge and choose to believe the blonde over the brunette. She obviously didn't have the same loyalties Elena felt for the Salvatore brothers. "Tell me, when you have meetings, do they always end up ending like that?"

The human shrugged. "It depends," she excused, shrugging her shoulders. "I am sorry for Damon," Elena stopped to think back to the last hour and realized that it wasn't just Damon who acted out. "I'm sorry about the way they both acted."

"It is very obvious that they both care about you," Finn excused politely. He couldn't remember the last time he was so annoyed with another vampire. If he cared, which he supposed he didn't, he'd teach both younger vampires a lesson about respect and politeness. However, it was easy to see that they were both in love with the human before him.

Elena shook her head. "That's no excuse."

"So, I had an idea as Damon was going off on his tirade," Caroline began.

Before she continued, Kol snorted. "Which one?"

The blonde smiled at his question. "I know, right?" For some reason, she was digging the new vampire. There was something almost refreshing about his presence. "Elena, there's a party tonight. Let's go."

Kol's ears perked up at the word.

Immediately, Elena began denying it. "Yeah, I don't think…"

"Oh, come on!" Caroline perked right up. "We've both been through hell the past few weeks. Let's just kick back. We'll go to the party, have a few drinks and relax."

The brunette shook her head. "Caroline-"

"Come on, Elena. Other than the party we threw for your birthday, when was the last time you went with one that wasn't because of vampires or hybrids?"

"Hey, I'm in," Kol interjected.

At his youngest brother's eager words, both Elijahs twitched; however it was only one that spoke up. He hadn't missed the way the longer haired version of himself reacted to Kol's words. "I don't think that's a wise idea, Kol. You'd get bored." He needed to dissuade his brother from attending. Kol tended to lose his patience relatively easily when it came to dealing with humans when they were sober; forget about the alcohol induced ones.

Kol shook his head. "You never let me have any fun," his mouth was drawn into a pout.

"Behaving like Rebekah now are we?" Finn broke in, looking to his youngest brother with an arched eyebrow.

The time traveler chimed in then. "Yes, it does not have the same effect as when Rebekah does it." It felt good to be reunited with his brothers once again. When he returned to his time, he knew he would hold on that moment. He would look to it when he grew lonely or felt like giving up on hope that they would ever be reunited, like he'd felt previously.

Elena smiled as she watched the three, well four, interact with each other. It was nice to see Elijah so relaxed for once. He always held himself so tall and severe when he was around anyone else. Even compared to his taut shoulders minutes ago before the Stefan and Damon left, he appeared completely at ease. Her gaze then moved to the alternate version of him. While the time traveler didn't seem to be as weary as the Elijah of her time, she didn't think she'd ever seen him smile so widely. It nearly took her breath away.

"We should probably get going and leave the ladies to their plans," Elijah observed when the laughter died down. "Elena, it was…interesting," he smiled politely at her as he headed towards the door.

Elena blushed at his words.

Finn and Kol offered Elena and Caroline awkward smiles as they rose to join Elijah. They bid their own goodbyes before walking out.

When Elena spotted the alternate version follow them out, she stepped forward. "Wait, you're going too?"

Slowly, he turned around to face her. "I think that would be best," he spoke softly.

"Please, Elijah. I know you're upset that I wasn't truthful, but could we at least talk and you try and see this from my point of view?" Her voice was just as gentle as his had been.

He pursed his lips as he considered her inquiry. He knew that he was going to disappoint her by his refusal, but he felt that it was needed. "I do not think so, Elena." The truth was, he was still very perturbed by her actions. He felt as though he may say something in anger, and he didn't want that. He knew that he was punishing her unfairly, probably because of Tatia's treatment of him and Katerina's manipulation. However, he truly had trusted her, and she'd lied to him.

Elena watched him sadly as he left without another look backwards. She stood near the front door, Elijah, the one of her time hung back.

"Elijah…" She trailed off, looking at him as though he held all the answers.

He offered her a small smile. "Just give him time, Elena. He doesn't understand our…relationship." Elijah found himself unable to come up with a word to describe whatever it was he and Elena shared. They weren't friends, they weren't enemies, they had been allies and partners; maybe the best term to use, would be a popular slang term he'd heard. Frenemies.

He already planned to speak to him. Again, while it wasn't exactly his memory, as soon as the conversation took place earlier in the Gilbert residence, it entered his memories as if it had happened to him. Even though the conversation happened hundreds of years ago in his mind, he could still remember feeling the betrayal and anger. Unfortunately, his younger self didn't understand their dynamics, so Elena's actions seemed even more heartless.

Elena nodded. "Thank you for coming over today. I don't think I could have handled Damon and Stefan alone." Or, she supposed she could have; but emotionally, she wasn't sure if she could have dealt with them.

Elijah didn't say anything in response to her, he was still curious about the new (or at least to him) dynamics of the three. Once upon a time, it was easy to see the love and adoration that Elena held for Stefan. Now, it wasn't nearly adoring, only hurt and forced acceptance. As for Damon, even back then, he'd been able to see the attraction that the elder sibling had for Elena. She didn't return it, and he never acted on it. However, Damon no longer hid it from her, which Elijah assumed meant that something took place between the two. Yet, he saw the way Elena treated both of them while they'd been there. While they were concerned for her, she'd only had eyes for his alternate version and worry over his reaction.

"Go enjoy your night with your friends," he said, changing the subject. He took a moment to really study her, and honestly, it looked as though she needed to get out a hand some fun. She seemed weary and annoyed and angry, perhaps some down time would help her feel better?

A few hours later, the car came to a stop. "Caroline, we don't have to stay a long time do we?" Elena asked, looking at her driver. Yes, she was worked up, and needed to unwind; but she wasn't sure that hanging out with a bunch of drunk people would improve her mood.

"No, but I do hope you'll begin to relax now," Caroline returned as they stepped out of her car. The music was thumping and already she could hear the laughter and conversations.

As soon as they walked inside, a crowd of giggly cheerleaders surrounded the two. Unable to deal with the high voices, which were magnified by the alcohol they'd already consumed, Elena excused herself.

As she walked through the crowded house to find the keg, she wrinkled her nose at all the intoxicated people around her. Vaguely, she wondered when it was that her view had changed. Once upon a time, she lived for parties. She, Caroline and Bonnie always had open invitations, and they almost always made sure to attend. She hardly had such time to spend so frivolously. After all the times that she'd been threatened and died or friends had died, they learned to spend their time how and with who really counted. Getting drunk every weekend wasn't high on their lists of priorities.

Pouring herself a cup and then one for Caroline, she began sipping it as she made her way back to Caroline, who was still standing near the front door; though she was oddly alone.

"Hey, thanks," Caroline smiled when Elena handed her the cup.

"Where'd the others go to?"

"They wanted to dance," Caroline excused with a shrug of her shoulder, raising the red plastic cup to her mouth.

Elena mock gasped. "And you didn't join them?" She watched Caroline take a long swig of her drink.

The reaction was instantaneous. She choked, gasping at the burning in her throat. The skin around her eyes became vainy and translucent. Quickly, she hid her reaction from the people around her, turning around and opening the front door.

Elena followed behind her. "Caroline, what?"

"Vervain…in the beer…"

"What? But how?" The brunette frowned, following Caroline outside.

"I don't know, but…" she couldn't even finish her statement before an arrow sailed through her stomach.

As the blonde fell to the ground in a heap, Elena tried to grab her cell phone to call someone. Before she could even pull it out though, she felt a slight pressure on her neck before the world around her began to darken.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must say, Elijah, you sure know how to pick them," Kol said, shaking his head as they sat together in the living room.

As soon as they returned to the house, Finn excused himself and the alternate version of Elijah holed himself up in the guest room he'd been showed to. "I beg your pardon?" Elijah asked. The expression on his face remained neutral, but his eyes hardened slightly.

"First there was Tatia, who couldn't choose between you and Klaus. Then there was Katerina who also seemed to be torn between you two. And now Elena? Only this time, the doppelganger is wrapped up with two other brothers," Kol smirked into the glass of bourbon that Elijah had poured for him.

"Kol, you better choose your words wisely," he suggested. "I have no interest in Elena whatsoever. We are merely allies." In the beginning, she was nothing more than another doppelganger, a means to an end. Yet, somehow, she wormed her way through the wall he erected. While he would not admit it to another soul, he wanted her closer. He found her current situation with the Salvatore brothers amusing, and he felt smug that she was no longer tied to Stefan. Despite that, he wouldn't allow himself to think on that, he couldn't afford to, there were more important matters to deal with.

"Is that it?" Kol shook his head at Elijah's denial. "You may tell yourself that if that's what you want, but it's more than that." Elijah had never been one for feelings. Other than Tatia and the first doppelganger, he'd never seen his brother emotionally invested in a woman. "Not only do you treat her differently than you do anyone else, I have seen the way she looks at you…him." She could hardly keep her eyes off the younger version of his brother. "She wouldn't have bothered to help your…other self if she didn't feel some sort of something for you in return."

He too had seen the keen interest she'd had on his alternate version. Based on the hazy memories he himself held, he knew that there was an attachment that had started to form on his end. Again, it was not something he would allow himself to think on. "Kol, your imagination is running away from you. There is nothing there. After Katerina, I swore I would never put myself in a similar position, and I fully intend to keep it." He didn't want to leave himself vulnerable for another woman, he'd been there. He knew where it led; and aside from the disappointment, attachments made people weak. He couldn't afford to be weak.

Kol pursed his lips at the finality of Elijah's tone. "She is a pretty little thing, isn't she?" While she didn't have the drop dead gorgeous features that he usually found attractive in women, Elena had a classic beauty to her.

Elijah didn't say anything in response; instead, he knocked back the drink in his hand.

When he noticed Elijah's eye twitch slightly as he swallowed, Kol smirked. "Well, since you aren't interested in her, do you mind if I partake? Because I'm thinking she might be quite a little firecracker in bed." When Elijah growled at him before taking a threatening step forward, Kol's features brightened. He held his hands up in surrender. "Yes, with a reaction like that, I can see…you're nothing more than allies," he tossed the word back at Elijah.

"Kol," the name ended in a growl.

Laughing at his reaction, Kol refilled his drink before leaving the room, and Elijah to his thoughts.

Standing at the fireplace, Elijah stared into the crackling fire not really seeing anything.

"Do you mind if I partake? Because I'm thinking she might be quite a little firecracker in bed."

Why did those words make him want to hurt Kol? Even now, his grip tightened on the wooden mantle above the fireplace, the wood creaking under his hold. When he realized what he was doing, he removed his hand as though the wood burned him. Logically, he knew he had no claim on anything Elena did, but the idea that his brother would actually bed her, unnerved him. He'd seen his brother's conquests and he was relentless. When he wanted something, he took it.

"It has been quite a while since I have spent time in such close quarters with Kol. How did I forget how much he annoyed me?"

Elijah turned to see his younger self standing there.

"Am I interrupting your solitude?"

Elijah shook his head. "Not at all," he denied. "I was meaning to speak to you. Please. Make yourself comfortable," he greeted, gesturing towards a chair.

Claiming a seat, the long haired gentleman turned to his companion. How odd it was, to see one's self while not as a reflection.

Elijah remained quiet as he poured another drink for himself and for the other man.

Accepting the drink, the out of time man took a sip; the burning sensation soothed his frayed nerves. "What did you wish to speak about?"

"Elena."

"It is not necessary," he denied stiffly.

Elijah shook his head and looked at his younger self. It was such an odd thing, to see himself, how he looked hundreds of years ago. Every time they were in the same room, he felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the new memories, or if it was a reminder that every minute he was out of place, the future was being irreparably changed.

"You two have grown rather close since your arrival."

The longer haired man shook his head. "We were thrown together by this situation; that is all."

"Did Elena tell you that she daggered me once?"

"It was mentioned." Though he did not know the particulars, Elena tended to gloss over some facts, and he had not inquired further. She seemed uncomfortable, if not regretful about some things.

"The two of us came to an agreement. She would help me lure Klaus here so I could kill him. The plan, I knew, would most likely cause her death. I didn't tell her, yet, she just knew. She agreed because she thought that it would save her friends and family. She would do anything for them, not unlike the things we've done for ours."

Elijah listened to his older version recount the past. He tried to follow along with him, yet he didn't understand how it pertained to the matter at hand.

"When she told the others the plan, they were…upset at the terms. Stefan and Damon devised a plan for me to be lured at the lake house. Elena and I spoke," he shook his head. "Argued, really," he amended. "She threatened to stab herself. When I called her bluff, she actually did stab herself. When she fell into my arms, she daggered me."

The other man frowned. "You are very cavalier about this."

"A few days later, she undaggered me without their knowledge. Left with me, and we spoke, came to an agreement," Elijah continued with his own frown. "Elena is a level headed person. She is good and mature…reasonable. However, she easily manipulated and persuaded. Her first thought wasn't to dagger me, just like it wasn't her idea to dagger Rebekah. I don't know what it is about those Salvatores, but she allows them to make her decisions for her, or to…push her to making a decision."

"She did not strike me as such."

Elijah offered his younger self a pointed look. "Hence the reason why I said she can be easily manipulated. Please do not mistake my words, she is not weak minded, not by any means. She cares a great deal about those that matter to her, and others can control her by acting on her fears."

The younger man shook his head. "This time is so confusing, this situation is baffling. When I first met Elena, I was taken by surprise-"

"By just her mere presence alone," Elijah finished. "I felt the same way once."

"Is it not amazing how people can influence us?" The man out of time mused. "Katerina's betrayal happened so long ago, even by my standards, yet, I carry it with me."

"And you will be good to keep doing so," Elijah hinted without giving so much away. "However, there are always exceptions, and Elena is one of them. She will not betray you…us. She would be stupid to do so, and she is most aware," his mind went back to the afternoon that she undaggered him. He replayed her phoned conversation with Stefan as he sat next to her, her words were spoken to Stefan, yet they were pointed at him.

"I think I was reaching that observation," the younger Elijah admitted.

"I never thought any differently," the older one replied with confidence. Before either one could say another word, there was a pounding at the front door. "Stay here." He wasn't sure what or who would knock so forcefully at the door, but it could not be friendly…

Cautiously, Elijah moved to the door. Out of his peripheral vision, he was able to see his brothers edge near the door as well. They both stood tall, their shoulders squared as if prepared for whatever fight waited for them at the door.

Elijah moved to open the door, preparing himself for an attack. He had not been expecting a heap of bloodied clothing and a note on the ground before him. Leaning down, while still keeping an eye out for the area around him, he grabbed both items before shutting the door.

Judging by the rapidly darkening look in his brother's eyes, Finn stepped closer. "What is that?"

"Is that a shirt?" Kol chimed in as his gaze focused on the material in Elijah's hands.

Elijah held the article of clothing to his nose. The blue material was stained in dark red blood. The scent had been easy to deduce, he knew it was Elena's the moment he opened the door. As he held it against his nose, he knew there was no doubt. "It's Elena's."

"And the paper?" Kol asked.

"Klaus' hybrids know that something is wrong with him. They want our assurance that he's fine, or they'll hurt Elena," Elijah ground out, focusing on the blood.

Finn frowned and Kol shook his head. The younger one spoke up. "Let's say for arguments sake that Klaus was fine, wouldn't he be pissed that they spilled Elena's blood? I mean isn't she the key for creating more hybrids?"

"They're Klaus' minions, whoever said they were smart?" Elijah asked. "Kol, follow the scent."

Kol nodded as he left the house.

Having heard the conversation, the man out of time stepped in the room. "What can I do?" As soon as 'Elena' and 'blood' was mentioned in the same sentence, his concern and regret were the two front emotions behind a slew of others that went unnamed.

Elijah looked at his alternate version with a shake of his head, regret at knowing there was nothing he could do. "Nothing. We can't afford for anything to happen to you. We'll wait for Kol to come back, and I'll handle it." It wouldn't be the first time he'd dealt with a hybrid and he was ready to work out his festering anger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think this is gonna work?"

The red head shook his head. "I don't know. Klaus told us if he didn't contact us that something probably happened."

"We shouldn't have hurt her…" a blonde man said, staring at the unconscious young woman. "Klaus won't be very happy with us."

"Hey, we did what we had to," another hybrid denied. He looked at the half naked young woman. They'd cut her up enough to bleed her, rubbing the blood on her shirt before removing it and sending it to Klaus' address to send a message. Don shook his head, at their apparent regret at the action. How pathetic!

"Do you think they got it?" Another one spoke up, standing behind the others.

When one of their comrades fell to the ground, the three remaining hybrids backed up upon seeing a very angry Original standing where Don once stood, holding Don's heart in his hand.

Elijah dropped the heart, not even casting it a look as it dropped on the body that was on the ground. His eyes flickered to the top half nearly naked Elena passed out on the couch. His eyes hardened as he looked at the three remaining hybrids. This couldn't be all of Klaus' creations. Elijah was certain that there were more out there, however, he needed to send a message to them.

"I think they got it," one of them muttered, backing up even further at the intimidating sight.

Next to him, the red head stepped forward, not bowing down to Elijah. "Yeah, it's easy to kill someone when they aren't expecting you."

Elijah smirked at the one that spoke. "Please, by all means," he beckoned him forward with his hand. "If you think you take me, don't hold back."

The hybrid narrowed his eyes as he considered the best move to make. Klaus had told them that as a hybrid, they were stronger than both werewolves and vampires. He assumed that the Oirginals held greater strength than other vampires, but that didn't mean they were stronger than him. He made the decision to charge forward, using all the speed he possessed, sure that Elijah wouldn't be able to stop him.

Elijah squared his shoulders and smirked at the annoyingly self-assured being before him. "If you think you can beat me, I assure you, you cannot. Just let me take Elena, and I'll spare your lives."

"Where is Klaus?"

"Safe," Elijah shrugged.

The cocky hybrid shook his head. "It doesn't work like that. We want to talk to him, not you."

"You won't be. You have my word that Klaus is safe and…unharmed at the moment. Now, let me take Elena, and I will let you live." His voice was firm and unwavering as he repeated his demand.

"That won't be happening. You'd be lucky to get out of here alive." With that said, he charged forward.

Elijah shook his head, expecting a move like that from the hybrid. He easily met the attack, throwing him into the wall. He watched the being get up, either from lack of self-preservation or adrenaline, he charged again. His arms swung around, but Elijah was prepared and dodged every blow aimed towards him.

"You can't best me," Elijah ground out, pushing the hybrid away from him once again. From behind him, he felt another person attack him. Easily, he flipped the form over his shoulder. He looked at the two beings on the floor and glared at them.

"Are you ready to admit defeat? I was going to let you go before, but now, you've just made me angry." And that had been the first plan, with the intention that they would warn away any other hybrids who attempted to act out against him and his family.

"Not even close," spoke the one that attacked him first. He ran for Elijah again.

Finished with trying to play nice, Elijah's hand shot out, the hybrid collapsed on the ground. Elijah dropped the heart while staring at the second hybrid that had attacked him from behind. Never removing his eyes from his opponent, he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped off his hands. "Now, you will listen to me. I will be taking Elena with me and you will return to wherever you came from. When more of your hybrid friends decide to come mess with things they have no business in, you'll tell them about this."

"No, I won't." He didn't charge at Elijah, but held his ground. "I won't say anything. Our allegiance is to Klaus, not you."

"Then you're a fool," Elijah said approaching the man. He narrowed his eyes at him. Letting go of his patience, he put all of his strength in his arm, swinging it across the length of the hybrid's neck. He watched with satisfaction as the head rolled around and the decapitated body fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Elijah turned to the remaining hybrid. "I will be taking Elena with me, and you? You're going to go back to wherever you came from." He watched as the red head nodded eagerly at him. "If anyone else comes up with the stupid idea of coming back here and challenging me, you will tell them about tonight."

"Yes," the guy agreed. "I won't come back." He moved away from Elijah, cautious to see if Elijah was really going to let him go. With one eye on the older, more experience supernatural being, he booked it out the door.

Waiting until the hybrid left, Elijah finally turned around. He moved towards Elena, who was still unconscious. Removing his jacket, he maneuvered her upper body so he could wrap it around her nearly exposed top half. Leaning over her small, appealing form, he cradled her to his body. Without a care for the bodies that littered the floor, he stepped over them, never sparing them a glace.

It was only short drive to his house, but it felt much longer than that. With one careful eye on the road before him, his other eye was trained on the woman in the car with him. He made sure to drive slowly so as not to jostle the unconscious young woman.

He felt great regret in the fact that even though Klaus was incapacitated he still reigned terror in Elena's life. More than that, Elijah felt disappointment in himself for letting her down. He should have known better, he should have known that Klaus' hybrids would try something, or at the very least been expectant of it. It seemed as though he did nothing but disappoint Elena. Ever since his transformation he had struggled to survive. He'd always planned out situations, always remained on his toes. How had he let his guard down so much?

When he pulled up to the residence that Klaus had procured, he carried Elena to the door. He wasn't surprised when the door opened before he even made it to the porch. Kol, Finn and his alternate version stood waiting.

"How is she?" The time traveler asked, the concern apparent on his face. He stared down at the unconscious woman.

"She hasn't awakened since I found them," he said, moving past the three. He walked up the stairs and didn't even hesitate to pick a room. He opened his bedroom door and gently deposited her on the bed.

"I found her friend," Kol said, trailing behind him into the bedroom. "I took her home."

Still looking at Elena, Elijah nodded absently. "What happened?"

"They were ambushed at the door. She said that vervain was put in the keg. I don't know how it was accomplished," Kol frowned, once he learned how the alcohol was kegged. "Maybe I should have gone tonight…" he mused, sure that if he had gone, he would have realized something before anything could happen to either Caroline or Elena.

"Kol…" He trailed off, not wanting to deal with his brother's sarcastic comments. "I don't want to hear it."

Kol, who hadn't meant to upset Elijah, figured it was best to say nothing further on the matter of the party. "Is there something I can do?"

Elijah shook his head, looking away from Elena for the first time since he'd settled her on the bed. "I need to get her a change of clothes." He knew that he could have asked his sister, and while she may grudgingly agree to help them, he didn't think Elena would be comfortable in someone else's clothes.

"Finn and I can go." He'd felt like an ass when Elijah left to deal with the situation. While he knew that his brother could handle himself, he still felt useless waiting at home. He was always eager for a fight, it was the best form of working off frustration; okay, the second best form. Since currently had no lover, it was the best he had to work with.

"All right…" Elijah sighed, once again turning to look at Elena. He hoped that it wasn't a mistake sending Kol and Finn there. He had to admit, he wasn't keen on the idea of Kol going through Elena's drawers.

"We'll be back soon."

When Elijah heard the front door open and close, he moved to the kitchen to grab a large bowl and fill it with warm water so that he could clean off the dried blood and wounds so he could assess her injuries.

When he returned to his bedroom, he spotted his younger self sitting on the corner of his bed, looking down at Elena. Just based on the shrug of his shoulders, Elijah could imagine the things going through his head. Actually, he didn't have to imagine, he could remember it.

Moving into the room, he set the bowl on the opposite nightstand. Using the wash cloth, he rung it out before he removed his jacket from Elena's body.

As soon as the jacket was removed from her body, the longer haired gentleman averted his eyes. Elena had explained to him that bras were what women of this time wore, but it still revealed so much. So much more than he was comfortable seeing of her.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," the long haired gentleman murmured, grabbing her hand and focusing on it.

"She didn't blame you," Elijah excused, running the cloth over the arm closest to his. "She was more upset about hurting you than your words to her."

"She's been through so much within the last few days," he shook his head. Between Klaus' attack on her and then this?! "Why hasn't she run off screaming?"

"She's stronger than she looks," Elijah whispered reverently, still washing away the dried blood. He wet the cloth and then rung it out before moving it to her breast and collar bone.

Looking down at her, he knew there was nothing sexual about his actions, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was intimately wiping the skin above her breasts. He also knew that it was something he would never forget because of his excellent supernatural mind.

"If you have no objection, I can clean off her other arm," the alternate offered. He wasn't quite ready to relinquish his hold on her.

Sensing what was left unsaid, Elijah nodded. He wet the rag, rung it out and handed it to his companion.

Still keeping a hold on her hand, he used his unoccupied hand to wipe down her arm. He tried to keep his eyes on her arms, but he found them straying to her exposed chest. He briefly focused on her adequate chest before his gaze moved down to her taught abdomen. When he realized that his interest was going down a road that was more than friendly, he pulled his gaze away.

He hadn't missed the perusal of Elena, and he almost felt it necessary to remind his younger self that nothing could come from the infatuation. Then again, he considered the fact that he'd been upset with Elena earlier, wrongly punishing her for actions that her ancestors had committed against him. No, he didn't think it would be an issue in the end. It couldn't be. Looking was one thing, but acting was a completely different story.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…" Elena muttered, coming to. She looked up to see both Elijah's sitting near her on the bed.

"Hi," the time traveler greeted in a gentle voice. "You had quite the night…"

Elena nodded. "Can you help me sit up?"

Elijah, her Elijah, gently brought his hands to her upper arms. He pulled her to a sitting position before moving behind her. His hand moved to her shoulders and he caressed the skin on the back of her neck. "We washed you off."

His voice was soft, yet there was a tone in it that left her shivering. She'd always found him attractive, his voice among the qualities that appealed to her, but he'd never spoken to her in such a way.

"Are you cold?" He asked, though his tone held a hint of knowledge to it.

"No," she denied in a light tone.

"Elena, I am so sorry for what I said earlier," the alternate apologized, pulling her attention to him. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. Tonight when we found your shirt with blood on it, my heart dropped. I…I could not help but think the worst; knowing that if something happened to you, your last memory of me would be me saying those awful words."

Elena took a moment to process his apology. He seemed most sincere in his voice, and the features on his face relayed just that. "I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry too. I never should have lied to you. I just…I was so worried about you, I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wanted you to trust me, and I was afraid that you would leave if you knew…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the things she'd been party to or planned.

The time traveler nodded. "I am so relieved that you are okay." He leaned forward, his hands moving to cup her face.

She was surprised by his actions, but quickly excused it. If something worse had happened to her, she knew he would have felt guilty about their conversation, if it could even be called a conversation. When his thumbs began stroking her cheek, her heartbeat accelerated. Her eyes locked with his and she found herself unable to look away. "What are you doing?"

"The other day, we almost kissed," he said, his voice was firm. There was no trace of the polite distance he'd held since meeting her. He sounded more like the self-assured man of her time. He definitely knew what he wanted, and he didn't appear to want to hide that.

She held her voice, unable to say anything. Even if she had possessed the ability to speak, she didn't know what she would have even said. Though she remembered the almost kiss, it played through her thoughts more than she knew it should have.

He waited patiently, waiting to see if she planned on saying anything in response to his words. He could see her filter his words, he watched the expression on her face change from indignation before it gave through to acceptance; which was betrayed by the slight coloring of her cheeks.

"I must confess, it has crossed my mind quite a bit. Perhaps, more than it should have," the man out of time said. "And the idea that you were lost to me before we…before I could take what I really wanted…" He trailed off shaking his head, his grip on her cheeks dropped.

Elena swallowed thickly at his words. He was definitely sounding more like the vampire she had known. Did he actually say that he wanted her? Her breath hitched in her throat. "Oh…" she trailed off weakly. "But…Elijah…" she tossed a glance at the vampire behind her. What would he think? She knew that he had the memories of this younger, alternate version. That meant he possessed the memory of what almost happened in the park. Did it bother him that this other version wanted to kiss her when he himself did not?

"Oh, worry not, Elena," he said softly.

Seeing that the older version of himself had no objections, he leaned forward, cupping her cheeks once again. Bringing his mouth down, he captured her lips with his.

She had known what he planned, but she didn't think he would actually kiss her. She remained immobile for a moment, too shocked to respond. When she felt the pressure of his lips intensify she gasped out.

As soon as Elena gasped against his pressure, he took full advantage of her open mouth; plunging his tongue inside. He coaxed her to respond to his ministrations.

It didn't take long before her tongue met his. She forgot about the vampire sitting behind her, focusing on the man before her. She began to respond to him, fighting for domination. She wasn't sure how long they traded kisses before she felt another pair of lips on her shoulder. She tore her lips away from the man in front of her, gasping at the new sensation. The back of her neck and her shoulders were always very sensitive for her.

When she wrenched her mouth away from his, the long haired vampire did not sit idle. He immediately moved closer to her, kissing her collar bone, licking and tonguing the area.

"Oh God…" she breathed into the room. Between the kisses, she felt a pair of hands on her thighs, squeezing and massaging the skin under them. Another set of hands were on her arms; ghosting down the length of them.

When she felt herself being tugged backwards, she fell against Elijah's chest, her head leaning back against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she felt nothing other than the sensations they were causing on and in her body. When Elijah moved one of his hands off her arm, she didn't think anything of it. When he moved it to her head and turned her face towards his, she easily followed his direction.

Elijah plundered her mouth, coaxing her tongue into dueling with his. His hand was splayed on her neck, his thumb caressing the skin under it.

As she continued acquainting herself with his mouth, his younger version continued to lick at her collar bone.

When she began responding so eagerly to their ministrations, Elijah decided to push their luck. His hands moved from her arm, stopping on the underside of her breast; his other hand settled close near her other breast.

Elena moaned into his mouth at the new position of his hands. His fingers gently brushed against her nipple. The man out of time moved his head up and began kissing and licking her neck. His hands, moved up from her thighs, settling on her waist.

Elena had no idea what to do with her hands. She'd seen threesomes in pornos from her parents and friend's parents that she and her friends had stolen, but she'd never been in such a position herself. She hadn't even entertained the thought of being in one. It seemed as though they were both more than comfortable sharing her, neither one had trouble finding a place for their hands or mouth. She felt useless, unable to decide what to do in response to their actions.

"What are you doing?" She asked, tearing her mouth away from Elijah's. His mouth immediately moved to her ear and the patch of skin underneath it, nibbling on it.

"I believe, little one, that we are seducing you," the time traveler said in a husky tone before he captured her mouth one more time.

"Hmmm," she moaned into his mouth. They kissed until breath became an issue for her. "I don't know what to do with my hands," she confessed a moment later. They were both making her body tingle, and she had yet to do something in response to them. Were they regretful that she was immobile?

"Relax, lovely, Elena," Elijah said between nibbles on her neck. "We'll take care of you."

When her bra was unhooked, she was very aware of it. The long haired gentleman captured her mouth again as Elijah continued to kiss and lick her neck. When his hands moved to her shoulders, she felt his fingers ghost over her skin as he pushed down the straps of her bra. She continued her kiss, increasing the fervor of them as her anticipation mounted.

Elijah continued to skillfully remove her bra, never removing his mouth from her skin. Once the bra was low enough, he easily pushed it off, his expert hands moved back to her naked breast. His fingers tweaked her nipples and when she wrenched her mouth away from his younger version and cried into the room; he smiled against her skin. He couldn't deny the delight in her response of his actions.

"Oh, fuck!" She cried out.

"Why, Miss Gilbert, I do not believe I have ever heard such words from a woman before," the long haired gentleman said with a teasing smile.

Elena blushed. She wasn't sure if it was because of her outburst, his gentle teasing or if it was the situation she found herself in.

From behind her, Elijah once again began kissing and nibbling on her shoulders and the back of her neck. When he smelt the fragrant scent of her blood because of her blush, he marveled at the thought that it was the one comment that caused her to blush.

Leaning in, the time traveler flicked his tongue over one breast.

Immediately, Elena's body coiled at the actions.

Having sensed her possible reaction to his young version's ministration, Elijah moved his head back. When Elena let out a loud moan into the room, he moved her head back against his chest. "Do you like that, Elena? Do enjoy the things we are doing to your body? Do you like the way his mouth is wrapped around your nipple?"

With her eyes closed tight, Elena nodded against the chest.

"No, lovely. I want to hear you say it," Elijah coaxed, his voice was thick in his arousal. "Do you like the way that his…my…mouth is wrapped against your nipple?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Elena?"

"You," she moaned in response.

His arm snaked down to her untouched breast. "What would you like for us to do to you?" He rolled her nipple between his fingers. When her hips shifted, seeking a relief, he increased his grip. "Tell me, lovely. Tell me what you want, and we'll do it."

"Harder. I want you to suck my nipple harder." She was rewarded when the suction increased. "Mmmm."

"What else do you want?" Elijah urged, enjoying her words.

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip. Between the sensations of the mouth and hands on her body and the fact that she had no idea what the best response was, she was wordless.

Elijah's mouth trailed to the side of her neck. He kissed the soft skin under it. "Tell me, Elena. Tell me what you want." He opened his mouth wider scraped his teeth against her skin.

"I want it all. I want to feel you deep inside me," she moaned.

"And what will we do once we're there?" Elijah asked, coaxing her along. He knew that she had yet to mention what his younger self would be doing during that time, but she was finally responding to his urging.

"I want to come around your cock. I want to milk your cock and then I want you to explode inside me…" As soon as she uttered her words, Elena paused. Never before had she been so brazen with her speech.

She didn't have much experience in the way of sex. Matt had been her first partner, and as they'd been young, they learned together. There had never been dirty talk. Sex alone was adventure enough for them.

When it came to her relationship with Stefan, she spent much of her time feeling awkward with him. When she thought of his experience and her lack thereof; at least next to him, she never dared to say such things. Oh, Stefan had tried once or twice, but she just hadn't been responsive to it.

However, in that moment, as one version of Elijah nibbled on her breasts and another caressed her; the words didn't feel wrong. She didn't feel awkward, only incredibly aroused, and based on the growing member she felt against her back; she could only assume that he felt the same way. Elijah had always managed to do that, make her feel empowered, only now it was in a completely different way.

"My dear, Elena," the time traveler broke in, pulling away from her nipple. "I do not believe I have ever heard such words before," he confessed. "I find that it is rather…arousing."

"That it is," Elijah agreed. "Who would have thought, Elena, that we have the same desire?"

"I do love the way you say my name," she said, unable to look away from the man that was embracing her. "I think that you both have way too many clothes on."

"Hmmm," Elijah agreed as his hands began ghosting down the front of her body. "Perhaps we should remedy the situation…"

Both men pulled away from her to quickly shed their clothes. She tried to follow the movements, but her human eyes couldn't keep up with their actions. Moments later, she felt the bed dip next to her and her eyes moved to the naked man next to her.

His body was exactly how she imagined it would be. He was obviously turned at his prime. The hard work and hard labor definitely paid off. Her eyes trailed down to the line of hair, just below his abdomen; finishing off at his penis, which was slightly larger than what she had to measure it up to.

"Do I meet your approval?" The man out of time asked, smirking at the small brunette. Her eyes were trained on his most private part and he felt pride upon seeing the awed expression on her face.

She nodded slowly. "You know you do."

His arm extended out towards her and he beckoned her to come closer. When she shifted nearer to his body, he easily lifted her up and settled her over his lap.

She couldn't keep back her squeal at the movement. She used her legs to hold herself above him, keeping their intimate areas only inches from touching. When his hands moved to her nipples and tweaked them, she threw her head back and moaned into the room.

"It's too late to be shy, Little One," he coaxed. While one had continued to pinch and caress her nipple, his other hand moved to the treasure between her legs. His hand easily found her slit and his deft fingers began to tease it.

When she felt the bed dip next to them, she looked to see Elijah, the one of her time, watching the two with intensity. He too, was naked, but instead of leaning back on the bed like the younger man, he kneeled on it. His hand strayed to his package, playing with the engorged penis.

"You look so beautiful right now," he breathed, leaning down to capture her lips. As awkward as it had first felt, watching a naked Elena straddle an equal naked version of him, his lust had taken over. He looked at Elena, her face was already flushing, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look so beautiful than in that moment.

As Elijah continued to kiss her, coaxing her into a duel of tongues, she felt her body being shifted slightly, by the man underneath her. When she felt herself being lowered onto his thick erection, she cried into Elijah's mouth. Either he wasn't ready to relinquish control of her mouth or his lust was renewed by her cries and mewls, but his kiss intensified.

On hand shot out to the side, taking hold of his erection. She began jerking him off, but because of the things being done to her body, Elena knew she wasn't quite up to par. One of his hands fisted around her hand and he helped her to find a pace that worked for him. Her other hand moved to the chest of the man that she was currently riding. Her hips began moving against his. She wrenched her mouth away from Elijah's and moaned into the room.

Moments later, she felt Elijah settle into the space behind her. Despite her arousal over the situation she found herself in, she felt her nerves kick in. She'd never tried anal with anyone, and as far as she knew, none of her friends had either. She'd had no one to ask advice from, so she had no idea what to expect.

She felt something cold against her second hole, as a small item began playing with it, teasing it, attempting to relax it. Elena stopped riding the man beneath her, but his thrusts never faltered. She let the new sensations wash over her.

She wasn't sure if it was technically because they were the same person, or because they'd both shared lovers with someone else, something she didn't care to think about in that moment, but they moved perfectly in sync with one another. She felt the thrusting stop, and she almost cried out in displeasure, but when she felt the pressure against her anus increase, all movement stopped.

Elijah attempted to work himself inside her, but her body instantly tensed up. "Relax, Elena," he soothed. "You'll enjoy this."

She attempted to do as he coaxed, but it was tight and uncomfortable. She bit her bottom lip to hold in her cries of pain at the new intrusion. She'd been so focused on that, that when the man beneath her began thrusting again, she almost missed it.

The next minutes seemed drag on, but slowly pleasure was replacing the pain she felt. The two Elijahs were excellent lovers. While one would thrust in, the other pull out and then switch off. Meanwhile, both touched her body everywhere they could reach. With her head turned to the side, Elijah groaned and moaned into her ear as the younger man would periodically attempt to capture her lips. Elena would trade sloppy kisses with him, but her mind was unable to focus on anything other than the sensation the two men were causing her.

It was more than she could handle. She moaned into the room. Her stomach coiled and she felt her walls beginning to spasm.

As he felt her walls spasm around his aching shaft, his orgasm began as well. His thrusts became jerky and he pushed into her as far as he could manage. His hands immediately encircled her waist and he held her still as he pistoned into her.

Elena's cries sounded in his ears, as the first sign that his partners were just about finished. The next sign was when he felt the younger man's penis through the thin wall, his actions becoming jerky and harder. When he heard both yell into the room, he was only thrusts behind, roaring out his own release seconds later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time that Elena began to move, both versions of Elijah eagerly moved closer to her. While his younger version still held onto her hand, Elijah chose to keep a physical distance from her.

He couldn't deny the oddity in the fact that a past version of himself held a certain regard for Elena. It still put him on edge that he had two sets of memories, and one of them included a keen interest on Elena. Elena, whom he'd tried so hard to hold himself from; afraid of falling under her spell as he did with those who shared the same face. As it was, he knew that he could live without Elena, however, the fact that his younger self seemed to hold such affection for her both worried and delighted him. Of course, that last bit was nothing he would ever repeat to someone.

"Little One?" The long haired gentleman asked, leaning closer. Elena's head moved from side to side and she let out a whimper.

"Elena?" Elijah chimed in, leaning over her. Again, the tiny brunette let out a whimper. Hearing the tone of it though, it didn't sound like pain, at least not to his ears. She seemed distressed, but there was no discomfort to it whatsoever.

As if hearing their words, she began to mutter intelligibly. Over her body, the two vampires looked at each other. "What was that?"

"Yes…" Her voice was soft, but neither vampire had trouble hearing her, as if she'd spoken in a regular tone.

"She must be dreaming," Elijah surmised as he looked from the human to his alternate self.

"Mmmmm."

The moan caused Elijah to frown. Apparently Elena was having a very good dream. He grimaced as Elena once again thrashed around on the bed. His gentlemanly side demanded that they leave Elena alone, but he found himself unable to leave the room.

"I want to come around your cock…"

While he wasn't quite sure about the meaning of her words, he recognized one word. The long haired gentleman pulled his hand away from Elena as though he'd been burned. Never before had he heard such things. The phrase immediately caused conflicting emotions to rise within him from disbelief to arousal to confusion.

"May I suggest that we depart and leave Elena to…recuperate?" He offered after clearing his throat.

Elijah nodded at the suggestion. "Yes, perhaps that is a wise decision."

However, neither man moved from their position.

"I want to milk your…"

Stepping into the room unannounced, having heard her words out in hall, Kol pumped his fist in the air. "All right! Porn! I told you she could be a fire cracker," he smirked at Elijah.

Kol's sudden arrival pulled both young men away from Elena. They both stood up, refusing to look at her or each other. Elijah shook his head at his brother. "Shut up, Kol."

"You both have way too many clothes on…"

The new revelation left all three males in the room speechless for a long minute. From the opposite end of the room, Kol looked at his brother, both versions, with a smirk kissing his lips and one arched eyebrow. When both versions of Elijah became embarrassed, he waggled his brows at them. "Are you sure I can't have a shot at her?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The next morning, Elena finally joined the land of the living. She woke with an uncomfortable burning on her arms. The room she was in was unfamiliar, but judging by the ostentatious furniture and decorations, she knew that she was back in the house that Klaus had procured for his family. Though, she was in a different room, this bedroom was just as grandiose as the last one she'd previously occupied.

"Good morning, Miss Gilbert."

She looked up to find Finn standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," she greeted softly. She brought her legs up, resting her arms on them and then cradling her head in her arms. When she felt the tangles in her hair, she frowned. She knew she had to look a mess; but that moment, she just couldn't find it in herself to care after the past few days she'd had.

"I am glad to see you are awake. Last night appeared to be fitful for you. I know that it will also ease Elijah's mind."

Elena opened her mouth to ask him which version of Elijah he meant, but thought better of it. She supposed it really didn't matter. She had formed such alliances with both of them, that if the situation was reversed, she imagined that she'd feel the same way. Instead, she looked down at her clothes. "These are my clothes," she observed weakly. She knew that Rebekah wouldn't wear clothes like that, not that Elena had a bad taste in clothes. However, it appeared that Elijah wasn't the only Original sibling who had a taste for expensive clothes.

"Yes, Elijah sent us to gather clothes for you. Please, allow me to express my apologies, if it is not up to your liking. I must admit, I have very little experience in determining women's clothing. As I have spent the better part of nine hundred years daggered, your selection made little sense to me. However, Kol assured me you would like it."

"I appreciate the thought. Would you be so kind as to show me where the nearest washroom is? I would love to wash up after last night."

"Of course." He moved to a door on the opposite side of the room. "Expecting your desire, we have already laid out soaps and fragrant shampoos. Elijah has towels in the cabinet nearest to the bath."

"Elijah?"

"Yes," Finn nodded. "He settled you in his room. He spent most of the night with you, but his thirst was getting the better of him toward the early morning hours. I persuaded him to leave and hunt under the guise that the rest of us would take turns watching you."

Elena nodded at him. She frowned as she remembered the night before. She hadn't even been in the mood to go to a party, but Caroline had insisted… Caroline! "Oh! Caroline! What happened to her?" How bad of a friend was she? She'd been awake for how long and that was the first thought of her friend?

Finn stepped closer and urged her to calm down. "Calm yourself, Elena. Your friend is well. When we found out you had been taken, Elijah set off to bring you back and Kol went in search of your friend. Caroline is a little worse for the wear, but her vampire abilities will allow her to heal quickly. I dare say, she'll be completely healed before you…that is, unless you ingest vampire blood."

Elena didn't say anything to him, unable to come up with a response to his last point. Instead, she politely excused herself to the bathroom, waiting for him to depart before she closed her own door. Once inside the extravagant washroom, she took a minute to appreciate her surroundings.

She had to admit, that despite the complete ass that Klaus was, he had excellent taste. The bathroom consisted of dark woods, which complimented the dark porcelain and granite fixtures. There was a large jet tub, and it almost beckoned her, but she knew that a shower was her best bet. Opening the ornate glass door of the shower, she turned on the water, surprised when three shower heads turned on.

Waiting for the water to heat up, she quickly undressed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The salve that Elijah had given her, helped to diminish the bruises on her neck, however, they were still slightly visible. Between that, and the cuts that decorated her arms stomach, she looked worse for the wear.

When steam began filling the room, she pulled herself away from the mirror. As soon as she stepped under the hot water, her body began to feel just the slightest but better. She moaned into the empty room, her body melting into the pouring water.

Half an hour later, she was dressed and had just finished brushing her hair. She walked into the room she'd been placed in the night before. Still trying to keep the tangles from forming, she continued to run the brush through her long locks. She nearly jumped when she spied the man sitting on her bed.

Gasping at the unexpected presence, she calmed herself before speaking. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her hand coming to rest of over her pounding heart. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Elijah didn't say anything in response to her words. Instead, he focused on the brush that she held in her hands. He waited for her to follow his pointed look.

Elena felt herself blush and she offered a small smile. "I didn't mean to go snooping through your things, but I didn't have my brush. It's just if I don't brush my hair when it's wet, it gets very tangled." She didn't know why she continued talking. She doubted that Elijah would care about her hair and the fact that it tangled if she didn't tame it before it dried.

Nervously, the brunette claimed a seat next to the vampire and awkwardly fingered the brush in her hands. She had to admit that she felt unnerved in his presence. After everything that he'd done to help her, especially the last few days, and what does she do? She goes snooping through his bathroom. She didn't mention that she spent minutes inhaling the scent of his cologne and aftershave. No, that would be better left unsaid.

"How are you feeling today, Elena?" He watched as she shrugged at the question. She continued to stare at his brush, so he gently plucked it from her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Hmm? How do you feel?"

"I'm sore, but I suppose that's to be expected after what happened last night," she finished weakly. "I understand from Finn that it was you who saved me."

Elijah nodded. "Yes, but it was no trouble," and it hadn't been. There was no modesty in his denial whatsoever, he honestly felt it. After living for a thousand years, and having faced many adversaries; fighting against Klaus' hybrids was nothing more than hiccup.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"There is no need to thank me," he denied easily enough. "If it wasn't for my family in the first place, you never would have been taken. Please allow me to express my apology in the fact that I let my guard down."

"It wasn't your fault, Elijah," she shook her head.

He continued on, ignoring her protest. "I should have been prepared for Klaus' hybrids. I should have known that he would instruct them to act against us under his disappearance." As far as he was concerned, he'd dropped the ball. After the events of last night, as he watched over the unconscious Elena, he vowed he would never let his guard down like that again.

"Elijah, I don't blame you for what happened," and she didn't. Perhaps it was because she'd only been involved with the supernatural for such a short time compared to him; but as far as she was concerned, he'd saved her…that was enough. "And then to stay with me last night to make sure I was okay…"

When she mentioned having kept an eye on her the previous night, his thoughts turned to her dreamy mutterings. He didn't think he'd ever forget her words, but for a while he'd put them at the back of his mind. Since her mention of the previous night, he looked away from her. She didn't appear to remember her dreams and he did not want to be the one to mention it, almost positive that embarrassment would follow.

Elijah had never been one to avoid her gaze, so when he turned away from her, Elena felt herself bristling. "What? Did I do something offensive?" He'd been fine before she mentioned the previous night, making her believe that she'd done or said something in her slumber.

"Not at all," he stood up. "I just wanted to see how you were fairing," Elijah turned to her. "If you're feeling up to it, I can have breakfast made?"

"You are going to make breakfast?" Elena asked, her mouth quirking up in interest.

He met her challenging gaze and raised an eyebrow at her the challenge in her voice. "Yes, me," he mocked. "I think I can manage to make eggs." It had been a while since he'd cooked any form of food; as he had often employed a cook when needed.

Schooling her amusement, she offered him a genuine smile. "You don't have to cook for me. I can just go home and eat there…or I could cook myself…" She didn't mean to make it sound like she just invited herself to do that, but she really didn't want to be a hassle for him. He'd already done so much for her.

"Elena, I have faced many adversaries over the years. I think I can handle the simple task of making eggs," he denied. "Besides, I believe there's someone else that wishes to speak to you." He nodded his head in the direction of the door.

Elena followed his gaze, her smile fading as she took in the appearance of his younger version.

When Elena locked gazes with his alternate self, Elijah shook his head. He was still confused about the nature of their relationship. He had known that he (himself) held attraction for Elena, but he'd always kept it locked away so no one else could sense it or use it against him. His younger version seemed to share the same affection, though he was much less guarded about it.

Then there was Elena, who he knew had been attracted to him, even if she hadn't acted upon it. It appeared she held the same warmth for his alternate self. He couldn't deny his worry over that. It was one thing (something he refused to act on) for her to have an attraction for him, but his alternate version? How could the world, their world, change if he had a lover out of time? Not to mention there was just a small niggling feeling in his gut whenever Elena looked to the long haired man. It was almost reminiscent of the way he felt whenever he stumbled upon her and Stefan in a private moment. He would call it jealousy, but it couldn't be…could it? How could he be jealous over her relationship with a version of him?

"I'll meet you downstairs shortly," Elijah excused.

Not sparing him a glance, Elena nodded at the words. Her heartbeat accelerated as she looked at the time traveler, the man who had become so important to her in just a matter of days. Based on their last conversation, she had no idea what she should say to him. It was obvious that he appeared regretful of his words, but he'd genuinely hurt her! Should she be the one to make the first move since he was the one that had been so insistent on time apart himself?

"Elena…" he trailed off, his emotions getting the best of him.

Elena offered him a small smile. "Hi…" Inwardly, she berated herself. Hi?! She'd said 'hi' to him? Because it wasn't like there were so many other important things that needed to be said!

As soon as she spoke, he moved towards her with a purpose. Instead of claiming a seat next to her on the bed, he knelt in front of her; his head moving into her lap as his hands moved around her waist.

Surprised by his actions, Elena stiffened momentarily before she sank into the embrace. Both of her hands threaded in his hair and she ran them down the length of his wavy hair. It wasn't the first time she'd been so close to him, but it felt more intimate than anything else she'd ever felt in her still young life. She didn't say anything in response, for it was obvious that he needed that, that moment.

Elijah didn't know how long it was that he sat against her lap. In that moment, he allowed himself to forget everything. He didn't think of their present position, nor the impropriety of it. He didn't think about the fact that in that moment he was experiencing the worst guilt he'd ever felt. He didn't think on the fact that he was still out of time. No, instead, he sought comfort from her; from her presence, from her scent. In reality, he knew it was only minutes long, but it felt much longer than that, his seeking comfort in her.

"Please forgive me, Elena." Even that, calling her by her first name was improper, but he cared not for that. He pulled away slightly, still kneeling in between her legs. "Please allow me to express my deepest sympathy over my appalling behavior. I should never have said such things to you. When we discovered you had been taken, I…to think that the possibility of your last thought of me was my abrasive words."

While the words weren't familiar, it stoked at her thoughts. She frowned. She could have sworn that he had something along those lines before.

Upon seeing the confused expression on her face, he tilted away from her. "What? Was it something I said?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just…did we talk last night? I could swear that you've said something similar to me."

At the mention of the previous night, Elijah kept his gaze neutral. Just thinking about her whispered words the previous night, and the meaning that had been explained to him, he wanted to blush. He'd never heard such words before, and he'd been shocked that they came out of Elena's mouth.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "We did not. You were mostly unconscious."

"Oh…" she held her frown, filing it away for a later date. She'd think on it then.

"My response to your actions…I was prejudicial to you. I allowed the memory of Katerina's actions, of Tatia's actions, to dictate my emotions." He shook his head. "I am not usually one to allow my emotions rule me or my decisions."

Elena nodded at him. "I understand your reaction though. You were iffy on trusting me in the first place, so when my actions were revealed to you…of course you'd feel betrayed."

"Maybe so," he allowed. "However, you never gave me a moment to doubt you or your plans where I was concerned. I…was not mindful of the things you have experienced at the hands of my brother. I was had no knowledge about your relationship with my sister…"

For Elena, it was obvious that he felt remorse over his actions. She held no resentment against him for it. It was obvious that he felt it well enough without any added grudge from another source.

"Elijah, I am so sorry that I wasn't truthful with you," she apologized softly. "I…I was so worried that someone would find you at my house. You've met Stefan and Damon. You have seen their 'act first, ask questions later' attitude. I was afraid of what could have happened had they seen you. I willingly allowed you to make your own assumptions about the situation regarding Klaus."

"Your heart was in the right place," he denied. "Yes, you deceived me, but not out of malice." He took a second to drink in their moment. "I cannot express my relief in the fact that you are returned in semi-well health. How are you feeling this morning?"

Elena shrugged, not dissimilar to the way she reacted when the other Elijah asked the question. "I'm…sore."

With gentle movements, he pushed her sleeves up her arms and examined the wounds. He subconsciously began to caress her arms. "If you like, I can heal you," he offered, looking to her face.

She bit her bottom lip. She didn't need to ask, he obviously meant through sharing his blood. "While I appreciate your offer, I don't think so." She didn't care for the taste of blood, but at least he offered instead of forcing her to drink it like Damon would have done.

"While I understand your hesitation, there is no reason to be unnecessarily uncomfortable," he replied. "Please, Elena. I was not able to assist in your rescue last night. Allow me this small reprieve and allow me heal you."

"I've had cuts before," she insisted weakly.

"That may be so," he allowed, "but you do have a social life to return to. What would your peers say if you return to school with lacerations on your arm?" He watched her consider his observation and nearly smirked when she processed his correctness.

She grudgingly admitted that he had a point. If she returned to school with cuts on her arm, rumors would circle around. She didn't need to be center of attention.

"Please, Elena. Let me heal you." He stared into her eyes, imploring her to agree. He would not compel her, but that didn't mean he didn't feel the desire to. They both knew it was the best option.

Before Elena could process it, he shifted them both so they sat against the pillows she'd arranged at the top of the bed. Elijah was settled close to her. She was barely able to get comfortable when she noticed that he had already bitten the skin on his wrist.

When Elena hesitated, he offered her an encouraging nod. "It will be fine, Elena."

"I know, but it's such an…" she trailed off.

As if sensing the word that was left unsaid, he nodded. "It is a very intimate act, and it is nothing I take lightly," Elijah explained.

Elena pulled his arm down closer to her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing the first drop of his blood to fall in her mouth. It wasn't the first time that a vampire shared blood with her, but his blood didn't hold the traits that could make her shudder. His blood didn't have the same bitter, copper taste that she expected, and it was warmer than she assumed it would be.

He held his arm steady for her, but when it appeared that Elena seemed uncomfortable in their current position, he took the liberty of placing his other arm around her to keep her in place.

When she felt his arms encircle her back and pull her closer to his body, she moved her eyes to his face. Elijah seemed to be completely entranced by her mouth wrapped around the open wound on his wrist. The intensity of it made her stomach do flip flops and she felt her heartbeat stutter.

As soon as he heard the falter in her heartbeat, Elijah tore his gaze away from her mouth and met her eyes. In that moment, he bared it all for her. He became an open book, letting her see it all through his eyes.

Moments later, she pulled away from his wrist; however, Elena continued to look at him.

When he noticed a drop of blood that gathered under her lip, he gently wiped it away, never removing his intense gaze from her face.

Before either could say a word, they both heard a commotion from downstairs before the smoke detector was set off.

Elena was both annoyed and grateful for the interruption. She pulled herself from bed and gave Elijah a small smile. "I should…ah…go help him." She moved to the door, turning back around to give him one more glance. "Thank you, Elijah."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a fast pace, Elena rushed into the kitchen. The sight nearly had her in fits of laughter, but then she took in the three Originals that occupied the room. She knew better than to laugh at them. Smoke filled the room. It was obvious that the eggs that Elijah set to make were inedible. Kol stood at the stove, trying to wave away the smoke.

"Kol, that will not help!" Elijah exclaimed. He gracefully moved to the stove and turned off the burner before grabbing the pan and bringing it to the sink. He turned the water on, steam rising from it. He set it down, turning the faucet off.

"How was I supposed to know it would cook so fast?" The youngest male asked when Elijah shot him a withering glare.

"All I asked you to do was move them around. Did I ask you to increase the heat?"

"It wasn't doing much before," Kol mumbled in a weak defense. He'd never had to prepare food before. Even after sharing the night with a vigorous woman, she was on her way before any mention of breakfast.

As if planned, the toaster went off, two burnt pieces of toast popped up. Elena nibbled on her bottom lip to keep in the laugh that was near the surface.

"Elena," Finn greeted, smiling sheepishly at the human.

She controlled her smile, afraid that she would break into hysterical laughter. She easily slipped past the three brothers and grabbed a dish towel before she moved to smoke detector and began waving away the area.

Following her example, Elijah moved to open the window to allow the smoke to filter out of the house.

"Aww man," Kol grumbled with a grimace. "The house is going to stink like burnt eggs for days now."

When the sound stopped, Elena turned back to the room. All three siblings wore sheepish expressions on their faces. "While I appreciate the offer, I think it would be safer for my health if I prepared my own food from now on," she teased gently.

"Yes, it would probably be safer," Finn agreed, grabbing the burnt toast and tossing them in the trash.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rebekah stepped into the room.

"What is that God awful smell?" Her nose crinkled.

"We were attempting to make breakfast," Elijah replied. "This is what happens when you leave Kol in charge at the stove." He couldn't resist teasing his brother.

"Since when do you make breakfast?" She demanded, looking to each of her brothers. Behind her brothers, she noticed Elena. "Oh, it's you." She sneered, looking from the doppelganger to her oldest brother. "You were cooking breakfast for Elena?" Just how pathetic was he? She'd heard from Stefan that Elijah (before being daggered) held Elena in a certain regard, but she never took Stefan seriously. Apparently that was an oversight on her part.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Another voice asked.

Elena stiffened and looked to the new comer. Stefan stood, positioned slightly behind Rebekah. He wore a smirk on his face, but his eyes were hard.

"Since when do you make breakfast for your conquests?" She asked, her voice came out in a haughty way. Her comment was meant to both, insult Elena and warn her away, make her know that she wasn't so special.

Kol shook his head. "It isn't like that, Bex," the childhood nickname came out before he realized it. "But since you mentioned it…since when do you bring home your conquests?" He eyed the younger of the Salvatore brothers. He'd known that once upon a time, his sister favored him.

Stefan snorted at the implication. "She wishes." His attraction for the female Original had waned years ago, but she still seemed open to a possibility of them, not that he would allow himself to go there.

Rebekah glared at the former Ripper. "The loudmouth called Stefan to tell him about her night."

"Yes, when she told me she was attacked and that Elena was taken…" he moved into the room, stopping near Elena. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stefan," she denied in a hard voice.

"It seems that Klaus ordered his hybrids to stick around," Elijah explained. "When they didn't hear from him for a few days, they became worried and tried to force our hand."

"It's under control now though," Kol shrugged.

Stefan grabbed Elena's arm, inspecting her for wounds. There was nothing soft about his movements.

Elena watched him check over her arms, and she couldn't help but be thankful for the blood that Elijah had shared with her. She already felt the healing effects from it. She wrenched her arms away from him her ex-boyfriend, sure that if she hadn't already started healing, she'd be wincing in pain over his actions. "I told you I was fine."

"And how do I know it's under control?" Stefan demanded, the words almost mocking as he looked to the eldest Mikaelson sibling.

"Because I killed three of them myself," Elijah said, shifting his weight and stepping up to the young vampire. "I left one alive to spread the tale. I think it will be a while before we have anymore visits from Klaus' hybrids."

Rebekah looked from Stefan to Elena and then to each of her brothers. She shook her head at the dynamics of the group. What was it about the Petrova women that managed to captivate her brothers? Granted Finn and Kol never had an attachment to the previous two, the fact that they were included on 'cooking breakfast,' spoke leaps and bounds. She just didn't understand it.

Stefan stared Elijah down before he returned his attention to Elena. "Why didn't you call us?"

Finn stepped up to answer. "Because my brother could handle them without any assistance," he replied. "There was no need to call you and upset you for no reason."

"No reason?" Stefan frowned before his mouth twisted up in an ugly sneer. "Elena was taken and Caroline was attacked." His relationship, or lack thereof, with Elena aside, she was still his… He stopped to consider what exactly she was to him. Yes, his feelings for her were different, but he still felt something for her, something for Caroline. He and Damon should have been the ones to help the girls, they'd been the ones there since the beginning.

"And both are fine," Kol said in a bored tone. "If it was bad, you would have been informed. But, as you can see, Elena is fine now…so if you are finished insulting us, please show yourself to the front door."

Stefan looked around the siblings, shaking his head at the resolved looks on their faces. His eyes rested on Elena, who appeared uncomfortable but resolute. He shook his head at her, at where her apparent loyalties laid.

When Stefan moved from the room, the human looked to Elijah with an imploring expression on her face; as though she expected him to have all the answers.

When the front door slammed shut, Elijah moved his eyes from his brothers and looked to Elena, offering a small reassuring smile. It died a moment later when he spotted Klaus moving to stand a few feet behind her.

"Ah, I see we're making friends with the locals…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

As soon as he was heard, several things happened at once. Rebekah gasped in pleasant surprise. Kol and Elijah straightened, both moving closer to him as Finn pulled Elena in his direction and away from Klaus.

"It's about time, Nic!" Rebekah smiled. Finally! Things would go back to normal and Elena would stay far away from her home. It wasn't enough that she had to see the girl at school but to endure her at home?! Pretending that he'd been gone had been a daunting task. So many times, she'd almost given him away. It was why she'd chosen not to spend much time in the presence of her brothers.

Klaus ignored his sister's delight, instead he focused on the rest of his siblings. If he noticed Elena's small form behind Finn's, he didn't say anything about it. He fixated on his brothers, glaring at each of them.

"Now, was daggering me really necessary? A little dramatic, don't you think?" Klaus spoke, his intense gaze stopping on Elijah.

"And if I remember correctly, you're still supposed to be daggered…" Kol trailed off. If he wasn't, that meant that Rebekah had gone against Elijah's orders and un-daggered him. He cut a scathing glare in his sister's direction. When she only smirked in response, his irritation grew.

Following Kol's gaze, Klaus offered a triumphant smile. "Now, don't go casting blame on our dear sister. She had nothing to do with my recovery."

"Then please, enlighten us," Elijah requested with forced politeness, the expression on his face was indeterminable.

Klaus moved forward, walking around the island counter. Out of the corner of his vision, he watched Finn move Elena closer to the exit of the room. If he'd wanted to, he could easily intercept the two, but his quarrel was with Elijah.

"Elijah, Elijah, Elijah…" Klaus sighed. "You really are off on you're A game. Maybe it's because of the company you keep, but you really should have known better…"

His angered spiked in a way that only Klaus could do to him. Elijah let out a low growl in warning.

Not the least bit intimidated, Klaus squared his shoulders and stared at his eldest brother in defiance. Once upon a time, he'd looked up to Elijah, wanted to emulate him. When it became obvious that he would never possess the same moral values, his resentment for him was born. Oh, they'd remained brothers and confidants through the years, but the resentment on his end had festered. "I thought you would have realized that the dagger would have no effect on me?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Elena left the room so abruptly, he'd stay to gather his wits about him. From the moment he'd met her, he found himself slowing changing, and it left him surprised and confused. He had worked so hard to keep his emotions detached; the fact that an eighteen year old girl was able to slip past his defenses was beyond him. After suffering not only Katerina's betrayal, but the mess she'd caused, he had been resolute not to put himself in that position again.

Looking back on his maturing relationship with Elena, the intensity of feelings felt as though they'd appeared out of nowhere. At first, she'd been nothing more than a doppelganger. She'd assisted him when he had no one else to help him through such a confusing situation. He didn't even know how he'd gotten to the point of sharing so much with her, but it didn't feel wrong. He knew that above all, Elena wouldn't repeat his words to another soul. She even began to return the favor by making her own confessions. It was then that he realized just how similar they were, despite all the obvious differences between them.

He had not even paused to consider his offer of blood sharing. He supposed that blood sharing was different for vampires. Other than offering his blood to his siblings, he'd only ever shared his blood once before with another person. Back when he and his family had first transitioned into vampires, they'd been struggling to control their demons, their lust. It was in the heat of passion when he exchanged blood with his partner. It intensified the experience and the intimacy, but when she revealed that she had other lovers, he vowed to make a sacred thing. He would not share it with another being that was less than deserving. However, his offer to Elena was second nature. Not only that, it felt fitting; a realization that left him reeling and feeling breathless even after she left the room.

When his spiraling emotions calmed down, the time traveler made his way back downstairs to join the others. Based on the less than pleasant scent, he knew breakfast had been an adventure. He was eager to see the aftermath. He had not been prepared to see Finn holding Elena behind him as though he was protecting her from something. It wasn't until he'd heard Klaus' voice that he put the pieces together.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It hurt like a bitch…"

"So, you've been….awake all this time?" Kol asked.

Klaus turned back to his sister, moving to her side. "Yes, Rebekah was kind enough to release me from the confines of the coffin and gave me money for a hotel."

Elijah looked to his sister, his betrayal obvious on his face.

Rebekah had seen that look on her brother's face, but never in her direction. She fidgeted next to Klaus, but other than that showed no reaction to it. He forbade her from un-daggering Klaus, he made no mention of releasing him from the casket.

"And so you've been what? Hanging out?" Finn asked in a hard voice.

"I've been waiting to make my reappearance," the hybrid shrugged.

Moving closer to the scene in the kitchen, the man out of time pulled Elena away from Finn, tucking her into his side. His arm circled around her body, but his eyes never strayed from Klaus' form.

"Ah, Elijah…I've been wanting to talk to you," Klaus' smile turned pleasant as he looked at the alternate version of his brother. "Rebekah told me you were a drag, but I think it's just because she doesn't care for your attachment to my doppelganger."

His body tensed as Klaus directed his attention towards him. He felt Elena try to burrow closer into his body, he replied by tightening his hold on her. "And where were you last night when your hybrids kidnapped her and attacked her friend?"

At the mention of the previous night, Klaus' eyes flashed. "They have been dealt with," he growled. Not only had they harmed his doppelganger, but they'd injured Caroline. He wasn't sure what it was about the young vampire, but he was very intrigued by her. Their actions against Elena were punishable, but striking Caroline like that? He'd killed the one Elijah left alive and the two he'd had back at the hotel waiting for him.

"You killed them? Just like that?" Elijah asked, pulling Klaus' attention back in his direction, away from his younger self and Elena. His mouth twisted up in a smirk at his half-brother's admittance. He couldn't imagine his brother laying a hand against any of them, not when he was interested in creating them.

"Yes, and I'd do it again. Their actions were uncalled for," Klaus was stiff in his reply. "However, I do have Elena, and her blood will supply me with more hybrids."

At the mention of Elena, Elijah's gaze flickered over to her. He watched her shiver in the arms of his alternate self and he shook his head, turning back to his brother. "You won't be using Elena for that any longer, Nicklaus."

Hearing the challenging tone in Elijah's voice, Klaus stepped forward. "Is that a demand?"

Elijah took his own step forward to meet the silent challenge that Klaus offered. "You've done enough damage, brother."

"No, I think you've done enough, brother," the younger brother sneered before advancing on him. "You orchestrated this whole event. You acted as though you were in charge, when in fact, we both know you aren't." He moved closer, stopping when he was toe to toe with him. "You had the nerve to fall for my doppelganger," he accused in a soft tone so that only Kol, who was near enough, was able to hear. "As if I would ever let you get your hands on her. As soon as I teach you a lesson, I'll take care of your younger version as well."

The threat against his younger self spurned him into action. Not holding back, he punched Klaus hard enough to send him flying through the air. Wasting no time, he flew through the air, perched over his brother, grasping his neck in his hand.

"You will release your brother."

When the form against her straightened and the arm that she found comfort in went lax against her body, Elena grew confused. She looked around the room at the other siblings. Finn and Kol wore looks of astonishment on their faces. Rebekah, who had always been cool as a cucumber, showed more emotion in that one moment then Elena could ever remember seeing. What really unnerved her as the way that Klaus and Elijah stopped all actions against one another.

Realizing that he was posed with his hand around Klaus' neck, and his other hand fisted only a few inches away from his face, Elijah straightened up. He stared at the commanding woman in the room.

"Mother?" Rebekah whispered.

Mother?! Elena looked to the new addition in the room. Her eyes were wide and she froze. She must have been what was in the spelled coffin. She noticed the stunned looks of all the siblings, except one. Klaus didn't appear stunned, he looked more fearful than anything.

"How are you here?" Finn asked, finding his voice before his brothers.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time," Esther said, looking from him to the rest of her children. She seemed to study them, drink in their appearances. "May I tell you all how long I have looked forward to this?"

"You're here to kill me then, mother?" Klaus asked, the tone of his voice held resignation. He had long since feared for this day, even though he never envisioned it happening, there was always a slight possibility of Esther awakening.

"I have only had one wish, to be reunited with my family as one," Esther replied in an even tone.

Off to the side, Elena didn't understand the foreign emotions of the woman. She could only imagine that if she was Esther, seeing her children again after a thousand years; there would be more emotion. In that moment, all of the Original siblings were completely out of character because of her arrival; yet Esther remained…detached.

"And I see that I have my work cut out for me," Esther said, looking in Elena's direction, her gaze on the younger version of her eldest child. "I see you have been playing with affairs that you should not have touched…"

Elena watched as the man near her had he grace to look down as his mother scolded him. Elijah felt horrible enough over his actions; he didn't need to be reprimanded. Elena wanted to speak out and defend him, but her voice failed her in the moment. Instead, she did what she could for him, and offered him silent support. Elena grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing it.

Upon seeing the action, Esther's eyes narrowed on the joined hands, her eyes trailing up the arm to see the human's face. If she was surprised by Elena's appearance, she didn't let it show.

From across the room, Elijah shifted; uncomfortable by the way his mother looked at Elena and his alternate self. Speaking up, hoping to force her attention away from them, he introduced her. "Mother, this is Elena Gilbert, she is-"

"A descendent from Tatia's bastard child," Esther finished, her tone not mean, only truthful. "I have no idea what my children did to you to inspire such loyalty, but you have my appreciation in taking care of this one. Things could have been so much worse had he not stumbled upon you." Esther then stepped closer to the couple. "Fear not, Elijah. I will get you back to where you are supposed to be."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were the last person I expected to see here," Stefan said opening his front door and looking at Elena. One eyebrow was arched, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Did they get tired of your presence?"

"There's been a development," Elena said in a soft voice. "Can I come in? Is Damon here?"

Stefan didn't reply, he simply pushed the door open further.

When he didn't remove his extended arm, Elena ducked under it, making sure not to touch his body as she passed by him.

Moments later, Damon walked into the room, an alcoholic drink in his hand. If it wasn't Damon, she'd be surprised by the early hour of it. However, he'd once explained that it helped stilt the hunger for blood. She never thought anything else of it, until that moment. One would figure that at his age, he had control over his blood lust, so Elena had to wonder if that was just an excuse on his end.

"And what sort of development might that be?" Damon smirked when he noticed that she observing him more closely than she usually did. Without waiting for a reply, he turned to walk into the living room, knowing that the others would follow him.

"Bonnie managed to open the coffin," Elena said, standing awkwardly in the room. She watched as Damon smirked at the glass he was holding. Stefan on the other hand, remained cool; as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Excellent," Damon whistled. "So, who's inside?" The fact the Klaus kept it spelled shut meant that it had to be someone he feared being released. Perhaps that person could help them to get rid of him, or so that had been the thought since learning of the casket.

"His…their mother." Both brother's attention swiveled in her direction as though she'd just broke into a little jig.

"Damn!" Damon slammed his glass down, paying no mind as the amber liquid spilled over the side.

"Do you think she'll help us?" Stefan asked after a pause. "Klaus is the one responsible for her death, maybe she's seeking revenge?"

She knew the question was directed at her, but she honestly had no reply for him. She thought on her brief interlude with the Original mother and the fact that she couldn't make heads or tails of her. Once upon a time, she'd been able to judge whether a person was good or bad within minutes of meeting; however that skill had been seriously lacking in the last couple years.

"Well?" Damon prompted after her silence became too much. They had to know. Even if Elena thought there was a chance, they may be able to use her against Klaus.

Elena shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "She was so…off. You should have seen it. They were all emotional, even Klaus and Rebekah, but she was so…not." Elena couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the time she was raised in. She didn't know much about that period in history, but weren't women back then much more in control of their emotions? She supposed they would have had to be, with how difficult life could be.

Damon and Stefan frowned at her words.

"I…I didn't spend much time with them." After her short introduction, Elena excused herself from the room. She moved upstairs to put her shoes on and finish dressing. As soon as she was done, she quietly snuck out of the house. She didn't even know if any of the Mikaelson siblings had heard her leave, but the fact that no one bothered to stop her spoke plenty. She didn't harbor any resentment against them, knowing that it was a family situation.

"Why not?" Stefan demanded. "You seemed pretty comfortable earlier."

"Because I didn't want to intrude," she shook her head, her frustration flared and she struggled to hold it back. "You should also know that Klaus was un-daggered."

"I knew it!" Damon stepped closer to her. "I told you that they would do it to suit their needs, but you didn't believe me!"

"It's not that," Elena denied, her voice hardening at his accusation. "He can't be daggered because of his hybrid status! None of them even knew that." Well, Rebekah had, but Elena didn't mention that fact. "He spent the last two days watching them…us. After you left this morning, Stefan, he appeared. He and Elijah, the one of our time, got into a fight." It was a little reminiscent of the time that Stefan and Damon attempted to save her and Rose from Elijah, the first day that she'd met him. Only Elijah's actions this morning were more emotion driven and angry. Elena was sure that if they hadn't been interrupted there would have been serious bloodshed between both brothers. "That was when Esther suddenly appeared. They were so surprised to see her, all action around the room stopped."

"You need to get as close as you can to them, Elena," Stefan spoke up after a minute of silence.

Damon frowned at his brother, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?" The human asked. She hadn't heard that right, right? Because was Stefan seriously suggesting that she use them? That she put herself in possible harm's way?

"You've already got an in with your little lap dog."

Elena bristled at the word he used, knowing that he was talking about the younger version of Elijah. "He is not a lap dog!"

"Don't act like that. I saw the two of you yesterday while we all spoke at your house. You couldn't keep your eyes off him," he replied in a stiff tone, rolling his eyes. "You've already gotten close to them because of that, we just need to figure out if we can use Esther against them…Klaus."

"And you took a train to crazy-ville when? We already know that Rebekah hates her, and who's to say what Klaus could do to her?" Damon spoke up. He knew that his brother had been a little screwy since leaving with Klaus, but this? His brother never would have suggested that. Never!

Elena shook her head at him. "I will not. I will not use them for anything," she denied. Aside from Klaus and Rebekah, she had no issue with the rest of them.

"Elena, you know that if we don't neutralize Klaus now, that you will forever be his own personal blood bag," Stefan reminded her in an even tone. "I already told you that he was planning out your life with Matt, did you think I made that up? Just ask Damon, he was there that night."

Damon shifted uncomfortably as Elena's accusatory gaze shifted towards him.

Satisfied with his brother's response, Stefan continued on. "He'll make sure you continue on with your blood line. Can you really live with yourself, knowing that you damned your future children all because you didn't act when you could have?"

"I won't do it," she shook her head. "I don't have to have children. I can just let it all die with me," she denied. It was something she had seriously been considering since Klaus' revelation.

"But that isn't really what you want, Elena," Stefan spoke then, his voice much softer. "You want a family, I know you do, you've said so once or twice." His gaze softened. "I'm not asking you to do anything too horrible. We just have to know if we can get Esther on our side. We just need you to feel it out."

Elena listened to his words, let them wash over her. She found herself collapsing on the couch as she considered his points. Yes, she had wanted a family. She supposed she'd always wanted it because that was what most girls grew up wanting; however the death of her parents made that desire even stronger. She wanted children, she wanted that unconditional love that came with family. Once she began to realize that it may not be a possibility, it was a bitter pill to swallow, but she was learning. She didn't have to have kids. She knew that there was always Jeremy, who was not as invested in the supernatural as she was. He could get married and have kids and she could be 'cool aunt, Elena.'

She also knew that she owed it to her friends to help them any way she could. They'd all sacrificed so much because of her, because of her life. They had all done so much to help her, been through so much because of her. Could she really live with herself knowing that she let them down by not helping them?

"Elena?"

She looked up to Damon, who had pulled her from her thoughts. "Hmm?" She noticed that Stefan was no longer in the room with them.

"What are you thinking?"

"Do you agree with Stefan? That I should try to use this…use Elijah as an excuse to get closer to the family?" She watched as he hesitated. And her head bowed in sadness. Damon was often easily able to say so much with his body language.

"It would make things easier," Damon admitted. "But…I don't want you anywhere near them." He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. He didn't want her to put herself in harm's way. Who knew what Klaus would do to her, he'd already killed her once, strangled her the other day…

Elena stiffened at the contact. "Damon…"

"No, we need to speak, Elena. You've been avoiding me long enough." He let it go, because they had had things to deal with, but he couldn't do that any longer. He'd waited for the chance to be alone with her so they could discuss what happened. He was not going to let it slip past his fingers.

"Damon, please. Don't do this…" She pulled her hand away from him. "I…I can't go through this with you."

Damon steeled himself at her words, but he needed to know why she felt that way. "Why?"

"That kiss, that never should have happened," she whispered into the room, knowing he would hear it without difficulty. "I never should have let it happen."

"It's because of him, your Elijah, isn't it?" He asked. He had tried to ignore it, but he had seen the way that Elena looked him the previous day. He didn't want to admit it, but it worried him.

Elena shook her head. "No…" Maybe it was? She didn't know. She knew that she felt things for him that perhaps she shouldn't have, but it didn't have anything to do with her relationship with Damon, that much she did know.

"So you've decided to mend things with my brother then?" He asked in a cool tone. It wasn't surprising. She'd picked Stefan over him before, even Katherine had…repeatedly. He should have been used to it by then.

Elena shook her head. She knew why he would assume that, she'd done it in the past, but she didn't want him thinking that this time.

"Then it comes back to the Original," he spoke evenly.

"Damon, I…you've come to mean so much to me after these past months; much more than I ever thought you would, but…"

"I don't really want to hear the 'it's not you, it's me' speech. So you can just shove it."

His ire had been directed at her before, so she took no offense against his words. He was entitled to his anger.

"I am sorry that I can't be what you want," she apologized, truly meaning it. She had imagined a life with Damon by her side, and she knew that there could have been something amazing there; but not in this one. Maybe in an alternate reality they would be the perfect couple, but she couldn't go there…she wouldn't. "That night…" she shook her head. "I allowed myself to go there, but I realized after it was just…wrong of me. Damon, I…I suppose I transferred my lingering feelings for Stefan to you; and it wasn't fair to any of us." She hated telling him that, because while he didn't say much, she knew that the kiss meant much more to him than it had to her.

Refusing to look at the young woman next to him, Damon pulled away from her, both physically and emotionally. "I think you should go," he suggested in a wavering voice.

Elena nodded at the suggestion. Quietly, she made her way to the door, stopping to look at him once last time, her regret obvious on her face. As soon as she shut the front door behind her, she heard the sound of glass shattering from inside the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You left without saying goodbye," Elijah spoke, leaning against his car. After Elena excused herself, he, as well has alternate version and his siblings sat down to discuss things with their mother.

Coming to a stop in front of him, Elena offered a small smile. "Yeah, you guys had things to deal with and it wasn't my business," she excused in a small voice. She never felt more uncomfortable in her life, feeling like she was intruding on a personal moment. "What are you doing here?" She asked, unable to hide her surprise at his presence.

"Finn retired to his room after a private conversation with my mother. Klaus is itching to finish our fight," Elijah pulled himself away from his car. "I needed to get away, sort everything out."

"And Elijah?" She asked, worried that Esther had since sent him back in time before she'd had a chance to say goodbye.

"When I left, my mother had sequestered him into her room, questioning him on the events that surrounded his arrival," he sensed her nerves about the situation, and he wanted to reassure her that all was well, or as well as they could be under the circumstances.

"Would you like to come in?" Elena offered, walking past him. She knew that he would. She wasn't sure how she did, but she did. She unlocked her front door, leaving the door open, and moving into the kitchen.

Elijah followed silently behind the human. He shut the front door quietly behind him and moved towards the kitchen as well. He watched Elena move around her kitchen for a moment, making a meal for herself.

"You still have not eaten, then?"

Elena placed the plate she'd just retrieved from the cupboard down on the counter and she turned to face him. "I stopped over and spoke to Stefan and Damon."

He couldn't say he was surprised with her revelation, but he did feel disappointment tug at his gut. "I suppose they know of my mother, then?"

"I've been through a lot with them, Elijah. I thought that they deserved answers," her voice was even, but definite. She wouldn't back down from his imploring gaze. "Maybe it wasn't any of my business," she added, "but they've done so much to help me. I felt like I owed them answers."

He supposed her point was fair. If there was one trait he admired, it was loyalty, even if it was not aimed towards him. He watched her turn back to the items she'd grabbed, preparing her food.

Elena focused on the task at hand, perhaps a little too focused. She'd never before gazed at her food with such intensity before. Instantly guilt welled up inside her as she thought on the conversation she'd had with the Salvatore brothers, or more specifically, Stefan. His words continued to ring in her ears and she wanted nothing more to push them away, but they wouldn't go anywhere.

"Elena?" Elijah questioned cautiously. Her heartbeat sped up and she gazed at her sandwich with more interest than he knew she should have. Had something happened in between the time that she left his house until returning home? Had something happened with Stefan and Damon?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Upon hearing the probing sound of his voice, Elena felt her nerves increase. She placed down her utensils and turned to look at Elijah. He had since unknowingly stepped closer to her, so when she spun around, she was surprised by his near presence.

"Did something happen when you went to see the Salvatores?" He asked. His tone was both quiet and demanding, brooking no argument or denial. He watched the way that Elena looked immediately looked away from the direction of his face, and he knew then that something had taken place. Elena was uncomfortable under his scrutiny, and he felt his determination strike. He would find out what happened.

She pulled her gaze away from Elijah's, instead focusing on his shoulder. She was uncomfortable and unsure and if she were honest, just a little insecure. She felt torn in that one moment, which she honestly didn't understand.

She didn't want to reveal Stefan's motive, knowing that he had had a point. Her life would continue to belong to someone else who would make decisions for her. Her children, should she chose to procreate, would live under Klaus' thumb as well. She couldn't knowingly continue on with her blood line under that knowledge.

However, she felt an irrational sense of loyalty to the man that stood before her, and she had no idea why. She'd gone from fearing the vampire before her to…wanting to please him. Was it because of the growing closeness she shared with his younger version? She wanted to think so, but something told her it was much more than that. The man before her had offered solutions to problems in the past, he'd nursed her back to health twice and he'd saved her from Klaus' hybrids. No, this new sense of loyalty that she possessed was for him, and him alone.

It was with that startling realization that her thoughts turned to a new direction. Her feelings for the man before her went far beyond loyalty. She'd always felt a slight attraction for Elijah, but when had it progressed beyond that?

He watched her lose herself to her thoughts, and he grew concerned. Her body had gone tight with whatever thoughts seemed to stroke her thoughts. "Elena?" He asked once again, though his voice was much softer than the last time he'd uttered her name. He brought a hand out to her chin, gently pushing her head up so their gazes met once again.

"It's funny," Elena eluded, looking into his eyes. "Before you were awakened and whenever Elijah and I would discuss you, it felt so weird. I mean I was talking with a version of you, talking about you. I would refer to you as my Elijah to try and separate the two of you," she shared in a soft voice. "But…he feels more like my Elijah than you do."

He listened to her words, listened to her feelings, but he failed to understand the meaning behind them. He didn't understand how they tied into his original question; but he didn't push her. He had to admit that the end of her confession bothered him. However, instead of voicing it, he gave her a moment to rein her thoughts in.

"Stefan asked me…suggested that I use my Elijah to get closer to you…your family. So that I could determine if Esther was willing to help us…them kill Klaus."

Elijah pulled his hand away from her chin, but made no further move to pull away from her. "You said 'them' as though you no longer wish to be a part of it…" One eyebrow was arched and he smirked at her, as though she was a challenge of some sort.

"I don't want to live my life under Klaus' thumb, Elijah," she confessed in a pained whisper. "I don't want to have children if I can't guarantee their safety and of any children they might bear. I considered Stefan's observations, because they have all crossed my thoughts at one time or another." She looked to his eyes once again, frowning at him, hoping that he wasn't upset by her confession.

After he lost his daughter and wife, Elijah hadn't wanted to remarry and start a family. For him, it seemed that his chance had come and gone. It had been painful, but he learned to live with the pain. In the thousand years of his existence, he had regretted that decision. While he knew that he would have eventually been turned, it would have been amazing to watch his bloodline continue on. He looked at the young woman before him, resolute to not have any children, all on the count of his brother. He didn't want that for her. Elena's decision to have children should not rest fully on his brother's threat.

"Elena…" He was honestly at a loss for words.

"I've been learning to accept the fact that children may never be a possibility for me," she continued on as though she hadn't heard him. She wasn't looking for comfort on that. "I just…I don't want to deal with Klaus for the rest of my life, but I can't…" Elena trailed off. "I feel things, and in such a short amount of time, I find that my loyalties to my friends are wavering."

He hadn't been expecting that revelation. She could have told him that she was having Klaus' hybrid child and he would have been less surprised; he'd have been furious, but not stunned. He'd seen firsthand, how Elena interacted with her friends. He'd watched that even though Bonnie detested Damon, she would work side by side with him when the situation called for it. Elena, who had always been willing to lay down her life in exchange for any of theirs, had always been loyal to them, even if she didn't always agree with them. They were all like that, they disagreed amongst themselves, but they remained a united front.

"I don't want to live my life like that, but I don't want to be part of anything that could harm your family," she acknowledged. "And the worst part is, I don't even understand why I feel that way! I don't know when it happened, or even how, but I…God, I am a horrible person! My friends are depending on me and I've switched to the enemy camp!"

She was growing increasingly upset by the minute and it was all Elijah could do to calm her nerves. "Elena, you are not a horrible person," he replied. "If you were, you never would have confessed this. You would have gone on pretending that everything was fine, while using me…him to get closer to my family."

"But after everything that Klaus has done…" They would never understand. Even if her loyalties weren't directly for Klaus, she felt them for someone that her friends looked on as an enemy.

"Elena," Elijah said, once again pulling her from her thoughts.

She loved the way he said her name. There was a…stilted accent to his words, something that was a mix between the old-world and today, but she doubted anyone else could pull it off as gracefully as him. He rolled the l in her name and…she couldn't put it into words, but it did things to her insides. Hmm… Elena found herself frowning at the direction of her thoughts. Had she said that before?

"You are not a bad person," he repeated. "You are the most real person that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. While I understand your hesitation and overall unsettling feelings about this recent development, I cannot say I am unhappy."

Elena wanted to question him about his words, but she decided against it. Now…this moment, it was reminiscent to the afternoon she spent with Elijah in the park. There was a spell that weaving around them, the mood became just a little heavier, and Elena was certain that if she did question him, things would take a turn to a place that she wasn't ready to visit yet.

"Perhaps we should save this conversation for another time?" Elijah asked after hearing her stomach rumble. He stepped away from her, not realizing until that moment just how close he'd moved towards her.

Elena found herself nodding with him, yet unsure of what had just happened between them. When her stomach growled again, she felt herself blushing in embarrassment. "Yes, my stomach is demanding my full attention." She turned back around the food that she'd left abandoned on the counter and finished making up her meal.

She offered her companion some as well, but he'd politely waved away the offer. Elena quickly demolished her food and moved to clean up her mess. For the duration of the time that it took for her to eat, Elijah excused himself to her living room to wait for her there.

Minutes later, she joined him on the couch, at a respectable distance. "You look like you're a million miles away," she observed when he had yet to notice her appearance.

His face spun in her direction, surprised by her sudden arrival. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Elena offered him an amused smile. "I said, you look like you're a million miles away," she repeated. "You said that you needed to get away to process things, what things?" When he made no immediate move to reply, Elena began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

Elijah pursed his lips. "I was not prepared for my mother's arrival. All these years, I existed with the knowledge that she was dead. I grieved and then I moved on."

"You have your mother back, Elijah," she breathed. It was something that she wished for almost every day. Not a day passed when she didn't think of her parents. There wasn't a day that passed where something happened that she wanted to tell one or both of them about. "You've heard from her own mouth that she has waited for you guys to be reunited."

"Over the years, Elena," he began after a pause, "I learned to censor what I said. I learned to say things, agree to things, in a manner of words that would give me what I wanted while appearing to give in to someone else's words." It was his way to not go back on his words. He would simply manipulate a phrase or two. "I learned that from my parents. The phrase 'choose your words wisely,' exists for a reason; because they can come back to haunt you if you aren't careful."

She chewed over the meaning of his words. "You don't think your mother is here to be reunited with you all…" It was more of a statement than a question.

Elijah smiled sadly into the open space before him. "Oh, I believe she wants to be reunited with us, but I question her terms of it." Did she want live with them as the family they once were, or did she plan to kill them where they could be together on the other side?

Instead of saying anything else, Elena settled down into silence next to her companion. She knew no words of comfort, not for the situation Elijah was dealing. She didn't even know if (had she had any) they would be appreciated at that moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look much better than I thought you would," Caroline said, opening her front door to let Elena in.

"You too," the human replied, taking a closer look at her friend. "I'm so glad that you're okay," she moved to embrace her.

Caroline hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay too. After I was shot, I kind of hid off in the bushes." Logically, she knew she couldn't have done anything else. The pain had been too intense for her. "The next thing I remember was Kol picking me up off the ground. He brought me home."

The brunette pulled away. "I am so sorry I didn't come by sooner. This morning was…interesting, to say the least…" she trailed off, following Caroline to her room. "So, Kol brought you back? How was your mom about that?"

Caroline shrugged. "She was working late last night, so thankfully she didn't see me like that." Things between herself and her mother were a work in progress. It didn't matter that she'd grown up hating vampires and being taught to fight against them, Caroline was above all, her daughter. "So, tell me about your morning…"

"Elijah brought me back to the mansion last night and I was unconscious. This morning, Elijah, my Elijah, the one that I spent the last few days with, he shared his blood with me so that I could-"

Caroline eagerly jumped in then. "Wait, Elijah gave you his blood?" She was gushing at the news. "Elena, this is a big deal." It was one thing for Damon or Stefan to share it with her, but she didn't realize that Elena had grown so close to him.

Elena nodded, remembering his acknowledgment of it. As of then, she hadn't stopped to consider the meaning behind it. "He said as much," she admitted in a soft voice. "Caroline, I know that Klaus gave you his blood after you were bitten…." She watched her friend shift uncomfortably. "Is that what it was like for you?"

"No." There had been no feelings from either party before it happened.

When she didn't elaborate, Elena frowned. "Okay…"

Realizing that she had to elaborate, Caroline cleared her throat. "Since it happened, I've noticed that Klaus has treated me differently," she hedged. And while she left it unspoken, she found herself feeling differently towards the man that had wreaked havoc in their lives since his arrival. She had yet to put it in words, let alone share it with anyone else.

Sensing that she wouldn't get anything more on the subject from Caroline, Elena continued on with her story of what happened that morning. "We were downstairs and Rebekah walked in with Stefan and…that was fun," she muttered.

Caroline arched an interested eyebrow at her. She didn't know what to think of Stefan any longer. Once upon a time, she thought Stefan was perfect for Elena, but his actions in the last couple months had her seriously reconsidering her feelings. While she knew it wasn't all his doing, he'd since been released from Klaus' compulsion. What was his defense since then?

"Caroline, I don't know what to do about him anymore. I mean, he's always looked out for me, but then that night….and now I just have this overwhelming urge to punch him every time I see him." Where did things go so wrong between them?

"Sometimes people enter our lives as a lesson. Not every good or bad influence is meant to stay in them," Caroline replied. "And you have every damn right to be angry with him after what he did." When Elena seemed ready to lose herself to her thoughts, she urged her to continue.

"And then after he left, Klaus came back."

"Excuse me?" Caroline nearly choked. "Klaus is back?" How…was that even possible? Other than permanent death, wasn't the white ash dagger the only way to stop them?

"He was never down for the count. His…hybrid side isn't…he can't be daggered. He was just hiding, watching." She watched Caroline's reaction closely. "Are you okay?" Caroline's reaction was awfully peculiar.

The blonde went through the notion of nodding her head, but she felt like she was anything other than okay. Since Klaus healed her with his blood, she'd begun to look at him in a new way. He wasn't a complete asshole, in fact, she could deduce that he was almost sweet to her; so unlike the guy he was to everyone else.

It had her noticing things that she never had, and it left her feeling guilty and confused. She felt like the worst friend in the world…after all the things he'd been responsible for. And what does she do? She begins to notice the slight curl of his air, wondering how his lips would feel across other parts of her body, and his voice…it was nearly enough to…

Inwardly, she cleared her thoughts. That's why she'd been somewhat relieved when she found out he'd been daggered. It gave her a chance to recollect herself, sort through her feelings and hope they had been nothing more than a fluke in her judgment.

"Caroline?" She waited until her friend looked at her. "Did something happen between you and Klaus?" She frowned in concern. She didn't like Klaus, in fact, if there was one person she hated, Klaus was it. Yes, she was concerned over the idea that her friend may or may not harbor feelings for him; however, her main concern was for Caroline alone. Did she realize what she was getting into?

The blonde shrugged. "To be truthful, I don't really know. I know that…I love Tyler, despite everything that's happened, and I know that Klaus has done all these horrible things….but I…he's gotten to me. You know?" She had no other way of putting it into words. She let out a frustrated sigh and tossed herself back on her bed.

Elena followed suit after a moment. She turned her head to look at Caroline. "I…if you need someone to talk to," she offered softly. "While I can admit I don't understand whatever it is that made you think second twice about him, who am I to judge? I fell in love with a vampire and then let his vampire brother fall in love with me." Elena shook her head. "We kissed, you know?"

"You and Damon?" A frown pulled at the blonde's lips. "Elena! He's like…such a jerk. Putting aside the way he treated me," which she still wasn't over, "he's like a….gigolo! He will sleep with anything with or without a pulse!" She didn't understand the relationship that Elena shared with him, or how it was that he was a semi-nice person where Elena was concerned.

Elena blushed at her friend's words. "I know. He just…he kissed me, and after the way that he helped me… I let it happen. I knew after it happened that I shouldn't have," she confessed in a small whisper. "I really do care about him, Caroline, and I know you don't understand it, but I do. I hate that I hurt him, and I avoided him, 'cause all this crazy stuff happened. I talked to him today, and I…"

Caroline looked over at Elena, seeing the emotional struggle on her face. She scooted closer to her, resting her head against Elena's shoulder. "Isn't it times like this when you wish you could just go back to start of it all and make different decisions?"

The brunette leaned her head against the crown of Caroline's head and sighed. She didn't know if she would have gone that far. Despite all the pain and anger that both Stefan and Damon had been responsible for, she had come to value them in her life. "It does make me long for the time when Matt and I were together and so innocent and my biggest problem was how to wear my hair in my cheerleading outfit."

Caroline scrunched her nose. "We really were vapid, weren't we?" And as sad as it was to admit, she'd been the worst one. She'd always been so eager for everyone's approval, at the time, she'd have done anything to become popular.

"Their mother is back," Elena said after a short pause. She considered that she should have mentioned it earlier on in their conversation, but she'd needed to talk things through with someone.

The revelation startled Caroline and she turned to Elena. "And you're just now telling me this? What...what happened? How? Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

Elena suggested calling Bonnie over. An hour later when the Bennett witch arrived, the three spent time catching each other up on everything in their lives before they decided to spend the rest of their day bonding with each other. There was no mention of the situation at hand, instead, they watched old movies as they gave each other makeovers. By the time Elena left the Forbes residence, she felt better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was it that I nearly forgot her intensity?" Elijah asked, joining Finn in the library. Kol, Rebekah and Klaus were off in another part of the house, Esther was locked in her room, and he wasn't sure where his older counterpart was.

Staring into the fireplace, one side of Finn's mouth had risen up in humor, but he offered no reply.

The alternate version of the eldest Mikaelson sibling moved toward the small drink cart. He poured two glasses of bourbon, handing one to his brother before he claimed a seat next to him. "Did she behave similar during your meeting?"

"Ay, she did," the younger brunette agreed, leaving it at that. His conversation with his mother had dominated his thoughts since he left her room. She had not assumed anything, or perhaps she had, but she cleverly concealed it? What he did know was that her line of questioning unnerved him. There was only one way he could take her words, and he did not feel comfortable with that assumption.

Instead of looking at Finn, Elijah looked to the crackling fire as well and let out a weary sigh before taking a sip from his drink. "Do you know what I have always admired about you, Finn?" He waited until he garnered his brother's attention before continuing, though his head never turned to look at him. "You have always been able to remain separate from a situation." It was a trait he was still mastering, but it seemed to be natural for Finn. "Yet aside from all that, you never lose sight of doing the right thing…even if, at first glance, it is not the best decision to make."

There was no denial, of all his siblings, Finn had been the one that so closely resembled himself. They both held morals in high regard, and while his view on the world was never as matter-of-factly as Finn's, they did share similar traits.

Finn let out his own sigh. Elijah was not one to speak out of term. He had the self-control that Finn had not yet seen in another being. He did not say things unless he wanted to be heard…and understood. "What is it you know?" He asked, his tone resolved. He stared into the glass that Elijah had brought him. It did not matter that this was not the brother of his age, he was still his brother.

He didn't answer his brother's question with an acknowledgement. He took one more sip of his drink, setting the glass back down on the drink cart. "Why, whatever do you mean?" Elijah asked in a calm tone as he approached his brother from behind. He brought his hand up to squeeze his brother's shoulder in silent support. He did not need to know the particulars; what was important, was showing Finn his support. "I have missed you, Finn. Had I known then that you were daggered, I would have found a way to release you."

"I am glad that you did not," Finn admitted. Their transition, he knew, had been hardest on him. The time he spent daggered was a reprieve from all the evil he'd done. "If I had not been daggered, I fear the idea of what I may have become."

Elijah removed his hand from Finn's shoulder. "I do not. You are not a soiled person, Finn. Klaus aside, none of us are." Even Klaus, who at the root of things, was not truly evil. He was misguided, spoiled, prejudiced and expectant. "Our transition changed us all, but we dominated our demons, or in some cases, learned to embrace them and the changes that were entailed along with them…controlling them."

Finn took a moment to consider Elijah's words. "And of all my siblings, you are the one that I've never had to worry about," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "I worry about Kol's eagerness for thrills and passion. I fear Nicklaus' hold on Rebekah." As his baby sister, his only sister, he always worried for her. "And Klaus…I fear that his temper and design for power will be his downfall, but you Elijah? I've never worried for you, not like I have for them. You have the ability to see a situation from both sides; it puts you at an advantage over your enemies."

"And that is why I beg of you to consider all angles before making a hasty decision."

"You know not what has been asked of me," Finn replied in a stiff tone.

Elijah pursed his lips. "No, I do not," he acknowledged. He had known that his mother was up to something. Esther had always been calculated, but never cruel. The woman he'd seen that morning, while she shared the same face as the mother he'd known, had steel in her heart. Maybe it was because she had been forced to watch all of the appalling things he and his siblings had been responsible for, or maybe it was because she herself was threatened. He did not care what it was that made her so unlike the woman that helped raise him, but it was there. "But I beg you to heed my words, brother. Some decisions that are made with the best intentions are not always the wisest ones."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, what the hell were you thinking this morning?" Rebekah demanded, stomping into the office that Elijah was in. He'd disappeared not too long after their mother's entrance and she'd waited anxiously all afternoon to speak to him.

Paying no heed to her annoyance, he continued on his with phone conversation. "Yes, please do. I look forward to hearing from you soon." Elijah hung up the handset and then looked to his sister. His lips were pursed and he narrowed his eyes. "What can I do for you, Rebekah?" His voice was overly pleasant, but his annoyance with her was obvious.

"You made breakfast this morning," she replied, crossing her arms. Her mouth was pulled into a frown and she met his gaze, refusing to back down from what most people would consider intimidating. "You made breakfast for Elena."

With his elbows resting on the desk in front of him, his hands opened before him as though he didn't understand her reaction. "Well, I believe that we both know if I had a better hand in that fiasco, food would not have been burnt. However, yes, we did. Elena had quite the night at the hands of Klaus' hybrids. It was…a peace offering."

She narrowed her eyes. "It was pathetic," she argued, her tone was venomous as she spat it at him. "You know how I feel about her…"

He listened to her grievance, considering her words before he stood up and walked around the edge of the desk. He moved to the front of it, casually leaning against it. "And you know how I feel about Nicklaus, yet you did not inform me of his inability to remain daggered. Worse yet, you went behind my back and aided him," he replied in an even tone. If it was anyone else, they would be dead where she stood.

She shook her head. "That is not the same thing. He's family. She is nothing more than a whore." It happened in a flash, but she didn't miss the way that Elijah's eyes flashed at her words. "The night that we were un-daggered, I told you that I was going to kill her, and I meant it…I still do."

The eldest Mikaelson sibling moved closer to his sister. "It is my fault that you behave the way you do," he shook his head. "For hundreds of years, I let you go on the way you have, but it stops now, Rebekah."

"Oh really?" Before she could say another word, he was dangerously close to her and she nearly trembled in fear. She and Elijah hardly ever fought, and when they had, she couldn't remember the last time he'd ever looked at her with such contempt. However, she refused to back down.

"Yes," he hissed. "You will not lay a finger against Elena, Rebekah…or so help me God you will regret it."

She stumbled away from him as though he'd physically assaulted her. "I'm your sister! How can you possibly say such things to me? And all because of that bi-" when his eyes darkened once again, she amended her statement. "You would choose a lousy human over me?"

"Elena has suffered enough at the hands of our family. I will not stand for it any longer." If there was one thing he planned to do, it was to leave Elena to live the rest of her life in peace, even if that meant keeping a closer reign on his siblings during her lifetime. "You stand there demeaning her with callous words, yet, compared to you; she is innocent." He watched her eyes flare in indignation with his observation. "You will not harm a hair on Elena's head, I mean it Rebekah."

"Yes, Bex," Klaus said entering the room. "I am afraid that the lively hood of Elena is the only thing that Elijah and I can agree upon at this moment in time."

Ignoring the newest addition to the room, Elijah looked back to his sister, his anger draining just the tiniest bit. "I am not asking you to like her. Just remain cordial, don't antagonize her. For some inexplicable reason she is tied to our family, and something tells me that she won't just disappear."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Monday had come much sooner than Elena wanted. Despite the fact that Elijah's blood helped to heal her superficial wounds, her body was sore and school had been the last thing on her mind. As such, she'd noticed her grades slipping and she was scrambling to play catch up in nearly all of her classes. Between the pile of homework that she was late on turning in, she'd even requested extra credit work to help boost her grades. She had spent Sunday night working on her homework.

Monday and Tuesday were spent much the same way. Once she'd returned home, she hadn't left the house for anything. Her soul focus had fallen on her school work, which remained a difficult task. Between the pressure she felt to improve her grades and her personal life, studying became much more of a chore than it should have been.

Elijah had always been an enigma to her. Upon their first meeting, he'd made no quarrel about his plans; which involved using her to lure Klaus out of hiding. However, it was his actions after that day that confused her.

After she'd managed to escape his hold, she'd been taken by three vampires with their own agenda. He'd so casually rescued her from them, swatting them down as though they were nothing more than pesky flies. They came to their own agreement, which she'd betrayed. Not only had she gone back on her words, but she aided her friends in daggering him. Looking back, she didn't know if she would have had the gumption to un-dagger him if it didn't come down to Bonnie's life.

Yet her bravery and desire to correct the wrongs she'd done won out in the end. Once she un-daggered him, she stupidly or bravely (considering how one would look at it) left with him, placing her trust and faith in a man that had every right to retaliate against her. The conversation that they'd shared that day at the Lockwood mansion opened her eyes and she learned that there was much more to him than she'd considered up to that point. Looking back, Elena realized that was when she began thinking more on Elijah than ever before.

"Light reading for the evening?"

Mentally saving the page number, Elena shut the book she'd been reading and turned to her companion.

It was Wednesday night, and after spending the last few days studying, Elena was tired of her school and homework. The Gilbert residence was so quiet; between Jeremy's departure and Rick's new relationship with Dr. Fell, Elena felt the solitude much more than she had in previous weeks.

She looked up; surprised to find Elijah, her Elijah sitting across from her in the booth that she claimed when she entered the Grill. His long hair was pulled back, curling at the ends, but he looked to be just as dashing as ever in the suit that he was wearing.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" The last that she'd known, it had been decided that he would remain at the mansion for fear of changing the future more significantly than had already been done.

"I have slowly been going insane by my confinement." As overjoyed as he was when his family, minus his father, was reunited; he was finding the mansion too crowded. He missed his solitude.

"And how are things going at casa de Mikaelson?" She could only imagine how awkward things were between Elijah and Klaus, this flowing over to the rest.

"Interesting," he allowed. Things were overly uncomfortable between Klaus, Rebekah and his older version. Finn had become more withdrawn if possible and Kol continued to grate on everyone's nerves, more so with him, both versions. He took delight in casually reminding them of Elena's dreamy words and sighs.

"Has Esther managed to locate a spell to return you to your time?"

"To be honest, she doesn't spend much time with any of us." Elijah frowned at the realization that the woman that had returned to them was not the same one that raised them. His mother made no mention of it, so he could only assume she hadn't yet. "Doppelgangers?" He read the title of the book she'd been so engrossed in when he approached the table.

Understanding that he didn't want to focus on Esther or a situation that included her, Elena didn't fight him over the change of topic. She offered a sheepish smile. "As bad as it is to admit, I…I don't know much about them." Which she knew was ridiculous considering everything. "I…I tried looking it up once, but…" she shook her head at the memory. "I didn't like what I had found, or rather, I didn't like what was available." The last time she'd attempted to look up information about doppelgangers, she thought that she was just an anomaly, an oddity; that may not have been too odd in the supernatural realm. However, since discovering the truth about Tatia and the beginning of vampires, Elena began to question it all.

"You, yourself, are a doppelganger, and you know nothing about them?" He asked, mildly amused by the subject.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him in a playful indignation, understand that he meant not insalt. "And tell me, have you researched vampires, or at least looked up some of the myths and facts about them?" She inquired. If he had, then he would know the plethora of information that could be found on the internet.

Elijah snorted at the inquiry, the hilarity of what was 'known' was such a folly. "Oh you mean about vampires that sparkle? Yes, I have researched that little bit, and let me tell you…that is the best way to instill fear in your enemies."

The human giggled at his words. A picture of Elijah chopping Trevor's head off came to mind, only in it, Elijah was sparkling. Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts, she let out a small sigh. "It's all the same," she muttered. "Other than the fact that it's German for double walker, every website, the book…it all means the same." Elena pursed her lips. "It's so frustrating. If someone sees a doppelganger, it brings up images of death…if a person sees their own doppelganger that means they're going to die. Which, I guess, I could see that last bit. I've seen and spoken to Katherine and then I died…" She trailed off lamely before adding her next thought. "But then…she never met or even knew about Tatia and she died. So that kind of cancels that out. There's mention that a doppelganger is or can be from another universe, but we both know that isn't the case."

"Disappointing?"

"You have no idea!" She smiled sheepishly when she realized she garnered the attention from the people at nearby booths. "Doppelgangers have been mentioned in literature as representations of some aspect of a character, which in my case makes sense," she lowered her voice. Not only had she met Katherine; but there were at the very least, four people who had known her look-a-like in an earlier time. "But doppelgangers are mentioned as being menacing and vengeful, but I'm neither so…" She groaned, her had beginning to hurt. "I just assumed that doppelgangers were somehow included into the spell that was used to create you guys, but…why? And then there's this thing…a…vardoger?" She frowned, knowing that she'd butchered the pronunciation.

The word sparked something in his memory and he smiled. "Yes, it's Scandinavian. It's a like a spirit, a predecessor that doesn't have the same evil intent as a doppelganger."

Elena had to admit, she was impressed by his knowledge. "And you know this how?" Belatedly she realized that it was a stupid question. If someone lived as long as the man across from her, of course they'd know just as much.

"We are of Scandinavian descent and…it's an old myth." It was a myth, nothing more, so he wouldn't place much interest in it. "And seeing as how you are more lovely and tangible than a spirit, it's safe to assume that you are not one. Has your research material changed since your last investigation?"

Elena pursed her lips, as she looked at him in surprised. She wondered if he even noticed that he called her lovely. The expression on his face never changed and the tone of his voice remained even through it all. "Not at all," she replied. "I think I have more questions now than anything."

Elijah looked to her, drawing his body up taller. "What else is troubling you?" He asked. When she appeared to pause at his question, he offered a small smile. "You obviously need to speak to someone, and perhaps I may offer you an alternative way of looking at things?"

Elena shook her head. "You don't want to hear this." He would be returning home soon.

He gazed at her, a little surprised by her words. What would make her think he held not interest? "You need to speak to someone, and as I lived through it, I may be the best person to advise you as it is my family that grieves you."

Elena pursed her lips at him. "Fine," she muttered giving into his observation. "What I do know for a fact, at this point in time, is that Esther and Mikael created vampires."

Across from her, her companion nodded. "Yes. Vampires, unlike werewolves were not made by nature."

"Werewolves are…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Nevermind. I suppose that's a topic for another time. Okay, so they, or rather Esther, made an elixir that contained Tatia's blood."

"Yes. She used Tatia's blood." Even after a thousand years, he felt great regret I that fact. It was such a tragedy that it was his and Nicklaus' actions that resulted in her death. He could not help but think that if he and his brother had found a different way to go about the situation, then she never would have died.

The brunette nodded as she continued his words. "Why? Why did they use Tatia's, was it special? Or was it pure dumb luck on her side?"

Elijah was quiet at he contemplated her questions. Her words were struck something in his memory that he thought he'd long forgotten. He remembered Tatia's arrival to the small village and the way things changed because of her. Not only did she have men interested in her, but many women and girls had been jealous of the attention she'd received. They attached scandal to her name, and Tatia had no way to fight it.

He remembered befriending her. He remembered helping her settle down, helped her daughter, it was when no one was willing to do anything. With his friendship, she formed friendships with his siblings, however Esther was a different story all together.

Unaware of the thoughts swirling in his mind, she continued on. "In creating the Originals, were doppelgangers also created? Were they meant to be? Or is that just a fluke thing?" Silently, she continued on with her thoughts. And if doppelgangers are meant to be mean and malicious, was she really one under that particular observation? Was Katherine one? She'd been told that Katherine was not always how she appeared that day and age.

"I do not think that my mother liked Tatia very well," he said after a moment of contemplation.

She supposed that she could understand that. If two of her children had really loved her, and were at odds with each other because of it; Elena supposed that it would be totally understandable. "Yes well, it did manage to come between you and Klaus…"

He shook his head. "No. The fissure in our relationship aside, I do not think she was ever well liked by my mother. My mother learned her craft, it was not an innate gift for her. What she learned, she learned from Ayana."

"Another witch?" Elena asked. How could that be possible? She'd been around Esther, hell, the woman had tried to kill her from the other side. That was some powerful magic.

"Yes, it was Ayana who spelled my mother's body. It was her magic that kept her preserved all these years. I can only come to the conclusion that your friend Bonnie is a descendent from her." It wasn't until Bonnie and her mother's magic that Esther was released. "She was my mother's closest confidant."

"And Tatia?"

"I…I believe that she had the gift of magic as well. However, I believe that her power was something that was born to her. At the time she was untrained and she did not care to embrace that part of her lineage." Perhaps his mother had been jealous over that? He shook head.

"So, witchcraft is in my blood?" That was the first time that someone had mentioned that. Not even Katherine lorded it over her head.

"I am afraid that I cannot say for certain." After so many years of existence, many of his memories had faded away. "However, if that is your fate, then it would not be very strong within you." Bonnie, who did exude a fair bit of power, had someone to teach her the ways. Just as he assumed, she'd had, and so on. The craft in the Bennett line had been nurtured and taught through the generations. If his memories did not fail him and the Petrova line was in fact sprouted in the craft, then it would be ancient and dormant.

"And this…Ayana…she disliked Tatia as well?"

Again he shook his head. "I cannot correctly answer. Though I don't think she disliked her, she was closely entwined with my mother." He did remember a strong tie of loyalty that existed between Esther and Ayana.

Minutes later, Elena offered him a smile. "Would you like to get ice cream with me?" She asked.

"Ice cream?" His mind immediately moved to the kiss that they'd almost shared. The thought of that afternoon then brought the thought of Elena's not so innocent ramblings the Saturday before. From there, they evolved into his own indecent thoughts regarding the young woman across from him. Her dreamy mutterings from the weekend went to the forefront of his thoughts and he shifted his body.

She had no idea where his thoughts had taken him, but she was worried that she'd said the wrong thing. "I promise to behave myself," she said in a singsong tone.

She would behave herself? What if he did not want her to? No! He could not allow himself to think on it. He would not be in her time much longer, and he couldn't afford to leave any loose ends.

"There will be no smooshing this time," she continued on.

It was such a foreign word, and while he understood the meaning of it; the word itself was so silly. "Smooshing?"

She watched his mouth twitch in amusement and she nodded. "So, is that a yes?"

After paying the check for her coffee, the two departed from the restaurant, unaware of the angry pair of blue eyes that watched their exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you let him out alone?" Rebekah asked, back at the mansion. Her mother was, of course, locked away to her own quarters. While she would never admit it, she was beginning to grow concerned with her mother's behavior. The rest of her brothers were settled in the living room, well almost all of them.

Finn looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head at her. "He is not a dog, Rebekah," he reminded her kindly.

"No, but are none of you concerned that we have a 19th century vampire running around town unsupervised?"

Klaus felt himself smirking at her question. "It's Elijah, Bex," he offered with a shrug. "You know what a bore he is…was, even back then." No, there was nothing Elijah's alternate would do to upset the balance of things. Elijah had always been responsible, always put the good of others above his wants and desires.

Elijah frowned into the paper he'd been attempting to read. Klaus' words deserved no response and he would not stoop down to verbally spar with him. Instead, he looked over at his sister, her concern for his alternate self was obvious.

"And what if this changes the future?" She shook her head. She had to admit that she hadn't spent much time with him since his arrival, and while she took full responsibility for that; it didn't mean that she wasn't worried about him.

"Unless he's creating an army in between bites of ice cream, the future is safe," Elijah found himself saying, though his attention was back on the newspaper in front of him.

She frowned at his words. "Ice cream? He's eating ice cream?"

Klaus sighed and offered her a pointed smile. "See, Bex. I told you you…boring."

"He was feeling stifled here….so he went out to get ice cream?" Something didn't add up. "He went off by himself?" Elijah did tend to prefer his solitude, but she figured that he would be cautious about any repercussions. She would have thought he'd be cautious in case someone tried something against him.

"I did not say he was by himself," the eldest sibling replied flippantly.

Rebekah didn't have to ask who he was with. She opened her mouth to complain, but when her eldest sibling peered over the top of the paper with a firm gaze she bit her words. She let out a frustrated sigh and spun around to look at Klaus.

"I need some air. I know you want to go out…" he had yet to spend much time away from the house since his return.

"Hell, I'll go," Kol said, speaking for the first time since his sister's entrance in the room. He moved from the couch. "I can't let Elijah have all the fun, now can I?"

Rebekah nearly rolled her eyes at him. He was not the companion she'd been looking for. She once again turned to Klaus, the expression on her face was pleading. "Please, join us, Nic."

When the three youngest siblings left minutes later, the two eldest siblings both heaved sighs of relief. Elijah set down the paper he'd been hiding behind and turned to Finn.

"Should we be worried?" Elijah asked after the moment.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I am afraid I am not the best judge of character, however, Nicklaus does appear sincere in his desire to retire here."

"His desire comes from his nearness to Elena." Elijah shook his head. "If she moved to Bombay, he'd drop everything to follow her."

Finn looked closer at Elijah when he heard the sadness of his voice. "You care for her…" He trailed off. When Elijah opened his mouth to deny the words, the expression on his face remained neutral. It was almost as if Elijah was getting ready to lie rather than listen to someone's opinion about the truth

If it had been anyone else, he would have continued on, however, Finn had never been one to judge him. "I did not intend to. She deserves so much more than this life, Finn."

His thoughts turned to the night that 'he' had shared with Elena. He recollected the conversation on doppelgangers and the questions that had arisen within her since learning more information about their entwined lineage. It had briefly crossed his mind in the past, but Elena's questions renewed his own concerns and ideas.

"That may be so, but she has been thrust in this life." He shook his head as he considered Klaus' past actions. "It could be worse, Elijah. I must say, I think this life would have found her anyway. At least this way, she has you to protect her…"

Yes, but protect her from what? Protect her from her friends, from his family? From his mother? She'd already tried to kill Elena once. What would stop her from attempting to do so again? "I know that our mother is planning something," the older brother spoke after a moment. He saw Finn flinch out of the corner of his eyes. "I do so hate feeling this way," he almost felt guilty, assuming the worst of her. "Yet there is a niggling thought that just won't go away."

Finn didn't say anything, turning to look Elijah. He met his gaze head on.

"Finn, you and mother have always been particularly close." He had noticed that did not seem to carry over into the present though. "You would tell me if she was up to something, wouldn't you?"

"I am not included in her plans, whatever they may be," Finn denied. "When she realized that I would not support her, she quieted down rather quickly." He could not be positive, but he was sure there was, at the very least, an idea that was formulated.

Elijah stared imploringly at his brother, silently begging him for the truth. "You swear it to me?"

"I do. I am sorry, I don't know what her plans are, but I think it would be wise to say that she has come up with something," Finn said weakly. The guilt welled up inside of him as he thought about the deceit he was acting in against his mother. "Why has it taken so long for her to send Elijah back? She is nothing if not proficient. She has not returned him for a reason."

Elijah didn't make a vocal agreement with Finn's observations, yet they'd already been his own at one time or another.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It must be a relief to the owner to know that the bar will never go out of business as long as you're in town…" Caroline trailed off as she approached Damon at the bar. She claimed a seat next to him, asking for her own alcoholic drink, compelling the bartender when he'd asked for id.

Damon didn't bother to look at her, instead, he smiled into the glass at his lips and then tossed it back. "And it's such a relief to know that you survived the other night."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. What on Earth compelled Elena to develop feelings or him? Or was it compulsion? "Who pissed in your blood bag today?" He was extra acidic that day…lucky her.

"Don't act like you don't know," he said, turning to glare at you. "I know how you three are…you tell each other everything." He turned back to the bar, leaning over the bar top to grab the bottle and refill his drink.

"You're right, Damon, I know exactly what happened." She wouldn't pretend otherwise. "And as I look at you in this moment…I can't imagine why Elena would pass up the opportunity to bask in the wonder that is your alcoholism."

"I am not-"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "It helps you control your urges." She took a sip from her drink and then turned to him. "At your age, one would think you could do it on your own without a security blanket." She shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, you could just be one sad ass vampire…"

Damon tossed back his drink and then refilled his glass once again. "Is there a reason why you felt it necessary to grace me with your presence or are you deluded in thinking that I actually enjoy listening to the shit that comes out of your mouth?"

"Amen, Damon," Rebekah said, approaching the pair. Behind her, Kol and Klaus followed. "Because I know that I don't."

"I don't know, Bex. I like her just fine," Kol smirked.

The female Original huffed at his words. "You would."

The young vampire shook her head. "And my night is complete." She dismissed the haughty look that Rebekah gave her, looking towards Kol and Klaus. She looked to the barstool next to her, hoping that it wouldn't be noticed.

"Caroline, you look very lovely tonight," Klaus said, shifting closer to her.

"And I think I preferred you when I thought you were daggered," she offered him a saccharine smile, and she had. With him out of the picture, her life went back to normal; or as normal as it could be.

Kol laughed at her words. "Don't we all?"

Thankful for the third party, her false smile became genuine. "And how are you, Kol?"

"Lonely. Would you care to help me out with that, sugar?"

"I think it would be wise for you to retract your statement, brother," Klaus hissed out between a frown.

Delighting in Klaus' reaction to his offer, Kol smirked. Interesting…it seemed that two of his brothers had fallen for the charms that Mystic Falls had to offer. Klaus' interest in Elena was understandable since her blood was the key to plan, but he didn't think he'd ever seen his brother behave in such a manner where a woman was concerned. Ignoring Klaus completely, he moved closer to Caroline.

"How about it?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed at him. She finished her drink and stood up. She noticed the quiet conversation between Damon and Rebekah, wondering if it was possible for their bodies to be any closer without her sitting on his lap. Hell, she may as well have been. "That's a disturbing development," she muttered.

Kol followed her gaze. "Isn't it just?"

Her face scrunched up as Rebekah ran her fingers over Damon's hand and up his arm. When he turned to smirk at the vampire touching him she shook her head. No wonder why Elena didn't want to go there. "Okay, well, I'm out." She tossed enough money on the bar top to cover the price of her drink and a tip.

"If you'd like, I can escort you home," Klaus said politely.

She shook her head and moved past the two. "I do not like." She waited until Kol claimed her vacant seat and Klaus, the one beside it before she turned back around.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Kol shook his head at Klaus' interest. "Yes, I do like the way she looks walking away from you."

Klaus, not removing his gaze from Caroline's back side, only smirked. "Say one more word and I'll remove your head."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"So…ice cream, huh? You're really living it up in the good 'ol 21st century…" Kol said, slinking in to the kitchen the next morning. Both versions of Elijah were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading out of the paper. While there was still the oddity of having two versions of his brother around, there was a soothing familiarity there as well. He doubted it would be so nice if it was Klaus' or Rebekah's double sitting there.

"It was a very enjoyable evening," the time traveler said, not looking at his younger brother.

"Hmmm, our definitions of enjoyable must differ slightly a lot," Kol said with a shake of his, pouring his own cup of coffee. He joined the two at the table. "I bet Elena understands the meaning of enjoyable…wait, I know that she does." He watched his brothers shift in their seats and shook his head. "Have neither of you mentioned that night to her?" Since they'd forbidden him from saying anything, he just assumed that the situation would have been discussed amongst them at one time or another.

"Kol, we never should have heard those words. You never should have heard those words. They were private." He didn't doubt the embarrassment he was sure she would feel if Elena found out her dreamful murmurs were heard from any anyone. It was something that he didn't wish to mess with, be the cause for her embarrassment.

He shook his head as he looked from one version to the other. "No, you guys need to stop this pussy-footing and just tell her that you know what she said. It would move this whole thing along."

"I don't even think she realizes what she said," Elijah shook his head, putting down the newspaper section he was reading and looking at his youngest brother. "No one should be telling her what she said. And, dare I ask what you meant by moving things along?"

The blue eyed Original considered answering the words, but in the end decided against it. No matter what he said, Elijah would not admit to anything that had been observed. It seemed as if his siblings failed to realize that while he was uncouth and presumptuous, he was usually right.

"Speaking of moving things along, I believe Klaus is quite smitten with Elena's little blonde friend."

"Caroline is a very…lively person," Elijah allowed as he thought on Elena's friend. Her loyalty was commendable, and while she had a heart of gold, she did not appeal to him in any way, shape or form. However, she did resemble the women that Klaus tended to play around with… Klaus was not one to let emotions get in the way; he'd proved that time and time again. His brother may find interest in Caroline, but Elijah doubted it would go anywhere. Klaus didn't do relationships and he didn't take Caroline for a casual fling.

"I know that I've mentioned Elena being a firecracker…but I think her friend may take the cake on that one…"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at Kol. "Be careful, Kol. Her boyfriend bites…"

"So do I…" The younger man trailed off.

The younger version of Elijah mirrored his counterpart by raising an eyebrow. "If Nicklaus is as interested in her as you say, then do you really want to go against him?"

"She didn't seem responsive to him," he shrugged. "Unfortunately, our dear sister is the only one that got lucky last night. And considering the person she left with, I don't know how lucky she really was." He made a show of looking around the room. "Tell me, has the little strumpet returned home yet?"

Elijah let out a weary sigh. "I have better things to do, Kol, than to babysit the lot of you." In the background, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Out of his peripheral, he watched Rebekah attempt to sneak in. Personally, he didn't care how she spent her night, in fact, the less details about it, the better. One look at the smirk on Kol's face had him realizing that his brother wasn't nearly as content to let it go.

"Ah, there she is…our baby sister, the strumpet that she is." When his sister's footsteps fell silent, he turned his attention to the archway, knowing that she couldn't resist arguing with him.

From his vantage point, the time traveler watched his siblings interact with each other. Rebekah and Kol were always eager for a good verbal sparring match, and it appeared that morning was no different.

As soon as Rebekah peeked her head through the archway, she glared at the youngest male. "Tell me, Bex, aren't you a little old to be doing the walk of shame?"

She offered him a sweet smile. "There's no shame here." Damon had surprised her by turning out to be a very thorough lover. "I had a very pleasant time with Damon last night."

Elijah, who had just taken a sip of his morning coffee, choked when her partner was mentioned. He didn't notice the looks he'd received, instead his gaze immediately shot to his sister, nothing bothering to hide his surprise. "You slept with Damon Salvatore?"

"You told me that I couldn't touch her or physically harm her," Rebekah shrugged. "I wonder how the precious Elena will feel when she finds out that we slept together not one, but two times last night and once this morning." With that last careless comment, she spun around to shower.

No one said anything about the implications of Rebekah's actions or what may arise from her bed partner; the thought was there. Damon didn't bother to hide his growing interest in Elena. While Elena didn't appear to harbor the same emotions, none of them were naïve enough to ignore the fact that she felt something.

Even Kol, who usually had something to say, kept his mouth shut on the subject.

"Elijah," Esther said, stepping into the room. "I have everything I need to complete the spell that will return you back to your time."

The news, while he had been waiting for it, caught him off guard.

"Tonight I will cast that spell. Be prepared, tie up any loose ends and make your goodbyes," she told him in an even tone before leaving the room.

Sensing that his presence was more of a hindrance than before, Kol excused himself to another area of the house. Meanwhile Elijah met the gaze of his alternate version. The dejected acceptance was obvious on the man's face and Elijah was almost certain that it mirrored his own.

"You are not happy…"

The long haired gentleman shook his head. "I am not," he admitted, though he knew his face already betrayed his feelings. "It is unfair…after so many years waiting to be reunited with my family…" he pursed his lips. "I have just had my greatest desire come true and now it is being ripped away from me."

"At least you know it will come to fruition in the future."

"How can we be sure? It has already been mentioned repeatedly that my appearance here has changed things. What if it creates an alternate time line?" He shook his head.

"Then you wield the knowledge to control it all and bend it to your will," the older man spoke. He watched the younger man acknowledge his words with a small nod, though his attention was on his thoughts.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School that day, seemed to drag on for Elena. Not only had all of her classes seemed to move at a snail's pace, but the haughty looks that Rebekah would send her way whenever they passed each other set her insecurity soaring. She hated not being in the know, and that day, it looked like Rebekah knew plenty.

By the time that the final bell sounded, Elena was in no particular rush to get her things together. She was one of the last few students to trail out of the classroom. However, when she noticed the body milling around in the hallway, obviously waiting for her, she wished that she had another exit out of her classroom.

"Stefan, what can I do for you?" She asked in a soft, defeated tone.

They walked towards the direction of the parking lot. Stefan waited until the number of students around them dwindled before he answered. "I wanted to apologize for our last conversation."

"Oh, you mean the one where you suggest I spend time with a family where at least three members have either already killed me, attempted to kill me or want to kill me?" She couldn't help the bite of sarcasm to her voice. He should have known better the minute he idea passed through his thoughts.

Stefan had the grace to shrug sheepishly as though his mother was scolding him. "It was out of line," he agreed. "I just…Klaus has been responsible for a lot, and I just…I really hate them."

"He's not my favorite person either, Stefan," she replied, the anger in her tone faded away. "Look, right now, they are concentrating on getting Elijah back to his time. After that situation is taken care of then we can all deal with the rest…"

He pursed his lips as though he understood her words, but in all honesty, Stefan didn't know if he believed her any longer. Something had changed amongst the group, and he was growing concerned with just what had taken place. He looked over to her car, parked a short distance away from his. When he spotted the somewhat familiar person leaning against it, his thoughts were renewed. Elena was spending a fair amount of time with the Originals, and he didn't mind confessing that it made him nervous and unsettled. "I should go, it looks like you have plans this afternoon." Upon seeing the confused look in her eyes, he nodded towards her car.

"Oh…" she followed his gaze and when she spotted Kol leaning against her car, staring at her, she nearly blushed. "I'll see you later," she breathed, not even sparing her companion a second glance.

"Good afternoon, Elena," Kol greeted politely.

She offered him a polite smile in return. "I can honestly say that you are the very last person I expected to see here."

He shrugged. "You know, seeing the lot of your peers, I'm almost regretful that I never attended school in this day and age." He knew that he could easily pass for a senior, and between his looks and the ability to compel someone, he'd easily become the king of the school. However, he didn't think he had the patience to deal with the politics or idiots that would try to best him.

Elena watched him look around at the girls that walked by them. Elena didn't miss the way that they would look in his direction or the fact that they would offer him flirtatious smiles. She also was keen to observe the smirk on his face. She could easily read into his intentions. "Don't even think about it," she warned in a pleasant voice. "You are like…" she shook her head unable to find the gumption to do the math in her head, "way older than my friends and school mates."

He pulled his interest from a very pretty red head and looked to Elena. "Yes…well, I could say the same thing about you and Elijah and or Nic and your little friend Caroline…" he let out a fake sigh. "Come on, you can drive me home."

Not taking offense to his words, she sarcastically clapped her hands together in false eagerness. "Goody, I can!?" When he settled into the passenger side of his car, she rolled her eyes and got in. "Seriously, you came all the way to my school so that I could drive you home?" She asked after she started her car and drove the almost familiar path to the Mikaelson mansion.

"My mother is sending him back tonight," Elijah said after a moment. "He wants to see you."

She felt her heart drop at the words. Of course it was something that they'd been working towards since his arrival, but she'd gotten so used to his presence, she didn't want him to leave. "Then why isn't he here?" If he wanted to see her, then why was Kol there in his stead?

"He doesn't want you to feel obligated to say goodbye."

She frowned at the words. Obligation? After everything that they'd been though and he would think that? Was she not important enough to want to speak to? "So, he doesn't know that you're with me?"

Kol shook his head. "No. I think when I left the house, he was on his tenth revision of a letter to you."

"And I assume he doesn't know that I'll be going to your house…"

Kol heard the disbelief in her voice and shook his head. "Despite what my siblings think, I am not a completely horrible guy." And he wasn't! "Besides, I'm trying to save myself here." When he noticed the confused look on her face, he explained. "I don't know how the future will be affected, but he goes back in time without talking to you, he'll beat himself up over it. And then more than likely he'll become broody and he'll constantly tell me, that is, the one of his time, all about you…" he shrugged his shoulders. "No offense Elena, you are the first human that hasn't annoyed me enough to want to kill, but damn if it isn't somewhat arduous having you a part of my life and all that it entails. I would like a few hundred years before I learn about you."

"Um, no offense taken…I think," she frowned.

Kol listened to the song that was playing on the radio, frowning at the words. "So…sleep."

Confused by the turn of the conversation, she shot him a confused look. "Sleep?" She repeated the word.

"Yes, do you have any sleep habits? You know…like snoring or drooling…or talking in your sleep? That last one is my favorite."

Still not understanding where he was leading the conversation, she shrugged her shoulders. "I have been known to talk in my sleep, but I've worked hard to stop that particular habit of mine. Why are you asking me about my sleeping habits?"

Kol bit his bottom lip to hold back the smirk he felt threatening to rise. "No reason. I just find it…fascinating. You know, the way that dreams can be so…uninhibited." He finally looked over at her. "How people say things in their dreams or…act, when they wouldn't in real life, like little admissions and stuff."

Understanding dawned on her features as she thought back to the past few days. Between the subtle thoughts that seemed so much like déjà vu to her, or the fact that the morning after Elijah rescuing her, the way that both versions of him looked away from her. At the time she didn't understand it, but even the previous night when she spoke to Elijah, she could have sworn there would have been a moment he could have blushed in her presence. "Oh my God!" She ripped her hands off the steering wheel and covered her face.

Seeing her reaction, Kol leaned over and grabbed the wheel, steering them away from a parked car. The hilarity of the situation was not lost on him. He knew then that the dream she'd had was being remembered…vividly. Between the blush he spotted on her cheeks, the car was scented with the increased wave of blood. "Perhaps it would be best to concentrate on the road…"

"I was doing that until you found it necessary to embarrass me," Elena hissed out, turning her attention back to the road and reclaiming control of the wheel. "How do you know about my dream?"

Unable to resist teasing her, he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Really? You're calling it a dream, I thought it was a fantasy? I have to say, you managed to make Elijah speechless…both of them." That was not an easy feat in his book, he'd tried.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better," she muttered. "How much did you guys hear?"

He pursed his lips as he pretended to think back on the night, though her words were fresh in his mind. "Between the moaning, there were a few phrases…"

"Such as…?"

"I believe you mentioned wanting his cock…and what was the…other one?" He pretended to think. "Oh, you said you wanted to milk it…" he was rewarded when the car jerked to the left.

She'd been so busy looking at her companion, who was enjoying her predicament much too much; she nearly drove into the curb. Elena cursed, thankful that there weren't any cars next or behind her. "Okay, is it me or is your house further away than it usually is?" She pouted.

Kol let out a hearty laugh. "I retract my statement, Elena. Not only do you not annoy me, but I find much amusement with you. I can see why my brothers want to keep you around…"

She glared at her passenger as they turned onto his street. She'd never been so happy to see the Mikaelson mansion in all her life. As soon as she pulled up to the house, she parked the car and got out, looking over the top of it as she waited for Kol to get out as well. When he stood next to the car, he defiantly met her glowering gaze. "You don't think you could have held off on that particular revelation until I wasn't behind the wheel of a car?!" She didn't bother to control the volume of her voice.

He smiled at her. "That is why I didn't tell you all of it."

All of it? There was more?! What the hell had she said?

"Yes, my favorite part was when you mentioned that both of your partners were wearing way too many clothes…" He didn't think he'd ever seen a human flush so badly. It was such an interesting sight to see.

Elena shook her head in mortification.

"You naughty girl, you," he said with one last parting shot as he stepped past her to walk to the front door.

Inside, the inhabitants of the house were gathered near the front door. They hadn't missed Elena's voice through the front door, or the tone of annoyance as she had spoken to Kol.

"Kol, what did you do?" Finn asked as soon as his youngest brother entered.

The expression on his face was much too innocent. "What? I just got home….having rode in the death trap, no less," he added, his voice growing louder when her heard Elena's footsteps come closer.

Her embarrassment and annoyance was at the forefront of her mind. So focused on Kol was she, she didn't even notice the rest of the Original siblings that were in the room. "You, Kol, are the most aggravating…boy I have ever met in my entire life; and I deal with Damon Salvatore on a mostly everyday basis!"

Taking delight in her words, he spun around to look at her. "There is nothing boyish about me, Elena, I promise you that. If you like, I can take you upstairs and prove to you just what a man I can be?" He wore a salacious smirk on his face, delighting in her reaction to him. The two separate growls of displeasure that he heard went on ignored as he challenged Elena.

Blushing once again at his words, she shook her head. "Do you want me to vomit?" She asked, her voice too sweet for sincerity.

Kol threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Elena, you are by far my favorite human." Without another word, he moved past his siblings and headed towards the living room.

Elena shook her head at his retreating form. She had been so intent on following him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having the last word; she didn't even noticed the Originals that were gathered around her. Finn and Klaus wore similar expressions of amusement on their faces, she could only assume it was because of the words she'd said to Kol. Elijah, both versions of him, weren't quite as amused, concern was at the forefront of their features. As soon as she looked at them, she felt her cheeks flush in a new wave of embarrassment and she looked to Finn.

"May I use your washroom?"

Finn looked away from the twinned versions of Elijah towards Elena and nodded. He hadn't seen her react as such to them since first coming into acquaintance with her. "Of course."

"Well, brothers, as much as I enjoy someone insulting Kol, I have better things to do with my time," Klaus excused. He headed towards the front door.

The younger version of Elijah looked in the direction that Elena excused herself towards, a frown marring his face. "What did Kol say to her?"

"It is Kol," Finn supplied after a short moment. "Perhaps the better question would be, what did he not say to her?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena closed her eyes and leaned against the bedroom door. Bodies moved against each other and she heard their joined cries of pleasure. Her felt her stomach tighten and her body tingled as she lust swept over her. She shook her head, as though it would be enough to shake off the arousal she felt.

"Elena, you've been in there a while. Are you feeling well?"

The sound of Elijah's voice pulled her from her silent battle. The arousal immediately died off and mortification settled over her. "Mmm hmmm, I'm fine," she called through the door. "I just need a minute."

Elijah…she'd actually had a sex dream about him, two versions of him! Her attraction aside, they had been nothing more than quasi-friends, though it had grown stronger since an alternate version of himself had been thrust through time. However, she felt as though she had marred whatever it was that existed between them.

"If you're sure…"

Not only had she ruined a perfectly innocent relationship, but he'd over heard it…both of them. No, no, not only them, but his brother as well. How would she be able to look at either of them again without blushing? They'd heard her most wanton dreams. What did he think about her? Had she offended him? Is that why when either of them had looked at her since then, they thought her actions were shameful? Maybe they wanted to let her down gently, but because she made no mention of remembering it, they didn't say anything?

She supposed that she could continue hiding in the restroom, letting her thoughts run away with her. Or, she could go out there, face the two of them and talk it out…or, she could just go out there. No normal person spent that much time in the bathroom.

Opening the door, she came face to face with Elijah. As soon as she met his eyes, she averted hers. "Thanks," she offered lamely, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Elena?" He watched as she brought her eyes up to him and then looked away again, only this time she noticed a slight blush tint her cheeks. The last time that he spoke to her when she refused to meet his gaze; she'd been uncomfortable, but this time, it was through embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to…barge in. Kol was waiting at my car after school, and then somehow I ended up driving him home."

Elijah offered a small smile of comfort. He didn't doubt her account. "Yes, Kol has a way of making things happen." He watched her look away from him again. "Elena, did he say or do something that made you uncomfortable?" He asked.

She shook her head, focusing on a spot over his shoulder. "No…he didn't do anything to me. I…I did it myself," she admitted in a small voice. "I remember the other night…I remember the dream I had." Her eyes flicked to his to see his reaction, which remained completely neutral, before she looked away again. "Kol was nice enough to remind me."

Elijah looked towards the direction of the living room before he looked back at Elena. "Was he, now?" His voice was strained. He would need to have a conversation with his baby brother. After he specifically warned him not to say anything, he went on anyway. However, Elena needed his reassurance first. "Elena…you have no reason to feel embarrassment."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't I? I tarnished the innocent trust that you…both have placed in me."

If only she knew just how innocent he was not. While he never envisioned on acting on the developing attraction he had for her, he was a man. He had eyes, and her dream only reminded him of them. He briefly thought to mention that she wasn't the only one who had such thoughts, but wisely avoided that.

"Elena, your dream is hardly shocking. I have done a lot in my long existence," he had experimented with threesomes; hell, he'd done things that would probably shock her. "I doubt there's anything you could do to shock me anymore," he said softly, remembering her playing a part in daggering him. "And I hardly think you tarnished anything. You can't control your dreams."

She tried to listen let his words sooth her frayed nerves, but it wasn't working. She still felt extreme embarrassment over it.

When he saw that he still didn't have her convinced, he leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice so no one else could hear his words. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't have one sooner. I mean, I am attractive and debonair…" He pulled away, looking to her face, watching the worry lines fade away. She looked at him with shock on her face, as though she didn't expect that reaction out of him. He felt his lips twitch in response, but then he sobered up. "If it makes you feel better, we can keep this between the three of us. We don't even have to mention anything to your Elijah," she smiled softly at his words, at the mention of 'her' Elijah.

Seeing the way that he so easily reacted to her revelation, Elena felt better about it. It was still embarrassing to know that he'd overheard her, but it wasn't nearly has mortifying as it had been minutes earlier.

"Thank you, Elijah."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"You look much better," the time traveler said when Elena and Elijah joined him and his brothers in the living room.

The human offered him a small smile and nodded her head. "Yes. So, you're going back tonight…you've been waiting for that for weeks." She joined him on the couch. "What will you miss most?"

He took a moment to think over her question. "I think I'll miss electricity the most." He liked reading books at night without having to burn through candles. While money wasn't a concern from him where he came from; he would miss the artificial light.

"Just imagine all those patents you can get your hands on. You can back all those inventions and get rich…" the human trailed off lamely. She watched the males in the room smirk at each other. "What?"

"Elena, we aren't exactly wanting in funds…" Finn replied in a modest voice.

"Yes, but she does have a point," the youngest male sibling said then. "One can never have too much money…" He looked to the younger version of his brother. "Please, when you run into me, convince me to invest in them with you."

The long haired gentleman shook his head and Kol's words before he turned to the others. "So, if I am to return to my time tonight, is there an experience I should have before I go?" His question was more aimed towards Elena and his future self, but he was no opposed to ideas from Kol or Finn.

"Porn!" Kol spoke up before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"NO!" The refusal came united from both versions of Elijah and Elena. Elena looked towards the twinned versions of the Original vampire, blushing when the younger one looked to her in confusion.

Kol shook his head at them. "You need to have more fun, Elijah…broaden your horizons."

"Hey!"

"I have fun."

The denial came from both of them at the same time.

Kol snorted. "Ooh, yes…ice cream. Hold onto your pants, everyone, the craziness has arrived."

Before another word could be said, Esther stepped into the living room. "I've already taken the liberty of making plans for us for this evening. I would like all of us to sit down to dinner." She looked over to Elena. "Elena, would you care to join us?"

"Oh…um, sure," she accepted, her nervousness obvious to all. She wondered if she was a glutton for punishment. She just agreed to share a meal with three people who have tried to kill her or want to kill her.

Esther smiled, much brighter then Elena had seen from the woman. "Excellent! Elijah can call it in for delivery and I will depend on him to get Nicklaus and Rebekah home," she spoke to Elena, but her expectancy was obvious.

Elijah smiled at her. "Of course, mother."

"Meanwhile, I was wondering if you and I might sit down to a private conversation, Elena. There are things I would like to discuss with you…and some things are best not said in front of men." She waited patiently for Elena to stand up and join her.

Elena offered a polite smile. When she noticed the older woman wait for her, her eyes widened momentarily. Her eyes immediately moved towards Elijah, who wore an even expression on his face.

When Elena moved to her side, Esther locked her arm in Elena's, leading from the room. When they reached the privacy of her room, she urged Elena to sit down. Locking the door behind them, she then moved to a small table in her room.

Elena watched the Original witch use a lighter to burn something. She cleared her throat. "Uh, what is that?"

"Sage. When burned right, it keeps others from listening in." She waited for it burn better before joining Elena on the small couch. "I have been anxious to speak to you."

"Oh?" Silently, Elena wondered why it was necessary to burn the sage. What could Esther possibly have to say that could not be overheard by anyone else?

"I wanted to apologize for trying to have you killed," Esther apologized after a beat. "I know that at this point in time, it must mean very little to you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I see now that I was wrong in that."

Elena wanted to believe the woman before her, but her conversation with Elijah was at the forefront of her mind. He was so sure that his mother was purposely being vague, saying one thing with an entirely different intention behind the words. She reconsidered the words Esther had spoken. She admitted that she was wrong in trying to kill Elena…what made it wrong? What epiphany did she have that led her to that idea?

"I…thank you," she said softly, though she was confused by the change in Esther.

"You are very close to Elijah..." She said without a pause in conversation. "Much closer than you were before."

Elena knew that if he hadn't been spelled through time that there was a good possibility that the closeness she'd developed with him, both of them, would not exist. "He's made it easy," the human admitted in a soft voice. Getting to know him had been a pleasure.

Esther pursed her lips as she looked at the human next to her. "You admire him, and I cannot fault you for that. My son has always held morals in high regard. It is a relief to know that he has found that once again." When she noticed the close way she was being watched, she offered a smile.

"Yes," the brunette agreed. "It is a testament to his character, his ability to overcome the darkness in his life."

"And your loyalty to him will not waver?"

Immediately, Elena grew alarmed by the inquiry. Was Esther planning something, expecting her help? "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know that Nicklaus has made no secret in his plans for you. What will you do about him?"

"I…" She didn't exactly plan to do anything, she'd already told Elijah as much.

Watching the human struggle to find words, the witch easily added more to her observation. "My children have existed for a thousand years, their bonds have only strengthened. While they fight amongst themselves…often and long, they are family above all. Blood is thicker than anything else." She stared imploringly at her human companion. "Elijah may grow exhausted with Nicklaus, but it is his brother."

"I would never ask Elijah to do…" She trailed off when she realized that she already had.

"But haven't you already?" Esther asked, calling Elena on it.

"Yes, but…it was when Elijah was ready to…" she shook her head. "I've already considered that he may never desire…" Elena realized she was butchering her words. "I wouldn't ask him to do that again." She nearly fidgeted under the intense scrutiny, but forced herself to remain still.

"It is a shame that my son could not have met you a thousand years ago…"

"But he did," Elena was again confused. When the expression on Esther's face turned to amusement, the human shook her head. "Since I'm a doppelganger, a double, he already met the original."

"You are more than that," Esther denied in a soft voice before shaking her head, as though she was shaking away her thoughts. "I asked you here because I need your help."

What had Esther meant by her words? And more importantly, why didn't she delve further into the topic?

"I need your blood for the spell tonight."

Elena pursed her lips. "I thought you already had everything you needed for the spell?"

"The magic that was used is unknown to me. It has been a while since I've practiced the craft. As you may already know your blood contains certain magical properties. It will help boost my power."

"What do I have to do? How much are you talking about?"

"Only a minimal amount, a few drops," Esther replied with a comforting smile.

Unsurely, Elena held her hand out. She watched as the witch grasped it in her own hand, bringing a pin to the tip of her pointer finger. It didn't take long for the blood to be collected and a couple minutes later, Elena had her hand back.

"Thank you, Elena. You have been a tremendous help."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena spent the majority of her afternoon finishing up homework, or she attempted to. Kol, Finn and Elijah's alternate form crowded around her, all in effort to see what homework was. When she realized she wouldn't get much done, Elena put it away for a different time.

"Elena, what is…Queen of the Damned?"

Elena pulled herself from her thoughts as she looked to the screen and then to Finn for her answer. "It's a movie about vampires."

"Is it now?" He asked. "Is it good?"

"It depends on what you consider good," she shrugged. "I like it…"

Kol frowned as he tried to make heads or tails of the beginning of the movie. "The vampires in this one don't sparkle do they?"

Elena felt her lips twitching in amusement as Finn scoffed at the question. "Vampires sparkling? What kind of cockamamie stuff is that?"

He sounded deeply insulted and Elena giggled. "It's…well…there is a series about vampires. It's actually kind of taken the world by storm. In it, instead of dying when in the sunlight, they sparkle."

Kol shook his head. "And do you care for that series? Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

She shook her head. "Neither. I've never read the books, but I did see the movies. I don't like either of them for her."

"Oh, so a write in ballot?"

"If you must know, I prefer Bella with Jasper." She frowned at Kol. "And you know quite a bit about this series…"

"Bex made me sit down and watch it with her," he said with a shrug. "It made for some fun entertainment. And I have to say, they are very intimidating. Instead of fighting their enemies, they can just sparkle them to death," he tossed out flippantly. "So, you like the best friend's husband and/or the boyfriend's brother. I didn't expect that. Tell me, why?"

Elena shrugged. "I like the potential there," she was not about to list her interest about a fictional pairing in a room full of vampires. "Moving back on topic, I think this might be somewhat enjoyable for you guys…" At least she thought they would enjoy it.

When Elijah returned home an hour later with Klaus and Rebekah in tow, that was how they found their siblings and Elena. Finn and Elijah's alternate version were on opposite ends of the couch, Kol was lounging on the ground and Elena occupied the love seat all by herself.

Upon the arrival of the other three, Elena was the only one to cast them a small smile of greeting. The movie had seemed to entrance her companions, and if Kol had any issues with the film, he hadn't yet aired them out. She curled her feet underneath her to make room for someone to sit next to her.

"This movie?" Rebekah asked, looking at the screen. "Really? It's a little clichéd don't you think?"

Kol shook his head but didn't tear his gaze away from the movie. "As opposed to the so totally correct portrayal of sparkly vampires?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. "Elijah, I invited someone to dinner, please add him into your final list." When Elijah offered her a narrowed look, she smiled at him. "Until then, I'll be upstairs in my room."

Once Klaus claimed a seat in between his brothers and his sister left the room, he joined Elena on the love seat. "So, how was your conversation with my mother?"

"It was…strange," she offered awkwardly. "First, she apologized for trying to have me killed, then we spoke about you. Tell me, was she always so intense?"

"When it came to us, yes," he admitted. Esther had always been so protective of her family. It was that drive that led to the creation of vampires. After Henrik's death, something inside of her had broken.

Elena thought on the camera she had in her backpack and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Elijah, can you help me with something?" She asked after a moment.

"What did you need my assistance on?"

"I had something in mind, a sort of momento for Elijah; but I've been here all afternoon and I haven't gotten a chance to finish it." Her words were whispered, and she hoped that the volume of the movie drowned out the possibility of anyone overhearing her words.

"What do you need?"

"A photo kiosk…" she knew where to find one, but she want his opinion on it. "And I know that your mother mentioned having dinner delivered, but I could join you and we could always bring something back?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half passed before Elena and Elijah returned to the Mikaelson mansion. Once Elena found the kiosk, it was already in use so they had to wait their turn. Their wait time seemed to fly by as they debated on Elena's parting gift to his younger self. She wanted to return him back with a picture of the two of them, which Elijah thought was too risky. In the end though, she won; or perhaps the best thing to say was that she completely ignored her companion's observations, and did what she wanted.

Ordering dinner had been an adventure. Elijah knew that his mother wanted something far classier than pizza or Chinese take-out, so it took time to find a place that would satisfy all the members of his family.

He hadn't wanted to return home. He knew that once he and Elena walked through the front door that the already tense atmosphere would only thicken. His sister needed not tell him who she'd invited over for dinner, he already knew. His sister had a fascination in making Elena as uncomfortable as she could, by any means necessary. He'd already forbidden her from physically harming her, but Rebekah seemed to enjoy her latest idea in payback.

As the returned to the mansion, Elijah appeared to be almost pensive and Elena worried that he was angry with their earlier argument. "Elijah? I'm sorry if I've upset you. I didn't mean to, but I just…" she looked down at the envelope in her hands. "I can't let him leave without something."

"Why must you send him with anything?" He asked. "Why is that so important?"

What could she possibly say that didn't make her sound like the insecure teenager she was? Realizing that she'd already met her quota for embarrassment for the day, she let out a sigh. "Because I can't stand the thought that he will return to his time and possibly forget me." He'd made such an impact on her life, she didn't think she would ever forget him, or she hoped she wouldn't. "You have mentioned that when you try to think back to these new memories, they are fuzzy. I don't want to become just a fuzzy afterthought. I don't want to be that faceless human that helped out but in reality meant nothing."

Elijah shook his head in denial. Her fear was clearly marked on her face by the frown that marred her mouth. Before he even realized the action, he brought a hand over and settled it on top of hers. He offered it a gentle, supportive squeeze before removing it. "I can promise you that will not happen. I have no trouble thinking back on my memories. Elijah and I have discussed this extensively over the last week. We think that the reason why these memories are so difficult to decipher stems from the fact that they aren't actually my memories. He will not forget about you, Elena…the same way I never will." When he reached his house, he parked his car and turned off the engine but made no move to get out.

Elena sat in the passenger side, also in no hurry to remove herself. His admission had both startled and pleased her. He wasn't even finished speaking before she whipped her head in his direction. The features on his face were like stone, and she knew then that he'd had no plan to admit such a thing.

"Elena, there's something I should tell you." From the moment his words slipped out, he'd been looking for a change in the subject. However, the only one that came to mind was the unfortunate business of his sister's actions against her. "Rebekah's guest is-"

Elena looked at the familiar car that drove up. "Here." She was less than impressed by the appearance of Damon. Caroline had mentioned that there'd been plenty of flirting between Damon and the female Original, but Elena tried to ignore it.

"I don't even think my sister really likes him…"

"She was trying to take a hit at me," Elena finished softly. "I knew they slept together, Caroline told me that she saw them together at the Grill, and I know Damon well enough to-" She shook her head. "I suppose I should speak with him now before we cause a scene at dinner."

Elena got out of the car, a sick feeling of satisfaction welled up inside her when she realized that she'd caught Damon unprepared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, watching Elena get out of Elijah's car.

"I was invited," she answered with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Damon shook his head. "Then you are uninvited."

Elena rolled her eyes at his words.

Looking between the two, Elijah spoke then. "She was invited by my mother. Your invitation was from Rebekah. If anyone's invitation is to be rescinded, it will be yours."

Damon glared at Elijah before turning it back on Elena. "Maybe we could speak privately?"

Elena shook her head as Elijah began to walk away. "That won't be necessary. I just want to say one thing and then we can go inside and treat each other with a cool cordiality for the next hour or two. I know all about Rebekah."

"And you're jealous…" he trailed off in bored tone.

"Disappointed and resolved," she corrected. "You want to know why I can't be with you, well, this is why. Your first reaction to confessing your love for someone who doesn't return it; should not be to go and fuck one of the people they dislike most."

"What makes you think this had anything to do with you?" He spat back.

"You're right, maybe it was too presumptuous on my part," she easily went with it. "But it had to be Rebekah, didn't it? It couldn't have been any other human or vampire?" She asked in a soft tone. "I'm done with this, Damon. All of it." Her tone wasn't angry or raised in any emotion, it was even resolved. "I will always be thankful to you for the help that you've given me these last years, but right now, I can't stand to look at you."

Dinner made for an awkward affair. Considering that Damon had already rubbed the Originals wrong upon their first meeting at Elena's house the previous week, any conversation that involved him was stilted and borderline rude, on both ends. Rebekah paid him extra attention, keeping one satisfied eye trained on Elena.

Elena mostly kept quiet, speaking only when spoken to. Her gaze never trained to the pair across from her. Her disappointment in Damon was at the forefront of her thoughts. Despite what he said, and maybe he hadn't realized it, but the fact that he chose Rebekah as his next conquest spoke plenty. She also felt nothing but disgust for the female on the opposite side of the table, that she would use Damon for such a thing. She had also found the most inconvenient time to think back on her dream. She couldn't look at either version of Elijah or Kol, so she spent a majority of her time staring at her plate or the table in front of her.

Klaus reveled in the various emotions at the table. It was a tense atmosphere, and for once he was not the cause for it. He greatly enjoyed the awkwardness that existed between Elena, Damon and Rebekah. There was also a new tension that he discovered among Elena and both versions of his brother, and judging by the half smirk that Kol wore on his face; he was aware of whatever it was that ailed Elena.

At the end of the table, Esther sat quietly. If she noticed the tension around the table, she never said anything about it.

Tearing his gaze away from the barely responsive Elena, Damon turned his attention to the time traveler. "You must be happy to return back to your time, get back to normal…"

"Yes, although I fear it may be a bit of a readjustment at first." He was almost certain of it. "When I first arrived here I quickly learned that people that exist today take the simple things in life for granted. It is sad to say, but I fear I have become one of them. I will miss the light that electricity gives off at one in the morning."

Damon offered a polite smile, though he cared little for Elijah's story. "What else will you miss?"

"The relationships that have been cultivated here," the time traveler replied easily. In the time he was from, Finn was daggered, and Elena obviously didn't exist. "It will take a couple hundred years before I find my way back to Mystic Falls."

"Yes, well, don't feel as though you need to rush back or anything…" Damon trailed off, as he took a bite from his plate.

"Mr. Salvatore," Esther began after moment. "I understand from my children that the first doppelganger sired you."

"Close," he offered a tight smile. "She sired my brother, and my brother created me."

"And what did you think of her? The first doppelganger? I know she caused conflicting emotions amongst my children. Did she do that with everyone that she met?"

Damon placed down his cutlery and looked to the Original witch. "She had it hard," he spoke. "Between her family being killed," he cut a gaze to Klaus, "and then finding out she was to be killed as a sacrifice…"

Klaus' eyes flashed in anger, but the smile never wavered from his face. "I have to call bull-shit, mate. Elena suffered through losing her family, on two separate occasions and was actually used in a sacrifice. She didn't become a heartless, manipulative tart."

Rebekah let out a sigh. "Here we go, as we praise the special snowflake vagina that Elena has."

Elena's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. While Rebekah hadn't spoken very loudly, it was loud enough for the people sitting nearest to her to hear.

Damon was silent a moment as he considered Klaus' words and then listened to Rebekah's insult. "See now, Klaus, I suppose it depends on how you see things…" He trailed off, his gaze never wavering from the hybrid. "She may not be as bad as that, but Katherine wasn't either until she was pushed to the limit."

Unable to deal with people talking about her as though she weren't even there or of any consequence, Elena pushed back her chair and stood up; garnering the attention from the rest of her table mates. She did her best to ignore them, focusing on Damon. "Oh and I suppose your judgment is just right on par. You didn't get Katherine then…or now for that matter. You don't love me, Damon, and your whole wounded heart gig is getting old. All you did was transfer whatever form of endearment you had for Katherine to me and then you slap the label of love on it, like it's supposed to mean something." She shook her head. "At least before your brother became a first class asshole, he actually loved me."

She refused to back down from Damon's intense gaze. She had gone way past the point of no return. Elena honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such an extreme sense of angery and embarrassment. She had tunnel vision and she heard waves crashing in her ears. Just then, she looked to the female Mikaelson sibling. "Yes, Rebekah, I apparently do have a special, snowflake vagina. If you're so jealous of it, grow your own."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking rapidly, Elena cleared away her thoughts. If only… If only she had the gall to stand up to Rebekah in such a way. It wasn't like she hadn't ever thought to, but she knew that she was no match against Rebekah. She'd already incited the blonde's anger enough, she was hesitant to act in such a way that would add to it. She knew that she'd crossed the line by daggering Rebekah, and while she would feel guilty over that, she was tired of letting the blonde act out against her the way she had.

If only she could actually say something like that to Damon, but she felt bad enough as it was where he was concerned. Though if she ever did find the courage to say such a thing to him, she knew she would have to find a better way of expressing her feelings. Damon may harbor feelings for her, but after listening to the way he defended Katherine, she was more convinced than ever that he had managed transfer his feelings from Katherine to her.

"Rebekah!"

"Enough!"

When Esther and Elijah scolded her at the table, Rebekah pursed her lips, never removing her glare from Elena.

The awkward dinner matured into a plethora of confusion, disbelief and incredulity.

"Maybe I should go…" Elena suggested, looking away from Rebekah.

"Maybe you should," Rebekah agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Elijah looked between his sister and Elena and shook his head. "No. You two need to get this out in the open." Perhaps it was not the wisest decision to air out their grievances in front of everyone, but at least this way he could make sure that there was someone to intercept his sister when or if she decided to attack.

"I think she just did," Elena muttered miserably. Did he just forget that she was no match against a vampire, let alone an Original? "Look, she's entitled to her feelings, and I can't say I blame her." She did not want to discuss anything in front of anyone. Rebekah did not hold back and Elena didn't feel like having a character debate in front of anyone, let alone both versions of Elijah.

"Damon, perhaps you should take your leave…" Elijah said, though he never pulled his attention from his sister.

"It was just getting fun," the Salvatore replied, ignoring the polite demand in the Original's voice.

Pursing his lips, Elijah finally looked to the younger vampire. "Your presence is no longer required here."

Damon set down his cloth napkin before thanking Esther for hosting him. He may not care about those around him, but he was raised as a gentleman. "I'll be leaving then. Elena, let's go."

"Elena stays here," Elijah replied easily, as though it was common sense. He did not want Elena anywhere near the Salvatore before him.

Damon stood to his full height and glared at the eldest Mikaelson sibling. "Is that so?"

To anyone else, it may have been intimidating, but at that moment, it annoyed Elijah more than anything. He gave all of his attention to Damon, closing in on his ice blue eyes. "You will depart from this house alone. You will not worry about Elena."

When his compulsion worked, the oldest Original looked back at Elena, who was staring at him, confused by the events that had just taken place. Though she didn't understand it, she didn't dare contradict him in front of anyone. It wasn't until Damon left the house that the conversation picked back up.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and let out a scoff. "Oh, stop acting like the victim here, Elena. You are nowhere near as nice as you pretend to be. You think I don't know about the kiss you shared with Damon while crying about your love for Stefan? Or how you suddenly moved on from them to my brother…as if you're good enough for him?!"

"I never said I was," Elena shook her head sadly, not removing her gaze from the angry blonde. She didn't even notice the looks she garnered from the rest of her table companions; all ranging from disbelief to absolute horror over the fact that she didn't deny Rebekah's words. "I know I don't exactly have the best track record, but I'm trying, Rebekah. I try not to be fake."

"You aren't doing a good job of that, then. You pretended to be-friend me before you daggered me."

Elena shook her head. "And if I apologized, would you even accept it?" She knew Rebekah wouldn't.

"I wouldn't know, you never did," the blonde shot back. "I've listened to just about everyone sing your praises, but you're no better than Katerina or Tatia. You do nothing but manipulate the people around you and cause havoc in your wake." For her, it was as simple as that. Putting aside what Elena had done to her, it didn't change what happened between her brothers because of her.

Elena's face fell at the words. Ever since she learned of the existence of Katherine and meeting the vampire, she strove not to end the same way. It was part of the reason why she put her friends first. She didn't want to be compared to Katherine for the rest of her life; or if she was, she hoped it would be that Katherine was compared to her.

"Rebekah, you hold Elena responsible for what has happened between Klaus and myself?" Elijah asked, the surprise was obvious in his voice. "Nicklaus and I have fought for centuries."

"But it comes back to her…to them, to the Petrovas. It always comes back to them," she denied, her glare lessening as she looked to her brother.

"Elena has no more control over that situation than you do," Elijah denied after pregnant pause.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've kept yourself up here for a while," Elijah said, leaning against the door frame that led to Rebekah's bedroom. After his older counterpart's words at the dinner table, his sister quickly departed from the table. Her distaste over the way things worked out had been obvious.

Putting down the fashion magazine she had been using as a way to get away from her thoughts; though it didn't work well, and offered him a sad smile. "So, this is the future you have to look forward to. I bet you can't wait to get back to your time and away from all of us."

The long haired gentleman stepped further into the room. "Not at all," he denied. "I admit that I do miss my solitude, but I would gladly give it up to have you all back." It was a relief to know that he would be reunited with them one day.

Rebekah scoffed at his words.

"Rebekah, how many sisters do you think I have?" He asked upon seeing her reaction. "No matter what happens between us, you will always be my sister and I will always love you. I have missed you greatly." It was difficult to know that Rebekah had essentially chosen Nicklaus over him, even if she never expressly said so. It was something he would work on upon his return to his time. He would make sure to let her know that he wanted her with him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you," she frowned. She really was a selfish person.

"I'm very proud of you, Rebekah." She arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. "I know, you might not believe me, but I am. While I don't know of everything that you have experienced over these last years, you are a strong woman."

"I have to be to be part of this family," she muttered, but he heard it all the same. She felt him place an arm around her shoulders in comfort and she leaned into it.

"Ay," he agreed. "Though that is not to say it is a bad thing." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "You once wore your heart on your sleeve. What happened to that girl?"

"My husband tried to kill me and then Nic…" She had learned early on that to remain by his side, she needed to be strong. She could not afford to show emotion in the company of others. "She died." She'd been disappointed too many times over the centuries. No, not only was it a smarter move to remain unaffected, it was easier to cope with life that way.

"I miss her." It was a whispered confession and he belatedly realized how it sounded. He didn't want to further upset his sister.

"Me too." It really was so exhausting being so angry all the time. She was finally reunited with all of her brothers, but she was learning that it was not how she always envisioned it. They were different, she was different… She felt resentment well up inside her that just wouldn't go away. She was angry at Elijah for pulling away from her, whether he meant to or not. She resented Klaus for behaving the way he did. She hated that Finn was so disconnected from them, it just wasn't right. She resented Kol for the ability to adapt to any situation. He easily found laughter where he went, and she was jealous of that skill.

He didn't know exactly where her thoughts had taken her, but he knew that she was in deep. "I am very lucky to have a sister like you, Rebekah. We are all lucky to have you. Your loyalty to us is unrivaled." While she may have spent more time with Klaus in the time that he'd traveled from, she was always there to support him when he needed her. "You were once the heart of this family, and I believe you will find your place there again." And he meant those words. He had always been the cautious one, the smart one who would take time to consider all angles before acting. Finn was the strong silent one. Klaus had been the face of their family, and because of his fierce and domineering ways, no one had challenged the family in quite a while. Kol had been the comic relief, which could be annoying at times, was a relief to them. His sister rounded out the group by becoming the heart. That was how it had been since her birth; she'd held their hearts in her hands.

"And I assume this is your good bye…" Rebekah said softly. She finally noticed the clothes he wore.

Minutes later, Elijah left his sister in her room. His brothers, alternate self and Elena had since moved upstairs. They were milling about, as if waiting for him.

He moved first to Nicklaus. His travel to the future had definitely been an eye opening experience when it came to his brother. He looked at the man that his brother had become and it was still a difficult realization to grasp. Nicklaus had never made a secret about the things that he had desired most, but Elijah didn't realize that it had come to control Klaus in such a way.

"So, I assume that I'll be seeing you soon then?" Klaus asked, staring at the time traveler. Elijah had always been good at keeping his reactions neutral, and despite the years that separated him from the man in front of him, he was easily able to discern his thoughts.

"Probably," he eluded.

"I'll be expecting you, then," Klaus said with a slight smile on his face.

Elijah simply shook his head. "No, you won't." No, Klaus would never have an advantage over him again, he'd make sure of it. He moved on to look at Kol and shook his head. "It is a relief to know that life does not get the best of you."

"Never," the youngest male sibling denied. "It's been an interesting few weeks."

Elijah lowered his voice and moved closer to his younger brother. "Can you please take it easy on Elena?"

Kol raised his eyebrows at him. "Why would I do that?" He'd never taken it easy on anyone, no one was pardoned from his sardonic words.

"Well, I know that you want to say something about the other night. I would prefer if you let that go and let the dream lay."

"It's amusing that you use that word," Kol picked, disregarding the fact that he'd already told Elena the truth, or at least coaxed it forth. "Then again it didn't sound like Elena was much for letting things lay around…"

The long haired man pursed his lips and shook his head. He felt heat rising to his cheeks, so he didn't dare look towards Elena for fear of embarrassing himself. "I am now trying to decide if I will miss you or not."

"You love me and you know it…" Kol said with a cheeky smile.

The older brother pursed his lips. "Yes, and it is moments like this that make me question my sanity as to why I do," he bid with a small smile as he moved on to Finn.

As he stared at his younger brother, Elijah realized there were no words to be said. Finn had never been one for emotional words or actions. In fact, other than his lover, Finn was not one for emotions. Even when it came to his family, he remained stoic and unapologetic.

Yet, as Elijah looked at him; he realized that he would miss his quiet presence. He vowed upon his return to un-dagger Finn much sooner, hoping that his brother wouldn't hold a grudge against him for it.

Moving in closer, Elijah placed an arm around Finn's neck and pulled it to his shoulder. "You're stronger than you think you are," he whispered before quickly letting him go.

When his younger counterpart moved to stand directly in front of him, Elijah held his hand out. "This has been the oddest thing that has ever occurred in my life."

The young man met the hand and squeezed. "Yes, I quite agree." With a quick flick of his gaze to the young human next to his counterpart, he looked back to Elijah. "Protect her?" He asked in a low voice.

Elijah followed his quick gaze and then nodded. "Of course." As if he needed to be asked. "With my life."

The long haired gentleman pulled his hand away from his counterpart. "I know, I just needed to make sure," he said softly, as if sensing the slight insult the man before him felt. "She is important to us, isn't she?"

Knowing that the only person who could hear their quiet conversation was Finn, Elijah didn't find the need to deny anything. "Yes. And I mean that in more than one way."

With that, the long haired gentleman looked to the young woman of their conversation. He offered her a sad smile while he moved closer. "I wonder if we might have a moment alone?" He asked her quietly. He brought his hand up to her arm, trailing over it with a ghostly touch.

Elena didn't dare take her gaze away from him. At that moment, she would have gone anywhere that he asked her to, so long as he continued to look at her like that. She followed him into a nearby unoccupied bedroom. She closed the door behind her, awkwardly leaning against it. Who would speak first? Was she expected to say something first? If so, what would she say? She'd been planning a miniature speech, for days now. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but as she looked at him, nothing came to mind.

"I had so many things that I wanted to say, but now…" he trailed off, looking at her as he stood in the middle of the bedroom.

Humbled that he seemed to be suffering from the same affliction, Elena pulled herself away from the door and slowly approached him. The moment he left Rebekah's room, his clothes did not go unnoticed. She found her hand trailing over the overcoat he wore, fingering the material. "Do you feel better now that you are returned to your preferred clothing?"

He wouldn't dare mention to her how confined he felt with the outfit he then wore. "It does make me feel like I am almost back to normal."

"I have something for you," she said quietly, pulling out the envelope she'd put together for him. She handed it to him. "Wait until you return to your time, though," Elena added as he stared at the object in his hands.

Elijah put the envelope in a secured pocket and nodded his agreement to her request.

"I just can't believe that you're leaving," she admitted after a pause. Her smile was thinned out and she felt the all too familiar sting in her eyes because of unshed tears.

With his heightened sense of smell, he detected the smell of her tears. "Elena? Are you well?"

She let out a small giggle at his question. "It's stupid really," she admitted, waving away his question. She felt silly for falling to such emotions. She was embarrassed that he saw them. "I mean I'm getting emotional over you leaving when there's another you that is still here."

Stepping closer to her, Elijah placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her to his body. When she snuggled into his embrace, his arms settled around her back. "Thank you for being there when I arrived," he whispered against the top of her head.

"I still find it rather odd that it happened," Elena confessed after a pregnant pause. "I mean, what were the chances that you would land in my house?"

"Perhaps it was fate?" He asked. Still keeping her in his arms, he moved back enough to look at her face.

"You think so?"

"I do." He was convinced of it. He supposed that he could have ended anywhere through the spell. Maybe Tituba's spell sent him in the future and he landed at the Gilbert residence because Elena was another doppelganger? Or maybe it was more than that? His feelings for young woman in his arms had grown exponentially in the short time he'd known her. While his counterpart had never expressly acknowledged it, there was an attachment for Elena on his end. There had to be. If he felt something, then the Elijah of this time must have felt something.

When a lone tear traveled down Elena's cheek, he wiped it away.

"Elijah, I…" She trailed off. I love you. I want you. I wish you could stay. It all went left unsaid.

He nodded gently at the words she left unsaid, as though he felt the same way. "I know."

There was a knock at the door then. "It's time."

The couple looked at the door briefly before turning back to one another. "I guess we should…" Elena trailed off.

"Yes." He agreed. When Elena moved to pull out of his arms, a desperate wanting overwhelmed him. He spun her back into his arms.

"Wha-" But before she could finish her question, his mouth smothered the word.

He swallowed her word, his hands moved to frame her face in his hands. He increased the pressure of his lips, attempting to coax a reaction out of her.

When the shock wore off, Elena's hands moved to his upper arms. She squeezed the muscles, hoping to portray her shock over his action. She opened her mouth, an invitation for him to do whatever he wished.

When he felt her respond to his attention and her mouth open under his coaxing, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

When the kiss deepened, Elena moved one hand to his chest while the other slid under his curved arm and around his back. She tilted her head back and tentatively met his tongue with her hers. She moaned into the kiss.

"Mother is ready for you," someone called through the door.

The pair broke apart, breathing deeply. With his eyes closed, he leaned his forehead against Elena's; breathing in the scent that was only hers. "I know, Elena," he whispered. He brought his lips up to her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it. His arms trailed down her arms and gave them a gentle squeeze as he stepped past her.

Elena let out a shaky breath and nearly trembled at the sensations still traveling through her body.

Stopping at the door, with his hand on the handle, Elijah spoke into the room. "Thank you Elena, for everything. You have done more for me than you realize."

"I think…I…lo…I love you," she whispered into the room, as her hand touched her still tingling lips. Elena wasn't sure what she was expecting in reply to her confession, but something! There was absolute silence, and when her insecurity got the best of her, she spun around to retract her statement, but she found the room empty.

"What is it that needs to be done?" Elijah asked, looking to Esther who held out a silver chalice to him. He grabbed it, looking at the contents inside of it.

"You drink that."

He frowned as he looked from the cup and then back to her. "That is it?"

She moved around the room, setting up various candles on an altar of sorts. She placed the white one at the top, lighting four more that represented the elements.

"All I need you to do is meditate," Esther said. "I need you to find a safe place that you can go to, and then concentrate on returning to your time. I will take care of the rest," she tried to assure him.

Despite the off feeling that niggled at his thoughts, Elijah attempted to calm his stormy emotions. He didn't remember anything like this when Tituba attempted her spell.

Esther waited half an hour to make sure that he was deep in meditation. Lighting the incense, she began channeling her sister witches from the other side, asking for their assistance. She placed a necklace, a very old, Egyptian necklace on the altar as she moved to light the candles. Using a quill and ink, she wrote down a message on an antiqued piece of paper.

"My sisters from the other side, bless me as I enter this passage. Bestow upon me your powers to immortality so I may persevere in my endeavor to right my wrongs." Esther grabbed the paper and held it above the flames of the candles, keeping enough distance from it as not to burn it. "Sisters, I beg you. Make this spell come true. I beg of you to bless my desire, to become anew." When her spell was complete, she burned the paper. "So mote it be."

"Something isn't right," Klaus voiced from the hallway. He stood with Elijah and Elena, waiting for Esther to rejoin them. "Elijah, the words-"

Elijah stepped forward. "I know." However before anything else could be said, there was a slight rumbling of the house, everything began to vibrate so much so that it caused them to lose their balance. Elijah grabbed onto Elena, anchoring her to his body. From their bedrooms, the rest of the siblings joined the three in the hallway.

"What is happening?" Rebekah demanded. She'd seen her mother's spells in the past and never once had there been a reaction as such.

Klaus struggled to get to Esther's door. The lock was no match for his supernatural strength and he kicked it open. He stood transfixed as a light enveloped the room, taking both Esther and Elijah with it.

The Original siblings all shielded their eyes against the intense brightness of the room. The rumbling increased as the light grew in intensity before there was a silent explosion. The power knocked the six beings backwards.

Because Elijah had held her in his arms before they were thrust backwards, she landed easily on his chest, his body taking most of the impact from the fall. Groaning was heard all around hallway.

"That was a spectacular light show," Kol groaned, as he shakily got to his feet.

Elijah looked to the brunette lying against him, who had yet to move away from him. He knew she was in no danger of being injured because of accelerated heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded against his chest before she rolled off of him. "I'm fine, you?"

He nodded in response as he stood up and helped her stand to her feet.

Rebekah rolled over and coughed, the knock backwards having shocked her. "What the hell was that?"

"Is everyone okay?" Finn asked. Though he knew that the only thing that could permanently harm them, barring Elena, was a white oak stake or decapitation, he wanted to make sure that they were unharmed by the force of the knock backwards.

There were grumbles from around the area in response to the inquiry. A loud groan was heard coming from Esther's bedroom. It was enough to send Finn to investigate. At first glance, he'd assumed there was no one there, which he didn't understand where Esther could have gone.

"Elijah?!"

The loud question was heard by all and the siblings rushed to the bedroom. Everyone wore expressions varying from extreme anxiety to great apprehension, the alarm was written on everyone faces.

Elena looked through the siblings as they exchanged glances before settling on Klaus and Elijah as though the two of them held answers. She moved past everyone and stopped next to the younger version of Elijah who was still sitting on the ground, though Finn hovered near by.

The long haired gentleman continued to cough as though he had a tickle in this throat that wouldn't go away.

Elena frowned and knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?" She had no idea that vampires could get coughing attacks like that. At least not without healing themselves from a grievous injury.

"I'll be fine," he said through a breathless excuse. "Finn, help me stand?"

Elena watched as Finn helped the alternate version of Elijah to his feet. When the long haired gentleman swayed on his feet she moved to catch him; noticing that Finn did so from the other side. She met Finn's concerned gaze with her own apprehensive look.

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

The man out of time nodded, once again losing his balance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"I think it would be best if I returned home," Abby Bennett said, looking across the kitchen table towards her daughter. She watched as Bonnie's contentedness faded into a serious frown.

"What?" Bonnie asked. "But we…" They didn't have enough time together.

Abby offered her daughter a sad smile. "I did what I came here to do," she offered lamely. "I have a life that I need to get back to, Bonnie." Things between mother and daughter had been somewhat stilted. Yes, they did magic together, and yes, she helped Bonnie hone in on her craft; but when they didn't bond over witchcraft, they were almost like strangers.

She didn't hold any blame against her daughter for that. She was the one that left, granted she had a reason for doing so. However, she supposed that once Mikael had been spelled into the tomb, she could have found a way to return to her family.

"Why don't you move to Mystic Falls, start a life here…with me?" Bonnie asked in a soft voice. She knew that she wasn't the easiest person to get on with, but her resentment had grown through the years. She was not a bad person. She could be a great friend, supportive and loyal; however, she had little patience for people who took advantage of that. Once she'd been burned by someone, she found it difficult to let them back into her life.

Growing up, she'd never been wanting for a loving maternal presence. Grams had been the greatest woman she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. As she'd gotten older, she knew that Grams was the kind of person that she would aspire to be like. No, she'd never been left wanting for anything, but growing up without a mother had been difficult. She'd enviously watched her friends with their mothers, and she couldn't deny the fact that there always felt like there was something missing; similar to forgetting something. The niggling was always there, but easy to overlook.

"My life is not here anymore." She knew that she could have invited Bonnie to move in with her, but she wouldn't. She had a life in Mystic Falls. She was close to graduating with the people she'd gone to school with all her life. She was also obviously needed there.

"But there's so much that you could teach me." Bonnie's voice broke and she felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Abby's departure.

"There are always things to learn, and if anyone tells you otherwise, they're lying," Abby denied. "Yes, I can teach you things, but you were also raised by the strongest witch I ever met." Her daughter had yet realize just how powerful she was. Yes, there was room to learn and hone in on her skill, but Abby never possessed near the same power that Bonnie had. "You are always more than welcome to visit me and I can also visit you…but right now, our lives are in two separate places."

Bonnie nodded shakily at Abby's words. She knew that would be her answer, but she needed to ask. She couldn't live her life with a what-if in that instance.

"You have no idea how my decisions have haunted me, or how they will continue to do so for the rest of my life. However, I know that I was right in leaving you here with Grams. She taught you far better than I ever could." Her voice wavered and she extended a hand over the table, offering it to Bonnie.

Bonnie easily grabbed the outstretched hand. "Please stay, at least for a little longer?" Her voice was small. "I know that I was not the easiest person to deal with these past few weeks, and I take full responsibility for that, but please. Please!" She'd been so busy trying to keep up the walls that she'd erected, it wasn't until this moment that she realized her mistake. "I want to know you as something more than a witch. I want to tell you about my life, and I want to know everything I can about yours."

"I will stay for a little longer, but you know that I have to leave sooner rather than later." She squeezed Bonnie's hand.

Before either could say something else, there was a knock at the door. Bonnie politely excused herself, curious as to who it could be. She knew that Caroline was spending the night with Sheriff Forbes and Elena had dinner plans. Other than the two of them, she didn't have people that usually stopped by.

"Good evening, my dear."

Bonnie stared at the person on her porch, completely shocked. "Esther."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" Finn asked when Elena joined him in the kitchen.

It had been an hour since Esther's light show, in which she disappeared. It left the Mikaelson siblings in a stupefaction that they couldn't seem to come to terms with. As of that moment, the rest of his siblings were debating over her actions and the fact that Elijah was still among them. While it was apparent to all that Esther had a plan, it was not known exactly what it was.

From the moment that Finn and Elena helped the younger version of Elijah to his feet, he'd been dizzy and dazed. He'd wanted to be a part of the debate of his siblings, but he couldn't even see straight. It was that confession that led Elena to insist he lay down.

"Something's seriously wrong," Elena said. "He complains that he's cold, but he's running so cold." Much colder than he should be, even in his vampire state. "I don't know what to do," she confessed. "He's asked for tea…"

Finn immediately moved to the kettle on the stove and started to prepare tea for him.

"Do vampires even get sick?" She frowned at the question. She remembered watching first Rose and then Damon when they were bitten by a werewolf. It was one of the worst things that she seen befall a vampire.

"I have not heard of such a thing," Finn confessed in a soft whisper.

The human was sure that if she wasn't close to him, she wouldn't have heard his voice.

"Do you know what they're discussing?" Elena asked, referring to the group that was congregated in a separate room.

Finn sighed. "Right now, they're debating over Esther's motives. Which is pointless," he added. "My mother obviously spent this time planning her actions under secrecy. If she did not want it discovered, it will not be."

She quieted down for a moment, watching him prepare tea for Elijah. "I hope it is okay that I'm here. I don't want to leave him when he's like this, when I don't even know what's going on with him."

"That is a wise decision," Finn acceded. "We also would not let you leave. With my mother's motives under question, we do not know if she has plans for you." He moved to grab a tray and placed honey and milk on it as he let the tea bag stoop in the hot water. "If you don't mind, I would like to take this to Elijah."

"Of course," she agreed. She wouldn't dare try to get in the way of anything. If she felt useless, she could only assume that the rest of them felt the same. She knew that while she couldn't help Elijah, just sitting with him and wiping the sweat off his brow helped her. "I'll just…" She trailed off, unsure of what she would do. The discussion amongst the rest of her siblings obviously wasn't her business, at least not until they said something to her.

Elena followed Finn upstairs to Elijah's room. She opened the door for him, but chose not to join the two. She watched them for a moment, watching Finn help Elijah into a sitting position before making his cup of tea. She closed the door softly behind her and looked towards Esther's room.

With hesitant steps, she entered the matriarch's bedroom; surveying the mess that was left behind. Candles and incense littered the floor and she moved to pick them up, placing them on what she could only assume was an altar. While Bonnie practiced the craft and Elena had seen a few spells, she'd never seen an altar at her friend's house.

Looking more closely, she spied a silver chalice that was tipped on its side. However, there was a small amount of remnants inside of it. She set it up and made sure that she would mention it to the others when they weren't so occupied.

"Elena?"

She looked up to find Elijah standing at the door. His black jacket was removed, but he appeared to be in a similar condition as his younger self. He was sweating profusely and his skin was gray.

"You look…like…shit," she said, moving closer to him. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek.

Elijah felt his lips twitch at her words. "I don't feel well," he said after a moment, falling into her touch. "I stopped in to check on Elijah and…" he shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's affecting me."

She immediately grew alarmed at the news. "What about the others?" She asked. She'd seen Finn and knew he was unaffected, but that didn't mean the rest of them were safe.

"They are fine."

Elena removed her hand from his cheek and moved in closer to his body, leading him towards she settee in the bedroom. "We need to figure out what's happening to you guys and find out why it's only happening to the two of you."

With his vision blurring, Elijah turned to look at Elena. "Dagger me, us."

What? "Excuse me?" She asked. No, she must not have heard that right.

"Until you find out what happened," his voice was weak and unsteady. "I can feel it, Elena. I feel it in my blood."

"But you can't expect us to-" She looked back to find that he'd nodded off. "Finn!" Elena moved closer to Elijah, cupping his cheek, his head easily lulled to the side. "Finn!"

In seconds, the second oldest Mikaelson was in the room. He paused at the doorway only briefly taking in the condition of the room, then sped to Elijah and Elena.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment that Bonnie rejoined her, with Esther Mikaelson at her side; Abby started. She stood up, her nerves going haywire. Her mother had been a powerful witch, but the power that Esther Mikaelson exuded was so intense, she'd never felt anything like it before.

"I am relieved to see you both here," Esther offered a smile. "I am Esther Mikaelson.

Moving in a protective stance in front of Bonnie, Abby nodded. "I know who you are."

Esther took in the position and instantly tried to make herself appear as least threatening as possible. She couldn't afford to drive them off, she needed their help. "Then you must know why I have come to you…"

Abby shook her head, a bad feeling welling up inside her. "No, I don't."

Esther simply arched an eyebrow at the other witch. "I have come here to ask for your help. I know that I have help from the other side, but it's not nearly enough help for my goal."

The youngest witch frowned. "Your goal?"

"I have been charged with the task of resetting the balance."

Understanding dawned on Abby's features, but as she looked to her daughter, she realized that Bonnie was still confused. "She means vampires."

"What about them?" Though she already had a feeling that she knew the answer, she needed to ask just to make sure.

"You must realize they were never supposed to exist," Esther replied in an even tone. "It was through my thoughtlessness that they were created. I was selfish, and I used the powers that bestowed upon me for personal gain. After my youngest son's death…" she trailed off for a second, thinking on Henrick's death. "I was in a bad place. I could not stand the thought of losing another one of my children."

"But they are your children."

Esther shook her head. "I granted them the gift of immortality, I did not intend to make them monsters. Look at all the evils they have been the cause of."

Bonnie shook her head. "I won't deny that, but…they're still your children." She didn't understand it. Yes, being a witch, a servant of nature was important; but she didn't think she could put it above her friends or family. Did that make her a bad person?

"My children should have died a thousand years ago. I realize that now, and I need to rectify it."

"What is your plan?" Abby asked.

"I have used the doppelganger's blood to make me invincible…for a short period. In that time, I need to take care of my children." She looked from one witch to the other. "That is why I need your help. Our sisters from the other side are helping me with this invincibility spell, but I need your help for the rest."

"What exactly is it you need?"

"I have a plan to link my children together. Once that is complete, I can focus on the demise of one. If one falls, then they all will."

Bonnie's brows furrowed together. She didn't like any of the Originals, and whatever trust she'd placed in Elijah had been shattered when he spirited Klaus away the night of the sacrifice; however, she didn't think he deserved to die. "So you'll take care of your children, but what about all the other vampires that have been created?"

"Perhaps I have not explained myself fully," the Original matriarch excused. "When my children die, their entire line will die off with them."

Her first thought was of Caroline, and the fact that she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Yes, they'd had their spats over the years, more recently than before; but Caroline was her best friend. She'd struggled to control her demon, she didn't deserve death. Bonnie shook her head. "No."

"Bonnie, you must realize it needs to be done. Just imagine what the world would be like without that form of evil…"

The teenaged witch shook her head again. "I understand that, but not all vampires deserve that sort of death," she protested weakly. "Caroline does not deserve to die."

"I know all about your friend," she had been watching them all for years. "I also need to remind you that your friend died in the hospital and Katerina's hand."

"No."

Abby looked from her daughter towards the powerful with. "I believe you got your answer."

"And you find no fault in her decision?" Esther asked through a tight lipped smile. "You are the girl's mother. Surely you can talk sense into the girl."

Ignoring the pointed conversation about her, Bonnie cleared her throat. "Surely your children won't just sit by and let anything happen. They must know you are no longer on their side…"

"Yes, but I have created a diversion."

Bonnie felt her heart drop when she heard the woman's robotic confession. "What do you mean? I've seen Elijah in action. He is the reason why Klaus is alive and a hybrid. We made a deal to kill him the night of the sacrifice. He was ready to kill Klaus until he dangled the others in front of him. His family has always come first. He will not stand back and let you-"

"I have poisoned Elijah, the one that traveled through time. Because he is so closely linked to the one of this time, he will get sick as well. It should give me a few hours, at the very least."

"You poisoned him? You poisoned your own child?"

Not backing down from the question, Esther turned her piercing gaze to Abby. "It does not matter. If I have my way, they will all die tonight."

"You call them monsters, but you're no better than them," Bonnie breathed, stupefied by the woman nonchalance over the fact that she was planning to kill her children.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus sniffed the remnants inside of the silver cup that Elena had told him about. He wrinkled his nose and slammed it back down on the surface before him, it took all effort not to throw it against the nearest wall. His lips were pursed and his silently cursed his mother's return.

"So?" Rebekah asked, speaking before anyone else could.

As soon as they'd all heard Elena's frantic call for Finn, they were up the stairs in a flash. Finding him passed out on settee had been the most unsettling thing she'd ever seen. She hadn't even noticed her brother's paling color during their discussion, she'd been focused on other things. How horrible was she? How could she have overlooked that?

"It's poison."

Kol, not having the same self-control as Klaus, punched the nearest wall. "That's just bloody fantastic."

"What are we gonna do, Nic?" Rebekah asked, looking to him for an answer.

"We obviously need to figure out what it was that our mother used," Finn spoke then.

Rebekah nodded in eager agreement.

Klaus sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "No. We can't afford to be side tracked."

The blonde shook her head. "But he could be dying, Nic. We need to save him."

Kol shook his head. "Nic's right. We can't afford to lose time on this. She obviously planned this to keep us distracted." He'd never felt worse in his life than he did in that moment. Yes, he enjoyed being a vampire. He enjoyed the blood and love lust. He enjoyed death and prolonging torture, but not against his siblings. He knew that if the situation was reversed, Elijah would do all he could to save him.

Leaving Elijah's bedroom, Elena quietly shut the door and listened to the remaining siblings discuss their options. They seemed to be at an impasse as the best way to handle the situation. She cleared her throat.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Rebekah snarled as she spun around to look at Elena.

"I have an idea," the human said quietly, "or at least Elijah did." When she noticed that she held their full attention, she continued. "He knew that something was wrong, that he was poisoned. He said he could feel it in his system. He said that we should dagger him…them."

Finn looked towards his brothers. "It would stop the course of the poison," he agreed.

"And it would give us time to find a cure," the female Mikaelson added.

"With it suspended in his body, we won't have to worry about it right away, we can deal with our mother," Kol observed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am no worse than them, you have no idea the kind of atrocious acts they are responsible for," Esther denied. "I did not come here to seek your approval, this will happen."

"You need help, you just said that," Bonnie replied. "And I won't help you."

Esther smiled pleasantly at her. "Yes you will." Her smile slowly saddened. "I wish that this had worked out differently, really I do."

Abby moved to stand in front Bonnie. "And why would that be?"

"Because I do hate taking your powers," she said as though she was speaking about the weather.

Abby narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You have enough help from the other side to become invincible, but you need our help to link your children together?"

"Yes well, I am not as powerful as I once was." Esther closed her eyes and began chanting.

She stood grounded as the women before her slowly fell to the ground. They both tried their hardest to fight against Esther's ability, but they were powerless against the mental intrusion. Both Bennett witches felt their powers being drained from their bodies.

Abby fell to the ground, depleted of all of her energy. As she lay on the floor, she watched Bonnie continue to fight the mental invasion until she began bleeding from her nose. "Bonnie," she tried to call, but her tone was weak.

Ignoring her mother, Bonnie made one last effort against the abrasive actions against her.

"This will only be more painful if you fight it," Esther told the young witch. "I will return them, Bonnie. I do not plan on being here for very long, and where I plan to go, the power will be of no use for me."

"No…" Bonnie whimpered. "Don't do this, Esther."

"I must, dear child." Her chanting increased and she watched the young witch finally fall unconscious on the floor. Looking between mother and daughter, she shook her head. "I am sorry, sisters. I do wish this could have been different."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we dagger them both?" Elena asked as Klaus left to retrieve the daggers.

Kol shook his head. "No. If this poison was given to the younger version and it's affecting Elijah as well, I would think that would be the same idea with the dagger."

Agreeing with his younger brother, Finn looked from Kol to Rebekah. "Now all that remains is finding someone to do it." Personally, he'd rather not. Logically, he knew that it was a mercy daggering, but he couldn't get over his doubts. He'd been so sick, so miserable. What if once the situation with Esther was resolved, he held a grudge?

"Don't look at me," Rebekah automatically denied.

Entering the room, Klaus carried two daggers. When his sister looked at him with one raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "Just in case it has to be done to both," he explained. "The poison was made from magic; I didn't know the same rules would apply to this." He set them down on the counter. "So, who's going to do this?" When no one spoke up, he reached for one. "Fine, I'll do it. It wouldn't be the first time…" he muttered, but it was heard by his siblings.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the female Mikaelson said, covering his hand with her own. "You two aren't exactly on the best of terms."

Klaus snorted. "When are we?" When no one else cracked a smile at his words, he instantly sobered up. "Well, none of you were exactly jumping at the chance," he reminded them.

Kol looked from Klaus to his remaining siblings that had already denied the job. He let out a weary sigh and held his hand out, palm upwards. "Fine, I'll do it," he grumbled. When Klaus set it in his grip, he looked to his remaining siblings. "Pussies," he growled out before stomping out of the room.

Elena followed behind him. "Do you mind if I go with you?" She couldn't explain it, but she felt as though she needed to be there.

The youngest brother didn't even spare her a glance as he let out a grunt.

Elena frowned at his reaction, but since he hadn't actually denied her request, she continued to follow him.

When they reached the room that the time traveler occupied, Kol stepped in first, coming to a halt as he looked at the alternate version of his brother. "Jesus Christ…"

Elena closed the door. "Yeah, I know," she agreed softly. She moved closer to the bed. "So how are you gonna do this?" Was he just going to go for it, or…what?

Kol blinked at her question, staring at the weapon in his hand. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted in a miserable tone. "I just didn't want Klaus to do it."

Elena claimed a seat on the edge of the bed and stared at the pathetic looking, unconscious being. Without looking at Kol, she held out her hand.

Sensing that she wanted the dagger, Kol handed it over to her. As soon as it was out of his possession, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Elijah?" Elena asked, hoping to get a response from him. She gently called his name again. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmmmm."

"Honey, can you open your eyes for me?" She waited patiently for a response. When his eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, they finally opened at half-mast. She beamed at him. "Hey, there you are."

"Are you an angel?" His voice was raspy and almost breathless.

Elena ignored the snort from Kol. "It's Elena. We have a plan, Elijah. I don't know if you're going to like it, but we're going to try to stop the spread of the poison," she explained in soft voice.

"Poison?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He minutely shook his head. "We kissed…" his whisper went unfinished, as though he was sharing a huge secret.

"You kissed me," she gently reminded him.

"You let me." There was a small twitch of his lips. "I like kissing you."

Elena licked her lips. "I like kissing you too," she whispered her own confession, though she knew that Kol would easily be able to hear it. "Close your eyes for me and rest," she said after a pregnant pause.

His brows furrowed. "It hurts."

"I know, honey," she soothed as though she were talking to a young child. "It'll all be over soon." Elena waited for him to close his eyes before she grabbed the white ash dipped dagger and stabbed him through his abdomen. When he gasped in reaction, she winced. "Please forgive me," she whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

After making sure the Elijah of their time was daggered, or reacting to his younger version's daggering; Kol and Elena joined the rest of the Mikaelson siblings downstairs.

Klaus, having taken control of the situation, set a plan that they would need to follow precisely if they hoped to deal with Esther that night. "So here's what's going to happen. Elena, you will stay here with Rebekah and the rest of us will find your Salvatores."

The human crossed her arms in defiance at his mention of 'her' Salvatore brothers. Didn't he realize that he dynamics had changed in her relationships with both brothers? However, she wisely stayed quiet, not wanting to incite his anger at an already tense time. She focused on his mention of finding the brothers in the first place, unable to deny her confusion over it.

The hybrid watched her narrow her eyes at him, but wisely went against arguing with him; however, he didn't miss the slight question in her gaze. "You are wondering why…yes, I forgot that you and Kol were otherwise occupied while it was discussed."

Rebekah sighed, picking up where Klaus left off. "What do you know of the Bennett witches?"

Elena shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Only what Bonnie's mentioned. I…I know they're an old line of powerful witches. Now that you mentioned it, Elijah, my Elijah, said that it was a powerful witch that spelled Esther's body. He told me that he believed that Bonnie was descended from that line; that she must be since it was hers and Abby's combined strength that set Esther free…" The brunette felt an unsettled emotion wash over her. "Why?"

"We believe that our mother has been using her, their, powers since her awakening. A sort of…backpacking, if you will," Klaus further explained. He pulled his gaze away from Elena and looked to Kol.

Elena shook her head and looked from one sibling to another before settling her gaze back on Kol, who had been just as absent as she when the others came to that confusion. "No…"

Kol sighed and looked towards Elena. "It would make sense, Elena," he allowed. "Witches have never worked with vampires, unless they were indebted to them…at least not until your friend came along." It was just unheard of.

"She wouldn't," Elena denied instantly. Kol may have had a point in his allowance, but she couldn't bring herself to believe it. "I mean Klaus was one thing, he threatened to…no, he did kill me. He killed Jenna," she shook her head. "She wouldn't do something like that against all of you."

Sensing Elena's tumultuous emotions, Finn spoke up then. "She may not even be aware of it," he offered in a soothing tone.

"How is that even possible?" The human was greatly confused and she didn't bother hiding it.

"It could have been a whisper of something," Kol said then. "So subtle that she wouldn't even notice," he added as an afterthought. Personally, he didn't know the witch in question, but he'd met plenty throughout his years. Until learning about Elena's friends, he'd never heard of such a thing, a witch willing to help vampires. However, she seemed so insistent on her friend's innocence.

"Whatever it is," Klaus said pointedly, bringing the conversation back on track. "She's getting power from them, in one way or another, and I believe she'll get more…willingly or not. It needs to be taken care of. Now, we both know your friend won't be willing to accommodate me, but perhaps Stefan will be able to get answers from her."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we just wait for them to come back?" Elena asked as Klaus, Finn and Kol departed.

"Looks like," Rebekah agreed. On the inside, she was seething. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of the action, but instead, she was playing baby-sitter. If only Klaus meant his threat against Elena! That would make this time more bearable. However, she knew that despite his taunting of it to the Salvatores, he wouldn't harm her.

Watching the blonde turn back to the magazine she was reading, Elena reached into her pocket for her phone.

"Don't even think about it, Elena," the blonde ordered. She extended her hand. "Hand it over." Surely the doppelganger wasn't that stupid!

"Who could I possibly call for help?" Elena asked. She couldn't help but worry that Bonnie was already involved, and if Klaus was successful, Stefan and Damon would be. No, she needed to approach things from a new aspect. "I know you don't like me, Rebekah, and that's fine."

"I am so glad that you have given me unneeded permission to hate you." There was nothing that Elena could say to change her mind on her. All of the Petrova women had been trouble for her family, and Elena was no different. Sure, she wasn't manipulative, at least not at first glance; but Rebekah wouldn't let her brothers, well…Elijah, make the same mistake again.

This would have been so much easier if she was stuck with Finn or Kol. The human let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't want you dead."

The blonde scoffed at the words she was told. "Don't you?" Rebekah had arrived in Mystic Falls with claws drawn. After learning about the existence of another doppelganger, her back was raised; but it was the knowledge that Stefan, her Stefan was in love with her that really set her off.

She had not had the easiest life. Her parents had granted them immortality, but at a price. Their blood lust pretty much controlled them, and because of it, they made so many mistakes early on in their existence. They stupidly created other immortals, vampires who were stupid enough to challenge them. And then there had been Alexander and his betrayal against her. Since then, she never let her feelings get the best of her.

It wasn't until the night that she and Klaus met Stefan Salvatore…only then he was known better as The Ripper. The Ripper fascinated Klaus, and it wasn't by chance that they happened upon him in that club. However, she'd been taken by surprise by her growing attraction for him. It was such a short period of time, but there had been so much lust and sex between them. She would have done anything for him, it was a loyalty she hadn't felt since Alexander; at least not for anyone that wasn't family.

"Could you stop interrupting me?" Elena hissed, pulling Rebekah from her thoughts. "I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead." She supposed it was one thing to know that people were opposed to them; that they wished ill upon them, but their own mother?! She couldn't begin to imagine the betrayal they all must feel over Esther's true intentions. "And I don't want to see anything happen to the others. Let me help."

"You are. We're using you as leverage."

The brunette shook her head. "No, let me do more. Damon will not be able to talk to Bonnie, she hates him." Even if he did talk to her, the truth was so far out there, Elena knew that there was a serious chance that Bonnie would think it a story. "And after going off with Klaus, Stefan's different." The blonde would know, she had been with them. "I don't think even he could get through to her." If Bonnie was one thing, she was loyal. She knew the pain that Elena endured because of Stefan. Her friend would gladly cut ties with him if it meant staying loyal to her. "But I might be able to talk to her, to get through to her." When she noticed that Rebekah appeared to be considering her words, she pushed her luck. "What have you got to lose? If nothing happens, then at the very least you still have me to bargain with."

"Fine," the blonde agreed, glaring at Elena. "You better not try anything, though." She didn't care how the situation with Esther was handled, so long as they found a solution.

Elena dialed the familiar number. When it went to voicemail, she frowned into the phone, disconnecting the call rather than leave a message. Bonnie was usually good about her phone. If she didn't answer it, she usually returned calls promptly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And what makes you think that we're going to go along with this little plan of yours?" Damon asked in a snarky tone.

"Because Elena is with my dear sister right now, and I think we all know how well they get along. My sister would love to get payback for Elena's ballsy decision to dagger her," Klaus replied in a simple tone as though he was dumbing it down.

Stefan narrowed his gaze. "Yeah, like Elijah, any form of him, would allow that."

"Take a look around you, mate," the youngest Mikaelson brother observed. "Do you see him anywhere?"

"Elijah has been daggered for an undeterminable amount of time," Finn said after a pause.

Stefan looked from the three brothers to Damon. "What happened at dinner?" What happened for them to dagger the eldest sibling?

"Beats me the hell out of me," Damon threw his hands out. "Everything seemed fine when I left."

The younger Salvatore rolled his eyes before he looked to Klaus. "I don't buy it, your leaving Elena with Rebekah. Elena holds the key to making your hybrids." Just a few weeks ago, Klaus was planning out her life. "And you expect us to believe that you've just gotten over that?"

"Self-preservation," the hybrid said with shrug of his shoulders. "I'd rather stay alive than make more hybrids. So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to go over to Bonnie's house and you will find a solution to this problem."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Damon asked. He hadn't even been invited into the Bennett household, what could he possibly do?

"We don't care, so long as it gets done."

Klaus turned to the door, his brothers following him. When they reached the threshold, he turned to look at them. "Just remember, Elena's life is in your hands."

"Anything else?" Damon inquired, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, and did we mention that you only have an hour?"

As soon as the Mikaelson siblings had departed, Damon and Stefan started towards Bonnie. While both were doubtful of Klaus' intentions regarding Elena, they were not in a situation that they were willing to call his bluff on. No, they would do whatever it took to take care of her.

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked, breaking the silence in their journey.

Stefan shook his head while he pursed his lips. "I don't know." He didn't have the desire to second guess the hybrid's motives. "It doesn't matter anyway, if he is willing to use Elena as a bargaining chip, he must have little care for the end result."

"This is all your fault, you know," Damon accused after a moment of silence.

"How could this possibly be my fault?"

"If you didn't suggest that she spend time with them to get closer to the family, she wouldn't have been there tonight," the older brother ground out between his teeth.

Stefan scoffed. "If it makes you feel better, Damon, you go right ahead and believe that." Inwardly, he mused over the way that Damon seemed to view things. Had he not noticed the growing closeness between Elena and at least three, or four (including time traveling vampires), of the Original siblings? No, Stefan was sure that even if he hadn't suggested it, it would not have affected the time that Elena spent with them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been her fourth attempt to ring Bonnie, and she hadn't had much luck. There were barely two minutes between phone calls, and Elena was growing awfully annoyed at the way that Bonnie had been so unreachable. It wasn't like her, and then Elena gasped. "What if something happened to her?" Elena asked, looking at Rebekah. "She never goes this long without answering her phone. What if Esther did something to her?"

Honestly, Rebekah had already considered that, though she hadn't said anything to her companion. Esther could be as ruthless as them when it came to getting her way. She didn't doubt that Esther would remove whatever obstacles in the way of her goal. "It wouldn't surprise me…" She closed her magazine and stared at the doppelganger. Her eyes were narrowed and she watched as Elena's attention went from the phone in her hands and then move towards the second story where both Elijah's lay daggered. "You really care about my brother, don't you?" She frowned.

Elena blinked, surprised that the tone in Rebekah's voice held no malice. "I do."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "You do realize that it won't go anywhere don't you?" She tilted her head to the side and continued to look at the brunette. "Elijah, in all the time that we've been vampires, has never been one for attachments." Her voice was even, her words held no tint of malice. "Even if he wanted to, he won't…not with you, maybe not ever." Elijah had taken over the role as head of the family, he put them above everyone else. There'd been lovers in the past, but that was all they'd been. Before Katherine, there hadn't been anyone, and there hadn't been anyone after.

"I'm not doing this to win brownie points with him, if that's what you're implying," Elena excused. She just wanted to help him out in any way that she could. She already considered the fact that Elijah may never… It was the reason why she'd been so taken with his younger version. He wasn't quite as jaded as his older counterpart. It had been so easy to fall for him, but it hadn't just stopped there. Elena discovered little things about the eldest Mikaelson sibling, she felt as though she an extra special glimpse into his life. "I wouldn't hurt him, and as a rippled affect, I wouldn't hurt you. That's why I gave Esther my blood."

"Wait, you did what?" Rebekah moved closer to Elena, so quickly in fact, that Elena jumped back in surprise from the sudden movement. "You gave my mother your blood? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She said it would help with her spell to send him back," Elena sniffed. It had already crossed her mind that she'd been a complete moron in helping the woman. She hadn't had the courage to admit it anywhere near Klaus' presence.

"And that worked out so well," the blonde bit back. "How could you be so stupid?!" She grabbed her phone from her pocket, moving away from Elena, she dialed Klaus' phone.

Elena listened to the low, fast tone in which Rebekah spoke in. She had no idea what was being said and knew that she wasn't meant to. She heard the words 'dead' and 'desire'. It was then that she looked to her own phone and tried to redial Bonnie.

Again it went to voicemail. "Bonnie, seriously, I really need you to pick up the phone."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And she didn't think to tell us this before?" Finn asked, once Klaus disconnected his call with Rebekah and relayed the news to them.

"I really want to kill her right now," Klaus admitted with a dark look. Hybrids be damned, he wanted to kill Elena in that moment. What in the hell had she been thinking? No, wait, he knew what she'd been thinking; Rebekah had told him Elena's intentions. That was yet another reason why he'd been so eager to keep Elena away from his brother, either version.

Kol could only shake his head. "What's done is done, brother. Now, all we can do is find a way around that. You can deal with Elena later." He knew better than to suggest excuses for Elena at that time. Klaus would work through his anger, take it out on the situation at hand; and hopefully be over it later.

Finn nodded. "Kol is right, for once." He ignored his younger brother's growl in response to his words. "We know that mother used Tatia's blood to create us…so what could she use Elena's blood for?" He waited to see if his brothers had any concerns. "When I spoke to her privately after her arrival, she was very selective with her words and when she discovered that I had no desire to help her, she quieted down immediately." He regretted his decision. If only he had chosen to side with her, at least at the surface, he would have been able to gather valuable information.

Klaus looked to his older brother. "You and mother were always close, you know her better than any of us. What do you think she's up to?"

"While I cannot say for certain, I believe she desires our death." It was the only thing that made sense. She may have desired their reunion, but he couldn't help but wonder about the mortality of it all.

"If she wants death, I'll deliver her death!" Klaus exclaimed. "I am not going to lie down and let her do this! We will not! Let the Salvatores deal with Bonnie, it's time we put our heads together and plan out our counterattack."

"Do you remember the woods we used to play in as children?" Finn asked after a moment. "Do you remember how much time mother spent there as well…spent with Ayanna?"

Kol shook his head. "I remember her practicing with Ayanna, but I don't remember the location." At the time, he didn't think much on his mother's desire to practice witchcraft. He could have cared less about it. Since he and his siblings never developed the trait, it meant little to them.

"No, Finn's right. I remember sneaking out night and watching it. There was one place in particular that she seemed to favor among all others." Looking back, Klaus couldn't remember why they chose that place, but they had. "If Esther plans on furthering her plans, she'll go there."

Kol agreed with his brothers about the location. "But how the hell are we supposed to remember where? I mean it's been a thousand years." Not only had their memories of that place been when they were human, but who was to say that deforestation hadn't taken place?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bonnie?" Elena exclaimed into the phone when someone answered. She didn't even wait for the greeting. "I've been trying to reach you! Something's happened, and I need your help." Just hearing the phone being answered soothed her nerves. The annoyance that she felt in the beginning of the unanswered phone calls had quickly morphed into fear.

"Elena?"

The brunette frowned into the phone. "Abby?" What was Abby doing answering Bonnie's phone? "Where's Bonnie?" When she realized just how careless she sounded, she edited her words. "I'm sorry to bother you both, but something's happened. Esther has done something and we need help…magical help."

"Elena, Esther has already been here. She's told us her plan."

Easily able to overhear the conversation, Rebekah moved closer to Elena.

Elena moved the phone in a more convenient place, so it was between both her and Rebekah. "What plan? We know it's something, but…" As soon as the older woman began speaking, Elena could hear the sadness in her voice.

"She wants to make right what she did wrong. She wants to kill them, insisting that they should have died in the first place."

Elena shook her head, seeing Rebekah roll her eyes. "Yeah, we already figured that, but how?"

"It's more than that, Elena. If she manages to kill just one of them, then all the vampires that they created; the ones that they created… their entire line will be killed as well."

Elena gasped into the phone. She had not expected that news. With a quick flick of her gaze, she noticed the same stunned expression on the Original's face as well.

"But…" Stefan, Damon…Caroline.

"She is attempting to bind them together, so that if one falls, they all do. She confessed to poisoning Elijah. If she succeeds in linking them together, they will all die."

At the time of their decision to dagger him, Elena had wondered if it would have been suggested had Elijah not mentioned it first. "We daggered him so that it wouldn't spread further in his body."

"It doesn't matter. He's still been poisoned. Your method stopped it from spreading further in him, but it will still afflict the others when or if she links them."

"How does she plan on linking us?" Rebekah asked into the phone.

"She was here earlier, she has managed to take our powers, a boost, if you will. She didn't say anything specific, but I believe she already managed to link them together, but her power hadn't been strong enough for it to work earlier." If she truly was getting help from the other side, Abby didn't know if it meant she would have to attempt the linking again or if their combined power would allow the first spell to work. "If you plan on attacking her, now is the time."

"But how?" Elena demanded. "I gave her my blood, Abby. Is that what she is going to use?"

"To be honest, I am not sure." the witch said with a frown. "I know that she created an invincibility spell. No mortal weapon will be able to kill her. I believe that is what she used your blood for. She came to us for more help. I just don't…she's not telling anyone everything."

Upon hearing the revelation, Rebekah glared at Elena. "Nice going, Elena. You have just made it much more difficult to take care of her. I need to call my brother and tell him." This would seriously alter whatever plan that may have been conceived.

"Elena, it is pure dumb luck that you told me," the older woman soothed through the phone. "We know what Esther used for the spell, we just might be able to use it against her."

As the Original moved into the other room to speak to her brothers, Elena turned her concentration back to the phone. "What can we do? What do you mean?" She couldn't believe that she had been so naïve in giving her blood over. What was wrong with her? Elijah's reservations should have been enough for her to second guess Esther's words, explanation. She should not have been so eager to… "There has to be something I can do," she hadn't even realized she voiced that last thought until she heard Abby's reply.

"Your blood, Elena."

The human frowned at the repeated phrase. "What about my blood?" What was so special about it? Maybe it was because she didn't practice the craft, but she didn't see where Abby was heading with her words.

"It's the key. She used your blood for the spell. You can use it against her."

"Okay," she could do that. "What do I do?"

"I'm afraid it's more than that, Elena," the woman denied gently into the phone. "You will need to use more than just a few drops of blood." She went into further details, and while Elena's enthusiasm was lessening, she was still resolved into doing what she had to, to help Elijah and his siblings.

"Abby, I'm not a witch," Elena reminded the woman gently after listening to the instructions of the witch. "How am I supposed to break it?" She just didn't understand it.

"You may not be, but you are born from a line that has innate magical abilities. It is weak, but it's there. The athame has been passed down through the generations in my family. That will help."

"Okay…if you bring me the athame…"

"I'm afraid I can't, Elena. When Bonnie and I refused to help here, she placed a spell on the house. We can't leave the house. Stefan can't leave."

"Stefan's there? Can I talk to him?" She heard a slight rustling before her ex-boyfriend spoke into the phone. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Klaus said that Rebekah was holding you hostage…said that if we didn't come up with a plan then she would kill you." Elena's silence seemed to confirm it. "Are you okay?"

"I really don't know, I just managed to upset a vampire who has been gunning for my death," she admitted. "Stefan, what did you plan on doing?"

"The only thing I know is that to break the power Esther is channeling from them is to kill one of them."

"You can't, Stefan…" Elena trailed off.

"It's not like I want to," he denied. "But if it keeps you from being killed…and since Damon isn't here I can try and find an alternative solution." He knew his brother wouldn't bat an eyelash at the thought of killing either Bonnie or her mother if it meant keeping Elena safe.

"Wait, where's Damon?"

Stefan frowned, he'd been wondering the same thing. "I have no idea." Since he already had an invitation into Bonnie's house, he hadn't had any difficulty getting inside whereas Damon never had an invitation.

"Stefan, please don't do anything hasty," she asked hesitantly. "Rebekah and I have a plan."

"I thought you were a hostage of sorts?" He asked without hesitation. "Elena, what is this plan?" He heard Abby talking, but he'd been so focused on attempting to wake Bonnie up, that he didn't listen to her conversation.

"It doesn't matter. Just give us time. Let us attempt to do this, and then if it doesn't work…" she didn't want anything to happen to Bonnie or Abby, but they couldn't let thousands, possibly tens of thousands of vampires die. "If we manage to break it, Bonnie and Abby should know. Stefan, I…" she trailed off, unsure of what she should say.

"I know," however he seemed to be of the same thought.

Elena disconnected the phone call before anything else was said. She looked up to see Rebekah staring at her with an arched eyebrow.

"We have a plan, do we?" The tone of her voice suggested that she was amused and slightly put-off.

Elena nodded. "Yes, but first I need to call Caroline."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

A short time later, Elena pulled her car to a stop by the woods. She looked to Rebekah who was sitting in the passenger seat, oddly silent. Instead of saying anything, she looked to the back seat and frowned at Caroline. Her eyes shifted to the Original in the passenger seat, urging Caroline to follow her gaze.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, frowning as she looked at the blonde Original. "Are you okay?" Rebekah was never silent, at least not in their presence.

The Original was sweating and her body was listless in the seat. "Something's wrong…" She had no fight in her, at least not enough to face her mother. She felt utterly horrible, the sensation was something she hadn't experienced since her transformation a thousand years earlier.

Elena took a closer look at the vampire. "You look like Elijah…" She thought back to his gray tinted skin, the way he he became warm and sweaty… Not only had Esther managed to link her children together, but someone un-daggered Elijah.

"The time table's been pushed up," Rebekah said. "My brothers must be feeling the same thing." She shook her head. "I don't think I'll be leaving this car." At that point, she knew she would be more of a hindrance than anything.

Caroline nodded at her and then turned to Elena. "You ready?"

The brunette nodded at her friend. "Yes, I think so." The two friends made their way to the part of the woods that Rebekah told them they would find Esther and her brothers. Elena allowed Caroline to lead the way, who was relying on her enhanced gifts to get them to the right place.

"I hear something," the blonde vampire said after a few minutes of leading them further into woods.

"What?"

"Esther is talking to Klaus, explaining her reason for doing what she is." Her lips twisted upwards. "He has plenty to say on the subject."

"I bet," Elena muttered as they crept closer to the Original family.

"Klaus, Finn and Kol are feeling the same as Rebekah," she continued to relay.

"Are they okay?" Elena asked, thinking back on Rebekah's condition when they left the car. She didn't much care for Klaus' safety, but Kol and Finn? She hated the thought they were going to become just as afflicted as both versions of Elijah.

"They're fighting it," Caroline frowned. "But it's not gonna be long, Elena. You need to do this and soon. As soon as it's broken, we'll call Bonnie and Abby and they can begin making an antidote."

They moved further towards the group that was already gathered. Caroline hid a safe distance away, as Elena stepped into the clearing. She discovered Esther standing in the middle of a pentagram, it obviously kept her safe from harm or the threat of harm.

Looking past his mother, Klaus noticed Elena walking up behind her. The jacket that the human wore swamped her thin frame. "What are you doing here, love?" His voice was hard, the look in his eyes was horrible. His question gathered the attention from everyone else.

It was nearly enough to make her falter, but Elena held steady. "Your mother and I need to have a conversation."

Kol pursed his lips. "Didn't you do that earlier?"

"Yes, when you gave my mother some of your blood," the hybrid added pointedly, narrowing his gaze on the doppelganger.

Looking at the witch, Elena decided to address the accusation. "Yes, I did. However, I was under the impression that it would be used to send Elijah back to his time."

Esther nodded. "Yes, I apologize for the falsehood, however I felt it needed in this particular instance. After our conversation, I knew that you would not help."

"Help you kill your children?" Elena asked. "No, it's not something that I'm interested in. Not if it means that it will kill a few of my friends as well."

"Elena, they are an abomination. They never should have been created. They have done so many things in their existence. You cannot possibly fathom just how evil they can be."

"And tonight you said that it was a relief that Elijah's traits were similar to how they were when they were human…" She had been told from several people just how evil Klaus was, and while she didn't know the particulars; she could only set him at the far end of the spectrum. She classified Elijah on the opposite side, with the rest of the siblings settled in various places in the middle.

"That may be so," Esther spoke. "However, you have not watched him use those morals and the morals of others to his advantage." When she noticed Finn step forward out of her peripheral vision, she pulled her attention from Elena. "You cannot reach me here. The salt protects me from you."

Taking advantage of the fact that Esther was busy, Elena stepped closer to the witch, crossing the threshold of the protective circle. "No, but I can."

Esther spun around in surprise when Elena joined her in the circle. She narrowed her gaze at the human before squaring her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"You made sure to remind me of Klaus' intentions for me…for my blood. I know what he desires. I understand that he needs my blood if he plans to create more hybrids, he's never hidden that from me." Elena's hands moved together, unknown to the others, she fingered the athame hidden by her large jacket. "You lied to me. You took my blood under false pretenses, yet you used it for your own personal gain." Elena pursed her lips and moved her hands apart, revealing the athame. "You are no better than him."

Esther trained a sharp eye on the instrument that Elena held. "What are you doing with that?"

Elena looked down at the ceremonial tool in her hands. Abby assured her that even though it wouldn't be used in a ritual, the consecrated, precious instrument would help her cause. "You are using stolen powers, yet they are still willing to help me however they can. This athame has been passed down to every Bennett witch from their mother for the past couple hundred years."

Esther shook her head. "It does not matter how old that athame may be, it is used in rituals and ceremonies."

"So I've been told," Elena agreed flippantly.

"No mortal weapon can kill me, Elena," the Original matriarch said in a boastful tone. "Your blood helped to ensure that."

"You're right," the teenager agreed. "No mortal weapon can kill you," she made a show of pursing her lips as her brows furrowed together. "But I can't help but wonder what would happen if I killed myself…"

"You can't possibly-"

"Can't I?" Elena interrupted. Inwardly, she was a hot mess of emotions, most of them negative, but outwardly she remained cool and collected. This had been the plan since her conversation with Abby, but as she stood in that moment, facing it; she was afraid. She was frightened that things wouldn't work out the way she had planned. She worried that her blood wouldn't affect Esther the way that Abby thought it would.

"You are a foolish child!" Esther cried. "It won't break it."

Staring at the witch before her, Elena raised the athame before plunging it into her stomach as deep as she could. She gasped out in pain, hunching over.

Knowing he was unable to get to Elena, Klaus screamed out. "Nnnoooo!" His cry drowned out the protests that came from his brothers.

Back inside the circle, Elena stumbled forward and out of instinct, Esther caught her. "You stupid, stupid girl." Elena pulled the athame out of her body before thrusting it in Esther's abdomen. "I told you I was impervious to harm by any mortal weapons," the witch gasped out in her own pain.

Placing an arm around the witch, Elena used her strength to hold the witch. She pulled the athame out. Leaning over, she placed her head against Esther's. "Yes, but my blood is on it," she whispered before stabbing the woman again. She pushed Esther away from her and out of the protective circle.

As soon as the witch was removed from the salted pentagram, the flames from the candles were extinguished. Finn, who had been closest to the circle easily caught her.

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Finn…" She watched as the skin around his eyes began translucent and the veins ridged out. "No," she denied weakly. "You don't know what you're doing." She watched him hesitate and silently applauded herself.

"It's called survival, mother," Kol answered, suddenly appearing next to him. Klaus followed only a moment after.

"I just wanted to make things right," she pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, we will," the youngest male said, his voice dark and angry. He leaned over and snapped her neck.

As the three angry Original descended on their mother, Elena fell to the ground. She looked at Kol, Finn and Klaus, watching them dismember Esther.

"Caroline…" She pulled her gaze away from the brothers, staring up at the night sky. A second later, she saw Caroline leaning over her.

"I'm here, Elena," Caroline said, moving Elena's head in her lap. She didn't hesitate to bite into her wrist and settle it over her friends' mouth.

The world darkened around her and Elena. She vaguely heard the sounds that the Mikaelson brother's made as they dealt with their mother. She thought she tasted blood in her mouth but she was too far gone to know.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the early hours of dawn, Elena woke up to a quiet room. She noticed Bonnie asleep on a chair next to the bed, a blanket placed over her lap. The witch appeared to be at a peaceful rest, her features completely relaxed. She appeared to be melted into the extravagant chair, and Elena would bet that Bonnie hadn't moved since she'd drifted off. Her friend was like that though, when she slept, she managed to stay in one position for the duration of her slumber.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed and looked at the clock that rested on the night stand. She let a small groan of protestation. Her body desired more sleep, but her mind was already in the process of waking up. Questions were swarming through her thoughts. What had happened since she fell unconscious? Was everyone okay? Since the sickness spread to the rest of the siblings, who was it that un-daggered Elijah? Were they able to get them the antidote on time? What about the rest of the siblings? Did they have to take it as well? Obviously Bonnie was fine, what had happened to her last night?

On shaky legs, she stood up. When Elena noticed the soft material fall down her legs, she realized that someone must have changed her clothes…hmmm. She hoped it was Caroline. Speaking of Caroline, where was she?

Elena moved to the door and opened it. She heard shuffling coming from the first story, but heard no discernible voices. Closing the bedroom door behind her, she made sure to keep quiet so as not to disturb the slumbering witch.

The brunette wasn't sure if it was a good thing that she was beginning to feel comfortable in the Mikaelson mansion, or at least comfortable enough to look in the other bedrooms. She needed to know how Elijah was. How both of them were fairing that morning. She stepped quietly towards the other bedrooms, stopping first at the bedroom that she and Kol left the daggered time traveler in; it was empty. After leaving his room, she moved to find the Elijah of her time. Without knocking, she opened the door to find him relaxing on his bed with Rebekah hovering over him.

Whatever conversation they'd been sharing instantly stopped and they both spared the human a curious gaze. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just wanted to see how you…" her brown eyes moved to Rebekah, "both were doing."

The female Mikaelson nodded. "As soon as we returned, Bonnie and Abby arrived and began creating the antidote. Just to be safe, we all drank it and then Finn and I gave it to Elijah…"

Elena offered a small smile and nodded. "I'll just…" she trailed off as she backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. There would be time to talk to Elijah later. It was the first time that she had seen Elijah and Rebekah talking together, and it was something she could get used to seeing; if she was invited to the Mikaelson mansion…

Making her way downstairs, Elena moved to the kitchen when she heard most of the ruckus. Upon entering, she stopped short, surprised by what she saw. Caroline was standing at the stove, cooking, but Klaus appeared to be her shadow, and instead of annoyance on her face; the blonde didn't appear to be overly upset by his near presence. Elena looked over to the dining table in the room where Abby was sitting with Finn and the time traveling gentleman.

As soon as she spotted him, she lost interest in the rest of the people in the room. Her attention was focused intently on Elijah, her eyes traveled down his form, checking for any injuries. His skin was back to the same shade it had been before he became afflicted with poison. Gone was the perspiration and he appeared to be just as healthy as he usually was. He wore a pair of silk pajamas and he wore his hair down. He too seemed to be appraising her in return.

"Elena, how are you feeling?" Caroline asked when she noticed the presence of her best friend. She moved away from the stove, hugging the brunette.

As soon as she felt the comforting arms around her, she laid her head against Caroline's shoulder. "I'm fine. Thank you for last night."

"You mean healing you? Yeah, I kinda want to keep you around for a while," she returned, squeezing her friend in a comforting manner. "I thought you'd sleep for a while longer."

Elena pulled away and offered a small smile. "As soon as I woke up my mind was going a million miles a minute." When Caroline moved back to the stove, Elena made her way to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup before moving to the table. She held onto the mug with both hands, but she concentrated on Elijah. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

The alternate version of the eldest Mikaelson sibling nodded and looked towards the witch that occupied the table. "Yes, Abby and Bonnie created an antidote." The maternal witch that sat across from him was the one that helped him drink it down.

The human offered him a smile, but when he offered nothing else, she rejoined Caroline at the stove. The two friends spoke of inconsequential things as the blonde continued to cook breakfast. As she stood trying to listen to Caroline, Elena noticed that the conversation picked back up around the room.

At least it had until Kol joined the group. His hair was wet and he appeared to be freshly showered. "Ah, there you are, Elena." He smiled at the human, but his eyes held a hint of mischief.

The last time he'd had the same look, she nearly crashed her car…a few different times. Elena pulled away from her friend and looked at him.

"So…do you always stab yourself when you are facing an adversary? Because if so, I can help you to like…not." He'd heard the story of her daggering Elijah the previous year.

Whatever conversations that had been taking place before that stopped immediately. Elena didn't have to look around the room to know that she and Kol were the center of attention.

"My blood was the key factor," the brunette denied in a soft voice.

"A little warning would have been nice," Klaus spoke then, pulling her attention to him. During her slumber, he and Elijah had come to an arrangement of sorts. It was that reason alone that he didn't mention her blood or his desire to create more hybrids.

"There wasn't exactly time," Elena excused. By the time she and Rebekah had worked out a plan, her brothers had been unreachable. As soon as she'd spoken to Abby the night before, a plan began to form. In the beginning, Rebekah had been skeptical, but as soon as she heard that Elena would be injured, she was much more willing to listen to the plan.

As soon as she disconnected the call with Abby, she dialed Caroline's number, explaining her plan to both vampires at the same time. Once a final plan had been made, Elena stopped over at the motel that Abby had been staying at to pick up the athame and then picked Caroline up before they headed to the woods.

"It was a very foolish move, Elena," Finn spoke up then. "You had no idea that your blood would react the way that you wanted it to."

"It beat the alternative," she excused in a soft voice. "I spoke to Stefan last night," Elena added. She knew that if it came down to it, whether her ex-boyfriend liked it or not, he would have done what he could to keep her safe. Her tone was pointed enough that the vampire who had just finished scolding her looked away ashamed. "The important thing is, it worked. It's not like I enjoy stabbing myself or anything."

"You sure about that? You've done it twice," Kol snarked.

Ignoring the youngest male, the human turned to Elijah. "How were you un-daggered?" The effects seemed to hit Rebekah rather quickly the previous night. Had they been linked together earlier than they previously thought?

As soon as the question was asked, her companions had better things to look at.

"Elena…" Caroline began, in a placating voice. It had been decided that when the question arose, she would be the one to answer it. "It was Damon."

The human blinked, saddened by the revelation. She knew that Damon had always been reckless in his decisions. His motto was 'act first, ask questions later,' so there was no surprise in that. However, she was curious as to why he decided to do such a thing. "I see…"

"Stefan arrived with Bonnie and Abby. When they got here, Kol and Klaus were in the middle of beating him to a bloody pulp."

"Yes, he's lucky we weren't at our full strength," Kol growled out between his teeth.

"Stefan promised to take Damon away from Mystic Falls in exchange for allowing him to live," Klaus finished. At the time, he and siblings were feeling the effects from the poison. He was tired and achy, yet the adrenaline was still pumping in his veins; a result from the situation with Esther. Looking back, he could easily place blame on his weakened state as for his decision regarding the eldest Salvatores fate; sadly though, it was not the only deciding factor. He cast a quick glance over at Caroline, who was busy checking for Elena's reaction to story.

Elena chose not to dwell on the information that had been relayed, at least not at that time. Filing it away for another day, she turned to Finn. "So, Esther is…" She could have sworn that the witch had been killed. Yet, she had been killed before, only to be released from her confinement a thousand years later.

"She will no longer be an issue," Klaus spoke in an even tone. Once Kol broke her neck, the three of them began dismembering her body, tossing the bloodied stubs in a fire that Finn had created. They were careful not to leave a body that could one day be sent back to them.

She turned immediately, to the time traveler. He learned so many things about the future during his seemingly short time in the future. "How are you?" Her voice was soft, the concern was obvious.

Kol snorted from the opposite end of the kitchen. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Angel" he offered sarcastically.

As soon as she heard the nickname, Elena flushed. It was enough to pull her attention away from Elijah. When he hadn't responded to the word spoken by Kol, she felt comfort in the fact that he didn't appear to remember his muttered question. She hadn't meant to ignore the rest of the Mikaelson siblings, she knew they all had experienced a blow. However, her concern was for the long haired gentleman who had learned so much in the short time he had been with them.

Klaus frowned as he looked from Kol towards Elena. "Pet names? Really, Kol?" He knew that his younger brother had a fondness for Elena, but he hadn't realized they were that close.

"What happens now?" Elena asked, completely ignoring Kol. Claiming a seat at the table, she looked to Abby for an answer.

"I will be returning back to my time," Elijah spoke before the witch could say a word. He tried to offer Elena a small smile, but it came out forced.

She returned it with her own tense smile. Already? He was leaving so soon? He'd just been healed. Shouldn't he have stayed around a little longer, to just make sure the antidote did what it was supposed to? Not that she questioned the strength of the Bennett magic, but he'd been so far off…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the late morning hours, most of the guests had left. Bonnie and Abby returned to the Bennett residence to shower and grab all of the items they would need to return Elijah back to his time. Caroline had since made her excuse as well, and so it was just Elena who remained at the mansion.

Once breakfast had finished and her friends made their departures, Elena had pretty much hidden in the bedroom that she's been placed in the night before. She showered and changed, but still hadn't removed herself from the room, though she was sure that her absence was most desired from the Mikaelson siblings.

They had all been through so much in the last 24 hours alone. She knew that there was a chance that they still needed time to process everything, but that it would be better left to work through without her added presence.

"Are you leaving?"

Elena pulled away from the bag she began packing. After showering that morning, she'd been pleasantly surprised to discover an overnight bag of sorts. She could only guess that it was Caroline's idea, and she had been very thankful for the consideration. Her stomach was still tender, and Caroline seemed to have thought of that when she packed her yoga pants and tank top.

"Yeah, I thought I should," Elena replied offering her companion a small smile. "You'll be leaving as soon as Bonnie and Abby get back with the ingredients they need. I can't imagine the others will want me around after you leave." If it hadn't been for his trek into the future, she highly doubted she'd have ever spent so much time with the Originals. Klaus since being un-daggered had been on his best behavior, at least where she was concerned, and she didn't want to press her luck. Aside from that, they needed time to grieve as a family.

She peered at her companion, who was dressed back in his proper attire. When he didn't say anything in response, she moved back to her bag, placing her small make-up bag in it. She moved to the restroom to grab her brush. When she returned to the bedroom, the door was closed and Elijah sat next to her bag. She stepped around him to finish packing her things.

When Elena turned around to move away from her bag, Elijah brought his hands out and rested them on her waist. He stood up behind her, not removing his hands from her waist.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked in a soft voice.

"Do you have any idea how angry I was when I was told how my mother was brought down?" His voice was gentle but stern. His hands tightened on her hips momentarily, conveying his concern. "It was a foolish thing you did. Was it not just weeks ago when you told me that you wanted to live?"

"It was my blood that was used, Elijah," she hissed turning around to face him. "I was the idiot who gave it to Esther in the first place. If I hadn't done that, then maybe things would have been different." They would never know if things would have happened differently, all she knew what that it was her fault that Esther did what she did. "It was up to me to rectify the situation, since I was at fault for it."

"It does not waver from the fact that you made a thoughtless decision," Elijah denied. "You should have made mention of it much sooner than you did." While his siblings would have been furious upon learning it, they would have helped her; he was certain of it.

Elena nodded solemnly at his words. She should have said something sooner. At first, they had been dealing with trying to find a solution for Elijah, and then afterwards, she chose not to say anything. Their emotions were heightened because of the situation, and she was honestly afraid of what they have done upon learning the truth.

"You cannot put yourself in the forefront every situation, Elena," he told her. He knew that she acted on her desire to protect her friends and family however she could, often by making poorly judged decisions. "One day, someone might not be there to save you."

"I…"

He continued on, cutting off whatever reply she had. "I am insistent upon this. You are not untouchable, Elena. One day it will catch up to you." He stared into her brown orbs, willing her to listen to his words. He wouldn't compel her, but he could honestly say, he desired to in that moment.

Elena frowned as he continued to scold her. "You're really upset about this…"

"I am. Elena, you have…" He trailed off, unsure if he should even finish putting his thoughts into words. How was it that this small slip of a girl managed to twist him from the inside out? "You asked me last night what I would miss most about returning to my time…"

The human nodded along with his words. "Yes." She didn't understand how that was relevant to their conversation, but she went along with his questioning anyway.

"It's you." It was a whispered confession, but it was heard all the same. "I will miss you most when I return to my time." He brought his hands up and framed her face. "Promise me, Elena. Promise me that you will stop placing yourself in harms' way." He couldn't explain it, but he needed to know that she would be okay once he left. He needed to know that once he returned home that when he thought on her, he could find comfort in knowing that she was safe; even if she wasn't with him.

She stared into his eyes as her hands came to rest over both of his. "I promise."

"Bonnie and Abby arrived a few minutes ago."

"So, this is it, then?" Her voice was small and insecure. On one hand she was lucky to have shared two goodbyes with him; but on the other, it was wreaking havoc on her emotions yet again. She willed herself not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"There were two things I needed to address before I left," he explained in a soft voice.

"What was the second one?" She asked after a pause. Would she be on the receiving end of another lecture?

"This," he said, taking breath and capturing her lips with his own.

As soon she felt his lips against hers, she sank into it. She allowed him to control it and eagerly responded to his coaxing. She wasn't sure who deepened it, but she was certainly a willing participant.

When she began to enthusiastically respond to his kiss, he let go of his hesitation. He poured all of his emotions into it, hoping to convey them through it.

When breathing became an issue for her, Elena pulled away.

Elijah pressed one more, chaste kiss on her lips. "I better go."

"Yeah…"

"I will see you again, Elena," he vowed. "It may not exactly be you, but we will meet again." Not only would he make it happen, but if he had his way, he would turn things around in his favor…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Rebekah asked as she opened the front door. There was no fight or annoyance in her tone, only a defeated one.

Inwardly, the brunette winced. She had been debating about whether or not she should have gone over there. It had been a few days since everything had gone down that night. It had been days since they all banded together and saved the life of thousands, possibly tens of thousands of beings; whether it was deserved or not. It had been days since Bonnie and Abby returned Elijah to his time; Bonnie said goodbye to her mother, who had returned home the very same day. And it had been a day and a half since Tyler's return to Mystic Falls, free from his sire bond to Klaus.

"I just…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. What could she say? 'I just wanted to check up on Elijah. I know he's been alive for a thousand years, but he may or may not need someone, and I was hoping that someone could be me. And since I'm here, I may as well find out how the rest of you are fairing.' Elena shook her, no, she didn't think that would come off well at all. "I haven't heard from anyone," even Rebekah had been absent at school. "I wanted to see how everyone was."

"Elena, our mother tried to kill us and the only way to stop her was to kill her back," the blonde replied, a bit of her icy exterior coming back. Between the habit of feeling her hackles rise where Elena was concerned and her mother's actions, she found herself falling into her previous exterior. "How would you be?"

Elena nodded at the words. "While my mother didn't…I still lost both my parents," she stumbled over her words. "I know that nothing can help you guys, except for time, but even then…it never truly goes away…" the brunette sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that I've sort of been through the same thing so if you, and I mean any of you, needed to like vent or anything…." Not that she expected the blonde to take her up on the offer, or any of them really. She just wanted to offer them something more than a 'sorry.'

Rebekah held off on the scathing remark that had been formulating in her thoughts. She peered at the human before her, who appeared to be in perfect earnest. "Thank you, Elena," the words were so completely foreign to her; saying 'thank you' and the doppelganger's name in the same sentence. "I'll pass on your words."

When Elena realized she wouldn't be gaining entrance into the house, she offered her hope dimmed, but she remained polite. "Okay…well, goodbye." She stepped backwards, not turning her body until Rebekah closed the door on her. When she finally did turn away, she swore that she spotted the curtains from the office move, as though someone was moving behind it. For a second, she almost imagined that it had been a dark head that backed away.

Elena felt her heart drop. She hadn't been sure about what she expected as a fall-out, but something else… She missed Elijah, both of them. It seemed that when the younger counterpart departed, so did any access to the Originals. It was like it had all been nothing more than a dream; like whatever closeness that existed between herself and Elijah was turned null and void. She hadn't seen him, and in effort to give him a chance to grieve; she gave him space. Although, she had to admit, she thought that he would have sought her out at one time or another. She hated that he was enduring it alone. And she was sure that he was enduring it alone, even though he was still with his siblings.

Walking back to her car, she got in. Giving one last sad glance at the Mikaelson mansion, she pulled away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, listen to this crap!" Caroline exclaimed as she stormed into the Gilbert residence.

Elena called out for her friend to join her upstairs. In effort to keep herself busy and not losing herself to her more depressing thoughts, she'd had the idea to do a little redecorating. She began upstairs, changing the pictures that hung up in hallway and then moved to her room where she removed all her of her pictures and posters and posters and began painting.

Caroline didn't bother hiding her frustration as she stomped up the stairs, pausing only briefly to take notice of the hallway. When she walked into her best friend's room, her eyes widened as she looked at the disarray it was in. "Bored?"

Pausing shortly to look at her friend, Elena shrugged. "I decided I needed a change." She'd had the same décor since the summer before her freshman year and it was feeling a little immature. "So what happened? It couldn't possibly be Tyler, he just returned home."

Careful to avoid the mess of frames and pictures on the bed, the vampire tossed herself on it. "He cheated on me! And here I have been feeling guilty over having these…whatever feelings where Klaus is concerned and that ass cheats on me!"

The confession was enough to pull Elena from her task. She set down the paint roller and moved closer to Caroline. "What happened?" She sat slightly behind the blonde and began running her fingers through her hair.

Carloline, who had begun crying, sniffed and shook her head. "When he got home we talked, you know? I told him how I felt about him leaving and like not even calling me to tell me how he was. And he apologized and he asked for a chance to make it up to me. We decided to take it slow."

Elena nodded, already knowing that much. So what had happened since then?

"And then we were just together, kissing and sort of making out and he pulled away and told me."

The brunette winced when she heard Tyler's timing, and then it gave way to a frown. "Wait, he had time to meet someone?" She thought he'd gone to a remote place in the mountains?

"I know! Can you believe it? Her name's Hayley," the blonde said with a scowl. "I mean what kind of name is that?!"

Elena winced again at the increased volume of Caroline's voice. The truth was, she didn't understand what it was the brought Tyler and Caroline together in the first place, but she supposed it wasn't her place to understand. Caroline was her friend and she needed to support her.

"He said that she was the one to help him break the curse." Again, the vampire's voice resolved to sniffles. Her heart hurt. Not only at the thought that Tyler had cheated on her; though that was a big part, but him finding comfort in someone else hurt worse. It hurt to know that while she had been so willing to help him in his quest, he found it necessary to leave. Instead of her helping him, as it should have been, it had been someone else! "I just can't believe that after everything we've been through that this is how it ends."

Elena was quiet for a minute as she tried to think of the best thing to say to her obviously upset friend. Caroline held people at an arm's length, until she really warmed up to them, and then she did anything for them. Tyler had been no different from the rest of her friends.

"At least he told you before you slept with him…"

Caroling pursed her lips. "Yeah…he said he doesn't even care about her, not like…" she trailed off. He'd said that his feelings for Hayley weren't like how he felt for her, but they had grown close because of her assistance. "He asked if I could forgive him, move on…but I don't know if I can."

She wasn't the insecure cheerleader who needed everyone's approval to feel good about herself, and she hadn't been that girl in a long time! She was way beyond meaningless flings and compromising her own beliefs and feelings to make someone else feel better about themselves.

On the other hand, it was Tyler! Tyler had completely taken her by surprise. In the beginning, she didn't anticipate feelings as much as she had for him. He'd been so lost and confused and slightly broken, and she knew that feeling, she'd been there for so long. If there was one person who could have helped him out of it, she knew it was her. And she did…help him, and he helped to heal her as well. In such a short amount of time, they'd come to mean so much so to each other. She couldn't imagine not having that closeness with him anymore.

"What do you want to do?" Elena asked, having watched the emotions flitter across Caroline's face.

The blonde pursed her lips and shook her head. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to do. She looked around the room once again. "What made you decide that you needed to do this?"

When the focus of their conversation turned back to her, Elena stretched before turning her back to the blonde and began painting again. "After my parents died…I was so afraid that I would lose everything about them…their smiles and sounds of their voices and laughter. I was afraid that I would forget just…things."

The sound of their voices was already fading from her memory. Oh, she could think back to special conversations that she'd shared with them, the sound of their voices were as clear as day, but she found it difficult remembering the way they would pronounce simple words.

"Since they died, Jenna moved in…and then, Rick," even though the latter wasn't around much anymore. "They moved in here and helped Jeremy and me, but we never changed things. It was like we were setting up a shrine of some kind to our parents. Jenna didn't complain and neither did Rick, but they lived here, and they couldn't…change anything, you know? They couldn't bring their own personality."

Listening to the words spewing out of Elena's mouth, Caroline pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Seriously?"

"I've been meaning to do this for a while, but things always got in the way."

"Uh…huh," the vampire agreed. "And you chose to do it today is because…?"

"I need to distract myself from my thoughts," she shrugged her shoulders. "Elijah hasn't even talked to me since that night," she confessed in a small voice. The day that his younger counterpart was sent back to his time, she hadn't even seen spoken to Elijah. She left shortly after the spell was done. "I…I went from being around him, at least a version of him, to like…not having him in any capacity."

In the matter of twenty-four hours, she'd lost three people that she had loved or had grown to care immensely for. Between Stefan taking Damon away from Mystic Falls and then Elijah returning back to his time, she felt abandoned by three people that she had come to depend upon in the time that she'd known them. It didn't matter that the latter had only been in her life a short amount of time, he'd made a lasting impression. She didn't think she'd ever forget him, she hoped that she wouldn't.

"You love him…"

Did she love him? She loved a younger version of him, of that she had no doubt. Did she love the man of her time? She didn't know. She knew that she trusted him and cared about him. She knew that she didn't want to be a part of anything that would harm him, but did that mean she loved him? At times she thought she did. He'd been so supportive of her in that past few weeks. She honestly thought there was a genuine feeling between them, but then he just left; maybe not physically, but emotionally. She didn't know how to reach him, or if he even wanted her to. If he had, wouldn't he have at least said or made himself known when she'd gone to mansion earlier?

"I'm tired of people leaving me, Caroline."

It had gotten to the point where she didn't even want to put forth the effort of letting someone in. Her parents were killed, Jenna was killed, John sacrificed himself so that she could live. Alaric, though she didn't blame him, was drifting away from her. Stefan had willingly left, taking Damon with him. The man that she'd fallen in love with was a time traveler who had returned home. His counterpart apparently didn't want anything to do with her, nor did his siblings.

The blonde snorted, completely understanding the sentiment. She cast another look around the messy room. "So…you want some help?" Caroline asked, looking to dark red, almost maroon colored pain that Elena had chosen.

"You don't have to," she immediately replied, "but I wouldn't be opposed to any help."

Caroline moved to Elena's dresser, grabbing an old pair of pants and a shirt. "Just let me change. We can have your room done in a couple hours and then we can have a girl's night."

Elena perked up at the thought. "Sounds like a plan." Too bad Bonnie had left earlier in the day to visit her mom. The three of them could use a weekend of bonding.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you not answer the door when Elena called earlier?" Finn asked, leaning against the threshold of the office, his arms were crossed, but other than that he appeared open.

The last few days had been somber at best. A quietness had settled amongst them, not even Kol dared to speak out of term. Not only did they need to readjust to being back together for the first time in nearly nine hundred years, but they were all trying to deal with the fall-out from Esther's betrayal.

Elijah, who had been lost to his thoughts, started at the presence of his brother. He pulled himself from his thoughts and shook his head. "I…I couldn't see her."

"Could not?" Finn asked. "Do you mean to say that you did not desire to see her?"

"I have no idea what to say to her."

"That is I believe, one of the most idiotic things I have ever heard come out of your mouth," the younger brother said. Finn shook his head. "I know you better than that," he sighed. "What is the real reason you will not see her?"

"You mean aside from the fact that my brother has killed her, my sister dislikes her and my mother not only attempted to kill her, but used her blood for a spell?" The tone of his voice was sardonic and tilted. It was a foreign tone coming from Elijah, at least when addressed to Finn. He arched an eyebrow at his brother, a silent challenge for him to find arguments against the points that had been made.

"And yet, she did not run away," Finn said after a moment. "She was here just this day, and while she may have concern for the rest of us; I believe you were her first thought." He stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

There was a barely noticeable nod of his head as Elijah considered the words spoken by his younger brother. He was very aware of the changing feelings in Elena, even if she had yet to put a name to it. And if he was truthful with himself, his own feelings had changed. "They kissed," it was a whispered confession, but it was heard all the same.

Finn frowned. "Elena and your younger version?" When had that happened?

"Yes, twice." Whenever he closed his eyes, he thought on the moment. Even if it wasn't him exactly, he swore he could still feel her lips. He could almost taste her, he could hear the swallowed moans and heavy breathing.

"And you have a problem with that?"

"I cannot afford to make attachments," Elijah denied. "I…cannot afford any distractions. I never let my guard down and in the past few weeks, how many times did I let that happen?"

"You consider her a distraction?" Elijah let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Finn took in the actions, silently applauding the human for making such a last impression on his brother. He'd never seen someone capable to affecting Elijah like that.

"Yes…no…not her exactly, but me, when I'm with her, I…" Elijah shook his head. "Love is weakness."

Finn scoffed. "And now you sound like Nicklaus. I beg to differ. Love can be a weakness if you let it, but it can also strengthen someone. Look at me. Before I met Sage, I was miserable. And then she came into my life and…" It wasn't the first time that his lover had crossed his thoughts since his awakening, but it was the first time he verbally acknowledged her to anyone.

"That is different, Finn," Elijah denied. "Sage is a remarkable woman…vampire. Elena is just a human. She stands no chance against vampires, and you know as well as I do that some fool will try to best us…me. She would be used against me in one form or another." It was his biggest fear where Elena was concerned. The other setbacks, he could deal with, but not that. Because he knew that he would go any length and give anything for her.

"She would, but even if you never allowed anything to happen, your feelings still exist. Someone could make a move against her tomorrow and you would go to the same lengths."

"Maybe I should leave Mystic Falls?" Elijah brought up after a moment. "Believe it or not, I had a life before I learned of her existence." He'd had a residence, a quiet place away from Nicklaus, away from the drama that Mystic Falls brought.

Finn immediately shook his head. "You know that is not the answer, Elijah," he wisely told his brother. "Maybe leave to settle your affairs, but not permanently." He could attempt to run away from Elena, but his feelings and thoughts would continue to haunt him. "You would really leave? Now?"

"I never did intend to stay as long as I did." Granted, he'd spent much of that time in a slumbered state, but it was true. When he learned of the existence of another doppelganger, he dropped everything to see if it was true. He had originally planned bringing her with him to his own residence, but things hadn't worked out that way. Then once he'd taken residence in Mystic Falls, he only intended for it to be long enough to deal with Klaus and then he planned to return to his life.

"Things have changed since then, have they not?" Finn asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so I'll start the next one, you grab some munchies," Elena said, already moving to the DVD player and grabbing a new movie.

"Sure. Uh, what do you want?" The blonde asked, stopping at the archway.

Elena turned around and shrugged. "Popcorn?" She suggested. "Does that work for you?"

The two girls spent a majority of the afternoon painting Elena's room. As soon as it was done, they cleaned up their mess, showered and called in pizza for delivery. The medium pizza had been devoured during the first movie and the night was still young.

"Yeah, that's fine." She turned to the kitchen, shuffling through the pantry to find the popcorn.

When the movie began playing from the other room, Elena turned up the volume. It didn't matter that she'd already seen the film many times over, it was one of their favorites. Caroline began humming to the music, finally locating the snack food.

Detecting a slight shuffle from the direction of the back door, Caroline spun around to look for the origin. It really was the slightest sound, and if she was human she never would have detected it. When she found nothing wrong or out of place, she turned back to her task, removing the plastic from the popcorn, she placed it in the microwave and set the timer.

"You want some drinks?" Caroline called out as she moved to the refrigerator.

"Sure."

The blonde took out two cans of soda and set them on the counter as she pulled out a large bowl. As she stood back up, the sensation that she wasn't alone overwhelmed her. She noticed a shadow moving, closing in on her, but it was too late to react. She felt a blow to her back and as she fell to the ground, the knocked the drinks and bowls over, one of the sodas exploding from impact as it fell to the floor.

From the living room, Elena frowned upon hearing the sound. Caroline had never been clumsy, not even as a human. Her moves were carefully calculated and she never let someone catch her off guard. "You okay?" She called. When she didn't hear anything in response, paused the movie. "Caroline? You okay?" Again, she got nothing in response. "Seriously?" The brunette cautiously moved to the kitchen. She heard a shuffling and when she peered around the corner, she spotted two forms struggling, Caroline was clearly at a disadvantage. "Hey!"

Without hesitation, she bravely or stuidly, depending on how one viewed it, jumped on the assailant's back. She was easily swatted away and went crashing into the stove, knocking a large skillet down on the ground with her as she fell. Not letting it deter her, Elena grabbed the large pan. Standing up, she hovered over the unknown assailant who was far too preoccupied with Caroline to push Elena's advancing form away. Raising the pan above her head, the human brought it down with as much force as she could muster against his head.

Beneath her assailant, Caroline struggled to fight against the placement of the stake in his hand. As soon as his grip went slack, she pushed the offending item away as he collapsed on top of her. Pausing, she took a deep breath and quietly thanked God for her survival and then pushed the man off her body.

Elena moved over to Caroline and helped her up, the two began hugging and checking over one another. It wasn't until they pulled away from one another and looked down at the unconscious form on the Gilbert kitchen floor that the real shock seeped in.

"What the-"

"Alaric?!" Elena exclaimed. "Oh, my God! What? Why?"

He moaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

The brunette, who was still holding the pan brought it up and hit him over the head again, hoping it would keep him down longer than the previous time.

Caroline held out her hand. "Give me the pan." Elena handed it over and the blonde set it down on the counter. "You're going to give him brain damage." She stared at the man who she had truly grown to care as a protector of sorts. "Call Bonnie and I'll get him tied up."

Elena moved to grab her phone, dialing the familiar number.

"Missing me already?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, something's happened," Elena said in response.

Over the line, Bonnie frowned. Her thoughts immediately turned to the previous weekend. Had Esther found some way to come back? "What? Is it Esther?"

"No…I…I think Alaric just tried to kill Caroline."

"Oh my God! Is she okay? What happened? What did he do?"

"She's fine, really. He didn't stake her, he tried, but he didn't," Elena rushed to reassure her. "Bonnie what do we do?" Normally, she would have called Stefan and Damon, they would have known what to do, or at the very least they would have been able to neutralize him.

Bonnie, began gathering her things together. "I'll…I'll leave right now. Where is he now?"

Elena walked into the living room to find Caroline tying him to a chair. Where had she gotten rope from? "He's tied up at the moment, but what's gonna happen when he wakes up, Bonnie? Alaric wouldn't do that…you know that. Something magical must be doing this to him."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Elena. Just…be careful until then."

Elena disconnected the call. And looked to Caroline, knowing she'd easily overheard the telephoned conversation. "Should we call Stefan and Damon?"

The vampire shrugged. "I don't know." She was sure that Damon would have known what to do, but they couldn't call the Salvatores back to Mystic Falls. She had no doubt that Klaus would happily kill the older brother.

"What if he wakes up before she gets here?" Elena asked, nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked at Alaric.

"I won't go far," the blonde replied. "I won't let anything happen." If she had to, she'd knock him out again. "Maybe we should call Meredith? They've been spending a lot time together lately, maybe she knows something…anything."

"Do we really need to get her involved in all this?" Elena asked, frowning. Being part of the founding families, she knew that Meredith was aware of the existence of vampires, but she didn't know everything.

Before Caroline had a chance to say anything, there was a knock on the door. The two friends turned to each other in alarm, their eyes were wide their mouths opened. "I've been here since this afternoon and someone decides to come over now?" She asked.

"I'll…I'll get rid of them," Elena told her, already working out a way to excuse whoever it was at the door. "Oh…" she stopped shortly when she opened the door to find Finn standing in front of her.

He offered a polite smile, but his thoughts were on the conversation he'd heard before she opened the door. "Yes, I was in neighborhood and I saw your lights on."

"You were in my neighborhood?" The human asked, calling him on his words. It wasn't as though her house in a bad part of town, but it was relatively modest compared to the Mikaelson mansion.

Finn offered her a sheepish smile. "You are right, I came to seek you out." He heard a thud come from inside the house and he tried to peer past Elena. "Is this a bad time?"

Elena offered a tight smile. "You did. Caroline and I were having a girl's night." As soon as she finished talking, she heard Alaric speak, and she knew if she heard him, then the vampire before her did as well. She closed her eyes in a mixture of annoyance and defeat. Just what was Alaric on that kept him from staying unconscious?

"Forgive me for not understanding, but your words imply that only girls are involved, yet I heard the unmistakable sound of a man. If you are entertaining, please do not let me interrupt you."

Elena shook her head. "It's not like that," she denied.

"Shit!" The two people at the door heard a shuffle. "Elena! He broke the rope!"

Elena and Finn moved into the living room to see Caroline wrestling with Alaric. The Original looked to Elena with an expectant look on his face. "Do you often bind your guests when entertaining?" There was a dry, witty tone to his voice as his mouth twitched in amusement.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

As Caroline wrestled around with Alaric on the living room floor, she grunted. "A little help, please."

Finn looked away from Elena and moved to help the vampire. He grabbed the human off the floor, placing pressure against Alaric's neck. Seconds later, the disturbed man fell to the ground.

"How did he do that?" Caroline whispered to Elena. "Why does he keep waking up? He should be passed out still, right?" She looked him over, taking notice of the ring he wore. Leaning down, she pulled the ring off of his finger. "Maybe that's why."

When the blonde backed away from the body, Finn moved it to the couch. "May I have an explanation now?" He turned to face the two girls that had gravitated towards one another.

The blonde and brunette exchanged confused glances and then Caroline looked back at him. "We were watching a movie and he attacked me when I went to the kitchen."

"And this is your guardian, Elena?" Finn asked. If so, then this was the hunter. While he may not be as frightening as some of the hunters he'd met through the years, he was still a hunter.

"Unofficially," she replied, still staring at Alaric. She shook her head. "I don't understand. I mean what would make him do such a thing? It has to be magical."

Caroline looked to Finn. "We called Bonnie. She's on her way, but it'll be a while before she gets here."

Finn looked down at the man passed out on the couch. "And he's never done anything like this before?"

"No!" It was cry of desperation. She honestly felt insulted by his question. "I'm sure I would have noticed something by now."

"I mean no offense, Elena," Finn apologized, realizing that his words came off much worse than he intended to. "He is a hunter, is he not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Elijah has told me about him. He daggered Elijah, Alaric came here to track down the truth about his wife and kill the vampire who turned her."

"Yes, but…he changed," she excused. "He let it go and he helped us, worked with us against all this stuff…"

"Maybe he did not change? Perhaps he wanted you to believe he did?" Hunters were sneaky like that. He remembered back when Alexander befriended his family. He had played his part so well, the Mikaelson siblings had been taken by surprise by his attack.

Caroline shook her head, joining Elena's emphatic denial. "No. It doesn't make sense. He's not that good an actor."

Finn looked at the ring that Caroline was playing with. "What is that?" He held a hand out and when she placed it in his open palm her took a closer look at it, studying the black stone.

"It's been in my family for years," Elena admitted quietly.

"How did Alaric get it?" Finn inquired, still staring at the object in his hand.

"My biological father gave it to my biological mother. She…eventually married Alaric and gave it to him," she said softly. When his head snapped up to look at her, she looked away. "My…John, who I grew up believing was my uncle, took the ring back from Alaric when he returned to Mystic Falls."

"Elena died the night of the sacrifice," Caroline said, picking up the story there. "John gave up his life to save hers. He gave her the ring back, wanting her to pass it down to her children."

"I knew I wouldn't…I gave it to Alaric for safe keeping," she said quietly.

"And it's purpose?"

"It saves the person who's wearing it, if they die at the hands of a supernatural being or because of something they do, it can protect them…bring them back to life," the female vampire explained. "That's why I took it off him, maybe he would stay unconscious longer."

Elena turned to the Original. "You don't have to stay."

Finn arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "Is that you way of asking me to leave?"

Elena felt her cheeks heat up because of embarrassment. "No," she denied shaking her head. "But Caroline and I can deal with this."

One side of his mouth twitched upwards. "Yes, I can see that," he agreed politely thinking on the scene he first walked in on.

Elena felt her own amusement peaking, despite the seriousness of the situation. "No, I only mean that you've just gone through so much. You don't need to deal with this too."

"I don't mind, Elena," he insisted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you been able to locate anything useful?" Finn asked, stepping into the dining room. He stopped to look at Elena, who sat at the table. Various journals were spread out before her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her head was propped up on one hand.

The two friends caved and ended up calling Meredith Fell, who had been on shift at the time of their call. She promised to be over as soon as she got off, but until then, she suggested looking through old Gilbert journals, specifically Jonathon and Samantha Gilbert's.

The brunette looked at the vampire and shook her head. "Not yet," at least nothing that had to do with their current predicament. "Although I'm starting to believe that the Bennett witches and the Petrova line were always supposed to be entwined."

"Interesting, why do you say that?" He asked, moving into the room and claiming a seat across the table.

"It's just a passing thought," she said waving away her thoughts. When he still appeared to be interested she decided to go on. "I know that Esther didn't like Tatia and-"

The Original shook his head. "I forgot about that," he murmured, smiling as he thought on his human life. The memories weren't very strong, but her words caused him to remember a few select conversations he'd either heard or been part of.

"And I know that Esther's spell to turn you guys resulted in Tatia's death. Maybe Ayanna felt guilty about that, but since then the Bennett witches have been involved with the Petrovas. I know for a fact that Emily Bennett helped Katherine, but…she couldn't have been the first, right?" It may not have been out of friendly matter, but she'd helped Katherine all the same. Not mention the way that Abby had given up so much to lead Mikael away from her, from Mystic Falls. Bonnie had been her friend since childhood, and while it could have been a result of their mothers being friends, they didn't have to become best friends.

"Would you like some help?" Finn asked, glancing at the various journals that littered the table.

She certainly wouldn't have minded the help. "Are you sure?" She asked him. "You really don't need to stay. I mean after everything you guys have been through, I would understand if you wanted to go home."

"I don't mind," he insisted. The truth was, the air at the mansion was stifling and he was glad to be away from it. "I've been lost to thoughts enough as it is," he said in matter of fact tone. "If you don't mind, that is. I know these are your family journals…"

"I would appreciate the help," she said meekly, still feeling bad about pulling him away from his family. She watched him grab a journal and begin reading. Elena attempted to turn her attention back to the book before her, but she was finding that her thoughts were no longer on the task at hand.

With his supernatural abilities, Finn was able to discern that her attention was on him. With his gaze still on the pages before him, he addressed her. "Was there something more you wished to inquire?"

Elena nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering if she should even ask; If she even had a right to know the answer. "How's Elijah?"

"He's…" Finn trailed off. "As the oldest, he's always felt things just a little more. He will think back on a situation, at an almost torturous way, and find ways that go back to being his fault." Growing up, Mikael had been far from perfect, but he'd been their father, and he had control of everything. Finn supposed that it was a trait Elijah had developed from him.

Elena nodded as though she understood, which to a point, she supposed she did. At least where Jeremy was concerned, she did. She always wondered if she'd done enough for him, or if she had chosen to do something a different way, if the end result would have been different.

"He's trying to find a reason why my mother did what she did. He is too hard on himself." While most things were able to be controlled, some things were just…there was no controlling his mother where that situation was concerned. "I think he believes that he let us down, Rebekah most of all."

"Yeah…" There was a special bond between a mother and her daughter. She could only guess how excited and relieved Rebekah had been when Esther appeared that morning in the kitchen.

"I'm afraid that this will be something haunts him for years to come," the Original confessed with a sad shake of his head.

"Hey, so I just hung up with Bonnie," Caroline said as she entered the room. She looked between the two occupants, knowing that she'd interrupted them. "Sorry."

Elena shook her head. "No, it's fine. What did Bonnie have to say?"

"She ended up calling Damon."

Elena looked down upon hearing the name. She was still angry with him for acting the way he did and un-daggering Elijah. Granted he didn't know just what his death would entail, or how it could possibly kill every single vampire in existence, she was still angry at him; not only for his carelessness, but for his disregard for the Original. Because of Damon's thoughtlessness, she could have lost Elijah. On the other hand, she did feel he deserved to know about Rick. The two had sort of grown a bromance type thing through the past couple years.

"What did Mr. Salvatore have to say?" Finn asked when he noticed Elena refused to look up from the table.

"He mentioned Samantha Gilbert."

Elena frowned. "I've been through her journal, a few different times. I saw nothing that could help."

"She confessed to killing Stefan and Damon's half-nephew, as well as a few other founding members as well," Caroline replied.

"No," Samantha Gilbert sounded so remorseful when she spoke of the deaths. She had truly mourned for the losses of her friends. How could her words have reflected that sorrow if she was the cause? Not only that, but there was no mention… "She doesn't say anything about it."

"She didn't know," Caroline said. "She killed them, and she didn't even remember it at the time. She confessed years later and the locked her up in an asylum. Elena, she went completely crazy, when she was there she tried to perform a lobotomy on herself."

"So…she had what? A split personality, and she was completely unaware of what that other part of her did?" Elena asked, frowning.

"Oh come on, you saw that movie with me," the blonde said. "That woman had no idea what she'd done."

"It was a movie, Caroline."

"It was based off true events," the blonde reminded her in a sharp voice. This was not the time for Elena to find arguments. Yes, the idea was completely insane, but it was all they had to work with.

"Okay, fine…say I accept that," the brunette allowed in an even tone. "What is the correlation between Alaric and Samantha?"

Finn looked between the friends. "Could it be the ring?"

Elena looked at him with a frown on her face. "But they've been in my family since Emily Bennett spelled them for Johnathon Gilbert. No Gilbert before or since Samantha has gone crazy."

Caroline shook her head. "Maybe it was meant for only Gilbert men to wear?" She asked. "I don't know what to say, Elena, but Alaric's acting the same way that Samantha did nearly a hundred years ago. She eventually did remember…"

Elena stood up and moved to the threshold, staring at the sleeping Alaric. Tears immediately welled in her eyes and her stomach plummeted. She placed a hand her stomach and let out a shuddered breath.

Moving to stand behind her, Caroline placed an arm around Elena's shoulders. "I really am sorry, Elena. It isn't fair, but I'm afraid this is the only thing that makes sense."

Caroline's words were a sympathetic whisper, but Elena felt no comfort in them. She couldn't even pull her gaze from Alaric. She just didn't understand how it could happen to him. Alaric, who had been such a big comfort to her through the years, who she had grown to respect and care about…

"It's been a long night," Caroline said.

Elena nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said after a moment. Without a backwards glance, she left the vampires alone.

The blonde watched her friend leave and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "It isn't fair," she voiced. "After her aunt died, Alaric became her guardian of sorts."

"We do not know how this will work out, maybe Bonnie can fix things." Standing up, Finn excused himself from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the floor of her shower, Elena let the water pour down over her. As soon as she'd gotten in, she'd turn the water as hot as she could stand it. She only found a fleeting relief from it, allowing the tears that she'd previously held back to fall. The salt water of her tears mixed in with the water that poured over her.

When the water cooled, her tears lessened and she forced herself out of the shower. Wrapped in a robe, she brushed through her long locks, and tossed her hair in another messy bun. She moved towards her room to find an outfit so she could join the others downstairs, stopping short upon seeing someone standing in her room.

As soon as he heard the door from the washroom open, he pulled his gaze away from the newly repainted, but bare walls. He took in her appearance. Her face was clean from make-up and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked a mess, but in that moment, she looked more human than he'd ever seen her, and it endeared her to him.

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and closed her mouth. She brought her hand to the opening of her robe and held it closed, not that she was in any danger before of showing anything. Anger, sadness, relief, confusion, happiness and surprise warred within her. Sadness won out when she looked finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" She was honestly surprised to see Elijah standing in her room, but it gave way to melancholy. His avoidance the past few days hurt; wounded her more than she cared to consider.

As soon as Elena turned her back to him and began searching for clothes, Elijah stepped behind her. He made enough noise for her to hear his approach. As Elena bent over to search in the drawers of the dresser, he peered at her reflection through the mirror that rested there. He watched her close her eyes momentarily before she began to dig through her drawers, her actions seemed to slow, as though she was wasting time.

"Forgive me, Elena," his voice was gentle as he leaned slightly over, however, he made sure that his body a respectable distance from hers.

As soon as she heard his voice, a small shudder went through her. She closed the dresser drawer, slamming it shut-more likely. Her head was still bowed and she found herself unable to turn around.

"Please." Elijah straightened back up, placing his hands on her arms. He felt her stiffen momentarily before her body relaxed. "I am so sorry, Elena. I didn't think."

Steeling her nerves, Elena moved away from him. When he didn't move from his spot, she felt a wave of sadness. She really hadn't expected him to follow her, but it stung that he didn't attempt to close the growing distance between them. "You've done nothing that needs forgiveness," she told him, her voice was flat. And she meant her words. It wasn't as though they'd traded promises of endearment to one another. He owed her nothing, and while the rational part of her tried to remind her of that; the emotional side of her rebelled against it. She couldn't deny the slight sting of betrayal she felt because of his absence.

"Maybe not," he allowed, "but I have hurt you. It was not my intention, Elena. I never intended…" Elijah shook his head, unable to find the words that he wanted to say. "How are you?"

She dropped onto the edge of her bed and let out a weary sigh. "At one time I really thought that Alaric and Jenna would get married," she gave her companion a watery smile, ignoring the situation that existed between them. "I know that you didn't particularly care for him, but he…he helped me…us. And after Jenna's death, he stayed in Mystic Falls because I asked him to. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him." She couldn't bear losing him after losing Jenna. "Maybe if I had just let him go when he planned to, this wouldn't be happening to him."

Elijah cautiously approached her and knelt in front of her. He locked eyes with her as she watched his actions. "I don't believe that for a second," he shook his head, willing her to believe him. "The ring obviously altered him. I think if he was anywhere, it would have happened. At least this way, he's here with friends who can hopefully help him."

Elena minutely nodded at his words. She really didn't want to lose another person in her life. There had been so much loss in her life the last few years. However, she was willing to do whatever needed to be done in order for Alaric to be helped. She looked down at her lap, different scenarios running through her thoughts.

"I know that this is a difficult situation, Elena. I think that if anyone understands your loss, or in this case, losses, it's me." She did not have to verbally acknowledge her feelings; he knew that the departure of the Salvatores, his younger counterpart, her aunt and parents were running through her thoughts.

His words brought her attention back on him. Elena reached out and pulled a small piece of lint off his jacket.

Before Elena could pull her hand away from him, he grabbed it in his, resting the back of his hand on her lap. When she didn't pull away from him, he took that as a good sign, and rested his other hand over hers. "You will get through this Elena. You are a remarkable woman. You've endured so much through your long life, but you've persevered."

"I didn't have a choice," she replied in a soft voice, slightly embarrassed by his praise.

His thumb began stroking the hand beneath it. He marveled at the woman she'd become in the past few months. When he met her, she'd seemed so young, she'd been frightened of him. Once, he'd found her reactions and attempted negotiations amusing; but his feeling turned into amazement over her courage. He'd grown to be shocked at the lengths that she'd been willing to go to protect her friends and family; he was impressed by her. The day that she un-daggered him, even though she'd been the one to put it there in the first place, was the day that a foundation of tentative trust was first built. After that, being around her had unknowingly become second nature to him. Whenever they were in the same room, he unknowingly gravitated towards her; or if he couldn't, he made sure to keep her in his line of sight.

"But you did," he denied. "You could have let it all get the best of you, let it break you…but you didn't." When she looked down at their joined hands, his fingers twitched and he began to slowly pull them away, worried that he'd taken a liberty he shouldn't have.

When she felt his hand begin to move, she rested her free one above it, stopping the movement. She ran her fingers over the top of his hand, settling them between his digits. "You know, you could also look into the mirror and say those things," she told him in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry about Esther and everything that happened."

Elijah pulled his hands away from her and offered a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you, Elena. We should join the others, I believe Bonnie is not far off. I'll leave you to dress."

Still in the same position as she was when he departed, Elena frowned into the empty room. What had she said for him to do such an about face? He'd been so responsive, dare she say open. What was it about her words that made him pull away?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Elena joined the rest, the party had grown. Apparently it wasn't just Elijah that had arrived, but Kol had come along as well. Meredith Fell had also arrived. Just as Elena entered the room, the doctor was leaned over Alaric's form, injecting something into his arm.

"Feel better?" Caroline asked, moving closer to Elena.

The brunette shrugged, searching out Elijah. He stood near the dining room, holding a quiet conversation with Finn and Kol. His gaze shifted on her, but he never broke from his conversation. "Slightly." She moved closer to Meredith. "What are you giving him?"

The doctor backed away from Alaric. "Just something to relax him," she said, frowning at him. "There are too many vampires in such a close proximity; he was beginning to get antsy."

"How long have you known that he was unwell?" Elena asked then, her eyes moving back to Alaric.

"I had my suspicions when Brian was killed," Meredith admitted in a small voice. "But then there hadn't been anything else, but… the other day I was at his apartment and I found a hidden compartment and…"

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Caroline demanded.

"He didn't even seem aware that it was there, he'd been shocked when I showed him." It was apparent to both teenagers that the woman before them did hold affection for Alaric. "It was then that I went back through my family memoires and I discovered what happened in 1912. I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure."

"Emily Bennett's power was much more mature than mine is," Bonnie said, entering the room from the kitchen. She had her phone in hand, having already called her mother for advice. "So…what can I do?"

Elena looked from Bonnie to Caroline. "When did Bonnie get here?"

The vampire nearest shrugged. "Not long ago."

The room quieted down as Bonnie finished her conversation with Abby. Once she disconnected the call, Bonnie looked towards Elena. "I have an idea."

"Elena doesn't have to stab herself, again, does she?" Kol asked from the back of the room. When Elena shot him a dirty look he winked at her.

When she realized that her look had effect on him, Elena rolled her eyes and looked back at Bonnie. "Okay…"

"I honestly don't know how the magic from the ring was skewed so badly," the witch's voice was soft regretful. "I don't know if it's because he died so many times wearing it…but I can't reverse the effects. I'm sorry, Elena. I wish I could, really…but the power that Emily used was much stronger."

Elena tore her gaze from Bonnie and looked to Alaric. Her eyes instantly welled with tears. "You said you had an idea."

"I can't reverse the effects of the ring, but I spoke to Abby and she thinks that I can do this. I can do a spell on him that will take away part of his memories."

"You can do that?" Caroline frowned.

"I can remove all of his supernatural memories." She looked to see the hope rise in Caroline's features. "It will…he will be reminiscent of how he was when he first arrived in Mystic Falls."

Elena gracelessly plopped down on the arm of the couch. She looked at her friend, trying to read what was still unsaid. Bonnie was much too hesitant to reveal that last bit. "He won't remember us, will he?" The human's voice held a trace of regret.

"No. I believe if I can cut off those memories, it will also stop this other side of his from breaking out," the witch said.

"How much will he forget?" Caroline asked after a moment.

Bonnie pulled her remorseful gaze from Elena and looked to the blonde. "All of it."

Elena nodded in a shaky manner. "And Jenna?"

"Will be forgotten," the witch replied in a soft tone.

"And by extension, Jeremy and I will be as well," the doppelganger finished Bonnie's unspoken statement. She stared down at Alaric, a single tear trailed down her cheek. "But you can guarantee that he will be okay?"

Bonnie nodded. "He'll be like he once was. He may have moments of déjà vu every once in a while, but he'll chalk it up to a dream. And with Damon gone, he won't have a vampire responsible for Isobel's death."

"And this spell won't hurt him?" Meredith asked, speaking for the first time since Bonnie's news.

"Not in the slightest."

"Alaric has been in town two a couple years now. He's been seen around town with the four of you, with myself," Elijah spoke then. "If he has no memory of us, how will that look to the rest of Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie turned to Meredith then. "That's where you come in. He's already been beat up enough from last night, we could make it look like he had an accident, like he fell. Because of that, he has selective amnesia."

Caroline. "Selective amnesia? Is that a real thing?"

Meredith. "There is a proper medical term for it, but yes. It could work. The injection I gave him should keep him complacent for a while yet. I will need help getting him back to his apartment."

Finn stepped forward then. "Done."

Elena looked away from Finn and turned to Bonnie once again. "And you have everything you need for the spell?"

"I do."

"But I can at least say goodbye?"

Meredith looked at Elena then with a grimace on her face. "Elena, he's not himself right now, it why I gave him what I did. You can say what you want, but the man you're hoping to find isn't in there at the moment."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Elena waited until everyone pretended they had better things to do before she sat leaned down by the couch. Alaric appeared to be asleep. Bringing a hand up, she ran a hand through his hair. The action caused him to open his eyes.

"Alaric."

"Do you know what I admire about you, Elena?" He asked in a soft voice.

He offered a smile that was so reminiscent of the man she had spent the last few years with, Elena felt her hope rise. She knew that the best thing for him was Bonnie's spell, but she really hoped to at least give him a proper goodbye. "What's that?"

"Your bleeding heart."

And just like that, her happiness was dashed.

"Be a good girl and unbind me."

Elena dropped her hand and stood up. The look in her eyes was absolutely heartbreaking. Out of her peripheral, she noticed the way that Elijah stepped into the room. Obviously having overheard Alaric's words.

Alaric narrowed his eyes at her actions. "You really are pathetic, Elena. First Stefan and now him?! Oh, I may not have seen you up close but I saw you around town with him. You're like a groupie of some kind. You used to be such a good girl and then you turned into a vampire whore."

Elena began to back away from him slowly. "Then I guess it's a good thing you won't remember me…"

"It is such a shame. I bet your parents and Jenna are looking down on you in disappointment." He shook his head. "No, I know they are. Jenna, God rest her soul was such a good woman. I really did enjoy her company. Not only did you rescue the man that murdered her in cold blood, but you fell for his brother. How twisted is that?"

Elena shook her head. "It isn't like that," she denied softly. "I…I loved…love Jenna."

"You disrespect her memory," Alaric said with a twisted smirk on his face.

"That's enough!" Elijah exclaimed, moving to stand in front of a sobbing Elena. He kept his gaze on the man before him, but he was keenly aware of the upset woman behind him.

As soon as everyone cleared the room to give Elena a chance to say goodbye to Alaric, Elijah kept a close eye on the pair. Meredith's warning never strayed from his thoughts. It had taken all of his will power not to go over and beat the hell out of Alaric as he heard the hateful words spewed in Elena's direction. However, when he saw her fall to tears, his anger got the best of him.

"Relax," Alaric laughed. "I mean I can see the appeal, she is a nice little thing. She has the slim body and the perky breasts, I see it…I do. She's hot."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the man before him and took a threatening step forward. "You better shut your mouth," the vampire growled. There was something perverse about Alaric's words, and he wouldn't allow him to tarnish anything about Elena.

Elena stepped closer to her vampire protector upon seeing his advancing form. She had no doubt that he would kill Alaric where he lay, and she couldn't let that happen. It wasn't Alaric's fault that he'd been placed in such a position. Placing a hand against his back, she pleaded with him. "Please, Elijah."

As soon as he felt her hand on him and her soft voice, Elijah stopped midstride. He turned to look at the brunette, his confusion obvious, yet he listened to her.

"You're pathetic," Alaric said, watching the two interact.

Elijah spun back around and grabbed the immobile Alaric by his shirt collar, and learned down. When the hunter's eyes widened in fear, the vampire was slightly mollified. "It is my respect for Elena that is keeping you alive. Don't mistake it for anything else," he warned the human before watching Alaric's body fall back down. He shifted his body so that Elena could see him better, but he refused to move from between the two.

"I really am sorry it turned out like this, Alaric," Elena apologized softly before turning away from him. She didn't dare look at Elijah as she climbed the stairs to the second story.

His concerned gaze turned to Elena's retreating form as she left for the sanctuary of her room. Elijah cast one last scathing glance at the hunter before he stalked towards the stairs to follow her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was awkward," Kol muttered peaking from the threshold of the kitchen. When he didn't see anything he entered the room where Alaric lay.

Finn followed behind his younger brother, looking at the stairs. He'd been proud of Elijah's ability to hold back where Alaric was concerned. Elijah had never been one to deal with insolence. In fact, he'd always disliked the trait. It was one of the things that the elder sibling disliked most about Nicklaus.

"No kidding," Caroline added as she followed the Mikaelson siblings into the room. Her attention turned to Alaric and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an asshole," she hissed at him.

"And I care about your words, why?" Alaric asked.

Kol casually strolled closer to the hunter and glared at him. Without warning, he punched the bound man in his shoulder. The cry of pain was music to his ears and his sour mood was slightly lightened.

"Hey!" Meredith cried out. "Enough beating on him," she said. "He fell the stairs, he didn't lose in a bar fight." She understood Kol's desire to lash out, Alaric's words had been insulting to both Elena and Elijah, and she was glad that someone acted in their defense. However, if Alaric woke up from the spell with too many bumps and bruises, their excuse for him wouldn't work.

"I feel better," the youngest Mikaelson sibling replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Finn settled a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's right, Kol. If this is going to work, he cannot be grievously injured," he said softly. His eyes were sparkling with pride though, thankful that Kol acted in Elijah's honor.

At that moment, Bonnie entered the house, carrying a bag. Elena and Elijah were nowhere to be seen and the rest of the occupants were glaring at Alaric. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Caroline pursed her lips. "Absolutely nothing," she hissed, glaring at Alaric. Flipping her hair behind her shoulders, she stalked out of the room.

Used to her friend's antics, Bonnie winced. She knew that she missed something while she'd been gone. Originally when she'd gone to her car to get everything she needed for the spell, she realized she was short on one thing. She had to go home to get the last ingredient. "Okay…"

Elijah, not wasting any time, followed Elena up to her room. He paused at her door when he heard the sound of her sobs through the door. "Elena," he called softly through the door. He heard the sobbing lessen momentarily. "May I come in?"

"Just go away," Elena said in between her tears. "You don't need to stay because of this. I'll be fine." It was obvious that he didn't want to be with her in first place, if he had, he wouldn't have avoided her for the past week. And it wasn't like she absolutely needed him, she'd been through things before he entered her life.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bedroom door. Of all the most stubborn, idiotic things she could have said… Without her permission, he entered her room, softly closing the door behind him. The sight before him nearly broke his heart. She was huddled against the head of her bed; her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were circled around them. His annoyance instantly drained away.

"I know that didn't quite go as well as you had hoped…" he trailed off, stepping closer to the bed.

Elena snorted in response. "Not exactly," she admitted softly. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of Alaric's mouth. Granted she knew it wasn't exactly him, it kind of was. Did that mean that a side of him really felt that way about her? Or had he just said those things to hurt her? Either way, it would be something she would always think on when she thought of him.

Elijah gestured to her bed. "May I join you?"

His question surprised her, but she nodded all the same. With stiff movements, Elijah claimed a seat on her bed. With a practiced grace, he claimed a seat close to her, but still at a respectable distance. It hadn't been the first time he'd been in the same bed with her, but the last time, she'd been unconscious. It was easier to deal with being so close to her when she was asleep. He never had to reconsider his feelings or actions when she as in that state.

Elena let go of her legs and they extended out before her. She leaned against the arranged pillows and wiped away her tears. "I meant what I said before, Elijah," she said softly. "You don't have to stay."

"Are you asking me to leave?" He turned to her with an arched eyebrow, curious about her words.

She immediately shook her head and met his gaze head on. "No. I just…you haven't spoken to me in a week." Belatedly she realized how it probably came off and when he opened his mouth to say something, she rushed on to assure him that she meant no harm in her words. "I'm not accusing you. You've gone through such a difficult time these past few weeks."

"It is no excuse," Elijah shook his head. "I've been…I've been an ass."

Though she was completely shocked with his words, she didn't make an effort to deny them. He really had been. His actions had hurt her more than she cared to admit. "Why do you do that?" She asked after a second.

"Do what?"

"You deal with whatever it is in silence," she replied. "Like you can't bear to let anyone see you in pain or…"

"Vulnerable?" He supplied when she trailed off, searching for the best word.

Elena nodded. "Like earlier when I offered my condolences, before that you were fine. And then I said what I did, and you became completely closed off. Why do you do that?"

Elijah pulled his gaze away from her and stared out at the space before him. "When you live as long as I have, you learn a few things. One of them, is keeping yourself separate from those around you. All it takes is trusting the wrong person and things can go horribly wrong." He shook his head. "The last few centuries, that philosophy has served me well. I…I suppose I don't really know how to turn it off." Even as a human, he'd been reserved, but he'd taken it to a new level in recent years; after Katherine. Even when it came to his siblings, he couldn't help but keep himself separate. He was the oldest; he was supposed to have all the answers for his siblings. He was supposed to protect them from the world, and he'd obviously done a horrible job at it. When he looked at them, he was constantly reminded of his failure at doing so.

The human pursed her lips as she looked at her companion. He was still staring straight ahead. His body was fully relaxed and Elena wondered if he even realized it. "I can only imagine the things that you've endured during the last thousand years. And I'm sure that you have a reason for feeling what you do."

"I do," Elijah agreed, still not bothering to look at his companion. "Her name was Katerina. You are aware of the things she is responsible for so I will not bore you by repeating the history."

Elena looked away from Elijah and stared in the same direction as him. "No," she agreed. She didn't particularly care to discuss Katherine.

Elijah looked to his companion once again. "I am sorry for my actions this week, Elena," he told her, his eyes held nothing but his sincerest emotions. "I…you have become such an important part of my life," he confessed. "At the very least, I feel that our acquaintanceship has grown into a mutual understanding of trust and likeness." At the moment, it was the most he was willing to divulge to her. "You were there for me when no one else was," he spoke, referring to his younger self. "I owed you more than what I did…which was nothing. I can only imagine the things that have been going through your mind this past week, but my reaction, or lack thereof is reflection of my own inadequacies; nothing that you have done."

Able to sense that he'd revealed more to her than he was comfortable with, Elena accepted his words. It didn't erase the things she'd felt the last week, but at least Elijah had taken a step in the right direction.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him, Elijah," she confessed after a minute, letting their previous conversation fall away completely. She wasn't completely over it, but if she pushed it or thought about it too much, it was like beating a dead horse.

Thankful for the change of subject, Elijah willingly followed along with her.

"God, Jeremy is probably going to be so mad. He won't have a chance to say goodbye," Elena continued on.

"He probably will," Elijah said after a moment. "However, he'll forgive you, Elena." He was certain of it. "Would you like to go down there while Bonnie does the spell?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I think I had about enough him," she said in a small voice. The last few hours and lack of sleep was finally beginning to catch up to her. She leaned against him, her head resting on the shoulder. She felt him stiffen momentarily, but he soon relaxed. "I'm sorry for what he said," she apologized.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, repeating her earlier words, while he inwardly tried to relax his body. "Why do you make apologies for other people when they say something you consider offensive?"

"I don't know," she said after consideration. It was something she'd always done, vampires or not. "His words were out of line."

"His words meant little to me," Elijah said after a moment. The mutterings of a vengeful hunter meant nothing to him.

"Even so, he had no right saying them." Her eyes were closed and she felt her world giving way to slumber. "Thanks for being here, 'Lijah."

He marveled at her name for him. It wasn't the first time that he'd heard it, but Rebekah was the only of his siblings who called him that; and even then, it was few and far between. When his siblings were young, they often called him that, but they'd quickly grown out of it. "You're welcome, Elena." He moved his arm, letting her body fall into his chest. Elena didn't even move away, and at that moment, he was all right with that fact. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm still kind of mad at you," she muttered sleepily, though she didn't bother to shift away from the comfort of his near presence.

Elijah's mouth quirked upwards and he shook his head. "I know." As Elena drifted off to sleep against him, he finally allowed himself to relax. He peered down at the sleeping human, marveling over the way she reacted to him.

Her words had been a contradiction between insisting that he owed her no apology to sleepily admitting to him that she was angry with him. Instead of overreacting, like he was sure she wanted to, she kept a level head and listened him. His words had obviously placated her, and he was thankful for that.

With a ghost of a caress, his hand moved to her hair that threatened to fall in her face. Staring at the woman before him, he silently vowed that she wouldn't shed another tear over him, at least not if he could help it.

She really had taken him by surprise. He hadn't been prepared for the feelings she invoked within him. It had been easier to deal with before he'd been daggered. Her attraction towards him was just that, attraction; and it never went beyond trust and partnership. He had had Klaus to deal with, and she'd been dating Stefan Salvatore at the time. Whatever feelings that had been born then were easily ignored.

Since his awakening though, his feelings for Elena had multiplied in strength and sincerity. She didn't have to help his younger counterpart, yet she did. At the time, he'd been thankful for her assistance and guidance, but apprehensive over the way that she and his younger self interacted. His younger self, while still cautious and slightly reserved, told her things that Elijah had never shared with another soul. In return, she'd shared things with him that she hadn't said to anyone else, or he thought it had been reserved for him and no one else. It was a bittersweet realization for him. His counterpart had developed such a strong bond with her in a seemingly short amount of time, more so than he, himself, had.

He was pulled from his thoughts when there was soft knock at the door. "Come in," he said in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman in his arms.

Kol opened the door, peeking his head in. The sight before him made him pause. He hadn't been sure what sort of scene he'd find, but it was not an unwelcomed one. Though he would never admit to such sappy thoughts, he felt pride in Elijah for being able to let the human into his life. It was obvious to him that whatever feelings she'd felt for the younger version of his brother, were slowly but surely transferring to the man before him. It was about time too. Elijah deserved happiness. A smirk delighted his facial features and he arched an eyebrow.

Even after all the time they'd been separated, Elijah hadn't needed a verbal conversation with Kol. He knew exactly the sort of thoughts that were going through his mind. In effort to taper the youngest Mikaelson's proud expression on his face, Elijah glared at him, hoping to discourage any remarks.

When he realized that his words wouldn't be appreciated, the smirk died down. Plus, since Elena appeared to be sleeping, he didn't want to miss the chance to embarrass her, no his words could wait. "Bonnie has finished the spell. It's knocked Alaric out, but she assures us that he'll be fine and memory free when he awakens. Finn and the doctor have left to return him to his home." He waited for Elijah to respond to his words before speaking again. "How is she?"

"Upset and rightfully so," Elijah admitted, peering down at Elena. Alaric's words had been harsh, and he'd been ready to end his miserable existence as soon as he sensed Elena's tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed before Elena joined the land of the living again. She woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in a couple weeks, and she could only assume it had to do with the body she was curled up against. She remembered falling asleep against Elijah, and she found herself both humbled and excited that he was still with her.

"You're still here…" she breathed, her eyes were still closed though. She wasn't sure how exactly she knew that it was Elijah she was pressed up against, she just knew.

Her words held a sense of awe to them and Elijah frowned at her. "Where else would I be?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know. I thought you would have gone home by now." She kept her voice steady and making sure that there was no hint of accusation in them.

"I'm right where I need to be," he replied after a moment's hesitation. Nervousness settled over him then, worried that he'd revealed too much.

Elena didn't say anything in response, instead, she furrowed in closer to his body. "I don't want to open my eyes," she confessed in a whisper. "I just want to stay here in this moment, because I know that when I open my eyes it's going to come rushing back."

"You can't ignore it forever, Elena."

"No, I know, I just…I don't want to cry again." It felt like that was all she ever did any more, cry.

"It could have been worse, Elena," he said softly. "Alaric could have posed a huge threat and if that were the case, death may have been the only answer."

She nodded, opening her eyes for the first time. "I know, I try to tell myself that. And I…I would rather him live and not know me than to have died…but it just isn't fair. After everything that he went through, he deserves a happy ending."

Elijah didn't know if he believed in happy endings, and it didn't matter. Elena obviously did, and he desired to help her through this situation. "Maybe he just hasn't found it yet."

She nodded and then pulled herself away from him, moving to a sitting position. "This month really sucks."

His mouth twitched at her words and he got out of bed. Walking around to the other side, he held out a hand. "I agree with your assessment. Are you ready to face the world?"

She looked from his extended hand and then to his face. "If I said 'no,' would I be able to just stay in bed?"

"Unfortunately, the world does not work that way," was his only response.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was today?" Bonnie asked Elena as soon as the brunette joined her and Caroline. School had just let out, and all three were relieved to see it end.

Elena shrugged. "It was…hard, but manageable." A few weeks had passed since Bonnie's spell. The first week had definitely been the most difficult for the teenagers, having the deal with the loss of yet another trust and loved friend.

Once Alaric had been returned home, it was arranged so he woke up with Meredith waiting. According to Finn, she'd played the part of concerned girlfriend perfectly. When the teacher woke up with so much missing from his memories, she'd checked him into the hospital.

The first day that he'd been there, Elena had gone to 'check' on him. When he confessed to having no memory of their friendship, she had cried and apologized over and over. The tears had been real, and while she didn't get the chance to apologize the Alaric that she wanted to, her words to him were therapeutic.

He'd stayed at the hospital until the doctors deemed fit. It was Friday, and it was Alaric's first day back to school. The news of his accident spread like a wildfire, and as much as the insincere looks of sympathy had bothered her before; they'd multiplied that day.

"I'm just glad it's Friday. I just want to go home and hide in bed."

"I think we could all benefit from that," Bonnie agreed.

"Caroline! Wait up!"

The three friends stopped short upon hearing Tyler's voice from across the parking lot. The blonde turned her friends with wide eyes. "What do I do? What do I say?" Tyler had been patient, giving Caroline the space that she'd asked for.

Bonnie shook her head. "Tell him how you feel."

That would be so much easier if she knew what to say. Tyler hadn't been far from her thoughts during the last two weeks. She'd been indecisive and regretful over her inability to come to an answer and stick to it. "I don't know, you guys."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tyler joined them. He didn't even spare the other two a glance, he focus was on Caroline alone. "Hey. Do you think we can talk now?" His voice wasn't demanding in any way. He was cautious, but he wore a hopeful expression on his face as he stared at her.

"We'll see you later, Caroline," Elena said softly, pulling Bonnie away from the couple.

Caroline waited until her friends were a respectable distance away before she opened her mouth to say anything. "Honestly, Tyler…I'm no more closer to making a decision than when you first spoke to me."

The hopeful expression on his face dimmed a bit but he nodded at her words.

"You really hurt me, you know? I…I really needed you, here…with me. And then…" she sighed. "I know why you left, you needed to break the sire bond, I get it. But you broke us too," Caroline added sadly. "I was willing to go with you, to help you in any way and you were so adamant that you needed to do it alone."

"And I meant it. I didn't plan on…Hayley was there for me, and it was a much more difficult process than I anticipated." He wasn't making excuses, he only wanted her to see that it hadn't been a premeditated decision.

Caroline nodded. "That may be, but…if we really were something more, than you never would have done it."

"But I love you, Caroline."

His declaration hurt to hear. "I love you too, I really don't think I would have been able to get through this past year without you, but…maybe we just aren't in love with each other?" She didn't dare mention Klaus or the effects of his healing.

"No, I know what I feel," he shook his head.

Caroline sighed. "You have nothing to compare it to," she denied. "Until me, you never had a relationship. I don't doubt that you love me, but if you were in love with me, you would never have turned to someone else….no matter how intense and difficult your situation was."

"I don't want to lose you, Caroline. I am so sorry. I…will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you let me."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't want to lose you either," she softly. "But we aren't the same people we were when we got together." She knew that she could live without him, the last months proved it. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I am, but I don't think that we can…" She shook her head again. "No, I know we can never go back to that. I don't even think I would want to…God, but I will never regret the time we spent together."

"So…" He ran a hand through his hair. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Caroline stepped closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "No, I don't think there is."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Upon hearing her giggling, his lips twitched in response. He didn't think he would ever tire of hearing her laughter, he couldn't remember the last time he heard such a sound leave her, and he felt a sense of pride that he'd been the one responsible for it. Granted, he assumed that she was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, but in that moment, she was so captivating. Who would have thought that she would find his feet so amusing? He quirked an eyebrow in her direction and smiled at her. "Yes, who would have thought that I had feet?" He asked her teasingly.

Her laughter had been quieting down, but picked back up after hearing his words. She shook her head. "I know, it's such a mundane thing to think about. I just couldn't help myself. You have such a commanding presence, when one looks at you, they don't think about your feet."

"Hmmm, what do they think about?"

"Everything, but," she replied, citing her first thoughts on the man before her.

"I don't think you were vague enough," he said after a moment's hesitation, one side of his mouth quirked up. He knew the way people viewed him upon first meeting him. It was an appearance he spent years perfecting. "What did you think about me the first time you met me?"

She pursed her lips. "You mean aside from being frightened?" She shook her head. "I'd heard all about Klaus and how dangerous he was and then I found out I was waiting at that house for another Original, and my thoughts got the best of me." She'd had plenty of time to imagine the worst scenarios, and her imagination certainly ran away from her during that time. She honestly thought she wouldn't make it out of that house alive. "The fact that Trevor and Rose were scared of you…" That fact only further solidified her thoughts.

"Of course Trevor was frightened of me. He knew that I would act against him for his insolence," Elijah spoke with an air of exactitude. "What else did you think about me?" He didn't wish to speak of Trevor. "And, tell me something I don't know."

Elena rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I…I thought you were going to kill me. When you stopped in that room, you seemed so capricious. It was like you went from being totally disturbed at seeing me to resentful. And all I could think was that I'd somehow managed to make you mad, and I had no idea why." She remembered how her body shuddered and the fact that her heart had been pounding so loudly, she was able to hear it.

Quietly, Elijah remembered the first moment he laid eyes on Elena. He'd heard her heart pounding, and the logical part of him knew she was human, but for the briefest moment, he had been sure it was Katherine that stood in the room. He'd rushed down to her then; he needed to get closer to prove that she had in fact been human.

"And when you stood before me, the way you looked at me...I thought you were either going to drain me dry or…" She trailed off then, unsure if she should say the next part. It really had been a ludicrous thought, especially at a time like that.

"Or…" he added when she stopped talking. She seemed to be contemplating something, and he was curious as to what she'd thought.

She shook her head. "I thought you were going to kiss me," she mumbled out. "And I know, how stupid of me to think such a thing at such a time, but I did." She couldn't remember another vampire reacting to her in such a way.

"You thought that I was going to kiss you?" He repeated softly, his tone didn't betray any of his thoughts.

"I know, I said it was stupid," she grumbled.

Sensing her unease, he knew that he needed to tread lightly. "You thought I was that easy?" He asked, hoping to lighten the mood. "That I would kiss an unnamed human upon meeting her…" he added then.

Elena looked over at him and shrugged. "How was I to know what you were like? At the time, I'd heard all about how awful Klaus was, I had no idea what to expect of you," she excused softly. And she remembered his greeting to her then. His voice held such awe and reverence. A part of her, small though it had been, would have agreed to go anywhere with him if he spoke like that to her more often. It was something she had never admitted to another soul, and given the situation she'd been in when she thought that, she doubted she would ever repeat it,

"For one brief second, I thought you were Katerina; that she had somehow managed to fool Rose and Trevor with a spell of some sort. And I was ready to kill you if that was the case. It wasn't until I actually scented you that I realized the difference."

"Scented me?" She turned back to face him then.

"Though you are a doppelganger, there are still subtle differences that separate you three. Your scent, for example, is one of them. Tatia's scent was more…woodsy. Katerina had a citrus scent and you…yours is more floral. After a thousand years, it takes a lot to astound me, and I was that day. Klaus and I thought that Katherine was the only doppelganger." He was reminded of that moment, and he could honestly understand why she thought he would kiss her. For centuries, his moves were carefully planned. Perhaps there had been an air of seduction about his moves in that moment. She'd sent him reeling, and he wanted to do the same to her. "Surely that was not all you thought and felt…"

"No, I was also very aware of you," she shared softly. When he arched his eyebrow in silent question, Elena shook her head. "You know you're impressive," the brunette muttered.

He smirked at her. "Impressive?" He repeated her word. "You think I'm impressive?"

"You know you're pleasing on the eye," she admitted.

"Am I to assume that you find me attractive?" The vampire asked, smirking at her.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I to believe that you are fishing for compliments?" She retorted, arching one eyebrow at him. Using her feet, she brushed them against the bottom of his feet, her toes lightly caressing them.

As soon as he felt the sensation, Elijah jumped in response, moving his feet away from the unwanted touch. He attempted to keep his face neutral as he looked at her.

Narrowing her gaze at his actions, Elena pursed her lips before they settled into a smirk. "Are you ticklish?" She asked. She watched as he instantly began to deny it, but she didn't believe him for a second. "Oh my God, you are!" She let out a giggle and her foot moved to rub against his again. She delighted in watching his body jerk away from her. When she got nowhere good, Elena sat up, turning her body towards her companion. "Hmmm, I wonder if you're ticklish anywhere else?"

Elijah braced himself and tried to glare at the human. "Don't you dare," he attempted to warn her. She loomed over him, her hands raising, poised to attack.

"Or you'll what?" Elena mocked. She waited for him to say anything, but when no response was heard, she attacked. Her hands immediately moved to his waist, playfully trying to entice a response out of him.

He couldn't remember the last time a person had touched him in such a way. He didn't often let people close to him. Even his siblings, whom he spent centuries cultivating, close relationships to, didn't attempt to touch him. No, he shook his head; he'd been human the last time someone dared to tickle him. The sensation that he felt in his stomach was so foreign. He didn't know if it was because of the tickling itself or the young woman that hovered over him. If he had to hazard a guess in that moment, he'd have to go with the latter.

Elena's laugh was infectious and Elijah found himself laughing along with her as he attempted to dodge her hands. She was relentless in her pursuit, but he'd finally had enough. Grabbing her arms, he easily outmaneuvered her, gently changing their positions.

Before she had a chance to really question what happened, she found herself underneath Elijah. He still had a hold of her arms; they were pinned next to her head on the bed. The expression on his face was completely open and mirth danced in his eyes. His hair was more than a little messed up, and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. Unknown to her, he was also evaluating her.

Elena was breathing deeper in between her dying giggles. Her eyes were shining with delight and the smile on her face nearly blinded him. She continued to wiggle beneath him as she failingly attempted to break free of his hold.

"It isn't so fun when the tables are turned, is it?" He asked in a husky tone. "And since you're so fond of tickling, I think maybe I should return the favor…" He didn't give any warning as he pushed her arms above her head. He easily used one hand to secure both of her wrists as his free hand, trailed down her stomach and stopped at her waist. He hadn't even touched her when she began laughing. He quirked an eyebrow at her early response and let out a chuckle. "I think someone's ticklish." Without another word, he attacked and Elena squealed into the room.

As soon as she felt his fingers ghost over her sides, she lost it. She gave way to giggles and squeals as she attempted to twist her body away from him. Of course that didn't work because his hands just moved around the upper-half of her body, finding more places to tickle her.

When he felt her hips pop up and hit his, his playful thoughts turned dirty. While keeping his a playful smile on his face, he purposely went for the location that had her squirming the most, just so he could feel her thrust up against him. He knew it was wrong and that he was taking advantage of the brunette beneath him, but every time their hips brushed against one another, he would feel flutters in his stomach.

"You aren't playing fair, sir!" She cried out between giggles.

"I'm an Original. I don't do fair," he replied, leaning further over her as his fingers continued to assault her.

"Okay, I give! I give, you win. You're the king!" Her stomach was beginning to hurt from laughing so much.

His actions ceased, but he didn't dare to move from his position over her. His hand released her wrists and he used to support his body weight as he leaned over the human beneath him. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her and as he peered down at her, he could only imagine she was interested in the same thing as she quirked a quick gaze on his lips before meeting his stare once again.

Elena didn't push him for anything. In fact, she'd been surprised that he'd responded to her in such a way or even countered her attack. He'd touched her on his own violation, which wasn't completely odd; but he usually only touched her when he was trying to comfort her. Needless to say her heart was pounding, not only from his ticklish ministrations but because of the intensity of his gaze.

His head lowered down to hers and when he watched her lick her lips, he nearly groaned at the action.

When his lips were just a hair's breath away from hers, her eyes fluttered closed and she waited with bated breath; hoping with all her might that this wasn't another dream.

He watched as Elena closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss and licked his lips. He was worried that he would disappoint. He was by far not a bumbling virgin, but it had been such a long time since he'd kissed anyone. Not only that, but he didn't even hold a sliver of affection for them the way that he did for Elena. He closed his eyes and his lips claimed hers.

For Elijah it was a surreal moment. Yes, he had the memory of kissing Elena twice, but they were hazy and not truly his. That didn't mean that he didn't remember the feel of her lips against his, or the way it felt when the kisses had been deepened; but this time, it was actually him kissing her.

It was then, that his doubts settled in. She'd already kissed him twice, what if he wasn't up to par with what she expected from him? More than that, what if she was only allowing the kiss because of the alcohol intake? Over the past few weeks, she'd been more open and adventurous in touching him and coaxing things out of him, but she still remained reserved. He worried that he was tarnishing what was supposed to be a good memory because she may still be drunk, or at the very least, buzzed. He pulled away then, regretful that it was the only the barest of touches. "Forgive me, Elena."

She thought about threatening him for apologizing, but she thought better. Instead of words, she decided that action was better. She brought her hands up and framed his face as she bent upwards and captured his lips. He didn't pull away, but he didn't immediately respond either.

He froze under actions. He really was worried that he was taking advantage of her, not that she appeared overly drunk; at least not any further. He just didn't want her to regret it.

Elena pressed her lips against his harder, hoping to coax some sort of reaction out of him. She let out a 'humph' against his lips and pulled her mouth away from his. "You know, this works a whole lot better when you respond when someone kisses you…"

Elijah let out a small smile at her words.

"Look, if anyone should be worried, it's me," Elena said. "I'm not the one who bites here."

He chuckled at her teasing, his body fully relaxing. Her hands still framed his head, and he turned his head, placing a kiss into her palm. Instead of letting her make the first move again, he brought his head down and captured her lips.

Elena let him lead, but she was an eager participant. She couldn't help but compare it to the last kisses she'd shared with him, even if it wasn't exactly Elijah. Like last time, it didn't take long for them to find a rhythm that worked for them. However, when he begged for entrance with his tongue, she realized that he did a swirly thing with his tongue that he hadn't done when she kissed the alternate version of him. The brunette admitted to liking it, but she also felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, wondering which partner taught him that.

Elijah was pleasantly surprised by her willing response to his actions. She met his tongue, dueling for control of the kiss and he renewed his actions; groaning into the kiss. When oxygen became an issue, he wrenched his mouth away from hers and kissed a trail down her next and across her collar bone.

"I believe I just discovered a new favorite pastime," he said in between kisses.

"I agree," Elena confessed in between breaths.

Elijah finally pulled away from her. He gathered her in his embrace and maneuvered them so he was laying on his back with her partially laying on top of him. His hand was fitted around her back and he ran his hands through the cascade of her long locks. "So, was it worth the wait?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence. After everything they'd been through together, after all of the time they spent together; he couldn't deny the fact that she'd been on his mind. He had wondered what their first kiss would be like, how she would taste, if they would move together well…and that was just keeping his thoughts PG.

Elena, who had been using her finger to draw nonsensical designs on his stomach, stopped immediately. She lifted her head up and shimmied up closer to his body. "You were worth the wait."

He pulled her closer for another kiss, though keeping it tame compared to the last one they shared. "You look tired."

"That's probably because I am," she replied softly. "But I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want the day night to end. I'm afraid that I'm going to go to sleep and wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"You dreamt about me? About us?"

"There were a few dreams," she eluded. "Nothing major, at least not like the one I had the night you rescued me from Klaus' hybrids." She still felt embarrassment for that dream.

He didn't say a word about that particular dream, her embarrassment was still obvious. "Oh, I think the one on one dreams are best," he said playfully, smirking at her.

"There is merit to them," she allowed stiffly. "But that one I had, that was kind of one on one, I mean it was you…just two different versions at the same time."

Unable to keep the seriousness at bay, he had to ask her the question that was on his mind. "And is that something you would be interested in trying?" Obviously, there would be no threesome with his counterpart, but was Elena into the idea of a threesome?

Elena studied her companion who remained neutral as he waited for her response to the question. She wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from her. Had she considered the thought of a threesome? It had been on her mind much more than ever before, once she remembered her dream. However, she didn't think she would ever be able to be an active participant in one. She hoped that didn't disappoint him.

She shook her head in response to his question. "I don't think so," she admitted in a soft voice and kept her eyes fixed on his chest. When she felt his body sag, she dragged her eyes up to meet his. "And you're happy with that?"

"I would have done whatever you wanted to do," he answered. And he would have. He was quickly realizing he would do anything (within reason) for her. "But I'm a selfish, possessive bastard. I really hate the idea of having to kill someone because they touched you." When she turned a curious gaze on him, he shrugged. "I don't play well with others."

Elena didn't address any questions she had on the topic then, she didn't think they would be appreciated in that moment. Instead, she focused on the butterflies he was the cause of just by the intensity of his gaze.

"Sleep, Elena," he ordered gently.

"And you'll stay with me?"

He placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "All night," he promised.

Elena closed her eyes then. She began to easily drift off. It had been the second time she was brought to slumber in Elijah's arms, and Elena could seriously get used to it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Elena woke up, she had a slight headache; but other than that she had no other symptoms of a hangover. She was alone in bed, and she worried that Elijah left her. She rolled over and the scent of bacon hit wafted upstairs to her room.

Standing up, she looked at her reflection and winced. She ran her fingers through her lock locks, hoping to tame the tangles. When she was satisfied that her hair wasn't too bad, she ran her fingers under her eyes, wiping off the excess mascara that gathered there over the night. Feeling slightly better about her appearance, she made her way to the kitchen where Elijah stood, preparing breakfast.

"Should I be worried for my health?" Elena asked, trying to peer past him and look at the food he'd prepared.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I am not my brothers. I am quite capable of preparing edible food," he said in a haughty tone, as though he was insulted that she would ask such a thing.

Snaking a hand out, she grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite from it before she poured a cup of coffee. She leaned against the island, finishing her bacon and drinking her beverage. She watched Elijah move around the kitchen, her kitchen, with an air of normalcy.

"So, I was thinking this morning," Elijah began, after he flipped the bacon on the skillet. Turning around, he leaned against the counter and looked at Elena. "I would like to find a permanent residence in Mystic Falls, at least for a few years."

"But you have a house. Klaus renovated the best house in Mystic Falls…" Whenever she thought about Elijah, she pictured and old world charm about him. Even as she looked at him in that moment, he seemed to be a man out of time. He expected the best, and rightfully so. She just didn't think that he would find that in Mystic Falls.

"I love my siblings, Elena. And I am thankful that we're back together again, but I cannot live with them permanently," he denied with a shake of his head. "I've already spoken to an agent." Elena still had the rest of the school year to finish out, and he found that he wasn't interested in leaving Mystic Falls anytime soon.

"Oh…" She trailed off. "Have you looked at any?"

"I have not gone to the residences, but I have seen pictures. Would you like to join me?" He crossed his arms, his appearance betrayed a confidence that he didn't feel. He stared at the human, waiting for her response. For him to admit his plans, plans that he made around the girl before him, it was a huge ordeal for him.

Elena didn't say anything as she worked through his admission. To a casual onlooker, it came off as being a topic of conversation; but Elena knew better. Elijah didn't say anything without reason, and for him to share what he did, it meant something to him.

"Oh…" She trailed off. "Have you found one that you really like?"

"There are three that I like," he shared. "But I still haven't been to see them in person. I was wondering, would you like to come with me to see them?"

Elena nodded. "Sure, I would love to accompany you."

Elijah turned back to the breakfast he was preparing. "I was actually hoping for more than company. I would like to hear what you have to say about them."

The brunette frowned at his words. "O…kay. Not that I don't mind joining you, but why do you want my input?" They were clearly from two different worlds, their tastes were different; of that, she was sure. What could she really contribute?

Elijah didn't fully turn around to face his companion, but he turned his head towards her direction. "I…I don't take this lightly, Elena, and I think you understand that I view our evolving relationship as something more than a fling. I would like your thoughts on this, because I plan for us to spend time there together." He quickly turned back to the meat, flipping it over again.

The human set her coffee cup down quietly. Instead of giving him a verbal response, she stepped closer to him. Quietly, though she knew he was aware of her presence, she placed her arms around his waist and leaned he head against his shoulder blades.

Touched by her response, Elijah brought his free hand up to her joined hands and settled it over both of hers.

Elena squeezed her hands her hands around his waist. "You could, stay with me…"

There was no way she could sell or move out of her family home. Maybe one day, maybe one day Jeremy could have it and raise his own family there. The more time she spent involved in the supernatural world, the more she was beginning to think that her future was somewhere outside of Mystic Falls.

Elijah spun around in her embrace, bringing his hands up to her cheeks and cupped them.

Elena looked into his eyes, the intensity of his gaze was nearly enough to leave her breathless. However, she continued to meet his penetrating gaze, hoping to relay her seriousness through her brown orbs.

"Are you suggesting we live together?" He asked for clarification. Had he heard that right?

"You don't have to do," Elena denied swiftly. "It's just…you want a little bit of space from your siblings, and I am looking for a roommate…" She trailed off, actually wondering if she had made a mistake by voicing the thoughts that had been rolling around in her head. Even as she uttered the words, she realized that she didn't want Elijah with her in the capacity of a roommate.

Elijah leaned down and captured her lips. "I want you to think long and hard about this, Elena." He gave her another quick peck as his arms moved down to her upper arms and he caressed them. "If that is something you are interested in, then we can discuss it. However, don't feel that you are obligated to do anything. I am not going anywhere."

He would not move into the Gilbert residence strictly as a roommate. Despite the intensity of their feelings for one another and their developing relationship, things were still new between them. He didn't want to rush things, and he wouldn't. However, if he did seriously consider taking up residence with Elena, he wanted the assurance that their relationship would progress to cohabitating; and he wouldn't settle for less.

He watched her face flush as she looked away from him, almost as if she was embarrassed. "I didn't say no, Elena. I just want you to be sure that is what you want," he assured her gently.

She offered him a small smile of appreciation for handling what could have been an awkward situation with grace. She leaned up and kissed him one more time, and when he deepened the kiss, she smiled into his mouth.

"Hmmm, you're burning breakfast…" she told him softly against the kiss.

"I know, but I am otherwise occupied at this moment," Elijah replied. He pulled away long enough to turn off the burner and to remove the pan from it before he spun back around and grabbed Elena into his embrace.

The human giggled at his actions and before she realized it, he had her positioned on the kitchen counter. She watched as he settled his hands on her thighs, opening them far enough for him to step between.

"I like seeing you like this," she confessed, repeating the words she'd said the previous night. "I like this closeness." She knew it was weird, but it felt so normal to be with him like that. It was as if they'd spent ages side by side. There was familiarity between them that she knew was crazy to feel, but the normalcy of it was nice.

Elijah began running his fingers over the length of her thighs. "I like it as well," he said in a soft voice, looking down at his hands. He didn't want to stop kissing her or touching her. It was amazing that just days ago, he kept a modest distance from her; he didn't care about modesty any longer though. Elena was his to love and kiss and caress and he planned to make up for any wasted time.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Elijah, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," Elena began after a moment. Their morning had passed by at a languid pace. They traded a few long kisses before sitting down to breakfast. There had been an air of normalcy between them. Elijah read various articles from the paper over his breakfast and Elena sat quietly with him.

"Yes?" Privately, his mind trailed off and he wondered if Elena desired a sort of nickname or term of endearment. He only wondered because after so many years of studying humans, he noticed that the female sex often preferred sweet names; either of saying them or hearing them from their partners. Was she one of them? He didn't even know any terms of endearment. Even Klaus, had the habit of referring to her or Caroline as 'love.' Did she like that? It would be something he would have to ask her later.

"The time that you…well, you basically ignored me, why did you do that?"

Currently, the two were sitting on the couch in the Gilbert living room. The television was on, but neither person had really been concentrating on it. Her question caused him to seriously consider his thoughts back then. He wasn't used to someone calling him on his actions or questioning his motives. And while he realized it was Elena, he still wasn't used to it. It was something he would need to work on.

"Again, Elena, I am so sorry for that," he apologized, turning his body towards her. She had an arm folded up like a triangle as she rested her head against her hand. "I never should have treated you like that. It was awful of me to do so."

She shook her head. "You've already apologized for it, and I've already accepted that. I just…I want to know why. Is it because of me? Because of what I did that night…that it was me who basically caused the death of your mother?" The question had been weighing on her mind since then, and until that moment, she hadn't had the courage to voice it. Yes, they'd grown closer since then, and their relationship had matured, but that didn't mean he didn't think on her actions that night. To a normal person, it may have come off as weird, the idea that someone would get to wholly involved with the person responsible for the death of their mother; but she wasn't dealing with a human. Her life wasn't normal, and because of her presence in his life, Elijah wasn't either.

"What?" He nearly gasped. He'd had no idea that such a thing was going through her thoughts. "No! It was never that," he shook his head. "Never," he added vehemently. "If anything, I was conscious of getting you involved in my life and all that it brought with it." When a frown of confusion laced her features, Elijah bought a hand up to her open cheek. "You have been through so much because of me, because of my family in these past weeks. I was…I thought you would not want to see me. As for that night, Elena, I was humbled because of your actions. I was regretful because you had to go to such great lengths. My awe and reverence increased ten-fold because of you willingness to help me…to help my siblings."

"While I have grown to really like Kol and Finn, I thought only of you," the human admitted quietly.

Elijah nodded at her words. It was easy to see mutual respect and growing friendship that she shared with his brothers. "And then I realized that I had nothing to offer you."

"You have everything to offer me," she denied easily. After a thousand years of existing, she knew there was so much history, so much knowledge; she'd also learned that money was no issue for the Mikaelson siblings. Not that the money held a special appeal to her, but she could only imagined that it helped when traveling.

The Original shook his head. "You know I don't take our newly…undefined status lightly." It had taken him a second to put a name to their relationship. "I would hardly just do this with anyone," at least he hoped that she realized that. It wasn't the first time he'd mentioned it, but he still found himself in unfamiliar territory. He wasn't sure how to act or what to do when it came to her. His head and his heart were often (lately) at war when it came to things that needed to be done. "But, you're still so young, Elena. You haven't even finished high school. What about college? Do you plan on attending?" He didn't even know the answer to that, but he could only assume so. "You have your whole life ahead of you, and I know that you have been forced to change your plans, because of the way that things have worked out, but I can't offer you a family. Elena, if you choose a life with me, children will never be an option for you." He wasn't even sure if marriage would be an option for them.

Elena nodded. "I know." She had already begun to give up on the idea of having her own family. It was something that she'd been slowly learning to live without, and while it didn't make it any easier, she knew she could survive without that dream. "I also know that even if I was to meet a human guy and fall in love and do all that, that I risk the fact that another doppelganger would be born five hundred years from now." She would not do that. She would not sacrifice someone else to her fate.

"What if I told you that Klaus will no longer require your blood for his hybrids?" Elijah asked after a moment of silence. He removed his hand from her cheek, but he continued to stare deep into her brown orbs. "What if I could guarantee your life and that of your family would be Klaus free? Would you be willing to then?"

Removing her head from her hand, Elena straightened up. "What?" Had she heard that right? She'd been resigned to the fact that her family would forever be entwined with Klaus and his desire to use the Petrova blood. She had begun to change her plans, change her dreams. The brunette couldn't hide the shock she felt over his words. "And you would…step aside for me to just go off with a human and have kids and the whole nine yards?"

Elijah pursed his lips as he looked at the young woman next to him. Just the thought of Elena getting close to another man, human or otherwise, was enough to raise his annoyance. Could he sit by and watch from a distance as she fell in love and married someone else and raised a family with him? The thought alone made him both more furious and heartbroken than he'd ever felt in his existence. Yet, if it was something that Elena truly desired, he would do it.

Elena studied his reaction and couldn't help the sliver of satisfaction that swelled inside her at the thought that she was the cause for such a reaction from him. "I suppose that is an option…" she trailed off, purposely looking away from him.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Elijah agreed in a sour tone.

Unable to keep her straight face any longer, Elena turned to Elijah, her lip twitching. "I'm just kidding with you, 'Lijah."

"I understand that, Elena. However, if this is something that you desire, we should discuss it now before we both get too attached," he wisely suggested.

He didn't freely give his heart to anyone. He'd been burned by Tatia. Though it took years for him to realize that their feelings for each other weren't exactly copacetic, it still left a negative effect on him for years. Katerina had been another allowance on his part. Again, it was a situation that he had to look back on in hindsight for him to understand that it wasn't what it was supposed to be. He was quickly beginning to realize that his feelings for the human next him far surpassed those that he felt for any previous love interest or lover.

He understood that he would never have the 'normal' life. He would never have children, and he had never considered marriage before. Granted, he'd had no one to consider the option with, but he never had before. Yes, he could give the woman before him a wonderful life, but not what she had grown up wanting. He needed to make sure that she understood that as well. He would rather set her free that day, than grow even closer to her and deal with parting from her later.

Elena paused to look at her companion, to really study him. Didn't he realize that she was already attached? She already considered the fact that in choosing to be with Elijah she realized she wouldn't have the things that she grew up desiring. She knew that she was still young and that what she wanted at present may change, but she wouldn't have willingly gone into anything with him in the idea that it was just a passing fling.

Not only that, but before Elijah there had been Stefan. Both men, while vastly different were both amazing. She didn't think that she could ever be able to go back to an average human. Matt had been a great guy, but there was no comparison between him and the man before her.

"I understand your caution," Elena began. "And you've said that this isn't just a passing fling for you, but I think I need to mention to you that this isn't one for me either." Didn't he understand that? "I understand that we're worlds apart; I have no illusions about that. However, I think that fact could also work for us."

"It isn't just that, Elena," the Original said in a gentle voice. "You are also very young. You may not want children now, but you might in the future."

Elena nodded. "I've considered that," she admitted in a small voice. "However, I'm slowly beginning to learn that the desires I once had, don't hold as much appeal to me. I know that I'm young, but I also know what I feel. I never put myself in this position with you, knowing what I know, only to just leave after few months."

As he listened to her words, the heaviness in his heart lightened. He let out a relieved sigh and offered the brunette a smile. "I just had to make sure," he explained. "I know that you aren't the kind of person to step into a situation lightly, but I just-"

"Needed to hear me say it," she finished for him. Her voice held no judgment, only understanding. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "So what do we do now?"

He knew that she meant in general, but he didn't want to deal with it, not then. Instead, he lifted his arm and let her fall against his chest. "If you don't mind, I'd like to…" he paused to consider the proper terms. "I believe the correct term would be 'make out,'" he finished.

Elena's head immediately spun in his direction. She wore a large smile on her face, her eyes full of delight. "Really?" She watched as he playfully waggled his eyebrows. It was a move that was reminiscent of something that Kol would do; however the younger sibling never looked as appealing as Elijah did in that moment. "What kind of girl do you take me for?" She asked in mock outrage.

Elijah swiftly changed their positions so that he lay against the couch with Elena sprawled out on top of him. He brushed the hair out of her face and stared into her brown orbs. "My girl," he replied before leaning slightly up to capture her mouth with his.

As soon as he uttered his words, Elena felt her insides turn to mush, but she had no chance of reveling in them before his mouth sought hers out. She fell into the kiss, letting him control the pace of their kiss. "Hmmm," she moaned into the kiss.

The small noises that she was making spurned him on. His ministrations increased. He didn't think he would ever get enough of kissing her. He loved that she was so responsive to him, to his touches. He couldn't wait to test out just how responsive to him she could be. Even as he attempted to keep things calm between them, he couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his mind. He was eager for their relationship to progress. He couldn't wait to see her naked body writhe under his. He couldn't wait to memorize her body; not only by his eyes, but by his caress. He was eager to see her reactions to his touches. He wanted to lick and kiss every part of skin that was revealed to him. He knew that he had nothing to worry about where Elena was concerned, but he wanted to make her his. He needed to make her his! He wanted to discover her every reaction to him, he wanted to claim her. He wanted to ruin her for other men and ruin other men for her. He wanted to make her his in every sense of the word, and he would!

When his kisses deepened, Elena tried her hardest to keep up with him, but she was unable to. Instead, she wrenched her mouth away from his and let out deep breaths. When his lips began to travel down her throat, she mewled into the room.

Elijah's lips traveled down her neck and he sucked at her pulse. He alternated between kissing, licking and lightly nipping at the skin underneath his ministrations. At first, he'd been worried that he had taken things a step too far for Elena, but her moans and mewls led him on further. When he nipped at her neck a little too hard, the scent of her arousal flooded the room. He groaned against her neck. He pulled away from her. "You smell divine, Elena," he complimented before capturing her mouth once again. "I love your reaction to me." Again, another wave of arousal scented the area around them. "I love knowing I can do that to you. You really have no idea how difficult this is for me, to not push you for more."

Elena snaked a hand down his body towards his hardening member. "Oh, I have an idea just how hard it is for you," she said in a husky tone. She didn't know where her brazenness had come, even with her previous boyfriends, she'd never been so open without coaxing from them beforehand. She stopped to consider the feel of him through his pants, and he was not lacking in any way. Her arousal was renewed as dirty thoughts took center stage.

He'd been keeping a close eye on the woman on top of him, eager to make sure that he didn't push her in any way. He didn't miss the way that her eyes widened as she considered the feel of him, or the overly pleasant smirk, though it was slight, on her face. "Am I to assume that you like what you felt?"

Elena leaned over and kissed him, thrusting her tongue in his mouth. She sighed into his mouth when he eagerly responded to her kiss.

"Mmm, is that a yes?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

She offered him a coy smile. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." When he playfully growled at her, she winked at him before capturing his mouth once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping into the mansion, Elijah held the door open for Elena. On the outside he remained cool as a cucumber, but his nerves were slightly on edge. He wasn't so much worried about his siblings' reactions to the development of his relationship with Elena, he was worried about Elena's reaction to their reactions.

If there was one person in his acquaintanceship that knew how to hold a grudge, it was his sister. Rebekah had always had a biting tongue, even against those she had no issues with. Though Elijah could acknowledge that her disdain for Elena had seemingly drained, he knew it wouldn't take much to spurn her on again. He was worried that the news of their relationship would be the match that ignited it. He could handle Rebekah, but he worried for Elena.

Not only was there Rebekah's actions to worry about, but he was also weary of Klaus' reaction. While it was true that he and Klaus came to an arrangement of sorts after they were both healed by Abby and Bonnie's elixir, Elijah was expecting the other shoe to drop. He was waiting for Klaus to go back on his word. Klaus had never hidden his desire for Elena's blood, and the elder sibling was skeptical that he would just walk away from the components it possessed. Klaus had been prepared to protect Elena so that she could raise a family and continue on with her bloodline. Elijah didn't fit into that plan, by the way that he couldn't have children. Even if Klaus had been different from his usual self, Elijah still held his breath over the chance of his reaction.

"Ah, there you are," Finn said, walking down the elegant staircase. He stepped over to the pair. He offered Elena a polite smile. "How are you feeling, Elena? Kol said the two of you had some drinks…"

"I'm fine," she said, nearly waving away his concerned tone. Her eyes quickly moved to Elijah's form and she felt herself blush as she thought back on their morning together. "I'm great in fact."

Finn followed her gaze and settled his amused expression on Elijah's form. "Did you now?" His tone was teasing, but he meant no offense to either. He was actually impressed that Elena managed to capture Elijah. He took a swift moment to study the two, and while he didn't know what it was, he knew that something had been altered between the two.

If it had been anyone else, including his siblings, he would have remained stoic in response. However, his lips pulled up at both sides at the gentle ribbing. Elijah moved so that he was standing just a step away from the human.

"You have received a few phone calls. One of them is from a Patricia."

Elena frowned at the name but didn't say anything. She looked from Finn to Elijah.

"Oh," the elder sibling frowned. "I suppose I should call her back. She only calls me if it's a necessity."

"It's quiet," Elena observed. She looked towards the stairs, a little surprised that it was quiet on the second story as well.

"Yes," Finn nodded. "Kol said that he desired some female company. He left earlier this morning and I haven't seen him since. Rebekah and Klaus are…" he stopped to shake his head. "I didn't bother to ask where they were headed and they didn't tell me."

Elijah settled a hand at the small of Elena's back and led her to the living room. "Elena, would you please excuse me? Patricia has been keeping an eye on one of my residences."

Instantly, Elena felt a flash of relief rush through her, though she had no idea why she would feel such a thing. She hadn't realized that she felt off in the first place.

"Elijah, there is also something else I would like to discuss with you as well." Finn offered Elena an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Elena."

She waved away his words. "It's fine," she denied.

Elijah moved to the television and turned it on before handing her the remote. "It shouldn't take me too long…and then I'm all yours again," he told her softly as he leaned down and placed a peck on her lips.

From the archway of the room, Finn couldn't pull his gaze away from the two, marveling at Elijah's actions. He'd never seen Elijah initiate any sort of public display of affection with anyone.

Elena settled back on the couch and searched through the channels. She settled on marathon of Buffy and pulled out her phone. When she noticed that she had tons of missed calls and text messages, she belatedly realized that her phone was switched to silent.

"So Matt called me earlier tonight and asked for Rebekah's number…eww. I gave it to him, but I really hope that he doesn't plan on asking her out or something," Caroline said. 

"Oh, so never mind, he said you were out drinking with Kol. Tsk, Tsk. I guess that's why you aren't answering my calls right now. I'm sure you're having fun tonight, at least more fun than me. Klaus tried to start a conversation with me. I'll tell you about it later."

"Hey, Elena. It's Bonnie. Look, this morning I was running some errands and I swear I saw Damon. I don't know if it was, but Stefan took him away because Klaus was ready to kill him, so we need to find out if he's here or not. If I find out anything, I'll let you know." 

"So, I swear it's him…only he's in town with some red head. If I didn't know him, I'd say it was my thoughts playing tricks on me, but I know that isn't it. He wants us to know that he's back in town."

Elena deleted her messages and then read her texts which all repeated the messages she'd just listened to. She felt her annoyance surface at the mention of Damon's presence in Mystic Falls. She had no say so in what happened to him, not after his actions the night of Esther's death. At least if he was away from Mystic Falls, he was safe.

She didn't look forward to telling Elijah about Damon's retuned presence in Mystic Falls. She and Elijah had always tied to offer one another white flags and a semi-truce, but they'd always been on opposite sides. Damon, while mostly infuriating, had always been in her corner. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to him, but her loyalties were tied to Elijah as well…

A knock on the door broke through her silent revelry. She waited to see if Elijah or Finn would be answering, but when she heard the knock again, she moved to the knock again. She moved to the main room, able to hear the sounds of the Mikaelson brothers still talking, arguing. Unsurely she moved to the front door.

She opened it to find a statuesque red head standing before her, obviously a vampire. Elena pasted a smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

The vampire arched an eyebrow at the human. "I doubt you can."

"Are you looking for someone in particular?" Elena asked, her polite tone more strained and annoyed than it was before.

"I'm here to see Finn."

If Elena was surprised at the news, she kept her features neutral. She learned from Elijah that before his being daggered, Finn had a lover. Elena couldn't help but wonder if this was her. She hadn't seen the red head in Mystic Falls before.

"And you are…?" Elena tailed off, expecting an answer. She watched as the woman seemed to size her up.

"Sage…" Elijah said, moving into the entry way.

The red head offered a smile, a real smile. "Hello, Elijah. I see nothing's changed," her eyes moved to Elena. "I'm famished by the way."

Behind Elena, Elijah's eyes flashed. He stepped closer to Elena, placing a hand on her waist. He gently guided the human back against his form, thus further away from Sage.

Elena frowned at the woman's words. "Elijah, what does she mean?" She asked softly. She knew what the words implied, there was only one way to take them.

Elijah never pulled his eyes away from Sage. "Why are you here, Sage?"

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that Finn was un-daggered… I would like to see him, Elijah."

"It didn't take long for that news to get out." He'd been expecting a bit more time before people came around looking for his siblings. He held a hand out in invitation for Sage to enter the house. At the same moment, Finn stepped into the entryway. When he noticed that he and Elena may as well not even exist to the remaining occupants of the room, he escorted Elena to another room.

It wasn't until Elijah shut the door behind them that Elena opened her mouth to speak again. "So, that was Finn's lover…" she trailed off. "Funny, with the way that he is, I always pictured her to be…demure, I guess."

"Sage was not always like that," Elijah shook his head, frowning as he thought on the red head.

"I suppose you can only live for so long before change gets the better of you," Elena offered stiffly. "What did she mean when she said that she was famished and that you hadn't changed a bit?"

"I was not always…" he trailed off. "The way that my sister and Klaus tend to view humans, well, once upon a time, it was view that we all shared," Elijah said in a soft voice. Looking back, he was embarrassed by his cocky behavior then. It was not his proudest moment, but as he explained it to Elena, he felt lower than low.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked after a short pause when it was obvious that Elijah didn't intend to say anything further on the subject. Esther had told her that Elijah hadn't been any better than the rest, and while she listened to the witch, she didn't think that she quite grasped the understanding of it.

"When I was still very young, reminiscent to an age similar to the Salvatore brothers, I…we used to throw extravagant parties. There were always humans around and I would compel them to let my family and guests feed from them during the parties." It was by far not one of the highlights of his existence. It was after that, after seeing what his callous decisions had been the cause of, that he actually stopped treating them that way and looked to them as something more than a source of food.

"Oh…" Elena finished weakly. She watched the way that he refused to meet her gaze, as though he was ashamed or afraid that she would run away from him in fear. "Just so we're clear here, you don't still do that now, do you?"

Elijah felt his lips twitch at the question, but remained neutral other than that. "No."

"Then I promise I won't run away from you, screaming," she replied simply.

The Original frowned at her. "Just like that? You don't care?" That couldn't be right. He was expecting something more than that.

"If I hold a grudge over the things that you did in your past, we wouldn't ever speak," Elena replied softly. "Do I like what you did? No," she answered herself. "But it happened nearly a thousand years ago." She supposed that she could get mad about it and hold a grudge, but she wouldn't. "Besides, something tells me that she was just saying that to get a rise out of me…" She'd been around enough women like that in her life. Hell, until Caroline's transition, Elena figured her blonde friend would grow to be just like that.

Elijah, who was leaning against a table, pulled Elena in his embrace. "It isn't one of my proudest moments, but I have been attempting to make up for it."

Elena followed with his movements, and nodded her head against his chest. "I'm sure," she agreed easily. She wasn't naïve, she knew that she could spend the next twenty years with him and still never know all about the man next to her. However, no one was that good of an actor. Elijah wasn't without sin, and he never claimed to be. The fact that he tried to make amends for his past actions spoke about him, about his character.

Elijah frowned as he thought back on Sage's words to Elena. He'd never known the vampire to be catty or snobby, so her words had been a surprise to him; and then his anger settled over him. He didn't intend on keeping things from Elena, but he certainly wasn't ready to share every part of his existence, both good and bad, so soon. He figured that he and Elena would have all the time in the world to learn things about each other. He didn't have anything to hide from her, but it would have to come in his own time.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elena and Elijah sat together on the couch in comfortable silence. Both were busy reading their own books, with Elena propped up against the arm of the couch. Her body was stretched out against the length of it. Elijah sat at the opposite end, but he'd since used his free hand to run up the length of her shin, underneath her pants.

His actions were much more distracting than she first thought they were. He started by running his fingers up and down the length of her shin; it was difficult, but she'd been able to at least continue reading from the book she'd decided on. It wasn't until his hand moved underneath her pant leg that she became a big puddle of goo. She was lost from the book; instead, she concentrated on the feel of his fingers on her skin. She wondered if he realized he was even touching her in the first place. More than that though, she wondered why he wasn't as seemingly affected as she was.

Before she could continue on with her thoughts, Elijah pulled his hand away from her before standing up and adjusting himself. Seconds later, the door to the library opened. Elena pulled her feet under her body and closed the book she'd been attempting to read. She looked up to see Finn and Sage standing a short distance away from one another.

"So, you're the infamous, Elena…" Sage trailed off.

Elena who had moved to set down the book, paused at the vampire's words. Infamous? She was infamous? Just how did the female before her know of her? It was then that she remembered the message that Bonnie left her-about seeing Damon with a red head. Sage certainly had red hair, and Elena bet that the two knew each other.

"You're the one that managed to twist Damon up inside." The red head's gaze became appraising as she studied the human before her. "You certainly are moving up the chain aren't you?" Sage asked when Elena didn't say anything. "I mean don't get me wrong, I will always have a soft spot for Damon, but Elijah is so much more…arousing, isn't he?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Elena noticed the way that both Mikaelson brothers awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, Elijah wouldn't even look in her direction. Elena shook her head, once again realizing it was something that Elijah had yet to tell her about. She ignored the jealousy that bit at her and instead focused on Sage's mention of Damon.

"So you know Damon?"

"I was a teacher of sorts for him when we met nearly a hundred years ago…" Sage said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I suppose he was the one to tell you about them…" Elena finished. She shook her head as she considered Damon's actions. She didn't think that just because he was responsible for Finn's reconnection with his lover, that it would save him from Klaus' wrath. "How long have the two of you been in town?"

Elijah straightened his body upon hearing Elena's question. Damon Salvatore had returned to town? Just how stupid was he? Klaus and Kol had been ready to kill him. They wouldn't hesitate to do so once learning Damon was back in town. The only thing that saved him the first time around was Klaus' friendship with the Ripper, a thank you of sorts for Stefan's help. And that was only if he allowed them to get to him first. Because of Damon's reckless actions, he'd nearly died…his siblings could have died.

"Just since last night," Sage replied easily.

"You claim an acquaintance with Damon Salvatore?" Finn asked after a moment, obviously thinking along the same lines as Elijah. "I hope he realizes that just because he has reunited us; that it does not pardon him from his actions…"

Elena looked between Elijah and Finn. A feeling of dread welled up inside her. "You know, you three obviously have some catching up to do." She ignored the pointed stare that Sage offered her then. "And I need to go." She turned offer Elijah a forced smile. She didn't blame him for thinking the way he did, but she couldn't just sit around as he and Finn spoke of Damon's fate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would come find me," Damon said, looking up from the menu he'd been glancing at. "How well do I know you?" He gestured to the table where there were two glasses of water placed.

Elena let out a sigh and claimed a seat across from him. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"I needed to pack up my things," the dark haired gentleman shrugged his shoulders.

She shook her head. "Seriously, Damon…" again, she exhaled another sigh. "You are aware that you attempted to erase all vampires from existence, starting with Elijah." It wasn't like they were angry because he stole their favorite toy from them…

He waved away her concern. "How was I supposed to know that they were all bound together?" He asked flippantly. "Look everything worked out. No one's dead."

"Do you not remember the part where Kol and Klaus nearly beat the life out of you?" She asked. Had he suffered brain damage from that attack? Damon had always been cocky, but never so blatantly so. He acted like his arrival back in town wasn't going to piss a lot of people off.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't. Damon, they will kill you." She knew there would be no hesitation from Klaus or Kol. "Finn and Elijah will kill you for your actions. It was amazing that Klaus let you live in the first place."

He ignored her warning, thinking on Finn. "Ah, speaking of Finn. How is he now after seeing Sage?"

"Not at all remorseful," she bit back, annoyed with his reaction, o lack thereof, to her words. "How do you even know Sage?"

He offered a sarcastic smile. "She was a guide of sorts to me back in 1912. She's responsible for the vampire I am today…"

The human frowned at him. "So she's to you, what Lexie was to Stefan?"

Damon nodded. "I thought for sure it would buy me a couple days…" he trailed off, thinking about Elena's information.

"Days for what, Damon?"

The vampire stared at the human across from him, hoping to convey the seriousness of his words through the look in his eyes. "Come with me."

Having taken a sip from the water glass in front of her, Elena nearly choked on it when she heard his invitation. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me, Elena. Be with me…with us," he scrunched his nose at the last part, knowing he had to include mention of Stefan.

She immediately shook her head. "I don't think so," she easily denied.

"Oh that's right…you're awfully cozy with Elijah now…" his tone was biting.

Elena refused to back down from his words. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed by her situation with Elijah, and she refused to feel guilty for it. "Elijah aside," she began, "I still wouldn't go."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you," Damon narrowed his eyes blue eyes at her.

The human shook her head. "Believe what you want. I…aren't you tired of this? Of that never ending ride that is me, Stefan and you?" Because she was! She didn't like coming between brothers. She didn't like hurting them the way she had. "Can I tell you how nice it's been to be away from the two of you? To not feel obligated to say or do anything where you guys are concerned?"

Damon scoffed. "Tell me how you really feel."

"I am," she replied in a hard voice. "Damon, I didn't like who I becoming when it I was with you and Stefan." There was a constant pull that she felt between both, and she hated that she was able to hurt them in such a way.

"But you like being with Elijah?" Did she not realize that the Original was worse than both he and Stefan put together?

"I do. He doesn't take advantage of my feelings or manipulate them. He lets me make my own decisions, willing to let me learn from my mistakes." Damon had always made decisions for her. Even Stefan would gently nudge her to make certain decisions. Elijah didn't. He didn't push her to decide on things that she wasn't ready to do. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," she said softly.

"So that's it?" Damon asked. "After everything that we've been through…" He honestly thought that Elena would have agreed to go with him. There'd always been a close kinship between them, even the three of them; despite how often he and Stefan disagreed. Or at the very least, she would have made plans to join him, them, eventually.

"I guess so," Elena quietly agreed. "You should know that Elijah and Finn are aware of your presence in Mystic Falls. If I were you, I'd leave before they locate you." She wouldn't dare oppose Elijah or Finn, or any of the Mikaelson siblings. They were entitled to pay back. However, she couldn't at least attempt to give him a warning.

He shook his head. "Why do you even care?" He asked. He casually stood up and looked down at the human. Her loyalties were obvious. "You'll grow to regret this decision," he predicted.

"Maybe…maybe not," she shrugged. "But it will be my decision, Damon." She watched with a frown as Damon walked away.

Fuming over the way that the conversation between them went down, he wasn't even noticing the area around him. He walked into an alley in effort to keep his presence in town secretive. Elena at least had a valid point in that.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore…"

The greeting caused Damon to wince as his body stiffened. He turned around to see Elijah standing at the entrance of the alleyway. His eyes moved to the end of the alley, looking for a route to escape with.

What Damon hadn't realized was that while Elijah kept a keen eye on Elena and Damon's conversation, Finn cased out the area. His brother had been able to scent a motorcycle in the back of the alley, it obviously belonged to the Salvatore.

"Tell me, do you really have so little disregard for your life?" Elijah asked in a flat tone. "First you ignore my brother's completely out of character pardon…" The Original shook his head. "Klaus is not forgiving, I think we both know that. You have taken advantage of that kindness."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "I've pissed your brother off, but you're the one dealing with me."

"Oh, no," Elijah denied. "You've managed to anger me as well," he said in an even tone. "See, it was me you almost killed first," he reminded Damon. "However, as I think on what I heard just now, my feelings about that night pale in comparison." He narrowed his gaze on the young, cocky vampire. "You obviously are aware of my relationship with Elena, you admitted as much before…yet, you proposition her…" Up until then, the only thing Elijah felt had been annoyance, but when the man before him asked Elena to leave with him; his annoyance sky rocketed into a white, hot flash of jealousy.

Damon smirked at the Original. "What, you worried that she might change her mind and take me up on my offer?"

"Not at all," Elijah waved away the question.

"Does she know that you're here with me, right now? That you listened in on our conversation?" He shook his head. "After all the crap that she spewed about you… She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Elijah knew as soon as Elena left, that she'd been up to something. However, he followed her at a respectable distance. He didn't plan to break in and stop her conversation, no, he would just observe from a distance and make sure she was all right. "She does not; however, she was no far off in her assessment. I will not make her decisions for her, or urge her to make certain ones. Instead, I will keep an eye on her and make sure that her decisions are not the wrong ones. I will help her in any way I can."

Damon scoffed. "You don't trust her decisions."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I just worry about her naivety. She does not yet possess the ability to see every angle. I am only helping her with that. Now, can we get back to the part where you propositioned my lover?" He was anxious to get back to that and work off some of his frustration.

He stared at the young vampire across from him. Damon held no threat to him, in any capacity. Yet, he disliked him more than anyone. He'd always disliked the strong-willed Salvatore. He'd killed others for less, yet he found himself hesitant to kill the man before him. His relationship with Elena was so new. He didn't relish in the idea of beginning their journey together by killing someone that Elena once held such affection for.

Elijah took a threatening step closer to Damon. When the younger vampire made no move against him, Elijah silently marveled at the man's stupidity. "You will stay away from Elena," he said, compelling the vampire before him. "You will not approach her for the remainder of your stay in Mystic Falls." He thought about adding more to the compulsion, but he was banking on the fact that Damon would stupidly act out and that he and his brothers would act then. He really needed to have a conversation with Elena. He needed her to know that he couldn't hold back because of her or his affection for her, he'd already done so more times than he ever had for anyone.

"I will not approach Elena," Damon voiced, though he wanted nothing more than to rebel against the words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been in a state of wonder since Damon excused himself. She had played their conversation over and over in her head. She had second guessed herself for her words. A part of her had wanted nothing more than to agree to Damon's request. Not because she held any love for him, but because he was familiar…Stefan was familiar. After so many years, she knew what to expect out of them. However, she knew she never could have gone along with him. Not only was she tired of being stuck between the two of them, but because of Elijah. Her loyalty had swiftly morphed into something more. She had helped his siblings against Esther; there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She would never act out against him, in any way.

She knew that she would need to tell Elijah about her conversation with Damon. She would have to mention her warning for him to leave Mystic Falls while he was still intact. She honestly meant no disrespect to Elijah or any of the Original siblings by that action; but Damon had been such a large part of her life. She had to try something, because she knew that she would never act again Elijah, should he decide to confront Damon.

She walked down the steps of the front of the store and stopped on the sidewalk when she watched Elijah stroll towards her from the direction of the alleyway near the restaurant. "Oh…" She breathed out. He looked less than amused, to see her there.

"It is a nice day out, Elena," Elijah said when he stepped up to her. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He offered her his arm.

The human accepted the offered limb. She knew that he was aware of her meeting with Damon. There was no chance that he just happened to show up there the same time she was there. Mystic Falls was small, but not that small. She wondered how long he had been there and just how much had he heard? She had seen him through the window when she was inside the restaurant, but had he heard the entire conversation?

"I thought you and Finn would be catching up with Sage," Elena shared after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I gathered that…"

His expression remained neutral and Elena knew that he wouldn't give her anything until she asked the right question. "You confronted him, didn't you?" The words were out before she even realized that was the main question on her mind.

"Was I required to?" Elijah eluded. "Was there a reason for me to?"

Elena stopped walking; waiting for him to stop as well before she turned to look at him. "I know you overheard the conversation I had with him. I know you were there…"

"You knew I was there?" He was surprised. "You just told me that you thought I would spend time catching up with Sage…"

"I meant that I thought you would have, that was why I left in the first place," she explained. "I saw you through the window, Elijah," Elena admitted in a defeated tone. "I didn't plan on getting in the way of anything. Really, it's just…Stefan and Damon have come to mean so much to me. I had to try. I had to at least warn him."

"I understand your feelings Elena." He didn't like them, but he understood them. "To answer your question, Damon is still intact." He noticed the way her body seemed to sag in relief and he arched an eyebrow at her. "I must tell you, I am very displeased though."

Elena's relief quickly morphed into a stilted hesitance. "I know."

"Aside from everything that he was party to since…well, since I've known him," Elijah paused. "He propositioned you." He watched the brunette wince.

"You know that I would never…" she trailed off.

"It does not matter, Elena," he shook his head. He knew that Elena would never have accepted the proposal, it was the principle of it that he had an issue with. "He obviously knew that things had progressed between us, yet it did not stop him from extending an invitation. That alone was grounds enough for me to kill him, not that I never needed a reason in the first place," he reminded her. "I am not in the habit of curving these urges. His actions against me, in the past month alone, warrant his death."

She took a deep breath, listening to his words. "Yet you let him live…"

"Out of respect for you, and you alone," he replied. He'd done the same for Alaric. "I cannot continue to do so. I will not," his voice was firm. "Now, I believe I've been very fair to your friends since the beginning of our acquaintanceship," he told her pointedly. "If your friends think they can act out against me…against my family without any fallout because of my admiration for you, they are in for a rude awakening. I will no longer let that dictate my actions. Do you understand me?" And he knew that it wasn't Elena's fault for her friend's actions, he held no blame for her. Yet, he needed to air that out. She needed to understand his feelings. It was the one warning she would receive.

Instead of saying anything, she jerkily nodded her head in understanding. She wasn't so much afraid of the man before her, but he really didn't need her agreement. In fact, he wasn't even required to even say anything about it, and she knew that he wasn't looking for verification on it.

Elijah stared down at Elena, watching for her reaction. She looked away from him, staring down at the small space that separated them. He brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards so that she was looking at him. "I know that you have spent much time with vampires, but I need you to understand this. When we spoke last night, I told you I was a selfish bastard…and I am. All vampires are very territorial. I don't quite understand the dynamics between the Salvatore brothers, but vampires are normally selfish creatures. Based on the year that we live in, I beg you to excuse this comment, but you are mine, Elena. I view you, not as a piece of property, but as an extension of myself. I will not stand for anyone coming between us."

If she was a normal girl, she knew she would have found offense over his words. Yet, instead of feeling put out by his words, she found herself oddly aroused.

Detecting her arousal, Elijah smirked at his companion. "Do you understand why I said that I had every right to act against him?" He watched her nod her head softly. "And you understand my feelings for you…even the most animalistic ones?" He watched her nod again. "It won't always be like that." He moved his hand up to her cheek, enjoying it when she leaned into the touch.

"It won't?" She asked, finding her voice again.

"When I claim you, I will not have to worry about other male vampires." That was to say, males that he was not related to.

"Claim?" She'd never heard of such a thing.

Elijah frowned at the human before him as he removed his hand from her cheek. She'd been around vampires for years, and none of them bothered to mention claiming? "Yes. When we are intimate…"

"If that's all it takes, then…" she trailed off. "Stefan and I-"

"He did not claim you," Elijah cut her off abruptly, not wanting to think on her relationship with the younger Salvatore. "Claiming occurs during the act of intimacy, but it involves blood sharing."

"But I'm still human. Can you even claim me like you could another vampire?"

"It is the same idea," he admitted. He'd never known a human to be claimed, but the urge for him to do so was overwhelming. He hadn't wanted to make mention of it so soon between them, but he knew it was no longer something he could ignore. "Once you have a substantial amount of my blood in yours, your scent will change. It will warn off any other vampires, both male and female."

How had she not known this? Why had Stefan never said anything? More than that, why had Damon not said anything about it? "I don't understand," she admitted in a small voice. "I mean I've been intimate with Stefan and while there wasn't any blood sharing during that time, there were still feelings on both ends." She knew that he didn't need to hear all of that, but she had to get it off her chest. She needed to explain her feelings and confusion.

"Maybe so," he admitted with pursed lips. "However, I suppose it's because both parties go into the situation under complete understanding and knowledge about it. I don't know why you have not been told. Maybe Stefan knows nothing of it himself?"

"So, you will feed me enough of your blood and because of that, it will discourage attention from male vampires?" He nodded at her words. "But if you ingest my blood, it will do the same to you…"

"No. It doesn't work like that. Male vampires are the more dominant sex. Yet, I do know that female vampires can leave marks on their…mates. However, because of you human status, that won't happen." He watched Elena swallow thickly and close her eyes. "What? Have I frightened you?"

"No," she denied, opening her eyes and looking at him. "It's just been a very serious…day so far," Elena said softly. There had been too many serious conversations between them. She was thankful that he didn't lie and hold back from her, but she was ready for more making out and fluff.

"Yes, it has," he agreed, sensing the turn in her thoughts. He took noticed of the area around them. While the people that passed by them didn't stop to stare at them, Elijah hadn't missed the looks given in their direction. It was not uncommon for people to take extra notice of him or his siblings, but he was always aware of it. He was keenly interested because of his partner at the moment.

There was an age difference between them, aside from the fact that he was, unknowingly to just about all the rest of the residents of Mystic Falls, a thousand years older than Elena; his physical age depicted him as older than his companion. When Jenna was still alive, at least he'd had an excuse to be over at the Gilbert residence without the general populous wondering. However, he knew that that Elena's neighbors were aware of his increasing presence as of late. While he hadn't initiated anything in public that was worth gossip, he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened though.

"What are you thinking?" Elena asked.

"I am thinking you had a point earlier," he told her. "It has been a serious day, and I hope that none of it has discouraged you."

She shook her head. "Not at all," she replied softly. "I don't think there's anything you can do to frighten me."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing…" he remarked with a teasing tone.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes at him. "I mean no disrespect, oh great one," she teased back. "I just…" she trailed off, unsure of how to put her feelings into words. "This is all new, you know? I find myself rethinking everything."

He nodded, understanding her admission. He understood because he was in complete agreement to her point. He felt the exact same way. It was an unfamiliar situation for him as well; though he'd had much more experience keeping a cool façade, he was not left unaffected. "Please don't censor yourself, Elena. I have fallen for every part of you," he said softly.

Elena felt flutters in her stomach over his words.

Elijah smiled back, becoming aware of their surroundings. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he had no desire to raise gossip and speculation. "This is a new situation for me as well, Elena," he reminded her gently. "We just need to…"

"Find our groove," she finished for him.

The Original felt his mouth twitch in amusement over her words. "Yes. Our…groove," he agreed awkwardly.

Elena giggled. "You've never said that word before, have you?"

"Not once," he replied swiftly. When Elena grabbed his hand, he cast a quick glance around them. He'd never been one for public displays of affection, initiating them or otherwise. He realized that he'd initiated contact between them in front of both Finn and Sage, but it had been in the comfort of his own residence. He worried about the fallout from this, not for himself, but for Elena. He looked from their joined hands to Elena.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly. He seemed completely surprised by her actions.

He nodded, keeping her gaze as he entwined their fingers. "It's more than okay."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jeremy,

So…I have no idea what to write.

I know that I've been overbearing and that my decisions haven't been fair to you, but I honestly thought I was doing the right thing. It's been so quiet here at the house. Without you…without Alaric. I feel like I'm living with ghosts. 

And I suppose I am. 

Mom, Dad, Jenna, you and Alaric…

I swear, Jeremy. Some mornings I wake up and I swear I hear conversations going on. And then the silence comes and I just…it hits me and I realize that they are nothing more than remnants from my dream. 

In the time that you've been away, a lot has happened. Bonnie has reconnected with her mother, and while it's still a work in progress, I know that Bonnie couldn't be happier. There are days that I think of her and this overwhelming jealousy washes over me. I wonder what she did differently than me. Why did she get her mother back? How come she was blessed with a second chance, and I wasn't. 

School's been okay. I think I'm finally caught up in my classes. It looks like I will be able to graduate this year. The only difficult time I have is when I see Alaric in school. It's hard, you know? Seeing him, and I want nothing more than to walk up to him and have him back. I miss him, and I'm glad that he's still alive…but it hurts to know that he doesn't remember me. Oddly enough, he and Meredith Fell are still quasi-dating. Through her, I've been able to keep tabs on him. I've since learned that this will be his last year teaching here. He's already got another teaching job lined up somewhere in upstate New York. As much as it hurts to see him around knowing he doesn't remember me, I don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves permanently. 

Stefan and Damon have left Mystic Falls. Not by choice, but they're gone. I know that you would be happy. I know that you never liked Damon, and I never blamed you for it. It wasn't until their departure that I realized just how much I depended on them. It was a bittersweet realization because there are times when I still miss them. It isn't so much like I miss them, it's more the security I felt with them. And then I think back on you, and I realize that I turned to them when I should have spent more time with you. I should have turned to you for help and comfort. And then this overwhelming sense of guilt sets in. I realize that I turned to other people and you had no one. You lost two people that you loved and I was never there for you. I am so sorry, Jeremy. If I could take it back, I would. I wish I was a sister you could be proud of, because I'm proud of you. Even if it wasn't your choice, you've made a life for yourself; you got away from Mystic Falls, from the ghosts. It was a brave thing that you did. I only wish I could find that same strength and courage. 

I know you asked me not to contact you, but things have been going on in my life that I thought you should know. I've met someone. Or well, I've known someone, but it's progressed into something more than an uneasy friendship. 

It's Elijah, and I'm sure that as you read his name, you're wondering what sort of drugs I'm on. Why I would go from one vampire to another… 

I'm in love with him, Jeremy. And while I've been in love before, it was never like this. I think it could be a forever kind of love, and because of his nature…I think it will be. I haven't spoken to anyone about the strength of my feelings for him. He doesn't even know, or maybe he does? We haven't verbally exchanged 'I love you,' the sentiment is there, it's always there. 

Life lately has been a little exciting. I'm trying to adjust and find a new normal, and it's been such a learning experience. I've found myself more open to new avenues, ones that I never considered before. I don't know if I even want to go to college anymore, at least this coming fall… I think I may defer a year, or, I honestly don't know. I haven't considered all the options yet.

I love you, Jeremy. I miss you. 

Elena 

She knew from the moment that she saw the letter, that Jeremy had sent it back without opening it. It had been a couple months since their last conversation, since his request that she leave him alone. She didn't call him, and her e-mails had stopped immediately, but she couldn't hold back from writing him. She wasn't sure if he would even read it, and she knew there was a chance that he would send it back; but she held out hope that he wouldn't do that. She hoped that even if he wasn't ready to contact her, he would at the very least, read her letter.

Tears immediately welled in her eyes. She crumpled up the letter and let it fall on her desk. Blinking her eyes in a furious manner, she shoved away from her desk and cleared her throat, clearing away her emotions of the situation. She couldn't afford to fall apart. Caroline was there, and it was supposed to be a good day. She'd already cried enough over her estrangement from Jeremy.

"Elena, are you ready? This card is burning a hole in my pocket!" Caroline called from the bottom of the stairs.

Elena cleared her throat and moved to stand in front of her body length mirror. "I'll be right down!" She called back, wiping her eyes. She grabbed a tissue and blotted her eyes, wiping away any smeared mascara. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her sunglasses and headed to join Caroline downstairs.

"So, not only do I need to get some new clothes, but you do as well," Caroline said brightly.

Elena's brows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with my clothes?" She may not have kept fashion as a top priority, but her taste wasn't that bad…was it? She looked down at her outfit with a frown on her face.

"Not those clothes," the blonde said with a roll of her eyes. Why didn't Elena seem to have the same thought as her? "I know that things are progressing between you and Elijah." Her tone was almost a song, and she couldn't help but tease her friend.

"Again…what? Are you aware of something that I'm not?" She and Elijah were growing closer, but not that close. Not that she didn't want things to progress to another level of intimacy, but they hadn't even discussed it. Elijah had been a perfect gentleman whenever they were together. They would make out and if he didn't ask for the act, she always initiated it; thus putting her in the position of power to push it further or stop it. And boy, did she want to push it farther, she just had no idea how. She could only imagine the things that Elijah had done, and it was a daunting idea.

Sexual intimacy with Elijah was never far from her thoughts. The way he kissed her, it was as though he was trying to memorize her taste. He lavished her neck with attention, and every time he did so, her stomach would quiver. She also felt a little hesitation in the idea of moving things along with them. She worried that she wouldn't be enough for him, not after everything he'd already experienced. Elijah had never once made her feel less than desired; it was her own insecurities that held her back.

"Oh please," the blonde scoffed. "I know that you want to be with him." She wasn't even with him, and she wouldn't have minded a hot night in bed with the Original. "He's hot, but we have to remember that he's older. He's probably seen things that we couldn't even fathom. I mean just think of the women alone."

"Wow, Caroline. Way to help my confidence," the human shook her head. "Open mouth, insert foot…"

"I know. I'm sorry," she took a moment to give her best abashed look. "I just meant, you need something to entice him." Their first time should be special and memorable, her clothes needed to be perfect. "Don't worry, I'll help you find something."

"Oh, I can't wait," the brunette drawled in sarcasm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Caroline asked, holding up a pair of lace. Her eyes were wide open and a bright smile was on her face. She appeared to be proud of herself for finding it.

Elena was convinced that whoever thought to invent the article was crazy to want to charge money for the article in Caroline's hand. "They're crotchless…" It was something that Elena had never even thought to wear. Maybe Caroline could pull it off, but she couldn't…nor did she want to.

"Mmm-hmmm, I think he'll appreciate it," the vampire eagerly nodded. She was sure that behind the gentlemanly exterior that Elijah portrayed, he was freak in the bedroom. After a thousand years, she could imagine that life tuned monotonous, he would need to spice things up, or at least desire to. He may not have freely given his heart to anyone, but she was sure that he was a bit of a ladies man.

"Caroline, I don't think so. You already wanted me to get that leather bustier and I will…but not that." She moved away from her friend and continued to browse the selection in the store. "I want something that is sweet and comfortable." Crotchless panties were not exactly sweet.

The vampire narrowed her eyes at her friend, as though she was thinking of something. "Oh, maybe we can find you a moo-moo then? I think I saw some through a store we passed on the way here…"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Something that is fun-" Though she didn't know what she expected from her friend. That was Caroline, going from one extreme to another.

"The crotchless panties are fun." What was more fun than that?

"And flirty," the brunette added, as if she wasn't interrupted. "Something that I can wear and still maintain a bit of modesty," she finished. "I want to look good, not desperate. I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." She didn't own lingerie of any sort, and for her to start wearing over the top articles would be obvious.

"But you are," Caroline shook her head. "I know I put my foot in it before, but I had a point. I mean, just imagine…after all that time, the women and the clothes…"

"Yeah, I'd rather not," the human said with a shake of her head. She'd thought about it enough as it was. Her lips were pursed and she was beginning to feel extremely inferior.

"But, Elena…"

"No," she denied with a shake of her head. "If you say one more word about it, you'll be without one less friend today," she threatened. Though she wouldn't stay mad for long, her friend was beginning to push buttons and Elena was annoyed. She understood that Caroline was trying to help her, but she was also beginning to grate on her nerves. She had her own insecurities to deal with, she didn't need more because of Caroline; though she knew that Caroline didn't mean to make her feel such things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After paying for her purchases, the two friends walked further through the mall. The pair ended up separating after a short time. Caroline moved on to clothes while Elena moved on to fragrances. Her favorite perfume was just about empty, but instead of getting the same fragrance, she wanted to change it up a bit.

"So, I see you've been busy today," someone voiced. Elena spun around to find Finn standing a few feet away from her.

"Ah, yes." Elena smiled down at the bags she was holding. She didn't normally spend so much money on herself, and she felt frivolous, spending that amount of money on such things. She didn't want Finn thinking that she was just like the majority of girls her age. "So, what brings you to the mall, of all places?" For some reason when she thought of him, she didn't exactly put him with the mall. She could imagine Kol, or even the rest of the Mikaelson siblings, but not Finn.

"I am looking to find something for Sage." He gestured to a nearby bench that was unoccupied.

"Something?" Elena asked. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. "I don't get the two of you…" She confessed after a second.

"You don't have to," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, his tone was strict, nearly biting.

Elena looked away from him, and let out a deep breath. "Yeah…" His words bit at her more than anything that Klaus said. At least she knew to expect that sort of tone from the hybrid, but not the soft-spoken brother.

As if seeing her reaction, his stance relaxed and he let out a weary sigh. "I am sorry, Elena. My siblings are less than happy about my relationship with Sage. It feels as if I have been in constant state of defense since their discovery of it." Elijah had nothing to say on the subject, however the rest didn't bother to censor their feelings. Kol, who did not mind her presence, constantly said lewd things about her, while Klaus and Rebekah were just unhappy with her arrival in Mystic Falls and made no show of hiding it from him. He did not know which was worse, but his breaking point wasn't far off.

Elena winced. She was all too familiar with that sentiment…at least where Rebekah was concerned. The female made no effort to hide her dislike of Elena. Even Klaus, who was perhaps not as biting to her, still didn't bother to hide his dislike of her growing relationship with Elijah. She was thankful that she had Kol and Finn on her side though…not that there were sides. It was just nice to know that a couple siblings liked her.

"I'm confused. I…aren't they happy that you two have been reunited?" Granted, the Mikaelson siblings weren't exactly like normal siblings, but shouldn't they be happy for him? When lovers were reunited, it was a good thing, wasn't it? And the fact that they were reunited after nine hundred years, that was a major feat.

"My sister has never liked her. Sage has been with all of my brothers, granted I was there as well," he made sure to add as if that made a difference. "It did not endear her to my sister."

"Okay," Elena shook her head as if she understood his point. It was then that she thought on his words, the fact that Sage had had sex with Finn's brothers, despite the fact that Finn was there… "Doesn't that bother you?"

He was genuinely confused by her question. "What are you referring to?"

"The fact that your brothers have had sex with her too," Elena said in a low voice, conscious of the fact that they weren't in a private area. "I don't know if I could…"

"Elena, vampires are very sexual creatures." What else hadn't her Salvatore brothers told her? "At the time, we were still young and our lust for blood and sex ruled us. We did not know better." He tried to explain gently. She seemed to have difficulty grasping that, not that he blamed her. Humans didn't live their lives the way vampires did. Her idea of normal was not the same normal that he and his siblings lived by.

"Oh…is…was she the only woman you ever shared with your brothers?" She stuttered over her question, second guessing herself on even asking it in the first place.

Finn squirmed in his seat. "Erm…well," he cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be asking Elijah these questions?" He deflected. How had he been the one to share that conversation with her?

"I suppose so," she agreed. "I just don't think I can," Elena confessed. "I don't want to come off sounding like a jealous lover," she muttered. "And at least this way, if I find out from someone else, I can work through it and like…not get mad at him." When Finn frowned at her, she shook her head, knowing she didn't explain herself well enough. "I know, it's irrational, but I just…" she scrunched her nose. "I don't want to discuss his past partners with him." She knew that she would come off jealous and juvenile, and it wasn't fair to him.

Taking pity on the young woman before him, he offered a sad smile. "You know you will need to speak to him eventually…" he trailed off, giving her a stern gaze. She offered a swift nod in agreement. "No she was not the only…but again, Elena, it…we were not-"

"I know," she cut off. "So…is that normal? I mean, sharing lovers?" Would she be expected to be with them? She shook her head, already dismissing the notion.

As if sensing the direction of her thoughts, Finn smirked at her. He shoulder bumped her. "Are you worried that my brothers and I will demand you in a sexual way?" How odd a conversation to be sharing with Elena, he silently mused. Never once would he have imagined such a conversation to take place.

"No," she denied quickly, embarrassed that he was able to discern that from her. She made a mental note to work on her poker face.

"Even if that was the case, which it is not," he added pointedly, to relieve her fears. "Elijah would never let us touch you." He pursed his lips as he looked at the young woman next to him.

He found no sexual desire for her in any way. He went from feeling appreciation for her help with Elijah's adventure through time to complete admiration for her willingness to help them the night that Esther's betrayal was revealed. However, he looked on her as though he looked on Rebekah, to a lesser degree of course, but it was a similar sentiment.

Elena frowned then. She considered Elijah's possessive feelings for her compared to the open way in which Finn treated Sage. What was the difference between the four of them? Why was it that Finn was so willing to share the red head when Elijah didn't sound eager to put her in a similar position (not that she minded)? She supposed it would be something she would need to discuss with Elijah.

"Elijah explained to me what it was to claim someone. Will you or have you claimed Sage?"

"I have not and I am not decided if I will in the future," he admitted, staring at the people that passed by them. Nine hundred years had been a long separation. For him, he'd been asleep all that time, but Sage had lived through it all. As the years changed, she evolved as well. She was not the same woman he remembered and it was difficult for him.

Sensing it was a subject that was off-limits, Elena followed his gaze. "You know, you can't really go wrong with jewelry…" she offered up after a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?" Finn turned his attention back to his companion. With Elena nodded her head towards a different direction, he followed it.

"Jewelry," she said again. "Women like to receive it…and when it comes from a lover or significant other, it means more." She supposed that was why she appreciated Esther's necklace. At the time she didn't know that it wasn't Stefan's to give away, but he had been the one to give it to her and it made the necklace more special to her.

"Yes, but what sort?" He knew next to nothing about jewelry, and he had even less knowledge about Sage's preferences.

"It could be any number of things. You could buy her a necklace or a nice pair of earrings or even a bracelet. You could buy her a ring, but with what they represent and your current undecided feelings, that one may not be a good choice…"

"If it was you and someone was buying you something, what would you prefer?" Finn asked after a moment. Her acknowledgment about the ring made sense.

She pursed her lips as she considered his question. She wasn't a stranger to receiving jewelry, though she didn't receive it very often; at least not since the death of her parents. Other than the necklace that she'd received from Stefan, the piece she'd been given was from her parents.

"Well, I've learned that bracelets are not a good idea, for me, personally. I lost so many over the years. I have one left that my mother gave me, and then there is always what was left to me after her death. I don't wear them anymore, unless it's for a special occasion. I do like necklaces though. When I get a new necklace, I wear it for months on end." Her hand moved to her bare throat. "I miss not having one."

"Maybe a nice pair of earrings would be a wise decision…"

Elena smiled at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Elena, would you mind helping me?" He watched her hesitate and look down the mall. "Are you presently engaged?"

She shook her head. "Caroline and I came together, but we split a short while ago."

"We will be in the jewelry shop, Elena, I will not take you off the premises," he replied. "And after the discussion I just had with you, I think your help is deserved."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't aware that you understood the concept of blackmail."

He offered her a sweet smile. "Oh, I am very aware." He stood up, holding out his arm. The vampire turned his imploring gaze on the human.

Elena let out a sigh and locked her arm through his. "I don't even know how much help I will be. Sage has made her dislike for me obvious."

He nodded, his smile dimming. "And I apologize for that. I have had a conversation with her about her comments." Not only had he requested she stop treating Elena the way she had, but Rebekah's treatment of her was more than adequate karma.

"You didn't have to," she denied softly. She didn't want to be the cause of any discord between them. Aside from that, she hardly spent any time at the Mikaelson mansion, so she never saw the female vampire.

Finn shook his head. "No. I really did," he replied. "After everything you did for my family, she had no right to treat you that way."

"Well, thank you," she told him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "Now, onto the jewelry picking…" She moved them towards the store. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Elena realized that they gathered the attention of one of the store clerks.

"Well, hello. What are you in the market for?" The older woman looked between them, obviously noting the age difference between them. "An engagement ring, perhaps?"

Elena giggled and let go of Finn's arm. "No, no engagement ring. I'm here to help him pick out something for his girlfriend. They have recently been reunited after several years apart," she explained to the store clerk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was in town today, having lunch with a friend"

"A friend?" Elijah asked, not pulling his attention from the papers in front of him, frowning. As he spoke to his sister though, he was unable to discern if it was over the news in front of him, or the questions his sister would no doubt ask him.

Things had been awkward since Esther's passing. And while they all seemed to put aside their differences, things weren't the way they once were. Of all his siblings, it was Rebekah who had the most difficulty dealing with Esther's betrayal. Though she kept a tough façade, it didn't fool her brothers.

"Matt Donovan," she said with a shake of her head. She waved away the pointed look on his face. "Anyway, we had a very nice time."

"Rebekah, I do not wish to know about your sexual exploits," he said with a sigh, dropping the pen on the desk. He felt a headache coming on, and he rubbed at his temples, trying to alleviate the slight pain he was beginning to feel.

"Matt would be so lucky," she scoffed, ignoring the slight sting she felt in denying his words. Clearing her throat, she shook her head, clearing away the confusing emotion. "Anyway, he mentioned this piece of information to me and I at first I was little hesitant to believe him. He told me that my oldest brother was currently dating his friend. And I…I argued against him, because, why wouldn't my own brother tell me?"

He'd known it was coming, that Rebekah and Klaus would discover the nature of his relationship with Elena. "You both knew how I felt," he denied weakly. He was not deferring to her, but he held no fight in the conversation he was about to have. He would not apologize for his relationship.

"Yes, but I never thought you would act on it," she sputtered in defense. "You aren't one for attachments."

"Rebekah, I do not need your permission, nor do I require it," he swiftly reminded her.

"You know, Nic isn't happy with the revelation either," she pointed out.

"I am aware, Rebekah. He made his feelings known to me when the truth was revealed to him."

The blonde frowned. "Wait, he knew? He didn't tell me?" She felt a sting of betrayal for her hybrid brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not intend to tell him in the first place. If it wasn't for Damon Salvatore's inability to keep his mouth shut, he wouldn't have known either."

Rebekah huffed, but didn't say anything further on the subject. "You know that people are talking in town, right? Do you know what it's like to have a pervy older brother, who is so pathetic that he can't get a date with a woman his own age?" She watched him shake his head as the corner of his mouth twitched. "It isn't funny, Elijah. You are that guy!"

"We have always been ridiculed with gossip," he reminded her gently. It was an upsetting comfort to know that people still had idle tongues. "Why is this so different?"

"Because we deal with these people on a permanent basis," she hissed at him. "Klaus is ready to stay for a few years at least." Things were changing and she didn't like it, not one bit.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"So, I understand that you had an interesting conversation with my brother…" Elijah mentioned, breaking the comfortable silence between them. When Elena called him after arriving home, he offered her a late dinner, settling on take-out. Dinner had been a comfortable affair, and while conversation wasn't stilted, neither felt the inclination to fill the comfortable silence with inane chatter.

Elena's face flushed and she pulled her head away from his shoulder as she turned to look at him. "Yeah…" After dinner, they settled on the couch together. The television was off, but soft music played from the stereo.

"May I tell you that you placed Finn in an awkward position?" He asked with one side of his mouth tilted up in amusement. As soon as his return home, his made sure to find an audience with him to share the topic of his conversation with Elena.

"I didn't mean to make him feel like that…" she trailed off, guilt welling up inside her. She'd been so focused on her questions, she didn't even think about the position it would put him in.

"If you had questions, Elena," Elijah began, placing her hair behind her ear, "I wish you would have said something to me."

Elena shrugged. "I wanted to, but I didn't want to seem…" she trailed off as she searched for the best word. "I didn't want to seem infantile to you. You've been through so much, experienced so much, and then I come along and…" she shook her head.

He maneuvered them so that Elena was positioned on his lap. "I told you before; I have fallen for all of you. You do not need to censor yourself," he shook his head. "I am well aware of your age and inexperience compared to myself," he whispered, bringing their foreheads together. He thought of mentioning his arousal at the thought, that she would share so many first experiences with him, but he thought better of it. "And I do not care," Elijah told her, his voice firm, but gentle. "I want all of you."

"I want you too," she confessed in a whisper, her embarrassment was dissolved. She turned so that she was straddling his lap.

When Elena answered the door in a black, satin robe, her attire did not escape her notice. The tie remained tied tight and nothing underneath it had been revealed, but it was enough to keep his mind wandering. He kept his attention in all the right places, his eyes never roamed where they weren't supposed to. Though delicious thoughts played through his mind during the course of the evening, he remained a gentleman and kept his hands to himself.

"Oh…do you now?" Elijah asked, smirking at her. When she moved to straddle him, his hands moved to her waist to steady her, but upon hearing her words, his hands moved to the tie around her waist. He fingered the knot, knowing full well, he could easily snap the material in two. He briefly thought over that, wondering if Elena would be upset if he ruined her robe…

Elena narrowed her eyes at her companion as she watched him touch the knot. "You really want to undress me, don't you?"

He let out a soft sigh, as he reigned in his dirty thoughts and calmed himself. "I do." He hadn't pushed Elena for anything in the past weeks. If it had been anyone else, he would have seduced them into his bed. However, he knew he couldn't do that. Elena was not just some random woman to take and then easily discard. She deserved better than that, and he was ready to give her that. If only she was in the same position as him!

"I do have one question," Elena began, searching his gaze. "You're ready to claim me."

"Yes," he acknowledged. He would have claimed her if she'd let him the first day that he had the urge.

"Finn and Sage were together once…and then he was daggered. Nine hundred years later, she comes back for him, yet he doesn't know if he wants to claim her." She didn't think she was revealing an awful secret, so she didn't hesitate to tell Elijah. "Why are you so certain that I will be your mate? I mean compared to them we are so insignificant. She's waited for him for nine hundred years…"

"First of all, we are not insignificant," he reminded her in a firm but gentle tone. "We are just a new…development," he supplied after a moment. "Secondly, Sage didn't 'wait' for him," he sighed. He'd spoken with Finn numerous times since Sage's return, and it was something that Finn thought on deeply. "As for your question about becoming my mate, that is simple. It is because I desire for you to be."

Elena frowned at his words. She'd been under the assumption that mating was something different. Damn vampire books. "So there's no…invisible tie that forms between two people, waiting until acknowledgment before it really becomes apparent? There's no sign or anything?"

"My asking you is a sign," he told her gently. "As for the rest, it is fanciful notions from an author who is full of hopeless romanticism. Claiming is real, Elena, yet it is not like those books," he shared after a moment, knowing what book series she'd been thinking of in the first place.

"But how do you know it's the right person? What if you meet someone, claim them and then later on down the road, meet the person you were meant to claim?"

"It is a deeper selection than attraction, Elena. My baser side, my animalistic side sees something in you…desires you. You complete me in a way that no one else has been able to do in the last thousand years." He would even take it a step further and say before that. "I know that in the next thousand years, I will never meet anyone like you again." He framed her head in his hands. "I want you Elena. Never have I desired someone the way I desire you. I will never desire anyone else." He didn't blame her for her hesitation, she didn't fully understand the nature of vampires. He could wait for her. He would wait for her, and when she was ready, he would teach her.

His words left her breathless. The intensity of his gaze and the promise in his words caused her stomach to flutter. She'd never had a reaction to someone like that, and as she stared at the man she was straddling; she didn't think she ever would or hoped to. She shook her head minutely, staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as if it would give him deeper insight into reading her.

"How do you do that?" She breathed out.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel so treasured and secure?" When he looked at her like that, it was as if all of her doubts faded away. She didn't think on feelings of insecurity, she was soothed by him. She wasn't nervous, and she held no reservation about taking their relationship to the next level.

"Because you are," he whispered. He was rewarded when Elena leaned forward and captured his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself as close to him as she could.

His hands moved around to her back and he held her anchored to his body. He responded eagerly as she plundered his mouth.

When oxygen became an issue for her, she pulled her mouth away from his. She took a deep breath before leaning in closer to him again. Instead of capturing his mouth for another kiss though, she nuzzled her nose against his. Tilting her head to the side, she leaned just a little bit closer, almost closing the distance between their lips. When Elijah moved forward kiss her, she moved her mouth away and kissed his nose. Bringing her mouth back down towards his, she rested them against his, but not kissing him. He pursed his lips, hoping that she would respond in like, but she didn't. Instead, her tongue peaked out through her lips and she licked his lips. For the next few minutes, she alternated between teasing him with a kiss and swiping her tongue over his bottom lip.

Elijah allowed her to play her game, but when he let out a groan between her moves, her arousal permeated the air. He wasn't even sure if she realized her actions, but he had. When she began to rock slightly on his lap, he felt himself respond to the action. Attempting to hold onto his control, his hands moved to her waist and he pushed her hips down, attempting to hold them in place, so as not to add any further friction.

Elena let out a groan of protestation against his lips when she felt his hands move to her waist. He was attempting to stop her rocking, but that was the last thing she desired. A fire had been lit and the only thing would help it, she knew, was him. Opening her mouth, she kissed him deeply.

He didn't just respond to her, he attempted to claim her mouth. His hands went lax around her waist. Seconds later, her hips began rocking against him and his hands tightened on her waist. The only difference the second time around, was that instead of stopping her movements, he began to set a pace.

Elena tore her mouth away from his, panting into the room.

While part of him protested against her actions, another part was relieved. He was a thousand year old vampire! Instead of acting like it, he was rutting against Elena like teenaged boy! He took a couple deep breaths in order to calm himself.

"Wow…" Elena said in a husky voice. She leaned in again to kiss him, but he didn't respond as eagerly as he had before. "What? Am I doing something wrong? Do you not like this?"

In a bold move, Elijah grabbed Elena's hand in his own, bringing them in between their bodies and settled it on his raging member. "You know I like this. I like this very much," he confessed in a hoarse whisper. He watched as Elena's cheeks flushed by his action and wondered how she still possessed the ability when only minutes earlier she was writhing against him.

"But…" Elena finished for him, pushing down her embarrassment.

He shook his head. "I just needed a minute to calm myself. I am acting like a teenaged boy…"

Sensing that he was slightly annoyed with his own reaction, she squeezed his penis. "You sure don't feel like one," she retorted with a shake of her head. "I liked your reaction to me." She stroked the organ in her hand.

Elijah groaned and threw his head back against the couch. "What are you doing, Elena?"

She stopped her actions. "If you have to ask, then I'm not doing a very good job."

As much as he enjoyed the playful banter, he needed her assurance. "Is this what you want, Elena?" He asked, placing a hand over hers. "Because if not, that's okay too." It would be difficult to pull away, but he would.

She leaned over and kissed him briefly. "I'm sure." She pulled away and looked at him. His hair was messy, his lips were swollen, but it was his eyes that she noticed. His eyes were dilated and she felt another burst of arousal. She pulled her hand away from him and concentrated on unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes never wavered from the skin that was revealed to her. As soon as his chest was revealed to her, her fingers danced over his skin. Her hands moved to his nipples and she pinched them, before twisting them. He hissed, but since no frown marred his face, she figured it was a good reaction. Her hands traveled down his chest to his abdomen. While he wasn't cut like a body builder, it was obvious that he took care of himself. She watched his stomach quiver under her touches.

Elijah alternated between keeping his head up and letting it fall back against the couch. He enjoyed her perusal of him, enjoying the feel of her hands running over his chest and stomach. When she inched further back on his thighs, and her hands moved to his belt, his head shot forward. He hadn't been sure where their make out had been leaning, and he was honestly taken by surprise.

The jerk of his head was enough to gather her attention and she looked up at him.

His expression was neutral, but when he watched the way she nibbled on her bottom lip, he nearly groaned…nearly.

Receiving no negative feedback, she undid his belt and swiftly unbuttoned his pants. The sound of his zipper being lowered drowned out any noise in the room. Elena never removed her gaze away from his crotch. She moved off of his lap, moving to the floor, kneeling between his legs.

When she tugged at his pants, Elijah shifted his hips, allowing them to be pulled down. When her tiny fingers moved to his underwear, they followed the same motion. He heard a small noise come from Elena, and he felt a sense of satisfaction. He knew that he was attractive, but hearing her reaction, seeing her obvious approval upon seeing him for the first time; he was proud that his future mate liked what she saw.

Elena moved briefly to pull his clothes off, but she was back kneeling in front of him as quickly as possible. She stared at his engorged member. She supposed that compared to her minimal knowledge of how penises sized up, he wasn't overtly large; but he was big enough. A feeling of possessiveness came over her, knowing that he was hers.

Grabbing his penis in her hand, she made a fist and gently began to stroke it. When he moaned, she looked up at him. His head was back and his eyes were closed. Her actions alternated between slowly jerking him off to quick motions. Every time she changed her actions, she would peer up at him, studying his reactions to her movements. She wanted to know what he liked best, the best way to please him. Hesitantly, her tongue peaked out and she licked the tip.

Her hands were somewhat inexperienced, but oh! How right it felt to have her hands on him! He knew she was testing out his reactions, and he enjoyed that. He supposed he could give her the easy way out and tell her the combination would bring him to his swiftest release, but then he wondered where the fun would be in it. He had enjoyed her exploration, but as soon as her felt her tongue on him, his body went ramrod straight. His eyes opened and he let out a loud groan.

Encouraged by his reactions, Elena shifted her had towards the base of his shaft. She took him in her mouth, fully tasting him for the first time. What she couldn't get into her mouth, she used to stroke him as her tongue would periodically swivel around his tip before taking him as deep in her mouth as she could.

He'd enjoyed her hands on him, but as soon as she began to earnestly suck on him, he was in heaven. He stared at her though heavily lidded eyes, and his hand settled on the back of her head. He wanted so desperately to jerk his hips up and guide her mouth further around his dick.

When she felt his hand settle on the back of her head, Elena's efforts were renewed. Her head moved at a quicker pace and the speed of her jerks increased as well.

All too soon for his liking, Elijah felt his release approaching. In between his moans and groans of enjoyment, he tried to warn her. "Elena, I'm…close," he panted out between breaths. He didn't want to force anything, but he still felt he owed her the warning just in case.

"Mmmm," she moaned against his penis, letting him known that she'd heard him. She scraped her teeth against the length of him before taking him in as deep as she could without gagging. His hand fisted in her hair.

As soon as she enveloped him, he let go. Roaring into the room, he released into her mouth.

Elena made sure to swallow every bit of his release before pulling away from him. She expected to find him leaning back against the couch still in the afterglow of his orgasm. She was surprised to see his eyes opened, near pitch black and almost predatory. It was enough to send a fresh wave of arousal through her. Before she could even comprehend it, Elijah stood before her. "Elijah, what-"

Before she could even finish her question, he took her mouth, entwining their tongues. His hands grasped her hips, as if just realizing that she still had on multiple layers; even if they were thin. His hands moved to the knot, ripping it before his hands swiftly traveled to her shoulders. He removed her robe, his hands trailed over her arms as the material cascaded off her body. He groaned when he noticed the thin, white material that clung to her body.

"If I had known you were wearing that all night…" he trailed off, once again pulling her to his lips. As soon as she began to respond to him, he picked her up without warning. He laughed against her lips when she squealed in surprise.

Elena wondered how long it would be before she could stand in front of him completely nude without batting an eyelash. She locked her legs around his waist, belatedly realizing that she wore nothing underneath the slinking material clinging to her body. Elijah continued to kiss her while he moved them to another room.

Making it safely to her room, Elijah laid Elena down on her bed, settling over her. Through all of it, he didn't break his kiss with her.

"It's my turn now, lovely Elena," he purred, pulling away from her lips. He changed his position so that it would be easier to remove her night dress. He nuzzled her neck and began and began lick and nip at the skin there.

Elena held his body against her, widening her legs to accommodate him.

Feeling her wetness against him, Elijah dragged his mouth away from her throat. "How much do you like this outfit?" He panted. Even if she told him it was her favorite, he wouldn't have let it deter him.

"It's new, why?"

He positioned both hands at the top of the night dress and ripped the length of it. He studied her, watching her eyes widen in shock because of his actions. When she didn't verbally respond, his eyes ran down the length of her exposed body.

The surprise she felt quickly gave way to arousal. She felt her wetness pool in between her thighs. She wasn't sure if it was possible, but she could have sworn she'd seen his eyes darken even further than they already were. When one hand trailed down from her neck, through the valley of her breath down to her lower abdomen, her stomach quivered in anticipation.

"Hmm, I like feeling you tremble beneath me," Elijah admitted with a devilish smirk on his face as his hand traced deigns on her lower abdomen. She continued to shudder under his attention, and he delighted it.

"Don't tease me, Elijah."

"Yes…I suppose it would be rude," he replied, stopping his hands. Supporting himself with one arm, he hovered over her body. "What would you like for me to do?"

"I want you to touch me," she said after a moment.

"I was," he reminded her simply.

Elena shook her head at him. "I want you to really touch me. I want…" She trailed off, unable to put words to her thoughts. Her body was humming in anticipation.

He leaned down and kissed her. "What do you want, Elena?" He asked against her lips.

She kissed him back, deeper. "I want…" She wasn't used to putting her desire into words.

He pulled away from her mouth and licked her lip. When she opened her mouth and stuck out his tongue, he caressed it with his tongue before pulling away from her. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"I…"

"No need to be shy, Elena. I've already seen you naked." The hand that had been lax on her stomach, traveled up her body as his fingertips ghosted over her breast. "And what a body it is." He tweaked her nipple, hearing her moan out into the room. "Tell me what you want you want, Elena."

"I want more of that," she confessed in a husky whisper.

"More of this?" He made his point by pinching her nipple. He was rewarded with a loud groan.

"Mmmm, yeah…" Elena licked her lips. "I want to you to take my other nipple into your mouth." When he did as she requested, she was not disappointed! He alternated between nibbling and sucking the pebbled peak. Her moans and panting increased as she began to rub her legs together in effort to sooth the ache that was building.

He didn't miss the movement of her legs and he moved a hand down to the apex of her thighs. He groaned around her nipple before wrenching his mouth away. "You are so wet," and he hadn't even inserted a finger. He felt a burst of pride that she was so responsive of him. Her arousal was a new favorite scent of his, but he couldn't wait to taste her, he couldn't wait to feel her walls contract around him; it didn't matter if it was around his finger or his penis. "And you smell so good."

He expertly worked his feelings inside her, moaning in unison. Stretching out, Elijah claimed her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside in rhythm to stroking his finger inside her. The movement of his hand sped up and he was rewarded when Elena began moaning into the kiss. She pulled her mouth away from his, panting and crying out into the room.

Able to read her body's reaction to his ministration, he knew that she was close to her orgasm. "You like that, don't you? The feel of my fingers inside you…" Her hips began to gyrate against his hand. "Just let go, Elena. Come apart in my arms."

Listening to his coaxing, Elena fisted the sheets cried into the room. The intensity of her orgasm pulled her upper body off the bed as she rode out the sensation.

Continuing his thrusting, he was able to maneuver himself so that his other hand caught her around her waist. He anchored her to his body, stroking her as she writhed against him. When she gushed against his hand, he leaned his head against her shoulder. His penis was rock hard and he was raring to go. When Elena stopped moving against him and her cries of pleasure died down, Elijah removed him hand from inside her. Bringing his hand to his face, he sucked on his finger, trying to taste as much as he could.

"Elena, may I taste you?"

She shook her head. "Not right now," she denied. "I'm a little eager for something more…" She laid back against the bed, noticing that his hand moved from around her back as she did so. She widened her legs, feeling no trace of embarrassment with her actions.

Elijah looked at the treasure before him before dragging his eyes up her body and back up to her face. "Are you attempting to seduce me?"

She nibbled on her lip as she made a show of bringing a hand down to her nether lips. "I would never," she denied breathlessly as she dipped a finger inside herself to check her wetness. "Hmmm, I certainly came a lot, didn't I?" She asked into the room, though she didn't look away from Elijah, who's gaze was on her finger.

"Aye, you did."

Removing her hand from herself, she brought it back to her face and smelled the digit. "Mmmm." Making a show of opening her mouth, she brought her hand closer, intent on tasting herself. However, before she could do so, Elijah was completely stretched out before her with one hand wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her hand to his mouth sucking on the finger she'd had inside herself. He sucked a little longer than he needed to, making sure that the remnants were gone. He swiveled his tongue around it before pulling it out of his mouth.

It didn't matter that she'd just experienced an intense orgasm, her body was ready to go again. Placing her hands on his upper arms, she pulled Elijah down closer to her and locked her arms around his neck. "I'm ready, 'Lijah. I want you to claim me."

Her words sent arousal straight through the tip of him and he felt himself harden even more if possible. He captured her mouth in his as he positioned himself between their bodies. He broke the kiss, wanting to see her face as he entered her for the first time. Grasping his penis, he rubbed it up and down her slit, wetting the tip. He pushed inside her slowly at first, before retreating a bit. The second time that he pushed in, he found himself going in just a little further than the last before pulling out again.

Stretching out over her body, he grabbed her arms and positioned them over her head. When he laced their fingers together, he never stopped his movements. Each time he thrust in, she found him going a little deeper, but it was at an agonizing pace.

His grip tightened on her hands as he held himself back. His first instinct was drive into her as hard and far as he could, but there would be time for that later. When he finally found himself in to the hilt, Elena moaned as he grunted.

He kept his hips immobile, waiting for her to adjust to the eel of him inside her. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and placed a kiss on her neck as he pulled out slowly, enjoying the feel of her vagina grip his cock. He waited until she was nearly all the way out before he surged forward.

Elena groaned and writhed against him, her face searching his out as she kissed him as his pace picked up.

"I don't think I can be sweet and gentle, Elena…not this time," he confessed in a breathless whisper. He rotated his hips then, sinking in even deeper than he had before, twisting his cock inside of her.

Becoming lost in the feeling of him inside her, Elena tore her lips away from his mouth and cried into the room. Elijah unlocked their hands and moved to hold himself slightly above her. He watched as her breasts bounced with the intensity of his thrusts.

Leaning up, she kissed and licked his chest, shrieking when he stroked her longer and deeper than she'd ever felt before. His thrusts became jerky and she knew the end was near. Her body fell back against the bed and her feet planted into the bed. She jerked back against him, feeling herself curve around his penis. She watched as his hand moved to his own neck, causing a small slice. She remembered when his younger counterpart shared his blood with her in effort to heal her. She'd been surprised by the taste of him. She wondered if Elijah would taste exactly the same way.

Moving an arm around her back, he pulled her upper body up. The action caused him to go deeper and he grunted into the room, patiently waiting for her to begin taking his blood. He felt her tongue venture out and lick across the wound once, as if tasting him. When her mouth opened around the wound and she began to take in his blood, his arm tightened around her waist.

The new position shifted them so that his lower abdomen brushed against her clit as he thrust into her. He continued thrusting into her, feeling her walls begin to flutter around him. Between her response to his movements and the fact that she was earnestly enjoying the taste of his blood, it became too much. He pulled her body down onto him and he thrust two more times, before letting out a loud groan. He threw his head back and released into her, his semen flooding her walls. He felt her spasm around his pulsating member, milking him for all he was worth.

Elijah laid Elena down, pulling himself out of her. He noticed the blood, his blood, gathered underneath her bottom lip. He leaned down and licked away the excess blood. He grabbed the blanket that was folded on the edge of the bed and pulled it over them.

When Elijah settled back down on the bed, Elena turned to face him. When he opened up his arm, she curled into his body, her hand resting over his chest. "I think that is the most satisfying orgasm I have ever had," she admitted, still attempting to get her body back under control.

"Well, I am to please," he responded playfully. Using his free hand, he tilted his chin up so they were looking at one another. "Thank you, Elena. Thank you for sharing yourself with me."

She turned her body over and pulled herself up to kiss him.

When their kisses began to grow in intensity, Elijah ended the kiss. "Rest now, lovely, Elena."

"You tore my clothes of tonight…" Elena said after a moment.

He nodded at her assessment and smirked. "Yes, yes I did."

"You tore the belt on my robe," she reminded him.

He shook his head then. "I could not help myself," he defended weakly. "If it appeases you, I will replace the articles. Though I may insist you model the clothes first before I purchase them."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning, Elena was the first one of the pair to wake up. Taking a moment, she studied her lover. Thoughts of what had taken place the previous night were at the forefront of her mind. She desired nothing more than a repeat performance, but she required a serious bathroom break. She knew that vampires didn't have to worry about morning breath, and she was not going to expose Elijah to hers.

Crawling out of bed, she attempted not to jostle it. She didn't bother to cover herself. She quickly brushed her teeth and gurgled mouthwash before washing her face off, removing and excess mascara that may have gathered under her eyes.

She entered her room to find Elijah propped up against the pillows. The blanket covered his lap, but that was all. He looked over at Elena, beckoning her back to bed.

"I was hoping to get back to bed before you woke up," she confessed in a small voice. "I was hoping to watch you a little longer."

"Well, if it pleases you to look, then look," he told her, removing the blanket that covered his impressive length. Her reaction to him was immediate, her eyes dilated and the scent of her arousal wafted over to him. He extended a hand out towards her.

Elena allowed him to pull her closer to the bed, and leaned over to kiss him. Her hair cascaded down and Elijah instantly moved a hand up the back of her head, pushing it out of the way as his other hand moved to her waist and pulled her onto him. She easily followed his path and straddled him.

Sitting straight up, Elijah never broke the kiss. His hands traveled over her arms and back, caressing whatever skin he could. He felt Elena adjust her hips and rise slightly as her small hand grabbed his cock. Holding it up, she lowered herself onto his length. She was so wet that he was able to slide right in, but she was still so tight around him. He wrenched his mouth from hers, hissing into the room. Holding her to him, he began to kiss her collar bone.

Her hips began to rise and fall on the length, but it only served to tease her. While the feel of him inside her was oh so pleasurable, she wanted him deeper. Elena pushed at his chest, hoping he would take her hint.

When he felt pressure against his chest, Elijah unwound his arms from around her and followed her silent direction. He used his hands to prop him up and he felt her pace increase. He grunted into the room. He knew then that he would never get tired of her; of her taste, of the feel of her body, the way she responded to him, to his body.

Her hips continued to shift against him, seeking a release. Elena moaned and panted as she grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage. It helped to change the angle, but it still wasn't enough for her. She wanted him deeper; she wanted to feel the tip of his cock brush against her womb.

When he heard her disgruntled sigh, Elijah's hips shifted upwards. Every time her hips would shift down onto his shaft, he would drive his hips upwards. She whined into the room the first time that he drove into her. It was like music to his ears and it spurred him on.

She felt herself climbing higher and a knot began to curl in her belly. She wasn't even sure if Elijah was close, but she couldn't hold herself back. Screaming into the room, Elena felt her walls spasm around him.

When she began to orgasm, Elijah's hands moved to her waist. Between the sound of her cries and her vagina fluttering around him, he was pulled closer to his own orgasm. He pulled her down even harder against him.

He was deep inside her, almost impossibly so. She was so sensitive around him, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She wanted nothing more than to bring the man beneath her to orgasm. She watched as he once again cut himself.

"Take my blood, Elena," he urged her in a husky voice as he pulled her head closer to his body. When her mouth once again latched onto the wound, his thrusts started up again. He held her against his body as his hips pistoned in and out of her. He drove up inside of her with ferocity.

Once again she felt her stomach coil against his movements. Her second orgasm hit and she pulled her mouth away from his skin.

When he felt something soak his balls, the same time her walls gripped at his member, Elijah felt his release. He pulled her mouth to his, tasting his blood in her mouth and cried into it as he initiated a sloppy kiss. He certainly enjoyed the fact that he could make her gush.

Elena felt him twitch inside her and held onto him, welcoming his release. When his hips slowed down, their kisses returned to normal.

"Good morning," Elena panted, attempting to catch her breath.

Elijah smiled against her lips. "A very good morning, indeed," he agreed.

"I'm really enjoying this whole claiming thing," she said, in no hurry to remove herself from his lap. When Elijah leaned his forehead against her chest, Elena kissed the top of his head, running her hands through his hair.

"I am too," he agreed, as he pulled his head away from her and smirked at her. Minutes later, when Elena finally removed herself from his lap, he noticed the way she immediately frowned. He observed it because he felt the same loss, only he'd been able to keep his face neutral.

Ignoring the feeling that slowly welled up inside her, Elena made her way downstairs.

The vampire watched her; surprised that she was still naked. Belatedly, he wondered if that was her invitation for him to join her where they could break in a few new surfaces and rooms. He leisurely followed behind her.

By the time he joined her downstairs, he heard the sounds of pots and pans clinking together. He figured that she wouldn't be naked while she prepared breakfast, and when he looked towards the couch, he had proved his thoughts right. She had picked up the clothing that was shed, neatly folding his underwear and pants. He noticed her robe next to them, and the fact that his shirt was missing.

After dressing and making a brief stop at the stereo, he found her standing at the counter, his shirt drowning her tiny frame. He stopped at the archway and leaned against, with his arms crossed. "Is that your attempt to seduce me back into bed?"

Elena turned back to look at him, pasting the most innocent smile on her face. "You wish."

He smirked at her. "You're right. I do."

The music of a familiar song began to filter through the stereo caused Elena to stop her movements. "Are you trying to seduce me back into bed?" She didn't turn around to face him, but her tone was pointed as she threw his question back at him. She felt him move her hair to one side, placing a kiss on the exposed side of her neck. His hands framed her hips and he began to sway against her, moving her hips as well. "What are you doing?" She inquired softly.

Elijah placed another kiss against her neck as he pulled her backwards and spun her around. He settled one hand on her waist and grabbed the other one in his hand. "I'm dancing with you," he told her in a gentle whisper as he leaned his head against hers.

"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…" Ryan Adam's voice crooned through the speakers.

Elena followed his movements, easily able to keep up with his steps. He spun her out before gently spinning her back towards him. She giggled at the action. The idea that she was slow-dancing with Elijah in her kitchen; her in nothing more than his shirt and him shirtless was silly, but at the same time it was sweetest gesture that someone had ever made. Leaning against his chest, she swayed to the music, and began to hum along to the words. She closed her eyes, letting the moment wash over her.

"I love you, Elijah," she told him softly as the song drew to an end. She vaguely noticed that the song faded to another one, but it didn't matter. She peered up at him.

Elijah captured her mouth. During the course of their relationship, they'd exchanged a multitude of kisses, but never one that was as languid and sweet as that one. "I love you back," he whispered against her mouth.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against the kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Elijah. I expected you home hours ago," Kol smirked when Elijah opened the front door of the Mikaelson mansion, holding the door for Elena before entering behind her. He didn't miss the fact that his brother donned the clothes he'd worn the previous day. "You've been spending a cumulative amount of time with Elena, maybe it would be a wise idea to keep a few outfits at her place." Pulling his attention from Elijah, he looked to the human and waggled his eyebrows.

Elijah remained indifferent to his observation, but the younger sibling watched a furious blush settle over Elena's face. He had known that while Elijah spent an increasing amount of time with the human in his presence, it had been mostly innocent. He watched through narrowed eyes as Elijah stepped closer to Elena, and placed a hand on her waist before dropping a kiss onto her temple. He watched Elena snuggle in closer to Elijah's side, as if taking comfort from his near presence.

"How are you Elena?" The younger brother asked, stepping closer to her.

"I'm fine," she replied, noticing the way he peered at her. He looked on her as though he was studying her.

"I'm going to change," Elijah said then, pulling Elena's attention back towards him. After their moment in the kitchen, they settled down for breakfast before showering together. He knew he was clean, but he was ready to be out of his soiled clothes and into a new outfit.

Kol smiled brightly at the thought. "Good. Elena and I will be in the living room, catching up." He knew that things weren't quite as innocent between them as they had been the last time he'd seen the couple together, but he wanted to know just how far from innocent they fell.

Elijah narrowed his gaze at Kol, silently warning him not to take things too far.

Elena watched her lover head for the stairs. When she heard the soft click of his bedroom door, she turned her attention back towards Kol, who wore a smirk on his face. "What?"

"You…you're different." He tilted his head to the side as if the reason why would be revealed to him. "I can't tell what it is…but something." He stepped closer to her. She smelled like Elijah, which he supposed wasn't off since he'd obviously stayed the night with her; however it was something different. She didn't smell like her anymore. It was almost as if… Stepping closer, he placed his nose against the side of her neck.

She was so surprised by his sudden closeness, Elena didn't have a chance to back away from him. His movement was similar to Elijah's the day that she met him.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Kol let out a whisper. "The old boy actually did it. He started the process of claiming you." The scent of her blood was tainted by Elijah's. It was faint, but it was there, prominent enough for him to notice.

The implication of his acknowledgment caused another round of embarrassment. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Elijah; she was saddened that it would no longer be 'their' moment. If Kol had picked up on it so easily, then that meant the rest of Elijah's siblings would be able to as well.

Ignoring her warring emotions, Elena frowned at him. "What do you mean the process?" Hadn't already done that?

Kol shrugged. "Because of the fact that you're human, you can't ingest large amounts of blood before your body demands that you expel it. Elijah is giving you a little at a time." His mouth twitched then. "I think I can guess that he's claimed you more than once."

He made the word sound dirty and tarnished and she found herself narrowing her eyes at him.

"Leave her alone, Kol," Finn warned as he and Sage headed downstairs.

"I wasn't being mean," the younger brother argued.

"No, you were embarrassing her," the other brother replied. He knew that Kol wouldn't say anything to hurt Elena, at least not on purpose, but he could only imagine how Elena was feeling. She'd shared something so personal with Elijah, but the privacy of it was being ripped away.

Chagrined by Finn's words, Kol sobered up and looked Elena. "My apologies, Elena. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Remember this moment, Elena," Finn said. "Kol doesn't apologize to anyone."

Before Kol could respond, the front door opened and Klaus appeared. "Kol doesn't apologize for what?"

"At all," Finn answered, turning his head to Kol with a teasing grin on his face.

Klaus ignored the red head, still highly dissatisfied with Finn's decision to take back up with her. He dislike of Sage had nothing to do with the same reason why Rebekah detested her. In all honesty, he preferred a woman who knew her sexuality and embraced it. No, his issue came in the fact that the red head felt she earned a sense of entitlement, just because Finn had an attachment for her. It was something that she immediately picked up once being reunited with him, and Klaus did not like it at all.

"No, he doesn't," the hybrid agreed. He stepped closer to the group, coming to stand between Kol and Elena. He turned to the brunette. "Elena, what brings you here, today?" When Elijah's scent tickled his nose, he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell!" He scrunched his nose. "You can't be serious!"

Elena stepped away from the hybrid. She would have preferred Kol's response a hundred times over compared Klaus' words. She knew that he wouldn't raise a hand against her. While Elijah had told her that he'd had a conversation with Klaus, he never shared the topic of their conversation. She didn't know if the hybrid's recent behavior towards her had to do with the conversation or the fact that she'd helped them deal with Esther. All she knew was that she wasn't going to complain about it.

She had to admit, it was nice not having to walk on egg-shells where Klaus was concerned. It didn't change the past or the things he'd done to her, to her family and friends. However, she was willing to at least settle on a truce with him for the sake of Elijah. Esther had had a point, Elijah and Klaus were brothers and always would be; even if they weren't always at peace with one another.

"Yup. Our brother's been a very bad boy," Kol observed pointedly, more to annoy Klaus than for any other reason.

When Finn heard Klaus growl at the loud mouth, he attempted to come between the two before anything could happen. "That is enough, both of you! Kol, please refrain from antagonizing Nicklaus, specifically when Elena is near." The last thing they needed was for Elena to be injured in a fight against one another.

"Fine," Kol grudgingly agreed. "But surely he must have realized it was coming," he muttered. Elijah didn't do things on a whim. His actions were methodically planned out. The strength of his feelings for Elena may have taken him by surprise, but once he accepted them, he made new plans that included them.

Klaus turned a furious glare on Kol. "Surely you realize that you're testing my patience," he replied with a dark voice.

Elena looked from Klaus to Kol, watching them nearly square off against one another. Finn attempted to get them in order, and while none of the siblings were looking at her, she wished she could just disappear. She'd already left one situation where she was responsible for the discord between brothers, she wasn't excited to find herself back in a similar position.

"What happened, happened. There's nothing you can do about it," Finn told Klaus, placing a calming hand against his shoulder.

Brushing the appendage off, Klaus shook his head. "It never should have happened in the first place."

Elena couldn't deny the wince on her face upon hearing his words. She'd known that he wouldn't approve of it, but she didn't know why it hurt so much to hear. She knew that Elijah wouldn't take anything Klaus had to say to heart, but it was the fact that they were going to be at odds once again because of her.

"And tell me Nicklaus, why you think you have a say in anything I do?" Elijah asked in an even tone as he made his way downstairs to join the others.

"Aside from the fact that you live in my house?" The hybrid demanded back. "How about the fact that you're messing with my doppelganger?" He continued on.

"She is not your doppelganger!" Elijah exclaimed heatedly as he moved to stand in front of his brother. He narrowed his eyes at him. "You said you wouldn't use anymore of her blood for your hybrids."

"Yes, because I assumed that she would marry and procreate."

Elena shook her head. What was it about people and making decisions for her life?

"And you thought you would wait around for the next five hundred years for the next doppelganger…" Kol finished what Klaus left unsaid.

"Hasn't Elena done enough for you?" Elijah asked. "Enough for us?" He added. "How much more do you expect out of her? You know that I was prepared to protect her for the rest of her life and keep her safe from the likes of you."

"I expected her to be smarter than to fall for the likes of you!"

"Can you please not speak about me like I'm not here?" Elena demanded, bringing attention back to her. "Honestly, Klaus, who I choose to be with, is none of your concern," she told him strictly. "I was not created to become a baby making service for you. Even if Elijah and I did not get together, I would hardly run off and have a family just so you could have another precious doppelganger in the future."

"And you really expect me to just accept this? I made accordance with my brother that I would not take any more of your blood. I did that under the assumption that your bloodline would carry on and I would one day be able to create more hybrids." Klaus slowly approached Elena, not in a form of aggression, but in attempt to connect with her. "My brother has started to claim you," he shook his head. "It's only a matter of time before you are turned." He wasn't sure how it would happen; or when, but he could guarantee it would. "Other than my need for your blood, I wouldn't put up a fight," he denied. Elena had proven herself to him, to them. Her strength was something to be admired, and she had slightly endeared herself to him the night that they dealt with Esther; though he would never admit it to another soul.

Other than their previous conversations, Elena and Elijah had not spoken about her mortality. She knew that her change was pretty much a done deal, and she had no reservations about it. Elena stared at the hybrid. "How about a deal, then?"

"Elena-" Elijah tried to gather her attention.

Klaus held his hand up. "No, Elijah. Let her speak." He smiled at the human. "You have my attention, Elena."

"I will allow you to take my blood one last time." When he arched his eyebrow in response to her words, she continued on. "In exchange for that, you will leave my relationship with Elijah alone; and by extension, my friends." He opened his mouth reply and she shook her head. "Within reason, of course." She wouldn't expect him to deal with any of them acting against him or his siblings. "Oh, and there's just one more thing. You will not touch Jeremy or any future off-spring he may have or whatever children they may have."

Elijah brusquely moved over to Elena. He gently grabbed her hands in his, turning her body away from the rest of the occupants of the room. "Elena, you do not have to do this. I will handle Nicklaus."

"I know I don't," she denied softly. "I know you can and would, but he's your brother, Elijah. He's always going to be there in one way or another. I'd rather spend the next however many years with you and not have to worry about him."

The Original stared at his lover, studying her face. He would do anything to keep Elena safe, even if it meant challenging Klaus. Surely, Elena understood that. "You don't owe him anything," he denied once again. "Not after everything that you've already done."

"I know," she nodded. "I think that Klaus and I have been through enough, we can come to an agreement and keep it," Elena said loudly, peering past Elijah and giving the hybrid a pointed look.

"You're asking for quite a bit, love," Klaus replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

Elena stepped around Elijah. "But in exchange, you'll be able to get what you want most. Isn't that a fair trade?"

"Your proposal requires some thought," Klaus replied after a pause.

Elena offered a small smile and shook her head. "We both know you're going to accept," she observed quietly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and smirked at her. "We shall see," he replied. He turned towards Elijah, the smirk dying off. His eyes were hard. "Is it too much to ask that you refrain from giving her more of your blood until I make my decision? If I do decide to take Elena up on her offer, I don't want her blood further sullied by yours."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you offer to give Nic more of your blood?"

Startled by the presence of someone else, Elena jumped. She spun around to find Rebekah standing close to her, so as not to be heard by any passing students. It had been a couple days since her conversation with Klaus, in which she still hadn't received an answer from him about her proposal.

When the human made no move to answer, the Original spoke again. "You didn't need to do that."

"I know," Elijah had told her as much. "And I didn't just offer my blood, it comes with conditions. I did it because I can't let one of my descendants go through the same things I have. I won't," Elena answered after a moment of consideration. "I'm hoping that this whole doppelganger thing dies with me." She didn't know if the mystical gene would pass on through Jeremy's line, if she didn't reproduce; but she couldn't a chance that it would be the case. She couldn't stand the thought of Klaus watching her family line for hundreds of years in the chance that another doppelganger would be born.

"And the reason for your conditions…" She'd heard a play by play from both Kol and Finn when she returned home that night. "You honestly think that my brother will agree to those conditions? You think that he will keep his word if in five hundred years another doppelganger is born?" She was honestly surprised by the naivety of the human before her.

"I do," Elena responded. "I know it's completely…"

"Stupid?" The blonde supplied when Elena didn't continue on.

"I'm doing this for Elijah, Rebekah," the brunette answered in a small voice. "I don't want him at odds with Klaus because of me. I thought that this way, if Klaus and I could come to an agreement of sorts that it would make things easier for everyone involved."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena, as if studying her, trying to read her thoughts. She'd trusted Elena before, or attempted to. She didn't know if she could go there again, but the girl appeared to be in earnest.

"Oh and did you hear how heartbroken Stefan was? He actually had to leave town because he couldn't handle it. Poor guy."

Elena scoffed quietly at the words. Jenny Parker had followed Stefan around like a little lost puppy during the beginning of her relationship with Stefan. The curly haired blonde had even propositioned him a few times.

"I heard that it was a total three-some arrangement, but then Stefan got pushed out," Jenny's companion said. "What a whore she is! My cousin said she saw Elena and Elijah all comfy and cozy together." She scowled. "I mean what does he even see in her?!"

Elena cleared her throat, gathering the attention of the two catty girls. "Really?" Her voice was high and she wore a twisted smile on her face. "Is that rumor today?" She shook her head. "It's so hard to keep up these days."

"If I hear you say one more word about Elena and my brother, you're finished," Rebekah promised. She learned early on that she was the most popular girl in school, even surpassing Caroline on that front. "All I have to do is open my mouth and everyone will treat the two of you like you are riddled with leprosy," she vowed while glaring at the two. She watched in satisfaction as they straightened up and walked away, silently.

Elena shook her head, turning her attention from them back towards Rebekah. "Uh…thanks."

Rebekah sniffed. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Elijah."

Elena offered the vampire before her a small smile. When Rebekah's stiff posture relaxed slightly, the human realized that another truce of sorts had been born in that moment. It was okay that they weren't friends or even friendly acquaintances; they were bonded over their shared love for Elijah.

"I still think you're an idiot for even trying to make a deal with Klaus," Rebekah said.

"I know," Elena acknowledged softly. The two shared a long, honest look before Rebekah tossed her hair behind her shoulder and turned away. Elena watched her go, still a little surprised by what had just taken place.

Bonnie, upon her approach hadn't missed the conversation between Elena and Rebekah. As she approached her friend, her eyes trained on the Original. "What was that about?"

Elena pulled her eyes away from the vampire and shrugged. "We came to an…agreement of sorts."

"An agreement?" Bonnie almost scoffed at the revelation. "Oh, so you'll never guess what I heard today."

"You mean about Elijah and I kicking Stefan out of our three-some?" Elena asked with a voice full of sarcasm.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I think I narrowed down my selection," Elena said, approaching Elijah with a few hangers in her hands. She silently mused over the fact that Elijah made himself quite comfortable in the store. During her perusal of the selection that the store had to offer, Elijah offered none of his own selections. She showed him her first selection. "What do you think?"

He found nothing wrong with her selection, though he would find no displeasure if she wore a burlap sack. "I am reminded of my desire that you model them for me."

Elena cast a glance around them. She pulled her hair behind her ears. She looked at the other selections in her hand, showing him those as well. "Oh, well, is there something you don't like?"

"None of them displease me, if that's what you are wondering." He stepped closer to her, offering her a seductive smile. "However, shouldn't I know what I'm paying for?" The question was honest in itself, but when he raised a finger to trail down her cheek and then the length of her neck, it wasn't so honest any longer. "When one goes to buy a car, they get to test drive it."

Elena cleared her throat. "Even if I tried them on, you aren't allowed back there," she denied weakly, hating the way that her body responded to his one simple caress.

Hearing the slight tremble in her voice, Elijah smirked. "I'm a vampire, Elena. I can compel them to do anything I want," he reminded her, not unkindly. Placing a hand on the side of her face, his smirk morphed into another smile. "Once you get the first one on, I would like for you to call me." He removed his hand from her face, straightening out his jacket. He watched her turn and step away. "Oh, and Elena?" He waited for her to turn back around and look at him. "Start with the red one," he advised her with a single arched eyebrow.

Back in the dressing room, Elena hung up her selections, placing the red one that Elijah requested at the forefront of the hook. She undressed slowly, her stomach churning in a nervous excitement. There was no mistaking his intentions and she found herself feeling slightly apprehensive. She'd never had sex in a public place. The idea that he seemed intent to, thrilled her; yet she worried about getting caught.

Folding her clothes and settling them on small bench, she dressed in the red number that her lover preferred. Clearing her throat, she called for his attention in a husky voice.

When Elena left to dress, Elijah waited patiently for her acknowledgment that she was ready for him. As soon as he heard her quivering voice, he moved towards the dressing room.

"Excuse me, sir. You aren't allowed back there," an associate said, watching as he moved towards the dressing rooms. She'd seen a pretty little thing head back there a couple minutes earlier and she knew that he was following after her. It wasn't the first time a couple had attempted sex in the dressing rooms; and while she admired their bravery to spice up their sex life, she didn't want it happening in her dressing rooms.

Elijah, not at all surprised by the resistance turned his gaze on the woman in front of him. He stared deeply into her eyes. "You will let me pass."

The woman nodded. "Of course, sir."

"And you will keep everyone out until we emerge," he added in the same commanding tone." He waited for her silent agreement before continuing his way to the dressing room. Even from outside her dressing stall, he could detect Elena's erratic heartbeat. He didn't bother knocking on the flimsy door.

After telling him that she was ready for him, she waited eagerly for his arrival. In that time, she'd checked over her appearance a multitude of times, running her hands through her air and even using breath spray. When the door opened, she stopped fidgeting and brought her gaze to him. She watched his eyes darken as took in her appearance before smelling the room.

"You do smell divine, my mate," he told her in a gruff voice. "Have I told you how much I relish in your reactions to me?" He hadn't even touched her and her the scent of her arousal permeated the small area.

He was in front of her before she knew it, and he'd already lifted her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist in an automatic response and he gently pushed her against the wall. When his nose moved to the column of her throat, her body began to quake. He loved the way that her blood was beginning to smell more like him. The implication of it was enough to make his member lengthen and harden.

As soon as he felt her quivering, Elijah pulled away from her neck. "As much as I enjoy you trembling in my arms; something tells me that it is because of something else. What is your reservation?" Despite his desire, he would never force anything on her. He needed to know if he was pushing her too far.

"I've never had sex in public," she confessed in a whisper.

He was elated by her news. He'd known that there were many things they would share with each other, many of them being a first for her; but there was a sense of pride upon hearing her verbal acknowledgment. Leaning over, he kissed and sucked on her breast bone. "Is that all?"

"What if someone comes in?" Elena inquired in a breathless tone. Though she knew that Elijah would have compelled the worker not to do so, she was still nervous. "Or what if someone hears us?"

Elijah smiled against her body. "Well, I know that I am more than capable of remaining quiet, I would suggest you keep quiet as well," he counseled before capturing her lips.

Elena sighed into the kiss, eagerly responding to it.

Using the wall to help support her, Elijah used one hand to travel down the curve of her butt. When he realized that she wore no panties, he wrenched his mouth away from hers. He offered her a devilish smirk. "Hmm, I like that." He stroked her bottom, his fingers teasing the skin.

As Elijah continued touch her, Elena felt an ache settle between her legs. She unwrapped her hands from his neck and settled them on his petorals, pinching his nipples a few times before her hands traveled further south. She unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down as far as she could in her position. It no longer mattered to her that they were in a public place, all she knew was that he was the only one that could soothe the ache between her legs.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Elena," Elijah whispered into the room as he used one hand to break his raging hard-on free from the confinement of his pants. "Are you wet for me?"

Elena nodded against the wall.

"Hmmm, I think I better check," he replied. Holding his hardened cock, he brought it to her entrance, letting out a hiss into the room. "You're so wet and I haven't even penetrated you…" He let out a soft moan of want. Elijah rubs himself against her, but the desire to consume her becomes too much to bear. With a massive thrust, he buries himself inside her. He groaned in the back of his throat as her sleek wetness accepted him without any issue.

It takes everything in her not to moan out loud as Elijah pounded into her. Throwing her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" She whispers in a frenzied state. Aside from the fact that he was a complete gentleman, she thrived on the fact that he claimed, no pun intended, her.

He felt her nails scratch down his back through the shirt that was still wearing and made a mental note to remove his shirt the next time they coupled. He listened to her quiet pleas, hitting her just a little harder, but when she began to thump against the wall, worried that he was being too rough on her. "God, I love the feel of you around my cock," he panted into her ear before nibbling on it.

Elena grunts into the room, she wasn't sure if it was caused by his actions or his words. All she knew then; was that she finding it more difficult to stay quiet.

"Ah, ah, ah, Elena. You need to stay quiet. We can't let someone hear us, can we?" He whispered once again, never breaking the momentum of his thrusting.

"I'm…" she trailed off as she opened her mouth to let out a whimper of pleasure.

Reading her body language, Elijah captured her mouth at the right second, swallowing her moan. His hand moved to her waist, pulling her down as he thrust up into her. When he felt her walls tightening around him, he sped up his thrusts, knowing that she was close. Minutes later, when her walls pulsated around his cock he swallowed her moans. Her release triggered his and he followed behind her.

When his thrusts lessened, Elena felt their position change. She was still pushed up against the wall, only Elijah was leaning against her, breathing into her neck. He placed several opened mouthed kissing against her neck and the crook of her neck. Leaning her head against his, she placed a few tender kisses on his head.

"We're definitely buying it," Elijah panted. "I'll buy all of your selections. Hell, I'll buy the entire store so long as that happens again."

Elena couldn't hold back the small laugh. "I take it you liked it."

Elijah pulled his head up and kissed her long and hard. "I liked very much." Pulling himself out of her, he helped Elena stand up and steady herself. When he was certain that she had full control over herself, he tucked himself away and buttoned his pants. "I'll meet you at the checkout counter?" He intend for it to turn into a 'wham bam, thank you ma'am' moment, but he didn't think that he could handle watching her undress herself and change back into her clothes without being tempted for a second round.

The human could only nod, still trying to get her breathing back to normal.

After paying for the purchases, the couple leisurely made their way through the throngs of people in the mall. Elijah held the large bag in one hand as they strolled next to one another. Every so often, their bodies would brush against one another and he would take the chance to caress her.

Elena still marveled over their adventure in the store. She had to admit that it was a thrilling experience. She knew that he had compelled the employee to keep other customers away, but knowing that he'd taken her in such a public place, where anyone could hear them.

"You're going to be a bad influence on me, aren't you?" Elena asked, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled at her. "You have no idea." It wasn't until after their union that doubts began to nip at him.

Elena was more than just a casual screw, she deserved more than that. However, her main concern at the time was more to do with the fact that someone could discover them over a possibility that he had somehow lessened their relationship. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to the side.

"What?" Elena frowned, wondering why he had such a serious look on his face. He'd been so playful only moments earlier.

"What we did back there, what I orchestrated, you aren't upset about it?" He stared imploringly at her.

She shook her head. "No, of course not," she denied quickly. "What would make you think that?"

"You are my love, my lover and my mate," he began. "I treasure you and our time together, but as I look back on it; perhaps it was not the best decision I have ever made. I don't want to cheapen our moments together."

"You didn't." She leaned up and kissed him, not caring who saw. "In truth, I like that dominating side of you, and you couldn't cheapen it…because it's us, you know?"

A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he gave her a smile. "I just wanted to explain myself."

"I trust you with all that I have, all that I am," Elena replied. "I know that you would never put me in a position where I was truly uncomfortable or that you would never hurt me in any way."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I ordered you your favorite," Elena said when her friend joined her at the table.

"Wow, it looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," Caroline observed. She watched in satisfaction as Elena blushed. She claimed a seat across from Elena. "I'm actually impressed that you were able to drag yourself away from all that amazing sex."

"And what would you know about it?" Elena asked after getting her blushing under control. She hadn't really had a chance to talk to her friend since then.

The blonde shook her head. "Oh, I just heard that your adventures aren't exactly kept in the bedroom."

Once again the human's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "He said no one would hear. I told him we shouldn't have done it in the dressing room," she grumbled, mortified that someone had overheard them.

Caroline, who had just taken a sip from the complimentary water on the table, choked. "Excuse me?" She shrieked. When she noticed the looks she'd gathered from customers at near-by tables, she cleared her throat. "What dressing room? You hooker," she shook her head, offering her friend a teasing smile. "I was talking about the kitchen."

"Oh…yeah," she finished lamely. Klaus had walked in on them in a very compromising position a few days earlier. She hadn't realized that he'd even seen Caroline, let alone had time to speak to her. Of course Klaus had gone to great lengths to make a big deal about it, telling the rest of the Mikaelson siblings all about it. She'd walked in on Rebekah a few times that same day, donning yellow gloves, cleaning the area where Elijah had settled her.

"You had sex in a dressing room?" She didn't think she'd ever see Elena do such a thing. "How was it?"

"It was…exciting. I know that he compelled the woman not to let anyone in, but just the idea that someone could walk in at any moment…"

Caroline shook her head. "I didn't think that Elijah would be into that sort of thing. I mean he just seems so…reserved."

"Wasn't it you who said that you thought that underneath that gentlemanly exterior that he was probably a freak?" Elena asked after a second.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah…in the bedroom," she clarified. "I'm sorry about our last outing," the blonde said, sobering up. "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I was worried about you though." She watched as Elena nodded. "I mean not only are you dating a thousand year old vampire, but you have that forever kind of thing with him. I guess I was kind of worried that he would chew you up and spit you out."

"I know, and I had my reservations too, but then when I saw him that night…how could I ever doubt him. He's made me feel cherished and there's this whole predatory thing about him. When we were together he took control, but he also let me do some exploring too. And then after our first time he thanked me."

Caroline let out a wistful sigh. She'd never experienced something like that. Things with Tyler could be intense, but there was never any romantic notions exchanged during their sexing.

"And then the morning after, we slow danced in the kitchen and I told him I loved him." Even thinking back on it, she turned to mush.

"Elena, that is like the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I really am so happy that you guys were able to let go of your inhibitions and go for it…all of it."

"Me too," the human agreed. "And it all came about because he traveled through time."

"Elena, he didn't just travel through time," Caroline shook her head. "I mean he did, but he landed in your living room. I mean, what were the chances? That was something more than coincidence."

"You think it was fate?" Elena felt amusement well up, but she fought to remain neutral. Caroline had given up her fanciful motions when she turned.

"I do," she insisted. "I mean if he hadn't arrived that afternoon, just imagine where you would be right now." Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "Elijah would never have opened up to you." If it hadn't been for his younger counterpart sharing things first, Elijah probably wouldn't have lowered his walls for Elena in the first place.

"I'd probably still be stuck between Damon and Stefan." She didn't doubt the idea that she and Elijah would still be on opposing sides. While she didn't know what capacity it would have been in, she knew that her warped sense of loyalty would have more than likely kept her tied to the Salvatore brothers.

"You and Elijah would never have had the opportunity to get close. He would never have opened up to you and you wouldn't have even tried to get him to…" She knew it sounded ridiculous, even to her own ears, but it made sense. "You, for whatever reason, were so tied to Stefan and Damon," Caroline honestly believed that their interest in her stemmed from the fact that she resembled Katherine. "Maybe you weren't supposed to spend an eternity torn between two brothers. Maybe fate decided to prove it or right itself…"

Elena shook her head. Honestly, she didn't care what was responsible for her relationship with Elijah, all she knew was that she was the happiest she'd been in a long time. Although she would think on Caroline's words, it was nothing she wanted to dissect in that moment. Instead, she turned to the question that had been running through her thoughts since Caroline's mention of Klaus.

"So…you heard from Klaus, huh?" The brunette's tone held a tone of suggestion to it. "What's going on with you guys?"

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing," she defended easily. "He's infatuated with me." It didn't matter that her own feelings confused her where Klaus was concerned. She wouldn't give into them, she couldn't.

Elena took a chance to study her friend. "Are you sure that's all?" She attempted to sound neutral, but again, her worry was threatening to break through.

The vampire nodded. "I can't go there. And even if I wanted to, which I don't, I'm not ready." Tyler's actions were still raw and she wasn't willing to easily open herself up to anyone. Shaking her head, Caroline let out a weary sigh. It wasn't as if he was just some regular Joe. It made her feelings for Klaus even more complicated. "He's done so much to you and us, I…how can I just look over that?"

"It's called healing," the human replied softly. "I'm not Klaus' fan, and while I can't imagine ever really dealing with him with my guard completely down, I do know that I can't hold the past against him. I can learn to forgive him without really forgetting it."

"And you're really going to forgive him?" Caroline asked a moment of reflection. She understood Elena's words, but she was still surprised by Elena's willingness to look past all of Klaus' actions. She wished she had that same goodness.

"I'm working on it," Elena admitted in a soft voice. "I'm not doing it for Klaus, because I still don't think that he deserves it-"

"You're doing it for Elijah, I know."

The brunette shook her head. "I won't deny that he is a factor in my decision, but I'm doing it for myself mostly. I don't want to be angry for the rest of my life, no matter how long it might be."

The vampire nodded. "It does make sense." She played with the cloth napkin in front of her. "So, have you and Elijah discussed your inevitable change?" She knew it was only a matter of time, hell, she'd known it was a possibility when Elena got together with Stefan.

Elena shook her head. "No. Though I do know I don't want to change any time soon. Unlike you, I look my age." Whereas Caroline had the pleasure of appearing older than her age, Elena came off looking younger. "If Elijah and I are going to spend forever together, I think it would make things easier if I was a little older."

"I thought you said the physical age difference didn't bother you…" Caroline trailed off imploringly.

The brunette shrugged. "It doesn't, not really." And it didn't. She was just tired of the constant gossiping. If she were turned at that age, people would always notice an age difference. She didn't want to move to a new town, only to have to deal with a similar situation. "Besides, I'd really like to be able to be served a drink at the bar without having to use compulsion."

"Sooo…the sex was good, huh?" Caroline asked after the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Elena immediately brightened. "Caroline, it's never been like that before," she admitted with a small shake of her head. "And I don't know if it's because of the claiming thing and we're like so intense when we get into it, or if it's because of his experience, but oh my, God, Caroline." She felt herself growing excited just thinking about it. "And it's not just because of the fact that it's a new situation, though that's fun too." Elijah was not a fan of public displays of affection. Even when they were around his siblings, his actions were proper. Elena found it difficult, because she wanted to respect that, but she couldn't keep her hands off him. When they were alone, she needed to be touching him.

The two stopped speaking when the waitress brought their food. Caroline watched her friend frown into her food. "What?"

"I've just noticed this…thing. After our coupling and I like stop touching him, I feel almost like lonely," she shared in a quiet voice. "I don't understand it. And I feel it until we're touching again." She noticed her friend frown in concern. "It's not like it's some heartbreaking thing, it's almost like a niggling thought in the back of my head that doesn't go away until Elijah and I touch again."

"Have you asked him about it?"

The human shook her head. "No. I didn't think to at first, thinking it was just me."

"It's gotten worse though, huh?" Caroline asked, able to read in between the lines.

"Again, it's not like it takes my breath away and I can't function, but the feeling has grown," she eluded. "I just don't understand it. I'll talk to him about it."

"Promise?"

Elena nodded. "I promise."

"Good. I know that Elijah would never intentionally keep anything from you; not like Stefan and Damon did…" At least Elijah had enough respect for Elena to tell her the truth about things and let her make he own mind, even if it wasn't the best decision.

"You know, I'm really glad that I have you to talk to about this." While Caroline had no filter between her brain and her mouth, she was supportive.

"Bonnie's not taking it well?"

Elena shrugged. "I haven't really told her everything," she confessed. While Bonnie had helped them against Esther, Bonnie also knew how to hold a grudge. She still harbored a slight distrust against Elijah for turning his back on their deal to save Klaus the night of the ritual in which she and Jenna had died. "I know that she isn't exactly thrilled with it."

Caroline offered her a sad smile. "She will be. You mean too much to her for her to let it get between the two of you."

Elena offered a small smile in return. "I know. It just feels like this is going to push us further apart."

The blonde instantly shook her head in defense. "Only if you guys let it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me something about your life from when you were human," Elena urged one night as she and Elijah cuddled together in her bed. Their evening that night consisted of a quiet dinner, which the two prepared together, and then settling down for a movie. After the movie, they naturally moved upstairs where they spent time trading long kisses. It never progressed further than that though, both were content to just be with each other.

With one arm wrapped around her body, he stared at the dark space before him. "I came to regret my decision to not remarry and have children," he confessed after a moment. "Of course, it wasn't until after my transition that the implications really hit me, but I do remember feeling it when I was human."

"You loved her, your Sarah," Elena surmised after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes, I did. Though I never held an intense love for her, she'd been a part of my life for so long. I would have done anything for her." He had been resigned to spend his life with her; but it wasn't until after her death that he began to realize how much that life was something that he had wanted.

As Elena listened to him explain his feelings for his wife, she likened it to the same way she felt for Matt. If the supernatural had no place in their lives, she was sure that she and Matt would have gotten married and had kids; perhaps the road wouldn't have been smooth, but she could have imagined it.

"I mourned her and the loss of our daughter and while my parents tried to convince me to move on and find another wife, I couldn't do it, I didn't want to." At the time, he felt like he had given it all to Sarah, and he didn't think he had anything left for anyone else.

"But Tatia-"

"Was the first woman after Sarah that tempted me to desire more," he broke in. Elena already knew his romantic feelings for the woman she born of, he didn't wish to go further into that aspect of their relationship. "Seeing Tatia with her child…when the three of us were together, I could imagine what it would be like if I was her father. It was then that I regretted not moving on from Sarah and starting a family."

"You wanted to be a father." It was dark in the room, but she was able to make out the sad smile on his face.

"I did. Back then, things were different. The older children helped raise the younger ones." He'd always been very family oriented. "I wanted my own family, but by the time I realized it, it was too late."

"I think you would have been a great father," she breathed, tilting her up to look at him.

Elijah looked down at her and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Well thank you." If only Elena had lived then. If only it had been her instead of Tatia, he would have married her and raised any child of hers, to hell with his family. However, he knew that would never their life. "Tell me something about your past," he urged then. "Something that you never told anyone else."

Elena maneuvered so that she was laying on her stomach, propped up by leaning against his chest. "When I was growing up, I would catch my parents looking at me, like they were studying me. I never did understand it."

"You didn't know about your lineage until later, correct?" He asked after a moment.

"Right," she agreed. "I mean, I knew that I was adopted, and I'd often heard of a couple looking their adoptive child in awe, like unable to believe that they were finally parents; but it wasn't like that. I'm sure you know that my parents were on the council, which means, they always knew the truth about vampires. I wonder how much they knew about me, the Petrova bloodline. It was obviously enough to have Abby spell Mikael into the tomb." Elena shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "I swear there were times though, that they would look at me almost like questioning if I was really worth it, worth all trouble they'd been through." Her parents hadn't been mean, not by a long shot. She just came to discover certain realizations after their deaths.

"You are, Elena," Elijah said, pulling her in down for a kiss.

Elena followed his movements. Their kiss easily transformed from sweet and slow, to intense and hard. It was enough to nearly leave her breathless. "Elijah, why is it, when we are together, you never drink my blood? I mean shouldn't it have something to do with the claiming as well?"

"No. I could drink your blood, if you are offering, but it will have no effect on the claiming. Or, it will not until you turn." Even then, it would still have a minute effect on his blood for one of two reasons. The first reason, because males were obviously the more dominant sex of the species. Even after his first few times of claiming her, it wasn't enough for him. The second reason, he supposed, had to do with his age. Even if he did share blood with Elena (after her transition) he would have to take a fair amount for it to have a lasting effect on him.

Elena pouted as she listened to his response. She knew her life wasn't normal, not by any means, but she enjoyed that aspect of their connection. As odd as it sounded to even her own, human ears, she enjoyed his blood. When he shared his blood, it only further added to their already intense connection. She wished that she could offer him the same in return.

"So, if you were to ingest my blood, it would not be similar to claiming, but would you find pleasure in it?"

Elijah blinked as he considered her question. "Yes, I would. I only ever shared blood with someone in an intimate moment once." He noticed the way that Elena offered him a sad smile as her eyes shifted away from him. He wasn't naïve. He knew that Elena was still dealing with a few insecurities, no matter how hard he attempted to dissuade them. "I was young, Elena," he said after a moment. "I didn't understand the importance of what it meant."

Elena looked back up at him. "I know," she agreed, shaking her head. "I don't know why I feel this way," she forced out a small laugh in attempt to push away her thoughts.

Elijah changed their positions, moving her to the bed as he hovered over her, nestled in between her legs. He leaned down, so that their faces were only inches away from each other. He knew that her main concern stemmed from the fact that he had already experienced so much; that she couldn't offer him a new experience and she was afraid that she would be overshadowed in it. Instead of finding her feelings annoying, he was humbled by them, by the intensity of them. "I didn't think that I would ever meet someone who could affect me the way you have," he began after a moment. "And now that we're together, I want to experience it all, all over again. Only this time, I want you by my side when I do it."

Elena felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. She didn't expect Elijah to jump at the chance to sooth her nerves, so the fact that he spoke without any sort of push from her, meant more to her than she felt she could express in that moment. The depth of her insecurities weren't nearly as deep as they were when she'd first gotten together with him. "I would be honored," she whispered, staring up at him. "Was that your backwards way of telling me that you want to suck my blood?"

Elijah chuckled at her words. "Oh I want to do more than just suck your blood."

Elijah captured her mouth then, keeping their kisses unhurried and completely open. It wasn't their first time together, but he could say with all honesty, it was the first time that he had ever, truly made love. As he entered her, neither felt a desire to rush anything. With every thrust inside of her, her fears and insecurities were washed away. She offered her blood to him, which he eagerly accepted, bringing him to his most intense orgasm to date. She followed only seconds after, both trading soft 'I love yous' at the point of culmination of their union.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As soon as the process was finished, Elijah picked Elena in his arms and swiftly carried her to his bathroom; completely ignoring Klaus as he did so. Carefully setting her on the counter, he left her briefly enough to turn on the water at a nice temperature for her before he was back in front of her.

Elena widened her legs to accommodate his presence. His protectiveness stirred a desire in her, though she knew she couldn't act on it in that moment. If she hadn't just given Klaus her blood, she would have argued against his fussing. Grudgingly, she relished in his attention.

Elijah cradled her head in his hands, staring into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He inquired in a gentle voice, his hands moving down her arms, his eyes following the movement.

"I'm fine, Elijah," she denied softly. "This wasn't the first time that I donated blood."

Forcing his gaze from her arm, he looked back to her face. "You didn't just donate blood, Elena," he reminded her in a stiff tone. Had she any idea how frazzled his nerves were during the entire process? It had taken all of the control he possessed not to retaliate against Klaus the moment Elena sat down in the overly large wing-backed chair. Other than a few scathing remarks to Nicklaus, his attention hadn't wavered from Elena.

"I know," she agreed, placating him. Her hands moved up to his face and she pulled him in for a lingering kiss. "It's over now though." She knew they wouldn't have to deal with Klaus making decisions about their relationship from then on. It was worth it for her.

She knew from the moment that she extended her offer that Klaus would accept it. Elijah thought she'd been crazy for doing so, and perhaps she had been. She wasn't naïve, she knew that her friends thought she was a martyr, but she didn't go out of her way to be so. For her, the decisions she made were easy. She didn't want her friends and family to suffer for the choices she'd made. If she could protect them from that, she would. It was why she made the offer to Klaus in the first place. She didn't want to spend the next however many years at odds with him, not when they were guaranteed to run into one another from time to time. If her blood meant that she and Elijah could live their lives without any interference from him, she would do it.

If she could protect Jeremy, she would…even if he didn't want to be a part of her life. It was the least she could do for him. If it hadn't been for her and the people she surrounded herself with, he never would have been introduced to the supernatural in the first place. And while it still hadn't been fully discussed, Elena knew with all certainty that she would transition. With that decision, Jeremy would be the one to carry on to carry on with the Gilbert line. And while he wasn't born of Petrova blood, he was the closest living blood line, she couldn't afford to be naïve in the possibility that the Petrova doppelganager curse would strike again. She at least had to attempt to do something about it.

"That is the last time you will make deals without at least discussing it with me before hand," Elijah spoke then, pulling her attention back to him. "Do you understand me, Elena?" She was still so young in so many ways. She didn't yet have the ability to see situations from every angle, or the ability to determine every outcome from them.

"I love it when you get all domineering like that," Elena whispered then. In all honesty, the confession surprised her, that she would embrace that side of him. However, she liked it when he dominated her… Surely her friends would think her crazy.

If it were under any other circumstance, he would have embraced the comment and played along, using it to seduce the woman in his arms. "This is not a joking matter, Elena," he insisted with shake of his head. "I will not stand by while you make deals with the devil, when you do not know him as I do."

Sobering up, Elena's body went rigid as she pulled away from him. "I may not know Klaus to the same extent that you do, but I know him well enough to know that he will always put himself first." She placed a hand on his chest, pushing his body away from her so that she could stand up. "I knew that he would accept my offer, because there was no way he was going to wait for the possibility of another doppelganger to be born. And if I didn't offer this, then who knows if he would have acted against us and taken my blood anyway? At least this way, it was a controlled environment." Her back was turned to him and she stared into elegant mirror over his sink, keeping her gaze from his reflected form.

Elijah allowed her to push him away so she could stand up. He watched her from behind, noticing the way that her body was coiled as if she were prepared for the fight. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his anger. She was tense, and he knew that she would find argument with every observation he made. How had he allowed the conversation to take such a turn? He'd planned to spoil her for the rest of the afternoon, not incite her anger.

Stepping up behind his lover, Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back flush against his front. He ignored the way that she stiffened in his embrace. "It was not a controlled environment," he denied softly, meeting her gaze in the reflection of the mirror. "Do you have any idea how easy it could have been for Klaus to go back on his word and taken more blood than what was agreed upon? While I admire your strength and belief in wanting to do what you felt was right, you could have been lost to me."

His words placated her annoyance, and Elena relaxed against his form. When his mouth moved to her neck and he began kissing the area, she found her eyes closing in immediate response.

"Do you have any idea how much I adore you?" Elijah asked against her neck. "I am not ready to lose you. Surely, you must understand that I will do anything in my power to make sure that never happens…" He hated being at odds with her. While it wasn't the first time they'd been on opposite sides since their first meeting, it had been since their relationship progressed into something more. Her offer for Klaus had floored him, and while he tried to respect her actions; standing by and watching her give blood to Klaus had been much more difficult than he thought it would be. "I love you, Elena," he spoke softly. "Forgive me for upsetting you, it was not my intention."

Elena met his gaze through the reflection of the mirror. "I love you back," she replied, letting go of the conversation for the time being. "So, if this wasn't your intention, what was?"

"Well, I wanted to get you undressed and draw you a bath," he answered. Turning away from her, he moved back to bath, adding bath soap and turning the water just a little warmer. "And then I was going to wash you off before carrying you to my bed."

Elena eyed the tub with interest. The first time she'd been in the washroom, she'd been tempted by it. At the time, she was recovering from Klaus' hybrids and common sense won out. Since then it hadn't been far from her thoughts and she'd been anxious to get Elijah in it with her.

"So you'll be joining me then?"

The vampire shook his head. "I do not take baths," he denied easily. When he was human, baths weren't common, and when he did bathe, he shared the water with his family, Mikael always getting the water first. No, as far as the vampire was concerned, showers were the way to go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you happy with yourself?" Rebekah asked, eying her brother. She ignored the few hybrids that milled about the room, cleaning up the remnants from Klaus' extraction of Elena's blood.

Klaus turned to his sister with a satisfied smirk. "Very."

She arched one eyebrow and pursed her lips as she took in his appearance. "I hope so," she muttered. "I thought Elijah was going to flip his lid and attack you."

"Yes…I thought so as well," he nodded. Elijah had kept a keen gaze on Elena during the process, ready to strike if any discomfort was noticeable. It was one situation where he stepped lightly, worried that Elijah's precarious control would snap.

"Elena was stupid for proposing it in the first place," the female muttered. "Why, Nic? Why do you need more hybrids?" She didn't understand his desire for hybrids. "You have me, I've always been there. You have our brothers. Isn't that enough for you?" She shook her head. Nicklaus was never satisfied. It didn't matter what he possessed, he always desired more. "What can these hybrids offer you that your family can't?" After nearly nine hundred years they were reunited. It was enough for the rest of them, why did Klaus insist on needing more?

"They aren't my family, they are my army," he shook his head. Sometimes his sister's naivety surprised him. She didn't often bare her vulnerability out for others to see, him included; but every often she would show that side. It was reminiscent of their human days when they were all still so innocent.

"Against what, Nic? We're untouchable." If Esther's betrayal had proved anything, it was that. She and Mikael had been the only threats to them. No one else stood a chance against them, not when they stood as a united front.

Klaus stepped closer to his sister. "Maybe so," he allowed. "However, even if that is the case, there are always those out there that will be willing to try." It didn't matter how humans, and vampires, evolved, there was no cure for stupidity. "I won't insult you by excusing my reasons for wanting to create them." Rebekah already knew his initial desire for creating them, there was no denying them. "However, it's more than that now." If some vampire was stupid enough to rise against them, they would have to get through the hybrids before reaching the Mikaelson siblings.

The blonde let out a weary sigh as she looked at her brother, dismissing the conversation. Nic could be relentless when it came to his desires. Once he got an idea in his head, it was near impossible to dissuade him. "And I'm really supposed to believe that you are going to keep your word? And that this supply of Elena's blood is going to keep you satisfied?"

"That was the arrangement," he hedged in an even voice. He still wasn't thrilled with the fact that Elena's blood was lost to him, but he would keep his word. He would not interfere in her relationship with his brother and Elijah would be able to complete the claiming process. He also wouldn't raise a hand against her friends, unless like the human said, they provoked him into doing so. As for the possibility of another doppelganger being born, he would just have to wait and see. Until that time, her brother and any children spawned from him would not be touched.

Rebekah narrowed her gaze at him, still not believing that he would keep his word. Though she supposed the situation was out of her hands. If anything, it appeared a temporary truce had been settled amongst her brothers, and it was enough for her. "So then what happens now?"

"Now, I will create more hybrids and train them." He was highly displeased to learn that Tyler had been able to break the sire bond that formed between them. He would need to nurture his relationships with his hybrids, needing their loyalty to him, and by extension, his family.

"And the rest of us?" Rebekah asked, less than amused by his response. "What will we do?"

"Whatever you want, dear sister," Klaus offered her small smile. A new chapter of their lives had begun. Mikael's death had only been the beginning. He hadn't planned on his siblings awaking when they did, but he realized it had been a blessing in disguise. Esther's death forged a new bond between them, it was a new beginning. "I hear the prom is a social function that isn't to be missed."

Rebekah couldn't deny the small laugh that erupted. "And what do you know about prom?"

Klaus shrugged. "Not much, I admit. Though Caroline has made mention of it a few times."

That was new. "Caroline?" She knew that her brother harbored some sort of interest in the baby vampire, but she thought it had since passed, or at the very least, lessened. She shook her head. First, it was Elijah giving into his feelings for Elena, and now Klaus' growing attachment for Caroline?! What was it about the girls of Mystic Falls that her brothers just couldn't let go of? They were men for Christ's sake, what could two little girls possibly do for them?

"Yes, she is a delightful conversationalist."

She remembered overhearing the blonde's words to her brother in the past. "Oh? I thought she hated you?" While the blonde vampire was earnest in her remarks to Klaus, he seemed to look on it as a form of flirting.

The smile on his face twisted into a smirk. "I think I have worn down her resolve."

She shook her head. "Striking while she is still vulnerable is not 'wearing her down,'" she paraphrased. "It's called taking advantage of her. And trust me, Nic, if you something while she is still at her most vulnerable, when she snaps out of it, she will hate you for it." She didn't much care about Caroline herself, but as a woman, she spoke from previous experience.

"I'm not going to do anything to her," he replied with a pointed tone. "Unless you call dressing up and taking her out to dinner before we go dancing, torture." Then again, spending a majority of his night with all of those other teenagers could be construed as torture in itself.

The female Mikaelson let out a hearty laugh. "You're going to the prom?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, standing tall. He was not at all amused by her reaction to the news.

"And you got Caroline to go with you?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

Her laughter died, but the amusement on her face never lessened. "Because I've seen the way she is with you. So, how'd you convince her to go with you?"

He may or may not have observed that someone as popular as her couldn't attend the social function dateless. He had kindly offered up his services promising that when Tyler saw them together, he would lose it. The idea held much appeal to the bitter and scorned young woman. "You wound me, Bex."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm," Elena moaned, closing her eyes as she leaned back into Elijah's embrace. "This is nice." His hands were resting on her stomach, his fingers tracing invisible designs.

Elijah found his eyes closed in their own violation. From the moment that Elena pleaded with him to join her in the tub, his member was at full attention. Since their first union, he found that he was in a constant state of arousal whenever he was around her. The fact that she sat naked in his arms, well it was taking all of his willpower not to take advantage of her. "Yes, I suppose it is." He felt Elena settle herself more firmly against him, coming into contact with his hard length.

Turning around, Elena moved so she was straddling him. "You suppose?" She asked, repeating his word. "We're alone together, naked, and you suppose that it's nice?"

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose it's nice," he replied with a gentle smile. "I could think of worst ways to spend my night."

"And you couldn't think of a better word to describe this?" Elena asked, attempting to coax a better response out of him.

Grasping her hips in his hands, he pulled her body closer to his, forcing her to brush against his member. He didn't miss the way that her eyes closed and she threw her head back. "You already know I desire you, why must I say so?" He forced her hips back before pulling her against him once again.

Elena let out a whimper at the action. "Because it's nice to hear," she replied with a shake of her head. Opening her eyes, she looked back to her companion. "I love your eyes. I love the fact that even before we became lovers, you let me past your defenses and I could see your emotions through them." She didn't even know if he realized it, but she had. Though maybe the reason why he became so open with her was because of his alternate version, but it happened all the same. "I especially love it when they caress me and I can see the love you have for me in them." He could do things to her body with just one flick of his gaze that no one else could do. "And I love your lips, I love the way that you kiss me with them."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "And I love the way I kiss you with them," he returned. Bringing his hands up to frame her face, he pulled her head closer and kissed her.

Elena responded immediately to his actions, deepening the kiss. Her hands moved from his shoulders, down his chest, stopping at his nipples. She pinched and tweaked them, finding delight in the way that he groaned into the kiss.

The second time she pinched his nipples, she added a bit more pressure and his own reactions intensified. He kissed her harder, angling his head to get deeper access into her mouth, using his tongue to taste and tease and coax her. He felt her shift over his lap, rising to her knees. When she grasped his penis in her hand, he moaned into the kiss. He wanted to tell her that he didn't expect anything, but he couldn't tears his mouth away from hers.

Not breaking the kiss, Elena ran her hand up and down his rock hard length, stroking it a few times. She smiled against his mouth when the pace of his kiss changed; it was subtle, but she noticed it. Shifting her hips, she slowly slid down his length.

As soon as he felt her heat begin to envelope his straining member he wrenched his mouth away from hers, moaning into the room. His hands settled on her waist. "This was not my intention," he whispered in a coarse voice.

"Oh, so you didn't plan to get me naked and seduce me?" Elena asked, stopping her movements.

"Oh no, I was," he corrected. "However the bath was supposed to be a way for you to relax beforehand," he finished with a devilishly handsome smirk on his face. His grip tightened around her waist, but he didn't pull her down further.

Elena giggled at his words. "You really want to slam me down on your cock, don't you?" She asked in a quiet voice, butterflies fluttered in her stomach; in part because of the word she'd used, but also because of the position she found herself in. Every time she'd been intimate with the vampire underneath her, she reacted the same way. It was a sensation she hoped to experience for years to come.

Elijah didn't say a word about her choice word, but he did arch an eyebrow at her. "I do," he admitted, flexing his fingers around her waist again. "However, I meant it when I said that I didn't plan on this happening. You are in complete control, Elena."

Elena began to lower herself again, keeping her pace slow, enveloping him inch by agonizing inch. His hands continued to flex around her waist and she watched the grimace on his face, knowing that it was taking a good portion of control not to pull her down further or to thrust up into her. "I love feeling you inside me," she confessed breathlessly. "I love the way you respond to me, to my body."

He felt her body tensing, her words adding to the fire that was slowly burning within her. He knew, because he was experiencing the same reaction. "I love being inside you. I love the way you curve around my cock." When she moaned, he continued on. "You're so wet for me, Elena. You're mine, you were created for me." It didn't matter that he wasn't her first or only, he was going to be her forever.

"Yes," she agreed in a breathy moan.

"You're so tight around me, I don't think I'll ever get tired of feeling your pussy grip me." He briefly worried that the word would offend her, but she'd started it by using dirty words first. No, she wouldn't mind, he'd even bet that her arousal would increase.

His words stuck something within her and she gave up all pretense of going slow. Without warning, she shifted her hips down, enveloping his entire length. She cried out into the room.

Not expecting the action, Elijah threw his head back and moaned. Using her legs for leverage she raised up enough so only his tip remained inside her before she dropped back down on him. When her breasts began bouncing along with her movements, his attention was drawn to them.

"Do it, 'Lijah," she ordered. "Suck on them."

He didn't need to be told twice. Leaning forward, he took one nipple into his mouth, while he used a hand to pinch and twist her other one.

Elena gasped at the sensation. His actions were rougher than they had been previously, but she discovered that she liked it. Her bouncing increased and when she dropped on him, she took him in as deep as she could.

"There is nothing sexier than watching you fuck me," Elijah said pulling away from her nipple. "I can't wait to feel you come around my cock." He moved to her other nipple, and nibbled on it. When he accidentally cut a small puncture there, he pulled away immediately with an apology on his lips.

She felt a slight sting, and when he looked up at her; Elena knew what had happened. "Go ahead, suck it, drink it…" she urged breathlessly. When his mouth wrapped around the wound and he began to suck in earnest, Elena never stopped her actions. In fact the slightest amount of pain added to the pleasure she felt.

"Oh! Oh God! I'm so close…I'm gonna…oh I'm…Elijah!" She exclaimed, her movements becoming more deliberate and calculated.

Elijah let her fuck him, to use him for release. When her movement stopped, he didn't waste any time. Standing up, he pulled Elena into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, never bothering with a towel. Depositing her on his bed, he crawled over her, settling between her legs. He wasted no time in entering her wet heat.

As soon as she felt him thrust inside her, Elena cried out. Her nerves were still overly sensitive from the orgasm that she'd just experienced. His actions didn't hurt her, but the overstimulation was too much for her bear. She whimpered into the room as he plowed into her.

The cries and mewls of pleasure from her only spurred him on. The pair usually remained quiet during their union if they suspected that someone was near enough to overhear them, but Elijah couldn't find it in himself to care in that moment. He held no care for the fact that his brother and sister were just downstairs, or that they could easily hear their union. He loved hearing Elena's response to his lovemaking, and if she didn't care about the noise, then he wouldn't either. He spread her legs wider as he continued to jack-hammer into her, ignoring the sound of his headboard banging into the wall with every thrust into her.

She brought her hands around him, settling them on his ass as she attempted to pull him in as deep as she could. His actions were both too much and not enough. "Oh…" She grunted against him, trying to move her own hips so that he would fall in deeper. "Please, 'Lijah."

He knew exactly what she wanted, every twist and shudder in her body was noticed by him. "Tell, me, Elena. What do you want?" He demanded in a breathless growl.

"I want you to fuck me! I want you harder and deeper. Oh God! Go deeper!"

Having a human lover meant having to hold back in fear that his vigorous speed and strength could hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He'd let her set the pace of their union during their bath, but it had taken all of his control not to take over and pound away at her like his instincts had urged him to do. He wasn't sure why he felt such an intense desire to be rough with her, but he wanted, no he needed, to be deeper. Her wanton demand was heard and he speared into her body at an inhuman pace.

In response to his pistoning hips, she screamed into the room. She watched as he ran a finger at the crook of his neck, his blood instantly seeped out of it. Instead of being told what to do, she shifted her body and latched her mouth around the self-inflicted wound, drinking the blood that was offered to her.

"Oh fuck!" His orgasm tore through him then. When he felt the tingling sensation through his body, he held her to him as he thrust as deep as he could, spurting inside of her.

As soon as she felt him swell inside her, Elena felt her own orgasm wash over her. Her walls fluttered around him, her inner walls milking him for all he was worth.

Collapsing into her body, his mouth sought hers. "And I love it when you talk dirty to me," he whispered against her mouth before claiming a long, seductive kiss. His mouth moved away from hers and he kissed his way to her neck. He stopped briefly to inhale her scent. When he did so, he felt his length instantly spring to life once again.

When Elena felt his member twitch inside of her, she whimpered. She didn't know how much more she could handle. Her body was still tingling from their last union, she was sure she would combust if they went for another round.

"You smell like me," he informed her, whispering against her ear. His nose was still furrowed against her neck, and he didn't notice when he began to thrust into her sopping heat.

"Hmm, not a difficult task after what we just did…" she trailed off, as she ran her hands up and down his back, thankful for the slow, languid pace of his thrusts.

Tearing his nose away from her neck, he stared into her eyes. "No, your blood smells like me." He leaned down and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. "It is the most arousing scent I've ever come across." He grabbed her hands in his, and settled them next her head; lacing their fingers together as he continued to thrust inside her. Unlike their last coupling, he took his time and used his body to caress her and stroke her to completion. He worshipped the treasure that was her body. "It is official, Elena. You belong to me; just as I irrevocably belong to you, mind, body and soul."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Good morning, bunny," Klaus greeted when Elena stepped into the kitchen the following morning.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "You smug son of a-"

Taking delight in her reaction to him, Klaus smirked, holding a hand up. "Do you kiss my brother with that mouth?" He made a show of shaking his head. "Oh, wait. I know you do." When her cheeks pinkened, his smirk morphed into a delightful smile.

"Seriously?" The human asked, turning away from him as she moved towards the coffee pot.

"Just be glad that Kol wasn't here to listen to the show the two of you provided," the hybrid responded.

Elena tried to ignore him as she poured her coffee, but she couldn't neglect his point. Kol wouldn't have even waited until the morning before saying something about it. "That doesn't mean I prefer to hear it from you," she replied in a stiff tone.

"Oh, come now, bunny," he waved away her words. "What's a little bit of teasing between family?" Observing the way that her eyes widened at the question, he went on to answer. "You are claimed by my brother, thus, you are now an extension of us." It was as simple as that for him. Again, her eyes widened upon hearing his revelation. "You were not aware?"

Elena shook her head. She knew that she would be tied to Elijah, but she honestly never factored in his family. She just assumed that it would be nothing more than spending more time with them as opposed to anything else.

It was a topic that she would think on later. At that moment, she was tired and all she wanted was to sip her coffee in peace. "And you call me Bunny, why?"

"Do you remember the Energizer Bunny?" He asked, smirking at her. The commercials had lessened over the years, but surely she would make the connection…

Elena choked on the sip of coffee she'd just taken. She felt a fresh wave of embarrassment roll over her. A coughing fit then followed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"What'd you do to Elijah's girl?" Kol asked, stepping into the room and patting Elena on the back. When her coughs subsided, he grabbed his own cup of coffee.

"We were just discussing last night," he excused, waving away the question. "You have been absent as of late," the hybrid said, changing the subject.

Elena was thankful for the topic change. The last thing she needed was for Kol to razz her as well.

"Should I be worried?" Klaus continued on, unaware of Elena's thoughts.

Kol smirked at his brother. "Whatever do you mean, Nic?" He cast a look at the human. "I can't have my brother be the only one who is wetting his whistle."

"Wow, thanks, Kol…really," the brunette broke in then. Thankfully, she knew Kol well enough not to know that his words (at least directed towards her) weren't meant to insult. She pushed past the two siblings and claimed a seat at the kitchen table.

"You know I love watching your cheeks change color," he reminded her easily, fixing his coffee and then joining her at the table. "So, Nic, I heard something funny when I was out last night."

Elena shook her head. She swore that sometimes Kol was worse than a little old lady when it came to gossip.

The younger brother turned to Elena. "I ran into your friends last night, Elena. They are fine by the way, they were arguing, but they're good."

"Yeah, Bonnie and Caroline often seem to argue," she admitted with a shrug. "What was their issue last night?"

"Oh, over prom dates, or specifically, Caroline's date," Kol shrugged. He turned to look at Klaus, giving his brother a pointed look.

The human followed his gaze, and frowned at Klaus. "You?!" She scoffed. "You're going to prom…my high school prom…with Caroline?" When he seemed a little put out, she shook her head.

Kol began chuckling upon hearing Elena's words. "Yes, that was my reaction as well," he admitted, still smiling.

Ignoring Kol, Elena shook her head, never pulling her gaze away from Klaus. "You compelled her, didn't you?" She knew that Caroline was fighting whatever feelings she had for Klaus, but to accept his offer for prom?

When Elena asked her question, Kol guffawed into the room.

Elijah walked into the room moments later. He stopped momentarily upon the sight before him. Elena sat at the table with Kol and Klaus. She wore a small smile on her face, as Kol's hilarity continued on. However, it was the slight frown on Klaus' face that caught his attention. He seemed to be pouting more than glaring. Elijah couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen that very same look on Klaus' face. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he joined the three at the table, stopping behind Elena's chair. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, before claiming a seat next to her.

"And what has the two of you in such good spirits?"

Kol shook his head. "Klaus is going to attend prom." The younger brother waited for Elijah's response. When he spotted Elijah's lips tweak in amusement, he began to chuckle all over again.

"Oh shut it," Klaus growled, pushing his chair back and leaving the room.

Elijah finally let out the chuckle that he'd been holding in. He noticed that as soon as his laughter was heard, that Kol and Elena joined in.

"Oh, Klaus, when will you learn to relax?" Kol called out in the direction that his brother left.

When Elena's amusement tapered off, she turned to her lover. "So, about prom…" she trailed off, unsure about her words. "You haven't mentioned anything yet…" she trailed off once more, staring at him.

She understood, prom, when looking at the concept the same way she assumed he was; was a juvenile antic. However, it was the one constant thing she had been looking forward to since her freshmen year of high school. She wanted to attend, even if her boyfriend was like a thousand years older than her. She continued on, reminding him of the date.

"I only say this, because I still need to get my dress still if I am to have any sort of selection." She knew that if she waited too long, the best choices would be gone.

"Elena," Elijah said softly with a gentle shake of his head. "I won't be in town during that time," he denied sadly, watching the light in her eyes slowly fade away.

"What?" She blinked rapidly, surprised by his admission. "What do you mean you won't be here?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I there were some issues with one of my residences?" He waited for her nod before he continued on. "I cannot ignore it any longer. It requires my immediate attention." Sadly, he shook his head, understanding that he was about to disappoint her. He wouldn't pretend to understand the importance of the prom, but it was important to her, and that was all that mattered.

"And you can't just go and come back within a few days?" She asked in a dejected tone. She shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts.

"This particular residence is in England," he replied in a quiet tone. "I will be leaving in a few days, and my return flight isn't until the day after your dance." He twisted his body towards her and grabbed her hand. "I am so sorry, Elena. When I made my plans, I hadn't even considered the date."

Elena tried to offer him a smile. "No," she shook her head. "It's fine. I know it's not something that you were even interested in before," she excused in a small voice.

Framing her head in his hands, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose. "You are right, I was not," he admitted. "However, I know that it is important to you." He let out a sad sigh. "Please, Elena, allow me to make it up to you."

Again, she tried to offer him a smile. She knew that he was apologetic; it was obvious by the look on his face and his body language. She attempted to keep her disappointment from him, not wanting to make him feel any worse than he already did. "Oh, I will," she replied easily, leaning over and kissing him.

The vampire placed his arms around his lover, feeling her sag against him; he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He knew she was upset, even if she attempted to hide it. He would make it up to her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Bonnie," Caroline let out a weary sigh as the two joined Elena at the lunch table. "It's my choice."

Bonnie frowned. "But it's Klaus, I mean…Klaus!" She looked to her brunette friend for help. If anyone understood her point, it would have to be Elena. "Surely, you understand what I mean, Elena."

Elena shook her head. "I am not going to take sides in this," she said, holding her hands out. She understood Bonnie's hesitance in Caroline's date, but she also understood that Klaus could be very convincing when he wanted to be. She had no doubt that he manipulated Caroline's feelings. On the other hand, she knew that Caroline didn't have to accept the invitation in the first place. In the end, it all factored down to Caroline's decision and no one else's.

Bonnie pouted as she looked from Elena back to Caroline. She shook her head then and then looked down at her tray of food.

"Bonnie, it's just prom," Elena attempted to placate her friend when she noticed the way she frowned. "It's not like Caroline is going to confess her undying love for him."

"But it isn't just prom," Bonnie denied. "It's our senior prom. It's the one thing we've been waiting for since we started high school." She knew she wasn't the only one to remember the plans that they made all those years ago.

"Yes," Caroline agreed. "And by that line of thinking, we'd all be attending without our very handsome boyfriends." Instead, Elena was the only one them who had a boyfriend to speak of. "Now, you're going with Matt and I accepted Klaus' offer." The vampire shrugged. "It is what it is. Just because you're going with Matt, doesn't mean the two of you are going to end up dating, so why do you assume that Klaus and I will?"

"Yes, but Matt never tried to kill us," the Bennett witch denied. She was trying to get past her prejudice where Klaus was concerned, but she was finding it difficult. "I understand that it doesn't mean the two of you will end up dating, but I've seen the way that Klaus looks at you. He's interested, even if you aren't." She looked from Caroline towards Elena, noticing the way that the brunette offered Caroline a pointed look. She filed the fact away for later. "So, Elena, as the only one with a boyfriend, it seems as if you'll be living our dreams," she said, changing the subject. She didn't want to fight with Caroline.

Elena looked down at her water bottle and shook her head. "I'm not going."

The confession was low, but her friends were still able to hear her. Bonnie sputtered as Caroline shook her head. "What do you mean, you aren't going?"

"Elijah won't be here."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie demanded.

"He will be in England," the brunette said, trying to sound nonchalant. She was still bothered by Elijah's actions, and it wasn't something she was interested in discussing again.

"And because of that, you're going to miss your prom?" Caroline asked quietly with a frown pulling at her lips. "You can't ask him to like…reschedule his plans?"

"He already bought his ticket," the human denied. "And it's not like he really understands what it means." She offered her friends a small smile. "He said he'd make it up to me, and I believe him." Shaking her head, she placed a bright smile on her face. "So have you guys looked at dresses?"

Caroline, though still unhappy with the revelation, followed along with the topic change. "I was browsing online, and I saw a few that I liked. I just hope I can find something like that in one of the stores."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I haven't much looked. Maybe we could go looking after school?"

Caroline eagerly nodded her agreement. "That sounds great!" The smile on her face lessened as she looked to Elena. "I know you said you weren't going, but you can always go stag, can't you?" She shook her head then. "Or, like you could go with Klaus and me? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yes, or you know that Matt wouldn't mind if he had two dates," Bonnie threw out after a moment.

Elena offered her friends smiles, but it was more forced than anything. "Yeah, I know I said I was trying to do the whole forgiveness thing with Klaus, but I don't want to spend my prom with him; but thanks anyway, Caroline." She turned to Bonnie then. "And I don't think I want to crash your evening like that either." She drank down the remaining amount of water in her bottle before she stood up. "I need to hit the library before lunch ends. I'll catch up with you guys later. Let me know how the dress hunting goes."

The vampire and the witch watched their friend leave. Caroline shook her head. "I can't believe that Elijah won't be here to take her to the prom…"

Bonnie smiled sadly and looked to Caroline. "He's a thousand year old vampire, Caroline. Like Elena said, he doesn't exactly get prom or the meaning behind it."

"I know, and I'm trying to understand that, but Elena…"

"Knows that we've invited her," Bonnie finished. "She'll be fine, it's Elena."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah…I guess." Though she still intended on saying something to Elijah; or at the very least, Klaus, and then maybe he could pass on the message to Elijah. "So, you want to go after school to shop for dresses?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frowning at the phone, Elena disconnected the call without leaving a message. Since Elijah's departure, connection with him had been spotty at best. Their conversations consisted mostly of texts, and she hadn't been able to speak to him since the previous morning before school. It was Saturday, prom night, and Elena was finding it even more difficult to deal with. At least if he had been in town, she was sure he would have kept her occupied.

Looking down at her cell phone when she heard the familiar chime of an incoming text, Elena discovered a text from Bonnie. Her make-up was done, her hair twisted up in a fashionable do and her dress seemed to sparkle.

B: You sure you don't want to join us?

Elena smiled sadly as she read the words. Bonnie had given her ample invitations throughout the course of the previous week. Even Matt had said something. She briefly considered the invitation. It was tempting. However, since she didn't plan to attend, she had no new dresses to wear; and she didn't particularly wish to recycle one of her other dresses. She knew how idle tongues could be, and she didn't wish to deal with catty words.

E: You look beautiful Bonnie. Thanks, but no. Go enjoy prom for me though. 

She flipped back on the couch, fiddling with the remote as she watched the latest episode of her favorite show on demand. When she heard another incoming text, she eagerly grabbed it.

B: k, love you!

E: Love you too!

Elena placed her phone down on the coffee table and attempted to give her full attention to the show she was watching. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself. She didn't like feeling that way, and she would make sure that Elijah held up his end and made it up to her. "He better have something good in mind," she muttered into the empty house.

She grabbed her phone one more time. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she selected her recent phone activity and considered dialing Elijah's number one more time. She knew she could call him again and at least leave a message for him, but decided against it. What if he was in a meeting of sorts? She knew he would call her when he had a chance. Instead, she set up a text message.

E: Miss you. I wish you were here to at least keep me busy. You better have something amazing up your sleeve.

She made sure to include a smiley face icon before hitting the send button. Letting out a sad sigh, she fingered the phone. She hated this! She hated sitting out! But it wasn't like it was just another Saturday night. Even if she went out, all of her classmates would be on dates or out in group outings before making their way to prom. She knew she would feel even more awkward if she went out as opposed to staying in.

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts, and Elena frowned as she moved to answer it. Her heart sped up and she hoped that she would find Elijah on the other side. Realistically, she knew that she wouldn't, but the hope was there all the same. Taking a deep breath, she placed a smile on her face before opening the door. She felt her smile dim slightly when she discovered Kol on the other side, but forced herself to keep it there.

Dressed in a tux, Kol offered her a smile as he pulled a single sunflower out from behind his back.

Elena grabbed the flower from him, taking in his sharp appearance. "You're here, dressed in a tux…"

"Yes, I am. Masterful skills of deduction you have there, Elena," he said with a teasing smile. "Now, I have it on good authority, that you understand the meaning of flowers. I was told to ask you about this one. If you get it wrong, I am leaving here now and you'll be spending the rest of your night alone."

Elena's eyes widened upon hearing his words. "What?" Her thoughts turned to the first afternoon she shared with Elijah, the one through time, in Mystic Falls. Since then, she had read up on flowers and their meanings, but she found several sources conflicting.

He shook his head. "I'm just kidding about that part," he told her. "So…the meaning?"

Elena pursed her lips as she looked at the flower in her hand. "Um, I'm gonna guess that it isn't from you, based on the meaning of the flower."

Kol nodded. "You would be right in that assessment," he agreed. "As lovely as you are, I prefer to keep my head attached to my body." He remembered the conversation he had with Elijah the night that he'd taken Elena to the Grill. It wasn't something he wished to repeat again.

"Hmm…dedication, dedicated love," Elena voiced. "This better be from Elijah…"

"It is," the Mikaelson sibling agreed. "Elijah made some plans before his departure." He pulled a box out from behind his back and gave it to her. "Here, there's a note from my brother inside."

Elena eagerly accepted the box and moved towards the living room. Setting the box down on the arm of the couch, she placed the flower on the coffee table. She pulled the top off, noticing the expanse of material in the box. She grabbed the hand written note first.

My lovely Elena,

Words cannot begin express my deepest apology for missing this event in your life. I have it on good authority that prom is a rite of passage, and I would never take it away from you. Since I will not be able to accompany you to your prom, I have arranged the next best thing. No, I have not sent my brother in my stead, I have made my own arrangements that I hope you will find acceptable. Enclosed, is a gown and a small token of my affection for you. This is my first step in my plans to make amends to you. Enjoy your night, darling. I will be back by your side soon.

Always and forever,

Elijah

With shaky hands, Elena set the note down before looking back towards the large box. She grabbed the gown that was enclosed and pulled it up. The strapless navy blue satin material finished off in mermaid styling, with a beaded embellishment at the top featured a ruched bodice. It reminded her of a classic Hollywood gown with the lace-up bodice and elegant sweep train at the back.

"Don't forget the rest," Kol said in a soft tone, something that was out of character for him. He offered the jewelry box to Elena, gently taking the gown from her hands.

Elena reached for the box and snapped open the lid. A large pear shaped diamond hung off of a white gold necklace. While she wasn't a connoisseur when it came to jewelry, she could only imagine how much money Elijah had spent on the beautiful necklace that was neatly settled in the box. She expelled a deep breath, and turned to Kol.

"So, you ready for an evening out?" He asked, arching one eyebrow. He held the gown out back towards her. "Go get dressed, Cinderella. I'll be waiting for you."

Nearly an hour later, Elena joined Kol downstairs. In the end, she settled on simplicity. She curled her hair before using bobby pins to pin it to one side so her hair swept over one shoulder. She used greys for her eyeshadow and topped her look with a wine colored lipstick. With Elijah's necklace adorning her neck, she forwent on any other jewelry.

Placing her shawl over her shoulders, she placed her phone in her dress purse before she followed Kol out the door.

"You are simply stunning, Elena," the youngest male sibling said, holding his arm out to her once she locked her front door. "I know that my brother will kick himself for missing this." He helped the human to the car, closing the door behind her and moving around the driver side.

The pair shared a comfortable conversation as Kol drove them towards a familiar direction. "You're taking me to your house?" Elena asked when Kol parked the car out front.

He smiled. "Just wait until you see it, Elena." He exited the car first, before he helped her out. He led her to the front door and opened it for her. The lights were dimmed and soft music flowed from various wall speakers that were hung throughout the residence. "If you follow me, dinner will be served this evening out on the patio."

"Hmm, how much is your brother paying you to do this?" Elena asked, following his direction.

"I'm offended that you would even ask such a thing?" He replied, pretending to be surprised by her inquiry. "Why can't a guy do something nice for his brother's mate?"

Elena smiled and shrugged. "A guy can, but you're forgetting that I know you," she explained. When he pulled the blinds open, she noticed the lights that adorned the patio. It seemed as if every steady surface was decorated with white lights. A canopy was set up a few feet away from the French doors, more lights hung from it. Underneath it, a small ornate table was set up with two place settings.

"Not all chivalry is dead," Kol said, delighting in the bright smile on her face. He opened the door for Elena.

Elena stepped closer to him. "No it isn't," she agreed. As she moved to pass by him, she stopped next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Kol."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you like your surprise?" Caroline asked, pulling Elena onto the makeshift dance floor.

Elena nodded. "And you've known about this how long?" After the quiet dinner that she shared with Kol, they danced together for a short time before Klaus and Caroline joined them.

The blonde giggled. "Since you told me about Elijah's traveling plans," she admitted easily. "I'm sorry for interfering, but I couldn't stand the thought that you would be spending the night alone."

"So you're responsible for all of this?"

"No, this was all Elijah," she denied. She'd been shocked when she and Klaus joined the pair. She had known that Elijah made plans, but she never imagined… "I simply told him that his actions were unacceptable and that even if you didn't tell him, that you were extremely disappointed."

"Caroline!" Elena gasped.

"Well, you were," the blonde sniffed. "Anyway, look at all of this. I never imagined that he would set something like this up."

"So, how was prom?" Elena asked as the two continued to dance together.

"I'm glad I'm here," the vampire admitted. "I accepted Klaus' invitation because I knew that it would bother Tyler," she admitted in a soft tone. She wasn't afraid of Kol, or even Klaus, overhearing her. She was more disappointed in herself than anything. "And yeah, it was fun, showing Tyler what he lost," she added.

"Not all you wanted it to be, huh?" Elena asked after a moment.

"No," the blonde agreed. "I spent my senior prom with a guy that I generally dislike. That," she said the word pointedly, "was never my plan. I should have spent it with someone that I really love or my friends."

"But things between you aren't so…stilted, are they?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm attempting to take a similar route as you." There was no changing the past, or his past actions. The best she could do, was attempt to look past it, and find new ground with him. It was still a battle for her though, her guilt would instantly kick in if she found herself thinking more pleasant thoughts where Klaus was concerned. "And as not so horrible as he's been tonight, I still find myself second-guessing his actions."

Elena could understand Caroline's feelings, though before she could speak on the matter, Kol danced up behind her, spinning her into his arms. She laughed, following his movements. From her peripheral vision, she noticed Klaus attempt a similar move on Caroline.

When the music changed to a slow song, Kol instantly changed their position and Elena instantly responded. As he turned them around, she looked once more at Caroline and Klaus. While her friend's body was stiff, she noticed that she grudgingly relaxed, and even allowed a small smile on her face. Caroline may insist on fighting whatever it was that pulled her to Klaus, but Elena knew that the hybrid would eventually break the blonde's resolve. She still held her own resentments about the pairing, but she wouldn't voice it to Caroline. In that one moment, Klaus was more open then she had ever seen him. It was obvious that Caroline held a certain charm over him, but Elena was still hesitant; she didn't know if Klaus could truly love anyone else, even if he was willing to try. She just didn't want her friend to suffer at his hands. However it was something that would be slow in happening, and Elena could deal with that later.

"Did you enjoy your night?" Kol asked, pulling her attention back towards him.

Elena turned to him with a smile on her face. "I really have," she admitted. "This certainly wasn't how I envisioned spending my prom, but I have not been disappointed."

"I'm glad to hear that," a voice sounded from behind her.

Elena gasped, her eyes lighting up with delight. She spun away from Kol to find Elijah position closely behind her. He was dressed in a tux, though it was wrinkled. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my business yesterday afternoon," he smiled down at her, pulling her into his arms. "I did not wish to be away from you any longer than I had to be." He captured her lips in a fierce kiss. "I have never seen such a vision before," he whispered reverently, his forehead resting on hers. "Do you like your gown?"

"I love it. I love it all," she replied kissing him once more. "You are so getting lucky tonight."

Elijah smiled against her lips. "So you forgive me then?"

Elena nodded. "I'm starting to," she admitted.

He pulled away and stared at his lover, noticing the coy smile that kissed her lips. "Please enlighten me, Elena. What can I do to expedite the process?"

"Well, you haven't asked me to dance yet," she observed.

"My sincerest apologies, lovely Elena," he responded. He bowed then, extending a hand towards her. "May I be so bold as to claim the rest of your dances this evening?"

Elena accepted his hand. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away," she breathed in acceptance. Her body instantly melded into his. "I love you, Elijah. Thank you for everything."

"I love you back," he replied, softly. "Forgive me for not accompanying you to your senior prom."

She shook her. "Don't be." Yes, she still felt a slight disappointment for missing the event, though it had more to do with the fact that it had been an event she'd been looking forward to for four years, it was overshadowed by the fact that she was wrapped in his embrace. "I have you, and that's all I really need or want. It's you and me, Elijah. I'll take it as long as you are willing to offer it to me."

"And if I said that I'll always want you by my side?" He asked, the expression on his face turning intense as he searched her brown eyes.

Elena refused to back down from his imploring gaze; she offered him a sincere smile. "Then I would tell you that forever isn't long enough."

The End


	34. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

"So, how does it feel to finally graduate?" Elijah asked, sliding up to Elena.

Elena couldn't contain the wistful smile that broke out over her face. "It was…rewarding. I know that I should feel sad," at least that's what others were feeling, a sense of loss. "But I'm excited. I've already been through so much in the past few years, school became more like a hindrance than anything."

Elijah placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into his. He placed a kiss on her temple. "Yes, I suppose that happens when one runs with supernatural beings…" He watched her smile slowly fade as tears welled in her eyes. Elena wasn't an overly emotional person, so he knew that her current emotions stemmed from something.

Looking at her lover, Elena focused on him instead of the torrent of emotions that welled up inside her. She cleared her throat and ran her fingers under her eyes to gather any clumps of mascara that may have settled there through the course of the graduation ceremony.

"So, what will you be doing tonight?" Elijah asked. Just in the few minutes since the ceremony ended, he'd learned of two separate parties. Not that he would attend them, but he wouldn't take Elena away from her friends and school mates that night. She'd worked hard for four years, she deserved the chance to celebrate with her friends.

She knew exactly what her lover was exuding to. She'd received two different invites to parties that her classmates were going to throw. Neither one sounded particularly interesting. After years of 'running with the supernatural,' as Elijah called it, she'd learned the important things. She was truly able to learn who her friends were. She didn't want to spend an evening getting drunk with people that she probably wouldn't see much after the summer anyway.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I'll do whatever my mate has planned."

Quickly looking at the people that milled around in their vicinity, Elijah pulled the human more securely into his side. "You know how much I like it when you say that word," he growled quietly, licking the shell of her ear.

Elena hissed at his actions. "I know, why do you think I use it so much?" She responded just as quietly. She was keenly aware of the looks they were receiving, but she didn't let it bother her. She supposed that it didn't matter if they showed affection in public or not, she learned that people would say something regardless.

Other than a few quiet moments like that, Elijah never initiated any affection in public. Their whispered conversations aside, they remained on their best behaviors, until Caroline crudely pointed out to Elena that their quiet conversations spoke more to the public than any amount of kissing and hand holding could.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Elena asked, laughing. 

"You guys are like…so electric. You're so aware of each other, and you do this whole body turning thing," Caroline answered easily. A smile decorated her face, though it had more to do with the easy flow of conversation between them. 

"Body turning thing?" Elena asked, repeated the phrase. She watched her friend nod eagerly.

"Don't act like I'm crazy, Elena. I've watched it happen. I don't even think you realize it, but whenever you two are sitting in close proximity to one another, you turn towards each other. And yeah, while you guys may talk to other people, you are always very aware of each other. Your bodies turn towards each other and they say more than perhaps anything words can."

"You don't play fair, Elena," Elijah growled as his hand tightened on her waist.

"You can punish me later," Elena whispered up to him.

"Oh, Elena, there you are!" Liz Forbes said, stepping up to the couple. She offered the vampire a small, if uncomfortable, smile.

Elena separated from her lover and stepped into the sheriff's waiting arms. "Hi, Sheriff Forbes."

Liz pulled away from the teenager. "Your parents would be so proud."

Elena's smile dimmed slightly before she brightened up. "Yeah, thanks."

If the older woman noticed a change in her demeanor, she didn't say anything. "Caroline and Bonnie are just over there," she said pointing. "I need the three of you together for pictures."

Elena followed Liz towards Caroline and Bonnie. She was very aware of Elijah, who kept a close distance behind the woman with the camera.

Elijah hovered a few feet behind Sheriff Forbes, watching the three friends pose together. While Elena posted a large grin on her face as she smiled with her friends, Elijah noted the way that it never reached her eyes. It was something he would make sure to mention when they were alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were very quiet and reflective today," Elijah observed as he drove towards the woods. Elena still had no idea what was planned, and he was going to use it to his advantage.

Elena continued to stare out her window. She was vaguely aware of the fact that they were no longer in town, but other than that, she didn't care about their destination. "Yeah, I guess I was," she allowed in a soft voice. Shaking her head, Elena looked over at her companion and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'll work through this."

He knew that her graduation was a huge achievement in her life, that the milestone was yet another occasion that made her miss her parents just a bit more. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, wisely choosing not to mention his thoughts. He didn't wish to add to her tears.

Elena brought her hand across the seats and pulled one of his hands off of the steering wheel. "You are. I have to say, I'm very excited for our night." As if realizing where they were, she offered him a small frown. "Just where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied with a slight smile, bring her hand up to his mouth and placing a kiss on the back of it. "Have you thought any more about our living arrangement?" Technically, they were living together, as he spent most of his time at the Gilbert residence. However, Elena had never officially asked him to move in, had just sort of happened.

With the start of fall, Elena would be enrolled in a college that was only a couple hours away from Mystic Falls. She had been tempted to go further away, she'd been accepted to a few different colleges, yet she didn't want to be too far from her home. In the off chance that Jeremy decided to move, though he still made no contact with Elena; she didn't want to be too far from him.

"We spoke about getting an apartment," she replied softly. "Do you not want to?" She supposed that she couldn't blame Elijah for not wanting to move with her. She would be doing the college thing and he was so far beyond that. Maybe she could call the school and ask about on-campus living…

"It's not that," he easily denied, hoping to diffuse her fears. "No, I just meant…maybe we should find something a little more permanent."

"You want to buy a house?" It wasn't the first time they'd discussed finding a house together, however, she couldn't afford a house payment. The money that was left to her between her parents' and aunt's life insurance went towards paying off the Gilbert residence. While she knew that her lover had enough money that it wouldn't be an issue, she didn't want him frivolously spending money when he already owned several residences.

Making sure to keep one eye on the road before them, Elijah cast a sideways glance at Elena. When he noticed the frown on her face, he felt his mouth draw down into a frown. "Or, we could rent?" He offered, hoping it would appease her. "We will be there for several years, why not find more permanent housing?" When her frown went away, he realized that she wasn't as opposed to the idea. "We could find a place together, decorate it ourselves..."

"I like the idea of our own place," she admitted.

"Just think on it," he suggested gently. "I was thinking that we could travel there and go house hunting." He pulled the car to a stop.

Elena nodded at him as she turned to the window once again. Separating hands, Elena exited the car. Leaning against the door, she looked around the woods. "You know, if I didn't trust you so much, I would think that you brought me here to have you wicked way with me…"

Elijah walked around the car and joined her at her side. "Yes, but we both know that I can have my wicked way with you anywhere at any time," he replied pointedly, smirking at her. When he noticed the way that her pupils dilated slightly, he arched an eyebrow at her; his smirk never lessening. "Later, lovely. First, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the car.

Elena allowed him to lead her further into the woods. She walked next to him, but in between every few steps, she looked to her companion. It was obvious by the distant look in his eyes that he was in another place entirely.

"I forgot how much I missed this place," Elijah breathed out. He and his siblings had all been taken by surprise by their blood lust when they first turned. They'd torn their village to pieces, or what had been left of it by that time. Until coming back for Elena when there were rumors of another doppelganger, he hadn't been back to Mystic Falls before that.

She was always aware of their age difference, but she never did get used to it. It was one thing to know that he had already existed for a thousand years, but it was another to hear it from his mouth. She squeezed his hand. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago," she confessed in a whisper, suddenly feeling small.

Elijah stopped, turning to face her. "Did you know that your school was built over an Indian village?" When she shook her head in response, he continued on. "I saw my first werewolf there. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship." He thought on his younger years, when he and his siblings were just children and would run and play. He thought on his wife, and the many hours they spent running and chasing one another through the woods and fields, of course it was long before their marriage.

Elena shook her head. "I can't even fathom. It must be like a whole new world then…"

"Yes, I suppose it is." He turned again pulled her along the path. "Come, there is more that I want to show you." After a few more minutes of walking, he stopped again. "This was the spot in which I had my first kiss."

"Oh…" She looked around the area, trying to imagine what it must have looked like then.

Elijah nodded. "Sara and I grew up as close friends, as I know you are aware. We were thirteen." He shook his head and sighed sadly. "Things had slowly started to change. I was spending more time by my father's side, learning his trade, helping the family, and she was doing the same with her own. Our time together had seriously diminished. It was first time I had seen her in months, and it was the first time that I realized that my best friend was a girl," he recited with a small twitch of his lips.

Elena listened to his story and felt her own smile break out as he shared the last bit. She supposed that guys were all the same, no matter what year they were born.

"I don't even remember moving, but I did. I closed the distance between our faces and just kissed her. It didn't last long, and we both seemed to realize who it was we were kissing. We pulled away and laughed about it and I didn't kiss her again until our wedding night."

When Elena felt him pull her into his body, she willingly complied. He leaned down and kissed one cheek before he trailed kisses down to her neck. Her heart rate accelerated with his actions, but she didn't pull away. "Hmmm, what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," he murmured against her neck, nipping and sucking on it.

"We can't do that here," she said with a shake of her head as she pulled away from him.

When she backed out of his embrace, Elijah sighed. "Why?"

"Because…" she blinked a few times. "This is where you shared your first kiss," she reminded him, though she didn't need to. "This spot belongs to another girl."

Understanding her point, though he didn't agree with her; Elijah stepped back a few feet, pulling her with him. "How about here, then?" He asked with a devilish smirk. He didn't bother waiting for her response before he pulled her into his body and claimed her lips. His tongue caressed hers as they traded deep and long kisses, and when they pulled away, both were breathless from their exchange. Elijah leaned his forehead against hers. "My first kiss was bittersweet for me. It was such a beautiful setting, but as much as I loved Sara, I knew I was not in love with her. I had hoped to return here one day with my love and-"

"And rut in the woods like a pair of teenagers?" Elena broke through with a small smile in her voice.

Pulling away from her slightly, Elijah shook his head. "I would not do that to you, Elena," he denied swiftly. "At least not while you are human," he corrected when he noticed the way she began to frown at him. "I didn't mean it like that," he hurried to explain. "I only meant that it was…as you are now, it would be too much on your body."

While she understood his reasoning, she still didn't like it. She didn't like that she was so much weaker than him. It made her wonder what she, a human, could really give him.

The vampire leaned over and kissed her one more, assuring, time. "I promise you, Elena, we have all the time in the world to experience everything…" And he meant it. He didn't regret their relationship, and he would miss her humanity when she was turned; however, he also couldn't wait for her change. Despite that, he wasn't in a rush to push anything; he would savor every moment with her.

"I know, I just hate that I'm not enough for you," she muttered.

He shook his head, framing her face in his hands. "No, it isn't like that," he denied shaking his head. "Just you wait, Elena. When you are turned, I'll be the one who won't be enough for you."

"I highly doubt that," she denied, instantly feeling better by his words.

Elijah shook his head. "I'm an old man, Elena. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with your lust."

"It'll be fun to try though…" Elena said, moving closer to him and laying her head against his chest.

He placed a kiss on her head. "It certainly will." He stayed with her for a moment longer before he pulled away from her. "There's one more thing I want to show you," he said, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it before pulling her further along.

Elena walked quietly next to him as he spoke of another life. He'd always been so eloquent with his words, so she could actually picture every one of his stories in her head. When they came to a stop, she looked around the area. "You know this place?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, there are a series of caves underneath us that my siblings and I used to play in as children. How do you know about it?"

"There are cave drawings that I…we think depict you and your siblings, about the white oak tree. Actually that part of the cave has been sealed off to vampires," she admitted with a slight frown.

"Yes, I am aware," he acknowledged. When he noticed her frown, he moved on to explain. "I was down there earlier today."

Her brows furrowed together in confusion. "Oh… Why?"

Without warning, Elijah scooped her into his embrace, smiling when she squealed in surprise. "I have a surprise for you. Just…hold onto me," he cautioned her unnecessarily, as her arms had already woven around his neck. Using as much force as he could, he stomped his foot down and the ground gave away around them. His grip around Elena tightened as they dropped down into the cavern below.

Elena clung to his form in effort to get her bearings back. She wasn't frightened by his actions, but her body wasn't used to such quick actions. When she felt his grip tighten around her body, Elena leaned against him in comfort.

"You okay?" He asked against her head.

Elena nodded. "Yeah," she replied, offering him an easy smile as she pulled away. "You brought me to a cave…" She cast a look around her. "Again, if I didn't trust you…" She trailed off, letting him finish the statement.

"That I did," he easily agreed, smiling at her. He moved her away from the fallen debris, pulling her further into the cave.

While skeptical by this revelation, Elena followed his lead while curbing the sarcastic comment that was on the tip of her tongue. She didn't understand what sort of surprise he could possibly have for her in a cave, but she would go along with it.

"So, do you take all your girlfriends to caves?" Elena asked after a moment, attempting to fill the silence between them.

Looking to her, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. "No. Other than my siblings, I've never brought anyone here. You and I are worlds apart, and I know that for most people, it could further keep them separate; however, I think it works for us." He adored the woman before him, and he wouldn't deny it. She possessed the same qualities he once dreamed of in a lover, but she was still so young. There were still so many experiences that she had yet to live and learn from, but he would be there every step of the way. His only hesitation came from the idea that they would one day come across someone from his past; someone who would be willing to use and hurt her to get to him.

"I think it works for us too," she replied in a soft voice, moving to her tippy toes and placing a sweet kiss on his mouth. She didn't even notice the way that they never moved any further into the cave, having been so entranced by his presence.

"However, I thought this could be someplace that we could share together, something that has remained untouched from my human life to yours," he offered her an even expression on his face, but she didn't miss the way that his eyes danced in mischief.

It wasn't difficult to imagine the scene that he set up, though a part of her still doubted it. She looked further down the cave where her weak, human eyes could discern light flickering against the cavern walls. "Share, huh?" She asked then. "Are you planning on seducing me, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Instead of looking at his companion, the vampire smiled into the darkness. He couldn't deny the way his dick twitched upon the title she called him. Instead, he attempted to address her inquiry. "Well of course, Miss Gilbert." He pulled her closer to his body as his hand caressed her butt. "I was intending for the past and present to come together…"

Elena giggled. "Oh, that was so cheesy."

"Maybe it was," he allowed. "However I cannot wait to see what you think after coming."

Hearing the emphasis on his sexual innuendo, Elena felt heat rush to her lower regions.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you well?" Elijah asked, stepping up behind Elena and locking his arms around her stomach. He gently pulled her against his body, resting his head against her shoulder.

She brought her hands to rest over his arms and leaned into his body. "I am. It's just surreal being back after so many years away."

It had been fifteen years since she last stepped foot in Mystic Falls. It had been eleven years since she'd been changed. In the years that had passed, so many changes had taken place as well.

Jeremy only recently returned to Mystic Falls himself. He'd made a life for himself in Colorado. He finished high school there and even attended college in Colorado. It wasn't until after he graduated from college that he met someone who eventually became his fiancé. A year and a half later, their relationship ended. After their engagement, she found out she was pregnant. She hadn't been ready to be a mother; so after giving birth, she left the pair behind. The day she'd left him was the first day that he broke down and called Elena since their separation years earlier.

He'd been a mess in Colorado, unable to get away from the memories of his fiancé or the dreams that had been shattered because of her. Elena reminded him of the house in Mystic Falls, telling him that she'd had it waiting for him for all those years. When he returned to the town he grew up in, he brought his daughter with him.

At the beginning of their new communication, Elijah remained cautious, remembering the pain that Elena endured for years because of the estrangement from her brother. Even if Elena hadn't often talked about it, he knew that Jeremy had never been far from her thoughts. He didn't want to take her rediscovered relationship away, but he wouldn't tolerate Jeremy doing anything against Elena again.

Elena eagerly looked over Jeremy's past actions; insisting that his actions were that of a kid. She told her lover that she had not forgotten Jeremy's actions, but she was eager to forgive him and move on. Still, to placate her lover, Elena remained cautious…at first.

"You look regretful…" Elijah observed.

Though Elena and Jeremy had been on speaking terms for months, they had yet to come face to face. After Jeremy's move, Elena had been eager to return back to her childhood town. She'd been anxious see Jeremy again and to meet her niece.

Upon entering the Gilbert home, Elena eagerly rushed at her brother. From behind the pair, Elijah watched his love; grudgingly admitting that Jeremy brought her a sort of happiness that no one else could. He watched the pair embrace until a tiny wail interrupted the reunion.

Elena let out a sad sigh. "No," she denied in a soft voice, meaning it.

"I saw your reaction to Meg, Elena," Elijah reminded her in an equally soft voice. Her eyes had lit up with joy and she'd eagerly hogged the baby the moment she was placed in her arms.

It had been such a heartbreaking sight for him. As she cradled the baby in her arms, she wore a bright expression on her face and in her eyes. For Elijah, it had been a slap in the face. In the time since they'd left Mystic Falls, there was school and then it had just been them. They traveled over the years, and while they'd met up with various friends and family members on those travels, they'd remained mostly by themselves. From the moment they'd first tested the waters of being together, Elijah had told her that children would never be a possibility for them. She had claimed to understand that, and until the moment that she learned of Jeremy's child; she never regretted it.

"You know that I would give you everything you desired," he whispered then.

Elena, sensing where his words were heading, turned around to face him. She rested her hand against his cheek. "I know you would…and have," she agreed. She smiled gently when Elijah leaned into her hand.

"I can't give you children, Elena. Even if we were adopt," a subject he thought briefly on at one time, "it wouldn't be safe. It wouldn't be safe for the child, safe for us…"

"I know," she agreed. "I knew that children were never a possibility for us when I let you in," Elena reminded him. "But children weren't a possibility for me before…it was something that I resigned myself to. I don't regret my life…our life, and I don't regret my decision to be with you, it's just seeing that baby…"

"Reminds you of the life you once wanted," he finished for her with a sad sigh as he stared into her eyes. He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I felt the same way after Sara and our daughter died," Elijah added then. He closed his eyes feeling relief then, relief that Elena didn't hold any regrets over their relationship.

"I'm glad you understand," Elena breathed then. "I could never regret our life together, and I never meant to make you feel like I did."

Elijah nodded before pulling away slightly. "I know," he told her then. "It may be difficult for you to understand, but there are times I wonder if I've given you enough," he admitted in a whisper.

Elena frowned at him. "You've given me the world," she remarked. "No one else could have possibly given me what you have."

"I had an idea," Elijah said then, offering up a subject change. "How about instead of returning home after we leave we here, we go on a vacation?"

A smile brightened her face. "A vacation, huh?" She asked. She always looked forward to their vacations. More often than not, Elijah took her to a place that had a rich history and would give her a far better tour than any tour guide could. Sometimes he had claimed a residence there once upon a time, and she was spoiled by hearing about his life on top of it.

"Yes," he agreed, grabbing her hand. "I was thinking it could be a honeymoon of sorts…" As he finished his words, he slipped a ring on the end of Elena's ring finger as he raised her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it. He watched her eyes widen.

"Ooohhh," she trailed off, staring at the gold band that dangled at the end of her finger. "I don't…I mean, 'Lijah…you don't have to," she denied weakly.

"I know that, silly girl. I want to," he argued with a smile. "I want to marry you more than I've ever wanted to marry anyone."

Elena felt tears well in her eyes. She'd never imagined that she and Elijah would ever take that step. He'd never hidden anything from her. From the moment Elena confessed her feelings for him, he was honest enough to tell her that a marriage and family would never be something he'd be able to give her. Yes, over the years, he'd been able to live amongst humans; and while he admired them, he was still a vampire. A vampire, who didn't understand or celebrate all the occasions that humans did; marriage being among them. She never regretted it, so long as she had Elijah, she had everything she needed.

"But you said that marriage was never something…" She trailed off weakly then.

He nodded. "And I suppose I meant it…then," he acknowledged. "The amazing thing about you is what you have brought into my life. I already have you mind, body and soul; now I want you in name. Say that you'll marry me, Elena."

"You already have me in every way that counts," she replied softly, giving him another way out.

Elijah pursed his lips before they tilted into a smirk. "That may be so, but I want you legally required to be by my side," he retorted. "Are you attempting to talk me out of this, lovely?"

She shook her head. "Never! I just want to make sure that you absolutely mean it."

"Oh, I mean it," he replied, arching an eyebrow. "Now the question remains, do you want it?"

"Always," she breathed out eagerly. Leaning forward, she kissed him. "I always want you," she confessed between kisses. "I will always want you."

He fused their lips back together, kissing her with all the emotion he felt in that moment. While he kept her mouth occupied, his hand twisted the ring around and up to settle where it should.

"I'm glad you agreed," he confessed pulling away. "Otherwise I would have had to call everyone…"

"Everyone?" Elena asked.

"My sister and Stefan will be joining us on our travel," he shared then. He was more than happy to see his sister, but he wasn't eager to see Stefan again. While Stefan was the lesser of two evils, he wasn't his favorite person. He was still surprised to learn that his sister and Stefan had sort of gravitated toward one another over the last few years.

"And we'll be meeting Klaus and Caroline," Elijah added then. He watched Elena's smile thin, as it often did when Klaus was mentioned. His relationship with Klaus was still in an awkward place, though he supposed it would never be what it once was. Klaus had kept his word and behaved himself, but Elijah still felt as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I guess I just worry about Caroline." The relationship between Caroline and Klaus was flirty more than anything. Klaus continued to follow the blonde, hoping to convince her that he could be her everything. Caroline, didn't let him in easily. In the time since they'd graduated, they'd both had lovers, but they'd never been with each other.

"And Finn and Sage are already there as well. Kol called me earlier to inform me that he and Bonnie ended up on the same flight."

"Let's hope he's still alive when we get there," she shook her head. Kol hadn't changed a bit in the past few years, and neither had Bonnie for that fact. They got on as well as oil and water, and while it was often entertaining to see the pair together, Elena honestly worried for the safety of one or another. Elijah would only shake his head whenever they were together and insist that Bonnie would find no harm where Kol was concerned.

"I told you not to worry about them," Elijah waved away her concern. "The only thing Kol stands to lose, is his heart; Bonnie, her mortality…"

Elena shook her head. It wasn't the first time she'd heard something similar from Elijah, but she couldn't quite grasp the concept. Bonnie was still as eager about vampires as she'd always been…and Kol had had a string of lovers over the years.

Jeremy joined the pair in the backyard then.

When Elena noticed him, she pulled away from Elijah and jogged over to him. "We're getting married!"

Jeremy hugged his sister and laughed. "I know." Meg's cry was heard outside and Jeremy excused himself to tend to her.

The revelation pulled Elena away from her brother. She looked between her brother and her lover. Moving back over to Elijah, she hugged him. "He knew?" Her thoughts went back to earlier that day. While Elena had been busy with Meg, Elijah had dragged Jeremy outside; at the time, she didn't question the topic of their conversation.

"Of course I told him."

"You asked my bother for my hand in marriage…"

Elijah leaned down and kissed her. "Not exactly," he denied. "I mean I would have asked regardless if I had his approval or not…but it was the polite thing to do."

"You have just made the happiest woman in the world…"

"Well, I aim to please," he replied then. He brought their mouths together. "It you and me, Elena."

"Always," Elena promised before he deepened the kiss.

A minute later, Elijah pulled away from her lips. He placed a gentle kiss against her lips as he leaned his forehead against her. "And forever," he vowed then.

The End Part 1


	35. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

"Seriously, Elijah…" Kol let out a weary sigh. "You're toeing the line of being hauled off to jail for stalker behavior," he observed while shaking his head. He looked away from the school in front of him, turning his attention back to his phone.

Elijah Mikaelson did his best to ignore his baby brother, but he had to grudgingly admit that his actions concerning Elena were borderline obsessive. For him, the last few hundred years had gone by at a snail's pace.

Upon his arrival in his time, he'd never felt so lost. He missed the amenities that the future offered, but more than that, he missed the people. In the future, he had his family. He had Elena. Returning to the life he had lived was lonely and quiet. Thoughts of the future plagued him wherever he went. The first time he attended a ball upon his arrival, he thought on the dance club Elena dragged him to. The first time that he realized that he'd consumed every book in his possession, he thought on television and movies. He had missed electricity and running water as if he'd never gone without either.

The first time that a woman had offered herself to him had been easy to look past, though the invitations grew progressively more difficult to pass up as time passed. Logically, he'd known that Elena would end up being his mate. There was no argument against it. His feelings demanded it, and the way that the young woman in the future reacted, it would be so. Yet, she wouldn't be conceived for generations to come. He was a man, a vampire at that. There was no way he could remain celibate for hundreds of years. Would it be considered cheating if he found pleasure in another woman? It had always been one of the heavier questions for him. Humans and vampires viewed things differently anyway...

Yes, he sought carnal pleasure from a multitude of women, but he never once became emotionally involved. If he was to confess to the Elena of his time about the journey that he'd taken, would she find merit in the fact that he'd remained untouched since the day she'd been born? Honestly, he didn't know; but he hoped she would see it that way.

It had been the longest seventeen years of his existence. The day that she'd been born, it had taken all of his reserve not to rush to Mystic Falls. He knew that the slightest change could alter everything, though he'd already committed such when it came to his siblings.

Upon his return to his time, he'd immediately sought Klaus out. He had been able to revive Finn from his daggered fate; inciting Klaus' anger. The already precarious relationship that he shared with his half-brother fell to shambles. It was something that he'd always held slight regret for, but it had been worth it. Finn, upon waking, had stayed with him through the years. There had been a few decades in between when the two went their separate ways, but they always found their way back to one another.

Kol and Rebekah were a different matter. Once upon a time, the relationship that he shared with his sister and half-brother far surpassed the one that he shared with his two remaining brothers. However that time had come and gone. With the disbanding of his relationship with Klaus, it appeared as though a crevice had been made in the foundation of the one he shared with Rebekah. Oh, she tried to stay out of their business, but she spent more time with Klaus, despite how many times he'd reminded her that she was always more than welcome to visit him more often. He had often resented Rebekah's decision, though he knew she was just as easily manipulated as the next person when it came to Nicklaus. In the end, it worked out better. He had never told her about his journey through time, he never mentioned his feelings for Elena, and he never mentioned the fact that there would be another doppelganger. As sad as it was to say, he didn't trust her not to tell Klaus in one of her tantrums.

As for Kol, Kol could be a handful if the youngest brother deemed it to be so. Yet, aside from the delight he took in his status, he'd remained a true confidant. Though, he still waited twenty years after his return before telling the younger brother about his time traveling spell. Once it was out in the open, the revelation was met with jeering comments; until he revealed facts in 'history' that he'd learned in his journey to the future. He supposed that his relationship with Kol was similar to the one that Rebekah and Nicklaus shared. Where she was more distant with him, Kol remained almost separate from Klaus. They hadn't all been together since before Finn had been daggered; either he or Klaus would be missing whenever the siblings decided a reunion of sorts was necessary.

"I cannot reveal myself to her yet, Kol," the eldest sibling admitted with a defeated sigh.

"And why is that again, brother? Oh, I know why," Kol said, pulling his attention away from his phone. "It's because, ignoring the fact that you're like a thousand years older than her, you appear to be fifteen years older than her. She'd probably be squicked out if she knew that you'd been holding a hard-on for her for the past couple hundred years," he offered up in a tasteless tone.

Elijah pursed his lips as he considered his brother's words. While as classless as the off-handed comment was, he grudgingly admitted the rightness to the words. The physical appearance of their age difference was the reason why he stayed away from her. He kept tabs on her periodically through her life, but it wasn't until she went to high school, that his tabs became visits to the small town. He still made sure to keep his distance from Elena and never let himself be seen by her, but he continued to watch her from a distance.

"Oh, look," Kol drawled out. "Here comes the highlight of your day." Both Mikaelson siblings watched as Elena exited the school, hand in hand with Matt Donovan. The younger brother didn't even have to look at his brother to see the annoyance in his frame. "She and 'Johnny football hero' will kiss and pledge unending love for one another, though we both know that will end in a few months," he finished in a bored tone.

Elijah's body relaxed as he listened to his brother's words, knowing that he was right in his assumption. Despite the fact that it was something he already knew, he still frowned when he saw the couple. He understood that in the future, Elena and the Donovan boy would become good friends, and he was more than eager for that to come to fruition.

The last time since he'd felt something similar to jealousy had been when he and Klaus dealt with a still human Katherine; and even then, the feelings that he experienced then were nothing to the ones he endured when thinking about Elena and her boyfriend. He was almost positive that Matt would be her 'first,' if he wasn't all ready. Never before had he felt such desire to kill a human before, Matt was lucky that he hadn't suffered a horrendous accident.

He watched the scene across the street, Elena donning her cheerleading uniform kissed her boyfriend goodbye as she wished him good luck at the game that night. As Matt turned away, Elijah continued to stare at the brunette. He held no concern over the fact that someone may find his behavior off, if he had to, he'd compel his way out of it. Just when he was about turn away, he watched her spin around, as if sensing she was being watched. When she turned in his direction, he met her gaze. With barely a hint of a smile on his face, he tilted his head in silent acknowledgement. He found it endearing that she was surprised by his attention, but he wasn't quite ready to reveal himself just yet. He observed Bonnie and Caroline approach her from a short distance. He waited until she was thoroughly engrossed in the conversation with them before he moved away from the area, as Kol followed him. Hidden away from her human eyesight, he didn't miss the way that her eyes moved in the direction that he'd previously been in or the pout on her face when she didn't see him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any news to report?" Elijah asked Stefan.

Stefan Salvatore frowned, but shook his head. From the moment that Elijah Mikaelson had approached him two years earlier, asking him to keep an eye on a human for him, he'd been intrigued. He remembered Klaus, and the time he spent with Klaus and Rebekah in Chicago. He remembered the crazy times he'd spent with the siblings; so when he learned that Elijah was their brother, he was surprised. Elijah was so different from them, at least how they were back then.

However despite his surprise, he was also weary of the Original vampire's intentions. Elijah didn't strike him as the type to need help keeping an eye on anyone. Yet, with the promise of compensation (for him) and the information for Katherine's whereabouts (for Damon), he'd been willing to go back to school for the older vampire. He ignored the slight sadness he felt for Elijah's victim, but the amount of money he'd received had him ignoring it.

The first day that he enrolled, he'd been given her name and grade level, other than that, he'd known nothing about the girl. As it was, he'd been quite unprepared to see a girl, a human girl, who looked exactly like Katherine in a couple of his classes. He'd been even more shocked to learn that the same girl who was teasing him with memories he'd thought he'd locked away was the same girl that Elijah was interested in. It was enough for him to pause in his mission and consider all that it implied.

While he'd gotten over Katherine nearly a hundred years earlier; she'd been the first woman that he ever loved. Even when he didn't want them to, thoughts of her occasionally crept into his mind. He truly felt as if he was over her, but seeing Elena Gilbert brought all those old familiar feeling back. Upon getting to know her, or as well as he could have with a jealous boyfriend, he was growing conflicted. In all honesty, she was a good person. In his opinion, she deserved more than being singled out by Elijah. He wanted to warn her, but every time that he'd resolved his feelings to do so, Damon would step in and remind him of Katherine. Everything was so easy for his brother, things were either black or white; there were no shades of grey for him.

"It's been rather difficult to get very close to her, what with her human bodyguard," the young vampire muttered.

"I meant emotionally," Elijah clarified in a flat tone. He was already aware that Matt Donovan was even more involved with Elena than before. Watching the young vampire shake his head, the Original's expression turned more insistant.

Stefan sighed. "No. Again, I didn't know her very well before hand," he reminded the Original. "But I have heard that in the news of Grayson and Miranda's deaths that she's sort of separated herself from her friends." It was barely a hint of emotion, but he didn't miss the brief shadow of guilt in Elijah's eyes. "Wouldn't you have been better off stopping them from crossing the bridge at all?" Stefan inquired then. He still wasn't aware of the reason why Elijah had taken such interest in Elena, and he had no idea how the vampire seemed to know about events that hadn't yet taken place. He'd asked once, but Elijah informed him it really was none of his concern.

"Are you questioning my actions?" Elijah asked in a demanding tone as he raised one eyebrow.

Stefan shrugged. "While I don't really get your…whatever it is you have for Elena, I know that there is affection there. Since you know events that haven't happened yet, surely you could have stopped it from happening. It would have saved her this heart break."

Elijah considered his words with pursed lips. "The thought did cross my mind," he admitted with a small shake of his head. "However, I have it on good authority that certain things must play out in certain ways. What if I had stopped them from even getting into the car? What if weeks later they traveled to a small bed and breakfast where a gas leak that killed all of the guests?"

"You're reaching a little, aren't you?" Stefan asked, still skeptical about his words.

Grabbing a paper from a nearby town, he laid it out before Stefan. "This was printed yesterday morning." He waited for Stefan to skim over the article. "Three months ago, the Gilberts booked three rooms."

The young man shook his head. "This is just coincidence."

"Perhaps," the Original agreed. "What if I also confessed that in another world, the accident still happened and you were the one to pull Elena from the wreckage? Only in that timeline you did it without someone else's encouragement? It is a sad fact to face, but some people aren't meant to live long lives. I will forever live with regret that I, who could have stopped her from losing her parents, chose not to. Yet, even if they had not booked those rooms; who is to say that she would not have lost them in another way…or lost her own life? Do I regret that? Certainly, but I will not gamble her life. I do not care how callous that seems to you. She is still alive because of my actions, and at the end of the day, it is enough." When it appeared as though Stefan was soothed by his words, he cleared his throat. Standing up, he moved to the front of the desk he'd been sitting behind. "Now, it is time for the next phase."

Mimicking Elijah's earlier actions, Stefan arched one eyebrow. "Phase?" It was an interesting word if he'd ever heard one.

"Matt Donavon will be the next one she pushes away," the Original shared. "Once that happens, I want you to persist in your friendship with her. And please, Stefan, remember that word. Friendship," he repeated then. "You are not a bad man, and I would hate to have to decapitate you." From the knowledge that he'd gained during his visit to the future; romance aside, Elena and Stefan shared a close relationship. He hoped that it was something that would transcend through the timelines, given that friendship was the only thing the two shared.

He had no doubt that Elijah meant his warning. "She is spoken for, I get it." He still didn't know much about Elena, but he could honestly see a relationship grow between them…er, before Elijah's words. However, since she wore the same face as Katherine, he didn't even know how it would have worked between them. "What next?"

"You will slowly introduce her vampires. It will make our first meeting much easier if she understands that aspect."

Stefan didn't bother with a verbal reply, he only shook his head. He had never revealed himself to a human whom he wasn't going to kill. "Anything else?" He asked then with sarcastic tilt to his words.

"Please keep your brother in check. I understand that she looks like Katherine; but she is not, nor will she ever be like that woman."

Katherine had been another revelation that had thrown through a hoop. From the moment that Elijah approached him with promises of wealth and 'Katarina,' he'd been intrigued. Elijah shared that once he and Klaus were in contest for her affections, for the affections of the Original Petrova. Stefan had known there was more to the story than that, but just the idea that a woman he'd known and loved had also been with the Originals was mind blowing.

"Damon will keep his distance so long as you keep your word and deliver Katherine to him," Stefan replied then. While he had learned his lesson and his feelings for the vampire they spoke of lessened; Damon was far from that place. It appeared that Katherine was the only one could bring a little bit of 'humanity' in the older Salvatore brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the deal with you and Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline asked, closing her eyes and basking in the sunlight that bathed them. "Don't think I haven't noticed all the time you guys have spent together." She shook her head, cracking her eyes open and peering over at her friend. How was it that Elena had all the luck when it came to guys? First, there was Matt, who she held no attraction for, but was a stand-up guy. Then the handsome and mysterious Salvatore…

Elena shook her head sadly. "Absolutely nothing," she denied. "I don't get it, Caroline. It's like…he gives me these looks and I feel flutters in my stomach."

"So, if he's into you, then why not go for it?" Bonnie Bennett asked then, speaking for the first time. She didn't miss the way that Caroline frowned at her question.

Elena shrugged. "I know he's attracted to me, and he knows I'm interested." She shook her head again. "He won't make a move."

"Maybe he's not as interested as you think he is…" Caroline replied. Belatedly, she realized just how callous her words were, and she apologized swiftly. However, she couldn't deny how happy she was to hear that news.

Elena easily accepted the apology. It wasn't as though Stefan had made some sort of declaration of his feelings for her. As far as she was concerned, she'd laid her interest out. If he didn't want to partake, then she could deal with that. In all honesty, she wasn't emotionally ready to make a huge commitment; at least not at that time. "Maybe he isn't," Elena shrugged. "But he doesn't even know you exist…"

Caroline winced. "Okay, I deserved that…but I did apologize," she reminded the brunette in a small voice.

Elena nodded. "I know you did. I just figured it was deserved," the brunette replied with a smile. "Look, if you're into him, I won't stop you." Though, she couldn't guarantee that Stefan would respond. As much as she loved Caroline, her friend was rather silly. At first glance, she didn't think the pair meshed well.

"And it wouldn't upset you?" Caroline asked, making sure not to step on Elena's toes.

The shorter girl waved away the concern. "No." She supposed she shouldn't be so dismissive of Caroline's feelings for Stefan. After all, until a few months ago, she was just as silly as her. "He's cute, and I may not mind if something were to happen between us, but I'm not in the best place right now."

"Ok…if you're sure," Caroline replied in a perky tone.

Elena looked away from her friends with a frown on her face. She wasn't even sure why she had been so annoyed by Caroline's words, but she was. Caroline had a heart of gold where her friends were concerned, but sometimes she said things without thinking. Usually it was something she could overlook, but she couldn't that day. And it wasn't so much Stefan Salvatore, but what he represented. A year ago, she never would have passed up an opportunity to go out with a nice guy.

"You are mad…" Caroline trailed off then, noticing the expression on her friend's face.

Elena shook her head. "I'm not…really. I just hate this. I wish I was better and that-" She let out a weary sigh. "I'm just gonna go, you guys," she stood up. "I promise, Caroline, I'm not mad about Stefan. I'm just not in a very good mood right now. And I'm feeling all sorts of guilty for being out with you guys when I should be home, helping Jenna…because I know that Jeremy isn't," she muttered. "Look, I'll catch up with you guys later."

As Elena made her way through the restaurant, she wasn't paying complete attention and walked into someone, a rather hard someone. She felt herself stumbling back, until a pair of hands steadied her.

"I'm sorry," Elena immediately apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, it was my fault. I was much occupied. I've been waiting for my brother."

Elena offered a small smile to the stranger when she noticed that his hands were still rested on her waist.

He followed her eyes and immediately let go of her. "Hi, my name's Kol."

"Hi, Kol. I'm Elena," she greeted back. "I should be going…"

Kol stepped away from her. "Yes, well, it was a pleasure running into you, Elena."

As Elena walked away, she felt her embarrassment rise. She turned back around to give him one last look, not even noticing the fact that she brushed against someone else on her way out the door. She also missed the intense gaze her tiny frame.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone took her, Elijah!" Stefan exclaimed into the phone. 

"Of course they did, Stefan," the Original replied in a calm tone. 

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Stefan frowned. "You knew this was going to happen?!" Caroline would never forgive him if he let something happen to Elena. 

The past few months had been interesting, to put it lightly. He and Caroline started dating, and his friendship with Elena had grown as well. He had done as Elijah instructed, telling Elena, Caroline and Bonnie about his nature; thus outing Damon as well. It was when Bonnie revealed herself to be a witch. Slowly, Jeremy and Matt were brought into the fold, and at school, they were always seen together.

"Would you relax, Stefan?" Elijah returned. "I have all of this under control. I know who has taken her."

"Which is…" Stefan trailed off, eager to hear the answer.

"Rose. She has already called me to inform me that she's located another doppelganger and is eager to make a deal with me."

"Rose? Damon's Rose?" Stefan sighed. "Damon will kill her if she hurts Elena." Another thing that had happened over the course of his friendship with Elena was that Damon slowly began to befriend her as well. He remained cold and indifferent to the others, but Stefan knew there was genuine affection for Elena. 

"If that is how you wish to address her…" Elijah agreed. "I will be joining them in a few hours. Rose will not hurt her, Stefan. She and Trevor need her alive and well to bargain with her. However, when I take Elena, I need some time alone with her. I need you to keep Damon occupied."

"You think she's just going to fall under your spell?" The younger vampire demanded. "She's heard nothing but bad things about Klaus, of course she's going to assume that you are the same. She will be scared of you."

Elijah pursed his lips. "Not at all," he denied, though he would have preferred it that way. "However, I have been waiting to come face to face with her for hundreds of years. I will not be happy if there is any interference from you or your brother. As for her being frightened, I am sure she will; yet I mean her no harm, and she will discover that soon enough."

He pulled to a stop in front of the house that Rose told him about. Cutting the engine, Elijah attempted to calm his nerves. For years, he'd often imagined his first meeting with Elena. They would often include different time and different places, but they'd come together so many times in his thoughts. Despite how many times he'd thought on it, he still felt nervous.

Yes, Elena had been introduced to the supernatural; by way of vampires and Bonnie's own lineage, but he had constantly worried over her and how she coped with the news. There was always the worry that Stefan wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

Klaus had had been another thing that hung over his head. He hadn't seen his half-brother since he'd gone to retrieve his siblings. Since then, they'd been as separate as any strangers could be. He often thought on Klaus, and the route he'd vowed to go when he was still in the future. If he could have, he would have daggered his brother; if only he'd stay that way. No, the only time he could kill him was during the ritual, when Klaus was at his weakest. Unfortunately, that also meant he would have to serve Elena to him on a silver platter. It was not an idea that he relished, because of either aspect; but he would do what was necessary for her future…for their future.

Exiting his car, he outwardly composed himself. Slowly, he walked up the steps to the run down house. He took one more deep breath before he opened the door.

Rose stood across the room, fidgeting under his intense gaze.

"Rose…" he trailed off. Once upon a time, he found a great friend in her. He had honestly missed her when she turned her back on him. His eyes traveled down her body and back up. "You have blended in nicely," he complimented in a polite tone. As for him, he supposed that he would always be a man out of time.

"Thank you for coming, Elijah. I…I would like to strike a deal with you," the female said timidly. "You've always been a fair man, a good man who kept his promises."

"What is your proposal? You and your little friend Trevor really made a mess in your absences," he replied pointedly. "What makes you think that I would ever be eager to spin a deal with you after what you did?"

"I have something that you want…that Klaus wants. Perhaps you may be able to use her against Klaus." She wasn't naïve. She knew that her betrayal had trickled out and affected others. While she thought she was protecting Trevor, she always felt a touch of guilt for turning against Elijah.

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "And what could that possibly be?"

"Another doppelganger."

Elijah offered her a placating smile. "I heard about another one, but it nothing more than speculation. Are you sure about that? What if it's someone that just looks similar to…"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's Katherine, or how she once was when she was human. The similarities are astonishing." She watched the vampire narrow his eyes at her, as if wondering if he should believe her.

"So you offer her to me in exchange for what…" Elijah knew exactly what she wanted, but he couldn't let on; and more than that, he would not make it easy for him.

"Freedom," she supplied easily.

He pursed his lips, shaking his head slightly. "And you expect me to keep my end of the bargain…" he trailed off, staring intently at her.

Rose nodded softly. "Yes. As I stated before, you are a man of your word."

Elijah gestured towards the rest of the house. "I will need visual confirmation before I agree to anything," he expressed, desiring to come face to face with Elena.

"Of course," she agreed uneasily. Nervously, she turned towards the direction of the room she left Elena in with Trevor.

The Original followed behind her as casually as he could. Inside though, his nerves were raging. He'd been so anxious to 'meet' Elena, but he was worried about her reaction to him, or rather, his actions. One thing he definitely planned to do was remove Trevor's head the way that his future counterpart had. He worried about Elena's reaction to that small detail.

The closer he drew to Elena, the more fragrant her scent became to him. He was no unfamiliar with her scent. In fact, he relished the few times he'd been able to be close enough to her to take in her scent. How odd, she was a completely different version of Elena; but she was still so much the same. Her scent hadn't changed one bit.

Stepping into the room behind Rose, he immediately froze at the threshold; and it appeared that every other being did so as well. Trevor and Rose turned to him, eager to judge his reaction to the sight of another doppelganger; but he ignored the two vampires completely.

Standing near a window, Elena stood with one hand wrapped around her middle. He was easily able to determine her fright by the pounding of her heart, but she attempted to keep a calm façade. In her other hand, he noticed she held a tissue. His eyes swept over her form, noticing the tear in her sleeve, he frowned. He wondered who he had to thank for that.

As soon as Rose returned with another person, Elena turned to him and froze. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. She'd heard such horrible things about Klaus; and the few things she'd heard about Elijah didn't exactly wax poetic. His eyes seemed to be locked on her form, and for one brief moment; she felt naked. It was as though he was looking through her, as if he already knew her…and that was an unsettling feeling. His brown eyes were intense and he peered at her with determination and slight wonderment. It was enough to spark an interested look in return. Her gaze traveled from his eyes, down his form. She couldn't ignore his attire, nor the way that he seemed to be able to pull off the suit, perhaps better than anyone she'd ever seen. Except… Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. Had she seen him before? Yes, she had… When her eyes travelled back up the length of his body, she unflinchingly met his gaze; which appeared to be amused by her reaction.

Her reaction to him was signal enough for him. Not bothering with the charade of playing human, Elijah rushed at her. He stopped when he was only a few feet away from her. "Hello there," he greeted in gentle tone, one side of his mouth tilted upwards. He ignored the frightful shudders of her body as he moved into her personal space. Leaning forward, he trailed his nose down the length of her neck before pulling his head away so it was only a hair's breath away from her. "I've been waiting for this moment for hundreds of years," he confessed in a whisper. His gaze flickered from the confusion behind her brown eyes to her mouth.

Without another word spoken between them, he captured her lips with his. His hand moved to cup one of her cheeks, his thumb brushing against her soft skin.

While she admitted the smoldering look was enough to leave her breathless, she never would have thought he would kiss her! She gasped into his mouth. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, her eyes opened in surprise, but she found herself responding to his actions.

He'd been tempted to pull away from her when she didn't respond in the beginning. Moments later, when she began to respond to his actions, he softly groaned into her mouth. There was no greater desire in that moment than to lose himself in the moment, but he knew he couldn't. Despite her response, he knew she was still nervous and full of questions. He also couldn't forget about the other two vampires in the room.

"Hello, Elena," he greeted in a hoarse whisper when he finally moved away from her. "I'm Elijah."

The End


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 24

"He hasn't been here, Elena," Matt said, serving Elena her drink.

The brunette offered him a thin smile. "Am I that transparent?" She asked in a soft voice. She'd been frequenting the Grill for the last week, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alaric.

"No. I just know you that well," he replied.

Her shoulders dropped. "I guess I should be glad that he isn't here drinking his fill." The last couple years, Alaric and Damon had been drinking buddies of sorts. She didn't worry about Damon's liver, after all, vampires couldn't die of alcohol poisoning. Alaric on the other hand, didn't have that on his side.

Matt nodded.

"I just…I have to see him, Matt. I know that I can no longer be a part of his life, not like I once was, but I just have to see him. I have to know that he's okay that I made the right choice."

"You did, Elena," he said. "He's alive and safe now." He cast a glance around the room and noticed that a patron needed something. "I really wish I could keep you company."

She shook her head. "I don't need a baby sitter, Matt. I'll drink this and then head home."

"At least let me get you some food…on the house."

"Thanks, Matt." She watched him walk away before turning to stare at her drink. She used the straw to stir the ice around.

"Oh no. That just doesn't work."

Elena looked up to see Kol standing at the end of the table.

"You need something much stronger." He placed the bottle of liquor and two glasses down on the table and grabbed a seat on the stool across from her.

She looked from the bottle to the vampire. "I wasn't aware that they served the entire bottle here." Her tone was pointed and she stared at her companion.

"Oh, they will serve just about anything when you compel them to," he waved away. He poured two drinks, pushing one across the length of the table towards her.

She looked at the offered drink and then back to her companion who winked at her. A smile broke out over her face and she shook her head with a small giggle. "Yeah, you know…what the hell." She picked up the glass. "So…a toast?"

"To getting lit?" He asked, a devilish smirk kissed his lips. He raised his glass out in her direction. He wasn't sure if he'd used the right word to describe it, but Elena didn't correct him…

"To letting go," she toasted, clinking her glass against him. She tossed back the drink, relishing the burn in her throat. Immediately, she pushed the drink back in his direction.

"Already?" He mock gasped. "I'm surprised Miss Gilbert."

"Just pour me another," she grumbled. She knew he didn't mean any offense, but she didn't want to feel bad about deciding to let loose.

Kol refilled their drinks, again holding his glass out for a toast. "To a good night?"

The brunette nodded. "To a very good night," she agreed. Elena shot the drink back, slamming the glass back on the table. "So…it was your turn to play 'entertain the human,' huh?"

Kol smirked at her. "Whatever do you mean?" His tone was too innocent, and he knew that Elena would be able to read into it, but he didn't care; and judging by the way she hadn't bristled in anger, he guessed that she didn't either.

The human shook her head. "You, Elijah and Finn…Caroline," she said. The past week and a half, she'd spent each of them. "I'm not gonna have a breakdown."

"I know, I told Elijah as much," Kol shrugged. However, Elijah was obviously still trying to make amends for disappointing Elena. And who was he to argue Elijah's feelings?

"Who's idea was it? Elijah's or Caroline's?" She wouldn't put it past her friend to come up with it.

"I believe it was Caroline's," Kol shrugged. "Though I know that if she hadn't said something, Elijah may very well have decided something similar."

"Hit me," she ordered, nodding her head towards her empty glass.

Kol smiled at her and poured her another drink. He watched, impressed that she didn't make a face when she swallowed it in one shot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, stalking over the table where Kol sat. Elena was across the room standing at the juke box. Her hips were swaying provocatively as she browsed through the songs.

The Original glared at the human who dared to pull an attitude with him. "Excuse me?"

"You got Elena drunk."

"Actually, she got herself drunk…I just supplied the means," he shrugged off the boy's concern. He watched in satisfaction as the teenager's face turned an interesting shade of red. Letting out a sigh he shook his head. "She's fine, man."

"She's not fine," Matt insisted, tossing his head in her direction where an obviously older guy was attempting to talk her up.

Kol pursed his lips as he considered the boy's words. He looked to Elena, witnessing her laughingly push the unwanted suitor away. "Look, she's lost three people in her life in a matter of weeks. She needs to let go and have some fun," he excused. "Look," he gestured to the plate of food that Matt had dropped off. "She ate, and she's been drinking water in between beer…" He hoped it would appease the boy before him. "I'm keeping an eye on her." And he was. Yes, he'd supplied the alcohol, but he'd also been making sure she was safe and drinking water as well.

"Mattie!" Elena locked her arms around his waist. "Hey, I love this song. Come dance with me…" She tried to dance against him, hoping to sway him into following along.

Matt shook his head. "I'm working, Elena."

She stopped dancing and pouted at Matt. Giving him her saddest 'puppy dog' eyes, she shook her head. "Fine, but I am not happy about this." When the song changed, she perked up. Turning to Kol, she held out her hand. "I believe you owe me a dance. The last time we danced, we were interrupted."

The Original looked from the unimpressed male to Elena. He stood up, placing his hand in hers. "I believe you're right." He spun her into his chest, smiling when she laughed and clumsily tried to keep up with his actions. "Shall we?" He asked against her ear. Without waiting for a response, he led her to the makeshift dance floor.

His anger had drained slightly when he noticed the water and eaten food, but as soon as Kol led Elena out to the dance floor, his frown was back in place. Matt shook his head and began grumbling to himself as he cleared the numerous beer bottles off the table. With one last dark look at the dance floor, he turned back to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the dance floor, Elena began swaying her hips, showing her partner the rhythm of the current song. Kol was still at a respectable distance behind her with one hand placed on her waist. She turned her head and looked at his movements to see how he was fairing.

He thought back on the night he met her and the way the couples danced. It was easy to see in his thoughts, but he still had the mind frame that he needed to keep his body stiff.

"We're gonna have to get a little closer," she said, backing into him completely. "Here…" She grabbed his other hand and placed it on her other hip. "Just do what I do," she said softly. She shifted her hips forward and waited for him to follow suit. When his hips brushed against hers again, she pushed her hips back.

When she pushed her backside against him, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Elena leaned her head against his chest and laughed. "Relax," she ordered. "I'm not trying to feel you up. We're supposed to be rocking together," she explained. "Would you like to try this again?"

"You just want to rub against me," he teased.

Elena peered at him, blinking her eyes in a flirty manner. "Am I that transparent?" She shook her head. "You better be careful, Kol. I might think you are flirting with me."

He offered her a breathtaking smile then. "I'd only flirt with you, Elena." The laugh he heard in response was like music to his ears. If it were anyone else, he'd feel slightly insulted by her reaction to his words. However, he'd gladly make a fool of himself just to hear her laugh. He didn't know when it was that the human in his arms endeared herself to him, but she had.

Elena shook her head and began dancing again. The second time that she pushed her hips back into him, his hips followed the movement. They began rocking against each other, keeping up with the rhythm of the music.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elijah walked into the Grill, he wasn't sure what to expect. When Rebekah repeated the text that her football player friend had sent her, his ire rose. During the short travel to the bar and restaurant he seethed about his brother's stupidity. He'd asked him to casually keep an eye on Elena, not serve her alcohol.

He scanned the scene in the building. Being Friday night, the bar area was full. His eyes swept over the people, ignoring the three women that were staring at him in interest. His gaze moved to the gaming area, once again not locating Elena or Kol.

It wasn't until he looked to the dance floor that he easily located the two. They were gyrating against one another, and Elijah's anger instantly morphed into a raging jealousy. It was an emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time; hundreds of years to be exact. The two appeared to be completely at ease with one another and he felt his hackles rise.

He strode towards the unassuming pair. When he witnessed Kol pull Elena further into his body, he growled. He made sure to come up behind the pair, surprising them. He forcefully tapped Kol on the shoulder.

When he felt the tap on his shoulder, Kol squared his shoulders and turned around ready to tell the person to beat it. Since he and Elena began dancing, multiple people had attempted to break in, but he wasn't willing to relinquish his hold on Elena. He had successfully carried out his plan in making sure she had a fun time. She was more than a little tipsy and her inhibitions were lowered. He didn't so much worry about her acting, but he didn't trust the men who had been staring at her.

"Wha…shit," he muttered, his shoulders deflated as soon as his eyes met the furious gaze of Elijah. He was nearly shooting fire out of his eyes, and he knew that if his brother had that particular gift, he'd been dead where he stood.

When Elena noticed that Kol stopped dancing, she turned around to find out what stopped him. It was then that she noticed Elijah standing there. Forgetting all about her desire to dance, she perked up and stepped closer to the eldest sibling. "Hey! It's Elijah!"

Elijah tore his gaze away from Kol, the expression on his face becoming neutral. He offered the human a weak smile. When Elena bounded over to him and hugged his waist, he felt a real smile kiss his lips as he looked down on her. Her good mood was infectious when he ignored the reason why she was so carefree.

Elena leaned into his side, inhaling his scent. "Mmmm, you always smell so good. I just want to lick you all over," she drunkenly admitted and she rubbed her head against his chest. She began to sway against him to the beat of the music, taking no offense when he stood still.

As soon as he heard her words, Elijah momentarily tensed. He pulled his attention away from Elena and glared at Kol who was doing all he could to keep from laughing. "Say one word you'll be healing into next week," he vowed through clenched teeth.

Kol sobered up immediately and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Are you current on your bar tab?" When his brother nodded, Elijah nodded as well. "Good, we can go then."

Opening her eyes, Elena shook her head. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to be alone."

"Would you like to come home with us?" Kol asked after she spoke.

The human shook her head once again. "No. Klaus and Rebekah…" she trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence, thinking that both of her companions would understand her reasoning. She looked from one brother to the other, realizing that she had no choice in the matter. She would be leaving with them. Focusing on Elijah, she entwined their fingers.

Instead of pulling away like his first instincts told him to, Elijah looked down at their joined hands. He squeezed her hand momentarily.

As soon as she felt his reaction, Elena's insides melted. Since the morning of Bonnie's spell for Alaric, Elijah had kept his word. If he didn't call her or visit her, he made sure that someone else did. "Okay, Mr. Mikaelson," she said in hoarse tone. "Take me home."

The drive to the Mikaelson mansion was tense; or at least it was between the two brothers. Every so often, Elijah would use the rearview mirror to glare at Kol, who occupied the back seat. The younger brother would defiantly meet his gaze.

In the passenger seat, Elena concentrated on the music, bopping her head along. If she sensed anything, she didn't say anything about it.

When Elijah pulled up to the mansion, he put his car in park and turned to Elena. "Am I taking you home?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

"Well, then this is where we part ways, Elena. Goodnight." The youngest Mikaelson brother moved to the door.

"Oh, wait." Clumsily, Elena unbuckled her seatbelt. She turned around, using the seat as leverage as she looked at Kol. She offered him a bright smile. "Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Leaning further over the edge of the seat, she placed a kiss on Kol's cheek.

"I'm glad," Kol said. "I'm up for it whenever you want. Now, you two kids behave yourselves." When Elena blushed at his words, he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Elijah continued to stare ahead, as Elena said her goodbye to Kol. However, when she maneuvered her body around and placed a kiss on his brother's cheek, his restraint nearly snapped. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

When she turned back around and situated herself, Elijah looked back. "I'll deal with you later."

As Kol closed his car door a little too forcefully, Elena frowned and turned to Elijah. "Are you mad at me?" She asked softly.

Elijah pulled away from the house, not removing his gaze from the road. "What makes you think that?"

"You mean aside from the fact that you look mad enough to shit tacks…?" She asked with a pointed look at him.

When he realized just how his body language was interpreted, he relaxed slightly. "I'm not mad at you," he replied in a soft voice. He wouldn't mention the slight feeling of jealousy that arose when Elena had kissed his brother; despite the fact that it was a friendly expression and nothing more. He offered Elena a small smile in effort to assure her of that.

Assured by his words and lenient body language, Elena turned back to the stare out the front window.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The separation from the alcohol was beginning to have a sobering effect on Elena; or maybe it had been separation from the atmosphere of the Grill. Either way, Elijah was grateful for it. The ride to the Gilbert residence was quiet, but nowhere near stilted or tense in any way.

When Elijah parked his car in the driveway, he turned to Elena. "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was in any way angry with you," he said gently. "My anger rests on Kol."

The human nodded at his words, but began to frown. "Wait, why are you mad at him?"

"Elena, he got you drunk!" Elijah cried out.

She shrugged. "It's not like this is the first time I've been drunk," Elena shook her head. Before her life began revolving around vampires and doppelgangers, she was an average teen. She went to parties and drank a little too much. "Look, I needed this. It was nice to go out and forget about my issues for the night." The brunette frowned at her companion. He didn't seem to care for her excuse, and she felt her anger rising. "I hope you don't think that you have the ability to tell me what to do, because I got enough of that from Damon. I don't need it from you too."

"Elena-"

She didn't dare let him finish his words. "Don't." With a scathing look in his direction, she let herself out of the car. She was miffed with Elijah, a little more than miffed. A part of her knew that she was being completely irrational for feeling so; she knew that Elijah was just worried about her. Yet, she couldn't help but feel as though he was judging her. She could take judgment from just about anyone, but not him. She walked to her front door, rummaging through her purse the entire time, trying to locate her keys. When she reached the door, she realized that she never turned the porch light on, and she struggled to fit the key into the lock.

From his position in the car, Elijah blinked in confusion. What the hell had he said that turned her mood so quickly? He remembered back to a few of his experiences with alcohol and the effect that it had on him, and it was the only thing that kept him from driving off in the desire to letting Elena's ire cool. He watched her dig around her purse for her keys and then struggle to try and unlock the door. After a minute of watching, he got out of the car and quietly approached her.

"Having difficulties?"

Elena huffed at him. "It makes it harder for me to storm off in anger," she admitted in a defeated tone. Not bothering to spare him a glance, she continued to try and unlock it. "It's a good thing I'm not running from a killer right now," she murmured quietly.

Sensing her growing annoyance, Elijah stepped behind her. "Do you mind if I try?" Without waiting for a response, he placed his hand around hers, guiding the key towards the lock. It easily fell into place and he unlocked the latch.

Elena stared at their joined hands, both surprised and curious as to why Elijah didn't remove his hand from around hers when her original task had been completed. "I'm sorry for overreacting, Elijah. You aren't anything like Damon." She shook her head. "I never should have said that…" She'd known the second the words were out of her mouth that they were undeserved and wrong in every way. However, her pride refused to let her turn back and apologize then.

He didn't take offense to the words she'd spoken in the car. He'd been more surprised that she'd lashed out in such a way, until then, she'd been so happy. "Do you still want me to come in?" He didn't bother to address her apology, because he honestly didn't think there was anything to forgive her for. He worried about her response to his question.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, Caroline."

The blonde looked up from her thoughts, and pursed her lips as she spotted Klaus standing near to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and tossed her hair back. "Are you following me?"

"Yes, I, Niklaus Mikaelson, thousand year old vampire has nothing better to do than follow a teenaged girl around," he replied, taking no offense to her words.

Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" Her words were flat. She didn't have the fight inside her to deal with him. Maybe if she was lucky, he would tell her what he wanted and she could be left on her own.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Klaus frowned. He didn't think he'd ever heard such a sound come of her mouth. Caroline's voice and body language always betrayed the emotions she felt. He could obviously detect her unhappiness, but it was still a foreign thing for him. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she brushed off. When he claimed a seat on the same bench, her body tensed.

"Still unnerved by me, love?"

"Old habits," she shrugged. "I can't imagine why after you compelled my part wolf ex-boyfriend to bite me." It was something that she thought often on, and she'd come to find everything falling to Klaus. It was his fault that things had turned out the way they had. Sure, he had no control over Tyler's little girlfriend, or Tyler's actions once he'd been away…but if it hadn't been for that compulsion, she and Tyler would still be together."

"Ex-boyfriend. Oooh, ouch," he scrunched his nose in an unfamiliar action and shook his head. "Oh well, you know what they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure."

He didn't sound sincere in the slightest and Caroline frowned. "Did you just compare me to trash?" She glared at her companion.

"You would hear that. Why do you automatically think the worst in me?"

"Because you're you," she shot back at him, not even having to think of a reply. "After all the things that you did to me and my friends…can you blame me for thinking such a thing?"

He didn't bother to attempt to deny her words, there was no way he could. She was right, and he had a feeling that any attempt to defend his actions wouldn't go over well with his companion. "Caroline, I would like nothing more than to settle down in Mystic Falls. I will not do anything to jeopardize that."

She pursed her lips and shook her head, unable to believe him. "I don't think so. You say that now, but what happens when you need more of Elena's blood to create your precious hybrids?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "And I can't imagine that Elijah will be very accommodating to it."

"This has already been discussed between Elijah and myself," he allowed in a stilted voice. It betrayed his unwillingness to discuss it with her, but he wanted her to know that it was already taken care of. "So…you and dog-boy broke up?"

The blonde scoffed at his choice name for Tyler. "You're really going there?"

He ignored her words. As much as he enjoyed their banter, he was curious about the end of her relationship with Tyler. "And you're out here, alone? Where are your friends?" They'd been there to help Elena, and he felt slightly annoyed that the girl before him was dealing with her issue alone.

Caroline shrugged. "Dealing with their own stuff." She knew that if she called Bonnie or Elena, they'd be right there next to her. She just didn't want to bother them. She had been the one to end the relationship, did she really have a right to cry over it? Did she really have a right to pull her friends from their lives to help her cope? Not only that, but it did seem insignificant to mourn the loss of a relationship when compared to all the other things that had taken place in their lives the previous weeks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I spoke to Jeremy today," Elena said breaking the silence that settled over the pair.

Since she'd been home, she'd taken migraine pills, a B vitamin and had plenty of water. It was only once she'd left the Grill that she realized just how much alcohol she'd imbibed. She was going to try her hardest not to wake up hung over the next morning. After consuming three large bottles of water, Elena was feeling slightly more sober.

"How did that go?" Elijah asked, while inwardly wincing. He supposed that it was reason enough as to why Elena had been drinking that night. He had known there was a reason for her out of character behavior, something more than what she'd been dealing with for the past few weeks.

Elena let out a weary sigh. "He doesn't want to come home," she admitted in a small voice. "Ever," she added, remembering his emphatic declaration. She'd known the moment she told him about Bonnie's spell that he would be angered by his lack of input on the situation. It had been her most difficult conversation to have with him since the death of her parents. He'd called her a few choice words and then swiftly hung up on her. He hadn't answered her calls since then. It didn't deter her from calling him and leaving messages though. That afternoon had been the first time he'd answered her calls. Just thinking back on his words, she felt tears sting her eyes. "He's asked that I give him space and stop calling him." She felt one lone tear travel down her cheek. "God, I am so tired of crying," she said, forcing a smile on her face. She shook her head and wiped away the tear. If she was tired of it, she was sure that Elijah was tired of it as well.

"He doesn't mean it, Elena," Elijah said after a moment. "Right now, he's angry and hurt over the situation. He'd grieving like you are. All you can do is respect his wishes for the time being. He'll come to you when he's ready." He wished he had something more to offer her as comfort; however, it was all he could say with certainty. He had plenty of experience when it came to being at odd with siblings. They didn't always agree, but they were family. Words were exchanged before a long period of estrangement, but they always found their way back together; even he and Klaus. He didn't think that he and Nicklaus would ever share the same relationship they had once upon a time, but they were still brothers. It was a long, hard lesson, one that Elijah didn't think he'd ever be finished learning.

At the moment, the pair was lounging on Elena's bed. They each stayed to their own side of the bed, but their bodies were turned to each other.

Looking for another topic of conversation, Elena stared at her companion. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed, as he was in that moment. His jacket had been removed and his hair was slightly messy and best of all, his shoes were removed.

He noticed the way that Elena stared at him. She almost appeared to be studying. The expression on her face no longer betrayed one of sadness and regret. Instead she looked at him in wonderment. It was enough for him to nearly fidget under her penetrating gaze. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Elena shook her head, smiling at the silliness of her thoughts. "Nothing. It's just…I like seeing you like this," she admitted. She brought her hand out and ran it through his hair, resetting the messy parts of it. "You're so relaxed. I mean your shoes are off, you have feet." She laughed, knowing her words trivial and a little silly.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 27

Elena and Elijah sat together on the couch in comfortable silence. Both were busy reading their own books, with Elena propped up against the arm of the couch. Her body was stretched out against the length of it. Elijah sat at the opposite end, but he'd since used his free hand to run up the length of her shin, underneath her pants.

His actions were much more distracting than she first thought they were. He started by running his fingers up and down the length of her shin; it was difficult, but she'd been able to at least continue reading from the book she'd decided on. It wasn't until his hand moved underneath her pant leg that she became a big puddle of goo. She was lost from the book; instead, she concentrated on the feel of his fingers on her skin. She wondered if he realized he was even touching her in the first place. More than that though, she wondered why he wasn't as seemingly affected as she was.

Before she could continue on with her thoughts, Elijah pulled his hand away from her before standing up and adjusting himself. Seconds later, the door to the library opened. Elena pulled her feet under her body and closed the book she'd been attempting to read. She looked up to see Finn and Sage standing a short distance away from one another.

"So, you're the infamous, Elena…" Sage trailed off.

Elena who had moved to set down the book, paused at the vampire's words. Infamous? She was infamous? Just how did the female before her know of her? It was then that she remembered the message that Bonnie left her-about seeing Damon with a red head. Sage certainly had red hair, and Elena bet that the two knew each other.

"You're the one that managed to twist Damon up inside." The red head's gaze became appraising as she studied the human before her. "You certainly are moving up the chain aren't you?" Sage asked when Elena didn't say anything. "I mean don't get me wrong, I will always have a soft spot for Damon, but Elijah is so much more…arousing, isn't he?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Elena noticed the way that both Mikaelson brothers awkwardly shifted from one foot to another, Elijah wouldn't even look in her direction. Elena shook her head, once again realizing it was something that Elijah had yet to tell her about. She ignored the jealousy that bit at her and instead focused on Sage's mention of Damon.

"So you know Damon?"

"I was a teacher of sorts for him when we met nearly a hundred years ago…" Sage said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And I suppose he was the one to tell you about them…" Elena finished. She shook her head as she considered Damon's actions. She didn't think that just because he was responsible for Finn's reconnection with his lover, that it would save him from Klaus' wrath. "How long have the two of you been in town?"

Elijah straightened his body upon hearing Elena's question. Damon Salvatore had returned to town? Just how stupid was he? Klaus and Kol had been ready to kill him. They wouldn't hesitate to do so once learning Damon was back in town. The only thing that saved him the first time around was Klaus' friendship with the Ripper, a thank you of sorts for Stefan's help. And that was only if he allowed them to get to him first. Because of Damon's reckless actions, he'd nearly died…his siblings could have died.

"Just since last night," Sage replied easily.

"You claim an acquaintance with Damon Salvatore?" Finn asked after a moment, obviously thinking along the same lines as Elijah. "I hope he realizes that just because he has reunited us; that it does not pardon him from his actions…"

Elena looked between Elijah and Finn. A feeling of dread welled up inside her. "You know, you three obviously have some catching up to do." She ignored the pointed stare that Sage offered her then. "And I need to go." She turned offer Elijah a forced smile. She didn't blame him for thinking the way he did, but she couldn't just sit around as he and Finn spoke of Damon's fate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew you would come find me," Damon said, looking up from the menu he'd been glancing at. "How well do I know you?" He gestured to the table where there were two glasses of water placed.

Elena let out a sigh and claimed a seat across from him. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"I needed to pack up my things," the dark haired gentleman shrugged his shoulders.

She shook her head. "Seriously, Damon…" again, she exhaled another sigh. "You are aware that you attempted to erase all vampires from existence, starting with Elijah." It wasn't like they were angry because he stole their favorite toy from them…

He waved away her concern. "How was I supposed to know that they were all bound together?" He asked flippantly. "Look everything worked out. No one's dead."

"Do you not remember the part where Kol and Klaus nearly beat the life out of you?" She asked. Had he suffered brain damage from that attack? Damon had always been cocky, but never so blatantly so. He acted like his arrival back in town wasn't going to piss a lot of people off.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't. Damon, they will kill you." She knew there would be no hesitation from Klaus or Kol. "Finn and Elijah will kill you for your actions. It was amazing that Klaus let you live in the first place."

He ignored her warning, thinking on Finn. "Ah, speaking of Finn. How is he now after seeing Sage?"

"Not at all remorseful," she bit back, annoyed with his reaction, o lack thereof, to her words. "How do you even know Sage?"

He offered a sarcastic smile. "She was a guide of sorts to me back in 1912. She's responsible for the vampire I am today…"

The human frowned at him. "So she's to you, what Lexie was to Stefan?"

Damon nodded. "I thought for sure it would buy me a couple days…" he trailed off, thinking about Elena's information.

"Days for what, Damon?"

The vampire stared at the human across from him, hoping to convey the seriousness of his words through the look in his eyes. "Come with me."

Having taken a sip from the water glass in front of her, Elena nearly choked on it when she heard his invitation. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me, Elena. Be with me…with us," he scrunched his nose at the last part, knowing he had to include mention of Stefan.

She immediately shook her head. "I don't think so," she easily denied.

"Oh that's right…you're awfully cozy with Elijah now…" his tone was biting.

Elena refused to back down from his words. She wasn't the least bit embarrassed by her situation with Elijah, and she refused to feel guilty for it. "Elijah aside," she began, "I still wouldn't go."

"You'll excuse me if I don't believe you," Damon narrowed his eyes blue eyes at her.

The human shook her head. "Believe what you want. I…aren't you tired of this? Of that never ending ride that is me, Stefan and you?" Because she was! She didn't like coming between brothers. She didn't like hurting them the way she had. "Can I tell you how nice it's been to be away from the two of you? To not feel obligated to say or do anything where you guys are concerned?"

Damon scoffed. "Tell me how you really feel."

"I am," she replied in a hard voice. "Damon, I didn't like who I becoming when it I was with you and Stefan." There was a constant pull that she felt between both, and she hated that she was able to hurt them in such a way.

"But you like being with Elijah?" Did she not realize that the Original was worse than both he and Stefan put together?

"I do. He doesn't take advantage of my feelings or manipulate them. He lets me make my own decisions, willing to let me learn from my mistakes." Damon had always made decisions for her. Even Stefan would gently nudge her to make certain decisions. Elijah didn't. He didn't push her to decide on things that she wasn't ready to do. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," she said softly.

"So that's it?" Damon asked. "After everything that we've been through…" He honestly thought that Elena would have agreed to go with him. There'd always been a close kinship between them, even the three of them; despite how often he and Stefan disagreed. Or at the very least, she would have made plans to join him, them, eventually.

"I guess so," Elena quietly agreed. "You should know that Elijah and Finn are aware of your presence in Mystic Falls. If I were you, I'd leave before they locate you." She wouldn't dare oppose Elijah or Finn, or any of the Mikaelson siblings. They were entitled to pay back. However, she couldn't at least attempt to give him a warning.

He shook his head. "Why do you even care?" He asked. He casually stood up and looked down at the human. Her loyalties were obvious. "You'll grow to regret this decision," he predicted.

"Maybe…maybe not," she shrugged. "But it will be my decision, Damon." She watched with a frown as Damon walked away.

Fuming over the way that the conversation between them went down, he wasn't even noticing the area around him. He walked into an alley in effort to keep his presence in town secretive. Elena at least had a valid point in that.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore…"

The greeting caused Damon to wince as his body stiffened. He turned around to see Elijah standing at the entrance of the alleyway. His eyes moved to the end of the alley, looking for a route to escape with.

What Damon hadn't realized was that while Elijah kept a keen eye on Elena and Damon's conversation, Finn cased out the area. His brother had been able to scent a motorcycle in the back of the alley, it obviously belonged to the Salvatore.

"Tell me, do you really have so little disregard for your life?" Elijah asked in a flat tone. "First you ignore my brother's completely out of character pardon…" The Original shook his head. "Klaus is not forgiving, I think we both know that. You have taken advantage of that kindness."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "I've pissed your brother off, but you're the one dealing with me."

"Oh, no," Elijah denied. "You've managed to anger me as well," he said in an even tone. "See, it was me you almost killed first," he reminded Damon. "However, as I think on what I heard just now, my feelings about that night pale in comparison." He narrowed his gaze on the young, cocky vampire. "You obviously are aware of my relationship with Elena, you admitted as much before…yet, you proposition her…" Up until then, the only thing Elijah felt had been annoyance, but when the man before him asked Elena to leave with him; his annoyance sky rocketed into a white, hot flash of jealousy.

Damon smirked at the Original. "What, you worried that she might change her mind and take me up on my offer?"

"Not at all," Elijah waved away the question.

"Does she know that you're here with me, right now? That you listened in on our conversation?" He shook his head. "After all the crap that she spewed about you… She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Elijah knew as soon as Elena left, that she'd been up to something. However, he followed her at a respectable distance. He didn't plan to break in and stop her conversation, no, he would just observe from a distance and make sure she was all right. "She does not; however, she was no far off in her assessment. I will not make her decisions for her, or urge her to make certain ones. Instead, I will keep an eye on her and make sure that her decisions are not the wrong ones. I will help her in any way I can."

Damon scoffed. "You don't trust her decisions."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I just worry about her naivety. She does not yet possess the ability to see every angle. I am only helping her with that. Now, can we get back to the part where you propositioned my lover?" He was anxious to get back to that and work off some of his frustration.

He stared at the young vampire across from him. Damon held no threat to him, in any capacity. Yet, he disliked him more than anyone. He'd always disliked the strong-willed Salvatore. He'd killed others for less, yet he found himself hesitant to kill the man before him. His relationship with Elena was so new. He didn't relish in the idea of beginning their journey together by killing someone that Elena once held such affection for.

Elijah took a threatening step closer to Damon. When the younger vampire made no move against him, Elijah silently marveled at the man's stupidity. "You will stay away from Elena," he said, compelling the vampire before him. "You will not approach her for the remainder of your stay in Mystic Falls." He thought about adding more to the compulsion, but he was banking on the fact that Damon would stupidly act out and that he and his brothers would act then. He really needed to have a conversation with Elena. He needed her to know that he couldn't hold back because of her or his affection for her, he'd already done so more times than he ever had for anyone.

"I will not approach Elena," Damon voiced, though he wanted nothing more than to rebel against the words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd been in a state of wonder since Damon excused himself. She had played their conversation over and over in her head. She had second guessed herself for her words. A part of her had wanted nothing more than to agree to Damon's request. Not because she held any love for him, but because he was familiar…Stefan was familiar. After so many years, she knew what to expect out of them. However, she knew she never could have gone along with him. Not only was she tired of being stuck between the two of them, but because of Elijah. Her loyalty had swiftly morphed into something more. She had helped his siblings against Esther; there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She would never act out against him, in any way.

She knew that she would need to tell Elijah about her conversation with Damon. She would have to mention her warning for him to leave Mystic Falls while he was still intact. She honestly meant no disrespect to Elijah or any of the Original siblings by that action; but Damon had been such a large part of her life. She had to try something, because she knew that she would never act again Elijah, should he decide to confront Damon.

She walked down the steps of the front of the store and stopped on the sidewalk when she watched Elijah stroll towards her from the direction of the alleyway near the restaurant. "Oh…" She breathed out. He looked less than amused, to see her there.

"It is a nice day out, Elena," Elijah said when he stepped up to her. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" He offered her his arm.

The human accepted the offered limb. She knew that he was aware of her meeting with Damon. There was no chance that he just happened to show up there the same time she was there. Mystic Falls was small, but not that small. She wondered how long he had been there and just how much had he heard? She had seen him through the window when she was inside the restaurant, but had he heard the entire conversation?

"I thought you and Finn would be catching up with Sage," Elena shared after a moment of silence.

"Yes," Elijah nodded. "I gathered that…"

His expression remained neutral and Elena knew that he wouldn't give her anything until she asked the right question. "You confronted him, didn't you?" The words were out before she even realized that was the main question on her mind.

"Was I required to?" Elijah eluded. "Was there a reason for me to?"

Elena stopped walking; waiting for him to stop as well before she turned to look at him. "I know you overheard the conversation I had with him. I know you were there…"

"You knew I was there?" He was surprised. "You just told me that you thought I would spend time catching up with Sage…"

"I meant that I thought you would have, that was why I left in the first place," she explained. "I saw you through the window, Elijah," Elena admitted in a defeated tone. "I didn't plan on getting in the way of anything. Really, it's just…Stefan and Damon have come to mean so much to me. I had to try. I had to at least warn him."

"I understand your feelings Elena." He didn't like them, but he understood them. "To answer your question, Damon is still intact." He noticed the way her body seemed to sag in relief and he arched an eyebrow at her. "I must tell you, I am very displeased though."

Elena's relief quickly morphed into a stilted hesitance. "I know."

"Aside from everything that he was party to since…well, since I've known him," Elijah paused. "He propositioned you." He watched the brunette wince.

"You know that I would never…" she trailed off.

"It does not matter, Elena," he shook his head. He knew that Elena would never have accepted the proposal, it was the principle of it that he had an issue with. "He obviously knew that things had progressed between us, yet it did not stop him from extending an invitation. That alone was grounds enough for me to kill him, not that I never needed a reason in the first place," he reminded her. "I am not in the habit of curving these urges. His actions against me, in the past month alone, warrant his death."

She took a deep breath, listening to his words. "Yet you let him live…"

"Out of respect for you, and you alone," he replied. He'd done the same for Alaric. "I cannot continue to do so. I will not," his voice was firm. "Now, I believe I've been very fair to your friends since the beginning of our acquaintanceship," he told her pointedly. "If your friends think they can act out against me…against my family without any fallout because of my admiration for you, they are in for a rude awakening. I will no longer let that dictate my actions. Do you understand me?" And he knew that it wasn't Elena's fault for her friend's actions, he held no blame for her. Yet, he needed to air that out. She needed to understand his feelings. It was the one warning she would receive.

Instead of saying anything, she jerkily nodded her head in understanding. She wasn't so much afraid of the man before her, but he really didn't need her agreement. In fact, he wasn't even required to even say anything about it, and she knew that he wasn't looking for verification on it.

Elijah stared down at Elena, watching for her reaction. She looked away from him, staring down at the small space that separated them. He brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards so that she was looking at him. "I know that you have spent much time with vampires, but I need you to understand this. When we spoke last night, I told you I was a selfish bastard…and I am. All vampires are very territorial. I don't quite understand the dynamics between the Salvatore brothers, but vampires are normally selfish creatures. Based on the year that we live in, I beg you to excuse this comment, but you are mine, Elena. I view you, not as a piece of property, but as an extension of myself. I will not stand for anyone coming between us."

If she was a normal girl, she knew she would have found offense over his words. Yet, instead of feeling put out by his words, she found herself oddly aroused.

Detecting her arousal, Elijah smirked at his companion. "Do you understand why I said that I had every right to act against him?" He watched her nod her head softly. "And you understand my feelings for you…even the most animalistic ones?" He watched her nod again. "It won't always be like that." He moved his hand up to her cheek, enjoying it when she leaned into the touch.

"It won't?" She asked, finding her voice again.

"When I claim you, I will not have to worry about other male vampires." That was to say, males that he was not related to.

"Claim?" She'd never heard of such a thing.

Elijah frowned at the human before him as he removed his hand from her cheek. She'd been around vampires for years, and none of them bothered to mention claiming? "Yes. When we are intimate…"

"If that's all it takes, then…" she trailed off. "Stefan and I-"

"He did not claim you," Elijah cut her off abruptly, not wanting to think on her relationship with the younger Salvatore. "Claiming occurs during the act of intimacy, but it involves blood sharing."

"But I'm still human. Can you even claim me like you could another vampire?"

"It is the same idea," he admitted. He'd never known a human to be claimed, but the urge for him to do so was overwhelming. He hadn't wanted to make mention of it so soon between them, but he knew it was no longer something he could ignore. "Once you have a substantial amount of my blood in yours, your scent will change. It will warn off any other vampires, both male and female."

How had she not known this? Why had Stefan never said anything? More than that, why had Damon not said anything about it? "I don't understand," she admitted in a small voice. "I mean I've been intimate with Stefan and while there wasn't any blood sharing during that time, there were still feelings on both ends." She knew that he didn't need to hear all of that, but she had to get it off her chest. She needed to explain her feelings and confusion.

"Maybe so," he admitted with pursed lips. "However, I suppose it's because both parties go into the situation under complete understanding and knowledge about it. I don't know why you have not been told. Maybe Stefan knows nothing of it himself?"

"So, you will feed me enough of your blood and because of that, it will discourage attention from male vampires?" He nodded at her words. "But if you ingest my blood, it will do the same to you…"

"No. It doesn't work like that. Male vampires are the more dominant sex. Yet, I do know that female vampires can leave marks on their…mates. However, because of you human status, that won't happen." He watched Elena swallow thickly and close her eyes. "What? Have I frightened you?"

"No," she denied, opening her eyes and looking at him. "It's just been a very serious…day so far," Elena said softly. There had been too many serious conversations between them. She was thankful that he didn't lie and hold back from her, but she was ready for more making out and fluff.

"Yes, it has," he agreed, sensing the turn in her thoughts. He took noticed of the area around them. While the people that passed by them didn't stop to stare at them, Elijah hadn't missed the looks given in their direction. It was not uncommon for people to take extra notice of him or his siblings, but he was always aware of it. He was keenly interested because of his partner at the moment.

There was an age difference between them, aside from the fact that he was, unknowingly to just about all the rest of the residents of Mystic Falls, a thousand years older than Elena; his physical age depicted him as older than his companion. When Jenna was still alive, at least he'd had an excuse to be over at the Gilbert residence without the general populous wondering. However, he knew that that Elena's neighbors were aware of his increasing presence as of late. While he hadn't initiated anything in public that was worth gossip, he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened though.

"What are you thinking?" Elena asked.

"I am thinking you had a point earlier," he told her. "It has been a serious day, and I hope that none of it has discouraged you."

She shook her head. "Not at all," she replied softly. "I don't think there's anything you can do to frighten me."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing…" he remarked with a teasing tone.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes at him. "I mean no disrespect, oh great one," she teased back. "I just…" she trailed off, unsure of how to put her feelings into words. "This is all new, you know? I find myself rethinking everything."

He nodded, understanding her admission. He understood because he was in complete agreement to her point. He felt the exact same way. It was an unfamiliar situation for him as well; though he'd had much more experience keeping a cool façade, he was not left unaffected. "Please don't censor yourself, Elena. I have fallen for every part of you," he said softly.

Elena felt flutters in her stomach over his words.

Elijah smiled back, becoming aware of their surroundings. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he had no desire to raise gossip and speculation. "This is a new situation for me as well, Elena," he reminded her gently. "We just need to…"

"Find our groove," she finished for him.

The Original felt his mouth twitch in amusement over her words. "Yes. Our…groove," he agreed awkwardly.

Elena giggled. "You've never said that word before, have you?"

"Not once," he replied swiftly. When Elena grabbed his hand, he cast a quick glance around them. He'd never been one for public displays of affection, initiating them or otherwise. He realized that he'd initiated contact between them in front of both Finn and Sage, but it had been in the comfort of his own residence. He worried about the fallout from this, not for himself, but for Elena. He looked from their joined hands to Elena.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly. He seemed completely surprised by her actions.

He nodded, keeping her gaze as he entwined their fingers. "It's more than okay."


End file.
